Mon bourreau
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Depuis qu'il a treize ans, Shane ne vit que pour briser le cœur des filles. Mais le jour où il rencontre Mitchie à Camp Rock, sa vision de la vie et de l'amour vont changer du tout au tout sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie ! Héhé Oui je m'y crois trop là lol. Voilà donc ma nouvelle fiction qui débute. En fanfare comme le savent ceux qui ont lu l'extrait posté sur facebook. ^^ On se retrouve en fin de chapitre. Je profite de ce prologue pour remercier **MissLizzie** (Salut la belle. Oui ça nous laisse sur la fin l'épilogue de « Histoire au Sommet » mais que veux-tu je n'avais plus d'idées donc… J'espère que cette fic te plaira. Bisous), **Solen** (Salut miss. Trop vite ? Alors que ça a duré quatre mois au moins ? lool C'est déjà ça non ? Euh finalement ne lis pas cette fiction si tu avais déjà envie de m'étrangler dans « Histoire au Sommet » là tu vas vouloir m'éviscérer. ^^ Enfin merci pour ton compliment, j'apprécie. =) Bisous), **Guest** (Salut. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent. Bisous), **amy_chan**, **pamou** (Salut toi. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic te plaira et que ce prologue te conviendra. Bisous), **nouna** et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leurs reviews sur l'épilogue de « Histoire au Sommet ».

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Je dédie ce prologue à **MissLizzie**, **Solen**, **Guest**, **amy_chan**, **pamou**, **nouna**, et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leurs reviews et bien sûr à ceux et celles qui me lisent sans commenter. =)

Bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

« - Désolé Tania, mais nous deux, c'est fini, soupira le jeune homme pour la quatrième fois.

« - Mais pourquoi ? On était bien ensemble et je t'aime !

« - Ouais, c'est gentil mais… C'est l'été et j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Mais on reste en contact. Allez bonne vacance ! A plus, termina-t-il en souriant.

Libérant sa main, qu'elle avait prise, il s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, son sac sur l'épaule et rejoignit ses amis.

« - Alors mec, déjà célibataire ?

« - Comme tu vois. Je suis libre ! A moi les filles du camp cet été, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains. Voyons si je peux battre mon propre record, sourit-il.

« - Tu sais mec, un jour ça se retournera contre toi et c'est ton cœur qui sera brisé, soupira son autre ami.

« - Impossible ! Faudrait que je m'attache et crois-moi, ce n'est pas demain la veille que Shane Gray tombera amoureux. Je laisse ça aux filles !

« - On verra. En attendant, je suis curieux, tu lui reproches quoi à Tania ? Elle est franchement mignonne, non ?

« - Ouais pas faux, mais franchement ce n'est pas une lumière, se moqua-t-il. Bon vous venez toujours à la maison ?

« - Tout dépend si ta sœur y sera, grimaça Nate.

« - Aucune chance ! Karen préfère aller boire un pot avec ses copines au QI discutable.

Sur ces mots, ils montèrent dans le car scolaire, en songeant à l'été qui se profilait. Ils allaient, encore, tous les trois le passer au camp de l'oncle de Shane, afin de bosser leur musique et s'améliorer. De plus, chaque année, il y avait dans la salle un dénicheur de talent, et ils espéraient secrètement qu'ils seraient repérés.

La soirée passa entre fou rire et musique et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous samedi, afin de partir, enfin, en vacance. Resté seul, Shane repensa à ce que lui avait dit Nate et sourit. Depuis toujours, il s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Il avait vu les dégâts que ça faisaient sur sa sœur.

Karen était tombée amoureuse trois ans auparavant, d'un coureur de jupon. Elle avait quinze ans, à cette époque et lorsqu'elle avait refusé de coucher avec Xavier, celui-ci l'avait plaqué sans remord pour se mettre avec la rivale de Karen. Suite à cette rupture brutale, la jeune femme avait déprimé pendant des mois, pleurant dès qu'elle le voyait, sans réussir à tourner la page. Puis, elle s'était reprise et avait banni l'amour de son cœur, en décrétant qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de garçon. Elle avait refusé d'assister aux fêtes auxquelles elle était invitée, et à présent, traînait avec un groupe de fille toutes plus féministes les unes que les autres. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais su, que son attitude avait marqué son jeune frère, de deux ans son cadet.

Cependant, elle était fière qu'il soit devenu un briseur de cœur. Il avait à son actif, bien plus de conquête qu'en avait Xavier, et Karen se régalait des scènes de rupture qu'il lui racontait. Chacune étant unique. Quand elle rentra ce soir-là, elle sourit en voyant un post-it sur sa porte de chambre. « Soixante quatorze. » Deux chiffres qui ne signifiaient rien aux yeux des autres mais qui faisaient leur bonheur. Posant ses cours, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère, qui était sous la douche et s'installa confortablement. Il entra cinq minutes plus tard, avec juste une serviette autour de sa taille. Il allait l'enlever quand elle manifesta sa présence.

« - Soixante quatorze, hein ? Tu te vantes, avoue ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi, sourit-il en l'embrassant. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive et je t'explique tout.

Sur ces mots, il repartit dans la salle d'eau afin de se changer, puis revint en fermant la porte. Assis face à elle, il commença à lui raconter quand elle le stoppa et lui proposa un massage. Changeant de place, il reprit son récit, alors qu'elle lui massait les épaules.

« - Et Ted, un pote qui bosse au bureau des annonces me devait un service ! Il m'a autorisé à parler au micro, et j'ai fait bref. Tania, toi et moi, c'est plus d'actualité ! Le message était clair au moins. Sauf qu'à la fin de mon cours de math, elle m'est tombée dessus, pour avoir des explications. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que son rire de hyène hystéro me tapait sur le système… ! Ceci dit, reprit-il après une pause, j'aurais peut-être dû. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« - Que je vais m'ennuyer cet été. Tu vas au camp de Brown et je ne te verrais pas. Bon ceci dit, je vais visiter un tas d'université donc… Mais c'est dommage. Tu m'appelleras ?

« - Comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs t'as intérêt à tenir l'inventaire pour moi. Je ne sais pas combien y aura d'élèves mais une trentaine, je pense, comme d'hab. Je piocherais dans les nouvelles ou dans celles que je n'ai pas eues l'année dernière, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Karen le regarda avec fierté, puis lui proposa de manger une pizza pour fêter son célibat hebdomadaire. En effet, le jeune homme ne restait jamais seul longtemps. Il plaisait beaucoup aux filles et ses yeux marron, faisaient autant son charme que ses cheveux noirs, ou son allure générale. Toujours habillé impeccablement, il veillait à être en permanence sûr de son apparence, ne se laissant aller que lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il était conscient de son charme et n'hésitait pas à en jouer, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. De plus, depuis la soirée karaoké de leur ami Jordan, il avait compris que sa voix, bien plus qu'agréable, charmait les filles, et il en usait et abusait au maximum. Il s'était souvent amusé à faire croire à sa copine du moment qu'elle l'inspirait, lui promettant monts et merveilles, avant de la quitter. Parfois sans témoins.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De son côté, Nate soupira. Il adorait son ami, mais son attitude avec les filles l'énervait de plus en plus. Au début, il avait trouvé ça amusant. Lui-même s'était lancé dans ce jeu, puis ça l'avait lassé. Toutes ces filles qui leur tombaient dans les bras, après un sourire… Il n'avait plus trouvé aucune utilité à leur briser le cœur, et s'était calmé, du jour au lendemain. A présent ses histoires prenaient des allures d'éternité, à coté de leur ami qui ne restait jamais plus d'une semaine avec les filles. Ce qu'il préférait été charmer, or une fois que la fille était conquise, Shane s'ennuyait. Etant un natif du lion, il préférait séduire les filles, non être avec.

Lâchant sa guitare, il réfléchit à l'histoire la plus courte du jeune homme. Elle avait duré une heure. Durant trois jours, il avait tout fait pour que Justine le remarque, la draguant ouvertement, alors qu'elle sortait avec un garçon. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Jérémy pour Shane, il s'en était désintéressé, la trouvant quelconque et l'avait quitté à la pause. « Prions qu'un jour, il tombe amoureux, songea-t-il. » Sa mère vint le déranger à ce moment-là. Elle entra dans sa chambre, et prit ses valises pour vérifier le contenu, sous son regard amusé.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ?

« - Juste à vérifier que tu n'as rien oublié.

« - Mama…! Je sais faire mes valises, tu sais, se moqua-t-il.

Il savait sa mère maniaque et surprotectrice, et bien qu'il s'en plaignait quelques fois, savoir qu'elle veillait toujours sur lui, le rassurait. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Le jeune homme se leva, pour la rejoindre, et embrassa sa joue, afin de la remercier, avant de la prévenir qu'il allait au salon, si jamais elle le cherchait. Divorcée depuis cinq ans, elle protégeait son fils unique, ses deux autres fils ayant quitté le nid de manière définitive. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait, effectivement, tout prévu elle referma les malles et le rejoignit au salon. Pendant ce temps, Jason supportait les cris de ses trois sœurs, sous le regard indifférents des jumelles d'un an leur ainée, et de leur grand frère à tous.

*O*O*O*O*

En effet, dix ans auparavant, sa mère avait eu des triplés, avec son nouveau mari, et chaque année, alors qu'il partait pour deux mois, elles faisaient tout pour le retenir. Crise de larmes, caprices, chantages en tout genre, bouderies, toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour le faire plier. Seulement, s'il adorait ses trois cyclones comme il les appelait, il ne pliait jamais. Cette année encore, il se promit de ne pas céder à leurs demandes, et de partir au camp musical de Brown Césario. « Et dire que les deux autres doivent passer une super soirée calme, les envia-t-il en secret. » Il soupira en regardant Mickaëlla, Sharon, et Christie, et rêva une seconde de n'avoir ni frères ni sœurs.

« - Bon et si on faisait une partie de Monopoly, feignit-il d'enthousiasme.

En réalité, il détestait ces soirées-là où elles se disputaient pour savoir qui ferait la banque, qui les terrains, alors qu'à chaque fois, c'était lui qui prenait les choses en mains, puisqu'aucune des trois n'étaient bonne en math. Cependant, il supporta la querelle, devenu rituelle, des trois dernières, en songeant que demain il serait tranquille pour deux mois. A cet instant, ces soixante jours eurent des allures de paradis. Il adorait sa famille bien sûr, mais venant d'une famille nombreuse, il appréciait ses étés au camp. Il avait l'impression d'être unique au monde, durant ses jours de vacances et n'hésitait pas à se lâcher complètement afin de faire tomber la pression accumulée les jours précédents son arrivée. « Je devrais peut-être ne plus les prévenir des mois à l'avance, songea-t-il. » Il grimaça en voyant qu'elles étaient encore entrain de se disputer pour savoir qui ferait la banque et il intervint.

« - Vos moyennes en math ?

« - Sept, annonça Christie.

« - Neuf, sourit fièrement Sharon.

« - Quatre, souffla la dernière sous les rires des deux autres.

« - Bien. Puisqu'aucune de vous n'a au dessus de douze, je vais m'occuper des transactions monétaires sous toutes ses formes, décréta-t-il.

Elles commencèrent à ronchonner, mais il fut intraitable, en décrétant que si ça ne leur plaisait pas, elles pouvaient toujours aller au lit. L'argument les calma et ils commencèrent la partie, alors que Jason regardait sa guitare, mélancolique. Lui qui s'était imaginé une soirée calme, centrée sur la musique, il allait devoir attendre d'arriver le lendemain, à quinze heures, pour pouvoir jouer.

*O*O*O*O*

« - C'est vrai, s'exclama la jeune femme. Maman, je t'adore ! Faut que je prévienne Emy, dit-elle aussitôt en partant.

Elle revint aussitôt, et embrassa ses deux parents, les remerciant dix fois avant de monter dans sa chambre. S'asseyant à son bureau, elle prit son ordinateur et chercha à voir si sa meilleure amie était connectée. La voyant, elle cliqua sur son pseudo

Minimi* : Salut la belle, t'es là ? Faut que je te raconte un truc super méga énorme !

BiG EmY(L) : Ouais, comme toujours ! Raconte, c'est quoi ton truc énorme ?

Minimi* : Je vais à Camp Rock, finalement ! ! ! ! ! Ma mère vient de me l'annoncer ! Ils voulaient me faire une surprise, d'où leur non répétitifs. C'est super méga génial ! On passe l'été ensemble ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je suis super excitée, t'imagine même pas !

BiG EmY (L) : … Mais c'est génial ! ! ! ! Purée, ça va être le meilleur été de ma vie. Toi ! Moi ! Nos guitares ! De la musique à profusion !… C'est quand qu'on part ! (Purée je saute partout)

Minimi* : Pas moi, mais je tiens pas sur ma chaise. J'ai trop hâte d'y être, t'imagine même pas !

Cependant, la fête fut de courte durée, puisque Mitchie dut descendre manger. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à gommer son sourire idiot, de son visage. Emily, sa meilleure amie, avait raison. L'été promettait d'être parfait. Les deux filles se connaissaient depuis toute petite. Elles vivaient dans le même village, avaient été en cours aux mêmes endroits, et comme la ville était petite, elles n'avaient eu aucun mal à avoir les mêmes cours ensemble. Seulement, malgré leur entente parfaite, puisqu'en dix ans elles ne s'étaient pas disputées une seule fois, elles avaient un caractère complètement différent. Mitchie était plutôt calme et posée, évitant les conflits au maximum. Douce et gentille, elle tendait trop facilement l'autre joue, et s'était souvent pris des gifles, du à sa naïveté. Passionnée depuis toute petite de musique, elle s'évadait facilement de la vie réelle pour composer des chansons que n'entendaient que ses proches. Emily était son contraire. Franche, elle n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pensait, qu'importe que ça plaise ou non. Pas violente, elle avait cependant grandit dans une famille monoparentale, composée exclusivement de garçon, ce qui avait forgé son côté garçon manqué, et lui permettant de savoir s'imposer sans trop de mal. Avec trois frères plus grands qu'elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer les poings, les trois assurant leur rôle de garde sur corps, lorsqu'elles sortaient dans la ville voisine.

« - Mais faut que je prépare mon sac, s'exclama soudainement Mitchie. On part demain, et je n'ai rien de prêt.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, j'ai tout préparé. Tous tes vêtements sont lavés, repassés, et tes produits, tous rassemblés au même endroit. Il ne manque que ta guitare, les feuilles que tu comptes emporter, ainsi que tes partitions. J'ai même commencé à mettre plusieurs draps dans ton sac. Je sais que le camp en fournit, mais je préfère que tu utilises les nôtres, la rassura sa mère.

« - Et puis le camp est à trois kilomètres de la maison, Mitchie ! Donc tu auras le temps de faire la grasse matinée et de vérifier tout demain, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Que j'ai des parents formidables, rit la jeune femme. Je peux sortir de table ?

Ils acquiescèrent et rirent de son enthousiasme lorsqu'ils l'entendirent monter précipitamment à l'étage. Elle fit plusieurs allés retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, en commençant à tout préparer. Elle était d'ailleurs entrain de ranger ses produits quand elle se souvint qu'elle en aurait besoin au matin. Elle les ressortit et mit ses vêtements à la place, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. « Je vais à Camp rock, se répéta-t-elle plus que ravie. » Se relevant, elle ralluma son ordinateur et sourit devant le changement de pseudo de sa meilleure amie. BiG EmY (L) avait fait place à BiG EmY De retour le 31 août. Passe l'été à Camp Rock avec sa best(L). Riant, elle troqua son Minimi * contre Minimi * en mode Musique ! De retour le 31 août de Camp rock ! Elle éteignit sa machine, et se coucha, des étoiles plein les yeux.

*O*O*O*O*

Durant le trajet en car, les garçons retrouvèrent leurs amis et passèrent l'essentiel du voyage à se raconter leur année. Cependant, Shane ne participa pas à la conversation. Il avait aperçut une nouvelle élève. Les cheveux roux et court, coiffés dans tous les sens, elle semblait timide. Il profita donc d'un feu rouge, et la désigna du doigt, en chuchotant un « à l'attaque » puis la rejoignit.

« - Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

« - Euh oui, fit-elle intriguée.

« - T'es nouvelle au camp toi, non ?

« - C'est mon premier été, en effet… ! ça se voit tant que ça, dit-elle déçue.

« - Non, mais je viens chaque année, et… Une fille comme toi, je l'aurais remarquée, tu penses, fit-il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle rougit violemment, et deux heures plus tard, elle était sous son charme, l'écoutant parler comme s'il était le messie. Il lui expliqua quelques règles du camp, et lui dressa une liste des gens à éviter. Elle voulut le remercier d'un baiser sur la joue, seulement il anticipa son geste et tourna la tête de manière à l'embrasser réellement. Surprise, elle se recula mortifiée, et s'excusa mais il sourit.

« - Ah non, mais ne sois pas désolée. T'as une manière de remercier qui me plait déjà, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

La jeune femme sourit mais répondit à son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle chuchota :

« - Je m'appelle Béryl.

« - Moi c'est Shane, enchanté.

Elle allait répondre mais il la bâillonna une nouvelle fois. Il passa donc le reste du voyage avec elle, à discuter. Cependant, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. La jeune femme lui racontait sa vie, ses rêves, et il s'ennuya rapidement. Lorsque le car s'arrêta, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et rejoignit ses amis.

« - T'as parié que tu en aurais combien, cette année, demanda Nate en soupirant.

« - Dix minimum, voir vingt, si je peux ! J'ai déjà commencé, comme tu vois, rit-il avant de grimacer rapidement, les mecs, je vous présente Béryl. Une nouvelle au camp, sourit-il.

« - Enchanté Béryl. Tu vas voir, ce camp est génial, lui assura Jason. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

« - De la batterie et du violon. Et toi ?

« - Guitare et piano principalement.

Shane profita qu'elle était occupée, pour faire un tour d'horizon des autres pensionnaires et nota que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà venues. Seules six filles, à première vue, étaient nouvelles, et ce constat le chagrina quelques instants. Jason nota sa grimace et laissa la jeune femme parler avec Nate, pour rejoindre leur ami.

« - Avoue, tu espérais plus de nouvelles têtes ?

« - En effet ! Je ne vais pas tenir mes quotas, à ce rythme. A moins que je me rabatte sur celles de l'année dernière. Parce que sans elles, en avoir dix va être compliqué. Et toi ?

« - Tu sais très bien qu'ayant des petites sœurs, je me suis interdit de devenir briseur de cœur, le sermonna le jeune homme. Faut leur montrer le bon exemple, voyons.

« - Ouais mais tes chipies, commença-t-il en passant son bras sur les épaules, ne sont pas là. Elles ne seront donc pas au courant.

« - Tu l'as dit. Que la chasse commence ! Mais pour toi, lui rappela-t-il cependant.

Riant gaiement, ils se frappèrent dans les mains et rejoignirent les autres.

*O*O*O*O*

« - Voilà les filles, vous êtes arrivées !

« - Merci maman, sourit Mitchie. Allez viens, on sort nos bagages.

« - J'arrive. Merci de nous avoir amené Connie. Promis, je veille sur Minimi tout l'été, assura Emily.

« - Et qui va veiller sur toi, rit la brunette.

« - Mais toi, ma petite poulette d'amour au chocolat, voyons !

Elles rirent joyeusement, puis, leurs valises à la main, rejoignirent les autres élèves, alors que Connie faisait chemin inverse. Alors qu'elles s'étaient stoppées près des autres, leurs bagages aux pieds, quelqu'un les bouscula, faisant tomber la brunette au sol.

« - Désolé les filles, je n'ai pas fait attention, dit un jeune homme en l'aidant à se relever. Tout va bien ?

« - Nickel ! Moi c'est Emily et ma best que t'as fait tomber, c'est Mitchie.

« - Enchanté, moi c'est Nate. Vous êtes nouvelles ?

« - T'as trouvé ça tout seul, rit Emily.

« - Comme un grand garçon, s'amusa-t-il. En même temps, je viens tous les ans, je vous aurais reconnu, sinon. Vous allez voir, l'été ici, c'est génial. On se voit plus tard ?

Elles acquiescèrent et il rejoignit un groupe de jeunes, qui discutaient avec animation.

« - Et bien, ils ont l'air de tous se connaître, soupira Mitchie.

*O*O*O*O*

Et voilà. Pour le moment, c'est tout. Moi, je file au lit, et promis je m'attèle à la suite, dès demain. J'espère en attendant, que ça vous a plut, malgré l'horrible attitude de Shane. Mais rassurez-vous… Le pire arrive !

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon je sais qu'en ce moment je n'assure pas ma cacahouète mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et **chris87** également résultat on a du mal à se voir donc… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme promis, voilà les rar du chapitre précédent. Encore désolée de les poster en retard. :( Merci cependant de continuer de me lire malgré mes retards et autre. Et surtout merci à **Solen** (Salut la belle. Ah ouais tu aimes ? Un Shane bourreau des cœurs ? Qui n'a pas de cœur ? Alors là… *choc* Ah bah tant mieux si ça plait, j'avais peur que personne n'aime cette fic à cause de ça justement. Ah ah ouais j'avoue moi aussi j'ai rie en écrivant Jason qui demande les moyennes en maths de ses sœurs. Elles sont plus douées que moi mais bon. Ouais pire que du déjà-vu la technique de Shane pour draguer les filles, si tu veux mon avis. Mais heureusement il change de tactique pour la suivante ! ^^ Bisous), **angylafan** (Salut. Ravie que le début de plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Ah cool toi aussi tu aimes Shane en briseur de cœur. Ça me rassure, j'avais peur que personne n'aime l'idée. Ah ah toi aussi tu aimes quand Jason demande les moyennes en maths de ses sœurs ? =) Ouais la technique de drague de Shane est à chier mais j'avoue qu'étant une fille je ne me voyais pas vraiment écrire autre chose. A moins d'un traditionnelle « Salut la miss aux cheveux lisses. Tu me donnes ton 06 ? » Et je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de faire Béryl répondre « Salut le blaireau à tête de chameau, ça te dit un râteau ? » Donc… Ah ah je ne dirais pas s'il va changer en côtoyant Mitchie, je te laisse découvrir. Bisous), **Guest** (Salut. Ouais je crois qu'au final que je mette n'importe quel caractère à Shane vous l'aimez quand même. Ce qui me rassure un peu j'avoue. Euh ouais certaines scènes Shane-Mitchie vont être très amusantes. D'ailleurs hormis pour ce chapitre, faudrait mieux éviter de voire en lisant ^^ Bisous), **pamou** (Salut toi. Ah ah ouais tout le monde aime Shane. Mais je me demande si en sale type qui frappe sa copine, vous l'aimeriez encore ? A mon avis non mais bon, pour être honnête moi non plus donc y a pas de chance que j'écrive ça un jour lol. Ah oui la rencontre avec Mitchie sera prometteuse, surtout leurs premières conversations. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **amy-chan**, **nouna**, **Stef** (Salut toi. Merci, tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Promis, j'y réfléchis. Bisous) et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Franchement j'ai adoré. Merci vraiment.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**PS** : **Chris87** m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle était navrée de m'avoir rendu le chapitre que ce soir et qu'elle s'excusait auprès de vous mais perso, je ne lui en veux pas du tout. La connaissant bien, je comprends. « Encore milles excuses auprès de tes supers lecteur patients. » Ce sont ses propres mots. =)

**PS'** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **charl2ne** à qui c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire mademoiselle. =)

**Chapitre 01**

Mitchie regarda autour d'elle le camp dont elle entendait parler chaque année et sourit. C'était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait. Tous les élèves, ou presque, étaient arrivés par le car qui, chaque année, traversait son village. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait connu le camp, autrement que par les on dit des commères. Suite à son passage l'année dernière, elle s'était renseignée, et depuis elle rêvait d'y aller. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, la délogeant de ses pensées, et elle observa la limousine noire se garer près du car. Donnant un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, elle désigna la voiture et les deux, l'observèrent discrètement. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année quitta son siège et alla ouvrir la portière arrière. Une jeune femme de leur âge en sortit. Habillée d'un slim blanc et d'un haut bleu, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, pour observer l'endroit.

« - Visiblement, elle cherche quelqu'un.

« - Visiblement, c'est une peste de gamine pourrie gâtée qui cherche quelqu'un, la corrigea Emily, avant de faire face à une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés. Salut !

« - Salut, je m'appelle Caitlyn.

« - Moi c'est Emily, mais tout le monde m'appelle Emy, enfin ma best surtout. Mitchie… Qui est en contemplation devant la blonde à la limousine.

« - Je vous présente Tess Tyler, la diva du camp.

« - Un rapport avec TJ Tyler, demanda Mitchie en se joignant à la conversation.

« - Un lien de parenté. L'une est la fille de l'autre. Je te laisse deviner ?

« - ça risque d'être compliqué, rit Emily. T'es nouvelle ?

« - Moi ? Non, mais vous oui. J'étais déjà là l'année dernière, je vous reconnaîtrais. Allez venez, pas le temps de traîner ! Dee La Duke, la directrice musicale va bientôt commencer à lister les différentes règles du camp et il vaudrait mieux que vous les entendiez.

Elles partirent aussitôt toutes les trois, vers l'estrade qu'il y avait près du lac, rejoignant la plupart des élèves.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - voilà mademoiselle. Bon séjour ! Je viens vous rechercher dans deux mois.

« - Merci Roger, répondit machinalement la jeune femme.

Le chauffeur repartit sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, puisqu'elle cherchait son meilleur ami des yeux. Seulement, la plupart était déjà en train de se rassembler autour de la directrice musicale et soupirant, elle fit de même, en espérant un peu de changement dans les règles. La jeune femme allait s'arrêter derrière tout le monde lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Comme chaque année, il était avec ses amis et elle soupira, avant de les rejoindre. Elle ne les appréciait pas et ils le lui rendaient bien, mais elle les supportait pour le jeune homme. Sans s'embarrasser d'excuses quand elle bousculait des élèves, elle les rejoignit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - T'es enfin là toi, la salua-t-il avant de lui faire la bise. T'as fait bon voyage ?

« - Super Shane et toi ? Salut vous deux, ajouta-t-elle à regret.

« - Tess.

« - Alors, les nouveaux ressemblent à quoi ?

« - Bof, les filles sont… Acceptables, disons. Mais on est loin des concours de beauté ! Enfin, pour l'été ça ira… ! Quand je me serais débarrassé de… Merde, j'ai oublié son prénom ! Enfin la rouquine, là-bas, la désigna-t-il.

« - Elle s'appelle Béryl Shane, le sermonna Nate. C'est ta copine depuis à peine trois heures, tu pourrais te souvenir de son prénom.

« - Ouais, promis, quand une nana me tapera dans l'œil, je retiendrais son prénom. En attendant… Et toi, t'as déjà repéré ton premier casse-croûte ?

« - Ma foi non. Mais l'année dernière j'étais en train de conclure avec Chad ! J'aurais qu'à reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée. Un an sans me voir, le pauvre… Ça a du être dur, se moqua-t-elle. Et toi ? Hormis Béryl ?

« - Je vais sûrement voir dans les nouvelles, et après… Je piocherais dans la saison dernière. Je me suis dis que dix histoires en deux mois, c'était faisable et…

« - Non, mais vous vous croyez dans un magasin pendant les soldes ou quoi ?

« - Vu la qualité, je dirais une braderie, décréta Tess. T'es nouvelle ?

« - En quoi ça te regarde Barbie ? Retourne faire joujou avec Ken !

« - Tu ignores à qui tu parles ! Je suis la fille de TJ Tyler, dit-elle pompeusement.

« - Ah ouais, fit Emily émerveillée avant de reprendre sèchement, bah si j'avais autant d'argent que toi, _bécasse_, je me payerai des cours de politesse. J'en ferais aussi profiter ton alter ego qui rit à s'en détacher les côtés*, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et de Caitlyn, avec qui elles allaient partager le bungalow et marcha rapidement jusque devant l'estrade. Si l'habituée du camp rit franchement d'eux, Mitchie leur jeta un rapide regard blasé, avant de se concentrer sur le discours de la directrice musicale.

« - C'est qui ces deux là, s'étonna Tess.

« - Aucune idée, mais j'aime beaucoup sa façon de voir, s'amusa Jason. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi, je vais la féliciter.

« - Je te suis mec. Shane, on se voit dans le bungalow après ?

Il acquiesça en observant ses deux amis s'éloigner, pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui venait de lui tenir tête. Intérieurement, il était amusé par son attitude, mais il préféra soupirer en décrétant que c'était deux ignorantes, avant de reprendre sa conversation.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - … Quant aux cours, ils seront assurés par Brown Césario, pour le chant, et Ambre Daniels pour la danse. N'oubliez pas de passer au bureau, pour dire dans quel bungalow vous vous installez, et avec qui. On se retrouve ce soir, pour la première soirée scène libre !

Sur ces mots, Dee quitta l'estrade en laissant les étudiants faire connaissance. Regardant autour d'elle, Mitchie nota que le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé plus tôt était près d'elles et elle lui sourit.

« - Salut. Promis, on vous suit pas, sourit-il, en fait on a juste entendu ton… Discours, dit-il pour Emily. Celui que tu as sorti à Tess et franchement, bravo !

« - Ouais, je ne l'ai jamais vu se taire aussi vite ! Moi c'est Jason. Salut Caitlyn.

« - Salut les garçons. Je vous présente Mitchie et Emily, deux petites nouvelles que j'ai prises sous mon aile. Bien qu'Emy ne semble pas en avoir besoin. On se voit ce soir à la scène libre ?

« - Ouais. On va aller prévenir Brown qu'on prend le bungalow habituel.

« - Pareil pour nous. Faut qu'on s'installe, sourit l'habituée des lieux.

Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent à parler tous les trois, évoquant l'année qui s'étaient écoulées, alors que les deux amies les écoutaient plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, lorsqu'elles passèrent près de Tess, celle-ci les fusilla des yeux et attrapa la brunette qui l'avait critiqué.

« - Ton insulte tu vas me la payer très chère. Fais-moi confiance !

« - Apprends déjà à serrer les poings, et on en reparle après, Barbie ! En attendant, Ken t'attend, ajouta Emily en désignant Shane qui fronça les sourcils.

Sur cette phrase, elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et commença à partir puis refit chemin inverse pour les rejoindre. A son tour, elle prit la jeune femme par le bras et serra, au point de la faire grimacer.

« - Et un conseil Barbie, me cherche pas.

Elle accentua sa pression avant de la relâcher subitement, et de rattraper ses amis. Aucun ne s'était aperçu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils arrivèrent au bureau et chaque groupe prit un bungalow avant de le rejoindre pour s'y installer. Dès qu'elles furent seules, les trois filles s'assirent sur leurs lits, leurs sacs aux pieds pour discuter. Ainsi, Caitlyn apprit qu'elles les entendaient jouer chaque année, et qu'elles avaient assistés, l'an passé seulement, au concours final qu'elles avaient adoré. Elles furent dérangées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Sourcillant, Emily alla ouvrir, pour faire face à une jeune femme de leur âge, aux cheveux roux, coiffés dans tous les sens.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Ouais, savoir s'il reste de la place avec vous, et éventuellement savoir si vous accepteriez une nouvelle ? Je viens d'arriver, et je ne connais personne hormis Shane, mais les règles interdisent des dortoirs mixtes alors…

« - Vas-y installe-toi, l'invita Caitlyn. Maintenant on est complet. Tu t'appelles…

« - Oh désolée ! Moi c'est Béryl. Et vous ?

« - Emily qui t'a ouverte, elle, c'est Caitlyn, une habituée du camp et moi Mitchie. Nouvelle comme Emy et toi. Tu viens d'où ?

« - Santa-fé. Et vous ?

« - Fresno pour moi et les deux, habitent le village qu'on a traversé tout à l'heure. Pratique ! Elles peuvent profiter du lac et du calme de l'endroit toute l'année.

« - Tu parles, c'est carrément mort, sauf l'été. J'ignore qui a baptisé le village _Heathville_, mais ils auraient mieux fait de l'appeler _Inhabited_, si vous voulez mon avis.

« - Pourquoi pas _Oldville_ tant que t'y es, rit Mitchie. Il est très bien ce village.

« - parce que tu aimes la vie paisible, mais moi, j'aime le danger, l'action, me balader dans les rues désertes, la peur au ventre… Et ce n'est pas au village qu'il y a ça.

« - Tu m'étonnes ! Le seul danger de ce village, c'est justement l'absence de population qui le rend mort, l'hiver. Enfin, c'est quand même pratique quand il neige beaucoup, tu en conviendras !

« - Carrément. On est coupé du monde, et donc des cours. La classe ! On passe notre temps à patiner sur le lac gelé.

Elles rirent de cet avantage non négligeable pour tous lycéens qui se respectent, puis s'installèrent, tout en apprenant à se connaître.

Durant trois heures, elles défirent leurs sacs, puis, Mitchie prévint qu'elle allait se balader, tout en prenant sa guitare avec elle. Elle ignorait si elle allait, ou non, jouer, mais elle préférait la prendre au cas où. Fermant derrière elle, la jeune femme partit sur sa gauche, en observant l'endroit. Elle se retrouva, rapidement, à marcher aux abords du lac et sourit, en voyant sa maison au loin. Son village n'était pas loin, lui permettant de pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de sa famille, sans problème. Cependant, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis une journée, aussi, elle s'éloigna, continuant ainsi sa petite visite. Elle cherchait un endroit précis et sourit lorsqu'elle le trouva. Le fameux ponton, son objectif personnel de la semaine. En effet, chaque semaine ou presque, elle venait nager dans le lac jusqu'au ponton, et faisait plusieurs allés-retours. S'asseyant sur un des bancs, elle ouvrit son étui et commença à jouer, prenant plaisir à être ici. Mitchie commença par jouer des chansons connues, puis entama son répertoire personnel. Elle avait toujours adoré la musique, et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Plus jeune, elle s'était contentée de l'écouter, puis elle avait pris des cours de solfège. A présent, elle composait autant qu'elle chantait. Elle se sentait faite pour ce métier. Pendant un temps, elle avait songé à être actrice, d'où sa chanson _Who will I be_, puis s'était décidée. Elle ne s'épanouirait que sur scène. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle soit tétanisée dès qu'elle jouait devant plus de dix personnes, ne l'empêchait pas de rêver au jour où elle remplirait des salles entières.

Souriant, elle se décida à terminer la chanson qu'elle écrivait depuis plusieurs jours. Les paroles étaient certes venues toutes seules, mais à présent, elle devait terminer la mélodie et remanier ses phrases pour qu'elles tiennent.

« - Je dérange ?

Se tournant, la brunette sourit.

« - Non du tout… Nate, c'est ça ?

« - Exact, Mitchie… ! Je ne me trompe pas ?

« - Non, ça va. De toute façon, me confondre avec ma meilleure amie ne me vexera pas, sourit-elle. Tu te baladais ?

« - Non, je venais jouer, dit-il en désignant son étui à guitare.

« - Je l'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle. Je vais te laisser, alors.

Elle commença à se lever mais il rit doucement.

« - Je te chasse pas, tu sais ? T'as le droit de rester.

« - Je sais mais… On ne va pas pouvoir jouer à deux, des airs différents, donc je vais me chercher un autre petit coin tranquille.

« - On peut aussi jouer les mêmes chansons, proposa-t-il en s'asseyant. Après tout, on est tous les deux ici pour le même but, non ? S'améliorer.

Elle réfléchit, en le fixant quelques secondes, puis dut avouer qu'il avait raison. La brunette se rassit, face à lui, sa guitare sur les genoux, et lui demanda s'il avait une idée en particulier. Riant, il lui avoua que non, puis l'interrogea sur ses goûts, afin d'avoir une idée de style de musique. La jeune femme ayant des goûts similaires aux siens, ils trouvèrent vite des morceaux qu'ils jouèrent à quatre mains, en écoutant jouer l'autre par intermittence. Durant deux heures, ils passèrent par des classiques de la musique américaine, puis finirent par jouer des morceaux plus récents avant de se lancer dans un concours musical, chacun essayant de coller l'autre. A un moment cependant, ils délaissèrent leurs instruments, pour apprendre à se connaître. Nate lui parla donc de l'attraction que la musique avait sur lui, avant d'enchaîner sur sa famille, qui allait inévitablement lui manquer.

« - Surtout ma mère. J'ai beau me plaindre qu'elle me surprotège quand elle est là, au moins, je n'ai pas à me soucier des tâches quotidiennes. Repas, courses, lessive… Tout est déjà prêt, rit-il.

« - Je vois. Monsieur est feignant !

« - Non, du tout. Mais je préfère passer la journée à jouer de la musique qu'à faire le repassage, tu vois ?

« - Oui, je plaisantais t'inquiète.

« - Ok. Et toi ? Ta famille ne va pas trop te manquer ?

« - Pas vraiment non. Et puis, si jamais c'est le cas, je hurle et ma mère rapplique.

« - T'as une voix qui porte si loin ?

« - Non. Enfin si, peut-être, je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'habite le village de l'autre côté du lac. Donc, si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose, j'ai qu'à envoyer un sms. Donc ma famille ne me manquera pas. Contrairement à toi, je veux dire. Je pourrais la voir quand je veux.

Acquiesçant, il la traita, gentiment, de tricheuse, puis avisa l'heure. Le repas allait bientôt commencer, et il lui donna rendez-vous à la soirée scène libre. Souriant, elle repartit en direction de son bungalow et arriva pour voir les trois autres en train de rire joyeusement. Elle rangea sa guitare, et les écouta lui raconter ce qu'elle avait loupé. Elles allèrent ensuite tranquillement rejoindre la salle à manger.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De son côté, Nate entra dans son bungalow et soupira en voyant Shane discuter avec sa meilleure amie. Le jeune homme n'avait rien contre elle, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne supportait pas cette Tess. Quelque chose en elle sonnait faux. Tout en se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait, il demanda simplement où était Jason, et Shane sourit en disant qu'il était partit jouer du piano.

« - Ok, je le rejoins. A plus.

Il repartit aussitôt, sous le regard étonné de son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ?

« - Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié, que je sois sur le lit qu'il occupe, sourit la jeune femme. Alors, comment comptes-tu quitter ta nouvelle conquête ?

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Je vais peut-être la garder encore un peu… Tu sais, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un sous la main, si jamais, j'ai besoin de tendresse, se moqua-t-il. En attendant de trouver ma prochaine victime ! Et toi ?

« - Oh. J'ai croisé Chad en venant. Il m'a remplacé par une asiatique, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Dur, rit-il.

« - Tu parles… Donne-moi une semaine, et je l'aurais oublié. S'il croit me rendre jalouse avec sa mangeuse de riz, il se goure. La jalousie va de pair avec l'amour. Or, je n'étais pas amoureuse de ce crétin au talent discutable !

Echangeant un sourire, ils rirent de bon cœur, puis notant l'heure, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Seulement, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, il la prit par le bras et la freina. Elle allait l'interroger, quand il lui montra sa copine du moment, pas loin devant lui, avant de grimacer un « pot de colle » peu flatteur pour la rouquine. Tess sourit de toutes ses dents, puis une fois qu'elle fut entrée, ils entrèrent à leur tour. Dos à lui, Béryl ne le vit pas, contrairement à lui qui nota où elle s'asseyait. Souriant, il rejoignit ses deux amis, installés de l'autre côté, alors que Tess rejoignait le groupe avec qui elle montait sur scène.

« - J'ai raté quelque chose ?

« - Ta copine qui est à l'autre bout, l'informa Jason. Et moi ?

« - Ouais. J'ai rencontré une fille super sympa. Beaucoup de talent, et de culture. J'ai passé les deux dernières heures avec elle, c'était cool !

Shane rit, en décrétant qu'il était amoureux. Nate le regarda sérieusement, puis lui jeta un morceau de pain au visage, lui intimant de se taire, avant de rire avec lui. Chacun savait qu'il se remettait difficilement de sa dernière histoire de cœur. Carrie, la fille avec qui il était depuis quelques mois, l'avait trompé avec Bastien, un élève de leur cours de sport. Elle avait joué ce double-jeu pendant presque un mois, avant de le quitter. Elle était venue le voir alors qu'il entrait dans la cafète et avait mis fin à leur histoire, en décrétant qu'elle préférait Bastien avec qui elle prenait plus de plaisir. Dur coup pour sa réputation, mais plus encore pour son ego. Il avait simplement acquiescé, en haussant les épaules comme si la séparation ne le touchait pas. Cependant au fond de lui, il l'avait aimé passionnément, et savoir qu'elle le trompait l'avait réellement fait douter de lui. Ses deux amis avaient eu beau le rassurer, rien n'y changeait. Depuis, il avait décidé de faire une pause dans ses relations de cœur, au grand dam de Shane, qui n'avait pour autant rien dit. Seulement, cette histoire datait de trois mois, et aux yeux du jeune homme, il était temps que son ami se remette en selle. Ce qu'il lui dit quand le jeune homme lui rappela qu'il faisait un break.

« - Ecoute mec, tu dis que tu veux faire une pause mais trois mois, pour cette garce, c'est plus qu'une pause. Il est temps de t'y remettre ! Les filles, y en a partout ! Aucune ne se vaut mais ça occupe… En attendant de trouver la bonne.

« - Et toi, quand comptes-tu arrêter de papillonner ?

« - Jamais, s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche le grand amour. Je me contente, pour ma part, de les embrasser, et de les quitter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Je ne suis pas timbré non plus ! C'est toi le sensible de la bande, non ? Jason le rigolo romantique et moi le tombeur sans cœur et j'aime le statut quo.

« - Mouais. Et bien laisse mon cœur de petit sensible se soigner à sa vitesse, sourit Nate. En attendant, j'ai hâte d'être à la soirée scène libre. Histoire d'entendre les nouvelles voix du camp. Pas vous ?

« - Ouais, ça serait pas mal. En tout cas, moi j'y vais. Et toi tombeur ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avant de refuser. Certes, il aimait bien les soirées de concours, mais ce soir, c'était surtout une soirée pour apprendre à se connaître, et il voulait éviter, au maximum sa copine. A la fin du repas, celle-ci se matérialisa près de lui, et lui demanda s'il venait à la soirée. Se retenant de l'envoyer bouler, il la regarda.

« - Non, désolé. Je suis mort, je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière.

Il accompagna cet odieux mensonge d'un bâillement plus vrai que nature et elle lui souhaita bonne nuit en souriant, tout en donnant rendez-vous aux deux autres. Ils acquiescèrent et elle partit rejoindre ses amis.

« - T'as vraiment pas de cœur ! Elle a l'air vraiment gentille.

« - Si elle te plait tant, Sensible, je te la donne. Moi, les filles collantes, je fuis et ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Finalement, ça vous ennuie si je reste avec vous ? Mon copain est fatigué.

« - Aucun problème, mais ton copain, c'est qui au juste, demanda Caitlyn.

« - Il s'appelle Shane. On s'est rencontré dans le car.

« - Tu pouvais pas avoir pire copain. C'est un vrai tombeur celui-là ! Il sort et flirte avec tout ce qui porte une jupe.

« - Heureusement qu'il ne vit pas en Ecosse alors, parce qu'avec les kilts…

Les trois filles regardèrent Mitchie puis rirent. Certes, de nos jours, c'était devenu un vêtement traditionnel porté qu'à certaines occasions, mais l'idée que le jeune homme drague un homme les amusait. Se calmant la première, Béryl demanda à la jeune femme, habituée du camp, de lui expliquer ce qu'elle sous-entendait, et Caitlyn sourit. Elle entreprit donc de lui expliquer l'attitude qu'il avait eut l'année passée, avec plusieurs filles du camp, ce qui avait, par ailleurs, créés beaucoup d'histoires entre elles. Histoire dont il ne s'était jamais mêlé, préférant rester avec ses amis. A la fin de son récit, la jeune femme eut du mal à y croire, et promit d'éviter de s'attacher et de rester vigilante.

Une heure plus tard, elles revinrent dans la salle à manger, comme la plupart des élèves, et se mirent dans un coin. Chacun discutant avec ses voisins, quand Dee, prit le micro.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Pour ce premier soir, seul les plus courageux seront entendus, et je compte sur vous pour encourager la belle Lola Scott.

Tout le monde l'applaudit et la jeune femme commença sa chanson, sous les regards plutôt impressionnés des nouveaux élèves. Si au début, elle n'était accompagnée que de deux filles , un groupe de danseur, entièrement masculin, la rejoignit rapidement, dansant en rythme et Mitchie se demanda un instant si tout n'avait pas été répété. Caitlyn répondit à sa question lorsque, la chanson fini, Lola la rejoignit.

« - Pas mal… Pour une reprise.

« - Que veux-tu, elle ne m'a pas porté chance pour le concours final l'année dernière, alors…

« - Mais oui, voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose, s'exclama Emily. J'ai assisté au concours l'année dernière. Je m'appelle Emy au fait.

« - Enchantée. Alors, dis-moi cette première soirée te plait ?

« - C'est sympa !

La jeune femme allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque deux garçons les rejoignirent. Mitchie sourit à son ami, et lui demanda s'il s'amusait.

« - Comme chaque fois que la musique est bonne. Salut Lola.

« - Salut Nate, salut Jason, souffla-t-elle. Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était votre ami Shane.

« - Tu le connais, l'interrogea Béryl.

« - Et pour cause… Ce salaud m'a brisé le cœur l'année dernière. J'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de le croiser, pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce qui va être simple ! Vu ta question, il est là non ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en grimaçant, puis écoutèrent la nouvelle personne qui montait sur scène. De son côté, Béryl réfléchit à ce que lui avait raconté Caitlyn, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait peint le jeune homme comme étant un tombeur sans cœur qui se débarrasserait de ses copines d'une manière odieuse et humiliante. Or, pour la rouquine, c'était impossible. Il semblait réellement doux et gentil dans le car. « Certes, il était fatigué ce soir, mais je le verrais demain, se rassura-t-elle. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il a changé cette année. D'ailleurs, va falloir que je prévienne maman que j'aurais quelqu'un à lui présenter au concours final. » Souriant, à cette rencontre prochaine, bien que paradoxalement lointaine, elle se concentra sur le show qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et déglutit en entendant le talent de certains élèves. « Et on est qu'au début de l'été, qu'est-ce que ça va être à la fin, se demanda-t-elle avec crainte. »

…*O*O*O*O*…

De son côté, Shane passa la soirée dans son bungalow à gratter sa guitare, puis partit se balader quelques instants. Son oncle étant le fondateur du camp, il pouvait y venir quasiment lorsqu'il le souhaitait, et connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. Seulement, il espérait croiser le chemin d'une nouvelle élève et sourit en voyant qu'il avait de la chance. Une silhouette se dessinait dans le noir. Seulement il déchanta vite. Ce n'était que Sandy, une de ses conquêtes de l'année dernière. C'était la dernière de l'été, et elle l'avait harcelé pendant trois mois, ne voulant pas croire à leur rupture. Doucement, il s'orienta de manière à ne pas avoir à lui parler, puis arriva, malgré lui, à la soirée scène libre. Il repéra rapidement ses amis et allait les rejoindre lorsqu'il nota la présence de sa copine actuelle. Il fit donc demi-tour, et retourna dans son bungalow

…*O*O*O*O*…

De son côté Tess quitta la soirée de bonne heure. Elle s'ennuyait à écouter des chanteurs au talent hypothétique, et préféra se concentrer sur son objectif estival. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, deux ans auparavant, elle avait tout de suite craqué pour lui, mais il lui avait paru inaccessible, comme s'il refusait l'amour. Elle était donc devenue son amie et sa confidente. Mais dès le premier regard, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas craquer ? Avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marron et son côté mystérieux, il avait tout du garçon qui faisait craquer les filles. Et il ne s'en privait pas. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, voulant le connaître et surtout être toujours présente. Elle l'avait rapidement cernée. Il jonglait avec les filles, comme d'autre avec des balles de tennis, et seule elle, était toujours là. En tant que meilleure amie certes, mais au moins, elle n'était pas qu'un numéro de plus. Mais cet été allait tout changer. Et elle principalement. Oui Shane Gray serait amoureux d'elle et sous son charme avant la fin de l'année. Il était temps qu'il s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Souriant, la jeune femme entra dans son bungalow, et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux ailleurs. Durant une heure, elle profita du silence de l'endroit pour réfléchir à un moyen de l'amener dans ses filets, puis ses deux colocataires entrèrent, en parlant joyeusement de la soirée. Toutes deux étaient plus qu'excitées par ce qu'elles avaient du entendre.

« - Mais vous allez vous taire, vos piaillements m'empêche de réfléchir, s'énerva-t-elle sans raison. Ce n'est pas possible ça !

« - Désolée Tess, s'excusèrent-t-elles.

Les deux échangèrent un regard puis allèrent se changer, pour se coucher. La journée, et surtout le voyage en car, avait été long et l'excitation retombée, elles sentirent le sommeil venir. Le silence revint sans que la jeune femme ne trouve l'idée avec un grand I. Songeant que la nuit portait conseil, elle imita ses deux colocataires, et rejoignit Morphée qui bizarrement avait le visage de son meilleur ami du camp.

SsSsSs

* : Expression américaine, traduite en français.

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Et bé, riche en informations quand même, malgré le surplus de dialogue. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? J'hésite parce que franchement, l'idée de base ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'ai déjà posté sur cet univers, mais… Y a un début à tout, non ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Alors désolée pour le retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué sur facebook ma correctrice a eu quelques problèmes de santé donc j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Mais à présent ça va donc on reprend comme on peut. Faut pas nous en vouloir, ce sont les vacances donc… Merci à tous en tout cas d'avoir patienter pour cette suite. Mais surtout merci à **charl2ne**, **MissLizzie** (Salut la belle. Ah ah je crois que tout le monde adore Emy en fait lol. Ouais Shane est un vrai crétin je ne peux que confirmer. Espérons juste qu'il changera hein ! ^^ Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'avec Mitchie, il va galérer ? Dis donc, t'es sévère avec Béryl toi lool. Bisous miss), **angylafan** (Salut toi. Ouais Emily est dangereuse et visiblement elle a déjà des fans puisque Nate et Jason ont préféré aller la féliciter plutôt que de rester avec leur ami. AH ah j'aime ton « Shane n'a pas de cerveau mais Mitchie va lui en fournir un » disons qu'il en a un mais qu'il n'a pas encore appris à s'en servir donc… Forcément ça coince lol. Bisous), **Erza** **Robin**, (Salut miss. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et toi ta suite arrive quand ? Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Hello miss. Ah ah en ce moment je le soumets à des amis pour voir s'il est viable et après il se pourrait que je me fasse éditer. Je te tiens au courant mdrrr. Bisous), **Nounah** (Hello ma belle. Euh franchement ? Je suis obligée de répondre à ton 'C'est quoi ce comportement pourri de Shane ?' Ah ah oui en effet, Emy va se faire remarquer et pas seulement parce qu'elle a du talent ^^ Ah ah oui effectivement Béryl est un peu trop utopiste en pensant qu'on peut changer un homme en deux mois… Ok je me tais lool. Ptdrrr oui oui promis Nate et Mitchie ne seront qu'amis. Voir frère de cœur mais pas plus comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Bisous choupette), **Bina 1996** et **pamou** (Salut, salut. Ah ah non aucune chance que je fasse un Shane violent… Sauf peut-être envers la personne qui osera faire du mal à sa copine… Tout ça me donne une idée ^^ Pour la rencontre Shane-Mitchie, elle arrive, promis. Bisous) pour leurs reviews sur le premier chapitre. Et merci également à ceux et celles qui lisent en secret. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 02**

« - Allez, tout le monde au lit ! Vos cours commencent demain à huit heures, déclara Dee après le passage d'un nouvel élève. Donc, extinction des feux, et rendez-vous à sept heures pour le petit-déjeuner

Les élèves hurlèrent un « bonne nuit » et chacun rentra dans son bungalow. Lola s'éloigna des filles, les laissant disserter sur la première soirée au camp. Les trois nouvelles pensionnaires étaient plus qu'enthousiastes, ce qui amena un petit sourire sur le visage de Caitlyn. Cependant, elle intervint :

« - On en reparlera quand vous en aurez marre des cours, sourit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Parce que là, il n'y aura pas de neige pour vous permettre de rester au lit.

« - T'inquiète, au pire, on fait une razzia en cuisine, on pique la farine et on saupoudre partout et hop, le tour est joué, déclara Emily en claquant des doigts.

« - Reste à prier qu'il y en ait assez, ajouta sa meilleure amie avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Debout face au miroir, elle observa son visage et grimaça en voyant son regard fatigué. « Ok Mitchie, au dodo, il est l'heure, songea-t-elle. » Elle se changea puis laissa sa place à Béryl avant d'aller s'allonger.

« - Bonne nuit Minimi.

« - Bonne nuit Emy. Bonne nuit Caitlyn.

La jeune femme le lui rendit et ferma les yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était au pays de Morphée, inconsciente que les trois autres continuaient de parler avec animation de la soirée, mais surtout de l'été qui s'annonçait. Elles s'amusèrent à imaginer l'été parfait, chacun ajoutant son commentaire, bien que la rouquine se retienne de donner son idée principale. A savoir que Shane serait encore avec elle.

A six heures, lorsque le réveil sonna, Mitchie l'éteignit en bâillant et s'étira tranquillement. Ses colocataires semblaient encore au pays de Morphée et elle sourit.

« - Debout les filles. Aujourd'hui, on a cours, cria-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint que deux faibles grognements, et un « Ouais, j'arrive » de l'habituée des lieux. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, et la salua d'un signe de tête, alors que la jeune femme allait prendre sa douche. Quand elle en sortit quinze minutes plus tard, les trois avaient les yeux ouverts, mais elle nota l'air plus que fatigué de son amie et sourit. « J'en connais une qui a trop discuté hier, songea-t-elle. »

« - Je vous retrouve dans la salle à manger ?

Elles acquiescèrent et la brunette les laissa seules. Aucune n'étant pressée de sortir du lit, Caitlyn donna le top départ et s'engouffra, à son tour, dans la salle d'eau afin de prendre une douche revigorante, et de gommer les marques visibles de la nuit, bien trop courte. Quand elle en sortit, les deux autres s'étaient recouchées, mais Béryl la prévint qu'elle prenait la salle de bain. Seulement, par esprit de contradiction, Emily se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la pièce, faisant grogner la jeune femme de mécontentement. Elle se mit alors en tête de frapper contre la porte, arguant qu'elle lui avait volé son tour, et la brunette en sortit en riant.

« - Bon t'as gagné, je te laisse te laver la première !… Mais seulement parce que j'ai oublié mes produits, rit-elle.

Cette remarque les fit rire, et quand elles furent toutes prêtes, elles rejoignirent leur amie.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Lorsque Mitchie entra dans la pièce, seuls deux garçons, qu'elle avait rapidement croisés la veille, étaient présents, discutant hip hop. N'y connaissant rien, elle se garda bien de les déranger, et préféra prendre de quoi se nourrir et avant de s'asseoir à une table voisine, les yeux dans le vague. Connaissant sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle s'amusa à lui préparer son assiette, plaçant tout comme dans un restaurant, en attendant qu'elle arrive. Guettant la porte d'entrée, elle sourit lorsque Nate la passa. Il était occupé à discuter avec un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, mais s'arrêta en la voyant.

« - Salut Mitchie. La nuit a été bonne ?

« - Pour moi oui, mais j'en dirais pas autant de mes colocataires. La tête qu'elles avaient ce matin, rit-elle. Et toi ?

« - Courte, si tu veux mon avis. Jason, dit-il en désignant son ami, ayant eu la merveilleuse idée de composer une chanson après la scène libre… Tu fais le service, demanda-t-il en voyant une assiette pleine ainsi que des toasts pour quatre.

« - Je connais Emy, nuance.

« - On peut s'asseoir avec vous, ou la table est complète, demanda Jason.

« - Non, allez-y !

Acquiesçant, ils allèrent se servir, puis revint, en discutant musique. Ils s'enquirent ensuite de ses premières impressions sur le camp, l'ambiance, la soirée de la veille et la nourriture. Elle allait d'ailleurs donner son avis, lorsque ses colocataires arrivèrent en riant joyeusement.

« - Ah c'est parfait ! Voilà ce que j'appelle du bon dressage, rit Emily en tapotant la tête de sa meilleure amie. Merci. Pour la peine, je t'autorise à me parler pour la journée.

« - Tu fais dans l'esclavage, demanda Nate.

« - Et oui… En attendant d'entrer dans la dernière forme d'esclavage autorisé par l'église et la Constitution ! Et vous ?

« - Ah non, désolé. Même si je suis curieux de connaître cette dernière forme d'esclavage.

« - C'est le mariage, mon petit, dit-elle d'une voix âgée. Parce qu'une fois marié, tu n'as le droit de regarder que la personne à qui tu as juré fidélité, et même pas songer à la tromper. Et ça, reprit-elle d'une voix normale, c'est le pied ! Sauf pour les mecs, qui ne peuvent plus coucher à droite à gauche…

« - Comme si, les femmes étaient toutes fidèles tiens, dit-il légèrement amer.

« - J'ai jamais dit un tel truc, voyons. Je dis juste que les hommes se font prendre plus facilement. Perso, je suis certaine de ne pas me faire prendre ! Enfin, je verrais si un jour, je me mets avec quelqu'un. Et vous ? Des copines ?

« - Et non. Tous deux cœur à prendre mais pas par n'importe qui, sourit Jason et pas simplement pour un été. Et vous deux, demanda-t-il aux deux filles restantes puisqu'ils connaissaient déjà la situation de béryl et d'Emily.

« - Même chose, soupira Caitlyn. A un détail près : J'ai quelqu'un en vu, mais il l'ignore. Et toi Mitchie ?

« - Je fais dans la polygamie, dit-elle en souriant. Mariée à ma guitare et à la musique, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse. Oui, je sais, c'est triste et pathétique, mais elles me comblent toutes deux de joie, alors j'ai du mal à choisir.

« - Imaginez le tableau, reprit son amie de toujours. Un grand lit. Une fille en train de dormir. A gauche son mari, à droite sa guitare et une centaine de boite de cd de musique !… Terrible !

Ils rirent joyeusement puis le regard de la rouquine s'alluma. En effet son copain venait d'entrer dans la salle. Seulement lorsqu'elle le vit prendre une jeune femme blonde dans ses bras et embrasser sa joue, elle sentit sa jalousie se réveiller.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Shane regarda ses deux amis partir, et soupira. Il n'était pas encore lavé, aussi prit-il la direction de la salle d'eau. Sous le jet, il réfléchit à sa nuit, et surtout à sa soirée, qui s'était terminée à deux heures du matin. Secouant à la tête, il se promit de demander à sa sœur qu'elle lui envoie des boules quies rapidement, puis il s'habilla.

Terminant sa toilette, il sortit de la pièce, et après avoir aéré son lit, rejoignit d'un pas tranquille la salle à manger. Il n'était cependant pas pressé d'arriver, malgré sa faim naissante, puisqu'il connaissait la qualité de la nourriture. Il entra et fouilla la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de ses amis. et grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient avec sa copine. Celle-ci leva les yeux au même moment, et il rejoignit sa meilleure amie. La prenant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa et resta un peu avec elle, tempêtant contre Jason qui avait eut la brillante idée d'avoir de l'inspiration après la soirée. Ceci dit, l'ébauche qu'il avait écrite valait réellement quelque chose. Il s'assit avec elle, en discutant musique, puis son estomac gronda.

« - Bon je vais rejoindre mes amis et… Ma copine, soupira-t-il.

« - Bonne chance, sourit Tess. Elle n'a… Pas l'air commode le matin, commenta-t-elle après lui avoir jeté un regard.

« - Combien tu paris que je suis tombé sur une jalouse hystérique, grimaça-t-il.

Ils partagèrent un sourire, puis il alla tranquillement se servir une assiette. Il prit son temps, et discuta avec quelques élèves qui étaient avec lui, puis quand il n'eut plus le choix, il rejoignit ses deux amis. S'asseyant rapidement, il commença à vouloir manger quand une voix l'en empêcha.

« - Salut Shane.

« - Oh Béryl. Je ne t'avais pas vu, mentit-il sans sourciller. Bien dormi ?

Elle sourit et lui répondit franchement alors qu'au même moment, sa voisine se leva, sans lui adresser un regard.

« - Caitlyn on se voit en cours ? Nate, Jason a tout à l'heure. Bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle alors que sa voisine d'en face se levait également.

Sans un mot pour lui, elles sortirent de la salle en discutant.

« - Qui c'est, demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

« - Mitchie et Emily. Deux nouvelles pensionnaires, l'informa Jason.

« - Ah ouais ? Elles n'étaient pas dans le car, je me trompe ? Je les aurais vus sinon.

« - En effet, elles viennent du village d'à côté, le renseigna Nate en souriant. Ce qui fait qu'elles ne seront pas non plus dans le car au retour. Tu les as d'ailleurs rencontré brièvement hier je te rappelle.

« - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse Shane, s'informa sa copine.

« - Comme ça, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi t'es jalouse ?

« - Non, juste extrêmement passionnée, dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

« - Donc jalouse, résuma Shane. C'est dommage… ! Je déteste les personnes jalouses, expliqua-t-il devant son regard intrigué.

Il n'ajouta rien et se désintéressa d'elle aussitôt, préférant discuter avec ses deux amis de la chanson qui les avaient empêchés de se coucher tôt.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De con côté, Caitlyn se pencha vers Béryl, et chuchota :

« - A ta place, je ne m'attacherais pas.

« - Non. Je dois juste à lui faire confiance, sourit-elle, et ça tiendra !

Elle mit tant de conviction dans sa voix que la jeune femme la regarda peinée. Elle connaissait les garçons depuis l'année dernière et savait qu'elle ne serait plus avec Shane dès le lundi suivant. Seulement la jeune femme semblait ne pas l'avoir compris. Aussi, au lieu de s'égosiller pour rien, elle s'étira pour frapper la jambe du jeune homme.

« - Hey, fais attention où tu mets tes pieds Caitlyn, soupira-t-il.

« - C'était tes jambes, fit-elle avec une innocence qui ne trompa personne, j'en suis _vraiment_ désolée ! Bon je rejoins les filles. Les garçons, à tout à l'heure. Tu viens Béryl ?

« - Oui… J'arrive.

Sur ces mots, elles se levèrent et si, Nate et Jason les suivirent des yeux, ce ne fut pas le cas de leur ami, qui préféra envoyer un message à sa sœur pour la tenir au courant des évènements, chose qu'il aurait dû faire la veille.

Les filles se retrouvèrent dans le bungalow et Caitlyn les emmena jusqu'à la salle de chant. Peu après Tess les rejoignit et commença à chercher les quatre amies qui discutaient tranquillement.

« - Tiens donc, voilà la copine de Shane. Moi c'est Tess, se présenta-t-elle.

« - Béryl, l'imita la jeune femme. Et là c'est…

« - Ce n'est pas important la coupa la jeune blonde. Alors avec Shane, c'est le grand amour à ce que je vois ?

Emily allait répliquer mais Caitlyn l'en empêcha, arguant, avec raison, que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, elles étaient toutes les quatre dans leur coin, alors que Tess souriait victorieuse. Celle-ci attrapa son ami au passage, le retenant volontairement, et se colla plus qu'elle n'aurait dû à lui, pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Bonne chance, ta copine est super jalouse. Elle m'a fait une scène terrible, mentit-elle. D'ailleurs, elle doit être en train de me maudire à l'heure actuelle.

« - Génial… Je suis tombé sur une sangsue. Enfin merci de l'info !

« - De rien, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en débarrasser.

« - J'y travaille, mais j'ai la tête un peu vide ce matin.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais renonça. Se décollant de son amie, il rejoignit sa copine qu'il embrassa doucement. S'éloignant, il posa son bras sur sa taille, en laissant sa main frôler sa hanche, tout en discutant avec les élèves qui arrivaient. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux nouvelles qui ne lui avaient pas encore parlé. La seule conversation qu'il avait eue avec elles se résumait à la remarque qu'elle avait faite à Tess la veille. Il allait engager la conversation mais son oncle arriva et ouvrit la salle. Tout le monde entra et les échauffements de voix commencèrent, après que Brown eut vérifié que tout le monde était là, et que leur soirée avait été agréable. Durant une demi-heure donc, ils chauffèrent leur voix, puis Brown demanda un volontaire, pour chanter devant tout le monde.

« - Naturellement tout le monde passera, ajouta-t-il amusé.

Les mains restèrent tendues et il interrogea une des personnes au premier rang. Pour sa part, Mitchie les écouta, impressionnée par leur talent. Seulement lorsqu'il lui demanda de passer, elle sentit son sang quitter son visage.

« - Moi, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Il acquiesça et dut se retenir de sourire en entendant le soupir qu'elle lâcha. Il venait de trouver l'élève qui avait le moins confiance en elle. Elle lui parut blanche et il se demanda si elle n'allait pas refuser, en se cachant derrière une excuse, mais elle se leva. « Courageuse, en plus, songea-t-il. » Comme les autres, elle vint se mettre face à eux, et perdit d'avantage de couleur, si bien que le professeur eut peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Inquiet, il lui demanda de chanter quelque chose et elle hocha simplement la tête.

Ainsi, devant tout le monde, Mitchie pensa une seconde à partir en courant, direction sa chambre sans passer par son bungalow pour récupérer ses effets, puis se reprit. Ce n'était pas son genre de baisser les bras si vite. De plus, elle voulait savoir ce que valait réellement sa voix. Ses proches avaient beau affirmer qu'elle avait du talent à revendre, un public presque entièrement inconnu, serait un meilleur juge. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle chanta, elle n'y mit pas toute sa voix, de peur de se tromper. Mais le professeur revint vers elle, et lui demanda de chanter plus fort. Acquiesçant une nouvelle fois, elle souffla un bon coup et croisa le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie, qui mit ses mains devant ses yeux en tirant la langue. Comprenant le message, Mitchie reprit donc sa chanson, en y mettant tout son talent hypothétique. S'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts, elle les observa, tout comme ils le faisaient, et croisa chaque regard sans s'attarder. Le silence se fit dans la salle, mais elle préféra éviter de tirer des conclusions hâtives. A la fin de son show, le directeur revint près d'elle. Il la complimenta sur sa prestation et s'intéressa à ce qu'elle venait de chanter.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Lorsque Mitchie se leva, Nate se redressa sur son siège. Etrangement, il la trouvait différente. Bien sûr, c'était principalement dû au fait qu'elle était nouvelle et semblait naïve, mais au-delà, il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans son regard. Elle semblait fragile et il décida de la prendre sous son aile. Cependant, il eut du mal à se faire une idée de sa voix, puisqu'elle chantait faiblement. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle chantait juste, puisqu'ils avaient beaucoup chanté la veille. Pour eux simplement, mais quand même, elle avait quelque chose. Brown la rejoignit pour lui demander de chanter plus fort et le jeune homme se tourna vers Jason, pour faire une remarque, seulement le regard de leur ami, le stoppa. Se sentant observé, Shane tourna la tête, vers son ami, et eut un sourire, qui ne lui plut pas. « Va également falloir que je la protège de mon meilleur ami. Voilà qui complique les choses, pensa-t-il. » Seulement, il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par la jeune femme. Elle venait de reprendre sa chanson et il la regarda, étonné. Elle avait une voix puissante et vraiment belle. Il sourit en entendant le léger brouhaha habituel diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus qu'elle. A la fin de sa prestation, il était subjugué.

« - Quelle voix, murmura Jason pour lui.

« - Carrément !

Il ne put en dire d'avantage. Il aimait son timbre et la fraîcheur de son texte. Il se tourna, machinalement, vers son meilleur ami, afin de lui demander également ce qu'il en pensait mais son regard parla pour lui. Cependant, il se pencha vers eux et chuchota :

« - Je viens de trouver la remplaçante de Béryl, s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

« - Impossible, intervint Jason.

« - Et pourquoi ?

Nate regarda son ami d'enfance, se posant la même question. C'était pourtant de notoriété publique que Shane sortait avec chacune des filles sur qui, il jetait son dévolu. Pourquoi en serait-ce donc différent cette fois-ci ? Il était impatient de le savoir. Qu'importe les obstacles devant lui, il savait que son ami ne renoncerait pas. Quelques en soit les épreuves, Mitchie figurerait bientôt sur son _petit_ tableau de chasse.

« - Réfléchis mec, reprit Jason pour leur ami. Béryl et Mitchie partagent le même bungalow.

« - Et ?

« - Et alors, j'ai cinq sœurs. Les filles, entre-elles, ça se serrent les coudes. On pari ce que tu veux, que elle, tu ne lui briseras pas le cœur.

« - Surtout qu'hier, Lola a été très claire puisqu'elle t'a traité et là je cite « de salaud qui m'a brisé le cœur. » T'as aucune chance mec, ajouta Nate en se retenant de sourire.

« - On pari ?

« - D'accord, sourit leur ami. Je suis certain de gagner donc, moi je suis partant.

« - Pas moi. Je sais ce qu'elle va ressentir si tu lui brises le cœur. Je vais juste veiller à ce qu'aucun des deux ne trichent. L'enjeu du pari ?

« - Quand je l'aurais eu, chuchota Shane sûr de lui, tu te mets à briser les cœurs pour le reste de l'été, dit-il à Jason qui acquiesça.

« - Et quand j'aurais gagné, tu vas être sage, pendant quatre mois. Aucune copine, aucun bisou, rien. Ceinture comme dirait les jumelles !

« - Rien de rien, si je comprends bien ?

Son ami acquiesça, et il fit face au bureau, interrogatif. L'enjeu en valait-il la peine ? Certes, Mitchie, si c'était bien son prénom mais il n'en était pas sûr, était mignonne, le genre de fille qui lui plaisait toujours, et elle avait un sacré potentiel vocal. Seulement, il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle refuse. Ça arrivait rarement, mais il savait que Jason n'avait pas tord. « Du moins, si elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elles partagent leur bungalow, songea-t-il. » Son oncle lui demanda de passer et il se leva. Rejoignant le bureau, il fit face à ses camarades, et croisa le regard amusé de ses amis, celui curieux de sa futur ex copine, puis celui furieux de Lola et d'une nouvelle dont il ignorait le nom. Il savait juste qu'elle avait mangé avec eux au matin. Pour sa part, sa prochaine victime, le regardait en attendant simplement qu'il soit passé. Inspirant, il chanta donc un extrait d'une chanson qu'il avait écrite et composée récemment même si elle n'était pas encore terminée. Lorsqu'il termina, Béryl applaudit doucement, et Tess lui sourit simplement. Pour les autres, les regards allaient de la franche curiosité, aux regards toujours aussi hostiles de ses ex copines. Brown le félicita, en arguant qu'il s'était amélioré avant d'appeler Jason. Durant son passage, Shane se pencha vers son ami.

« - Dis-moi, toi qui semble la connaître, j'ai mes chances ?

« - Je ne ferais de pronostics que lorsque tu m'auras donné une réponse pour votre pari.

Sur ces mots, Nate se concentra sur le passage de Jason, reconnaissant l'ébauche écrite durant la nuit, puis Brown le félicita pour son progrès, avant d'appeler le dernier. Se levant, il alla au bureau et croisa le regard encourageant de Mitchie. Lui souriant, il chanta un extrait d'une nouvelle composition, qui était dédié à sa mère. Durant son passage, il nota le conciliabule de ses amis. N'ayant brisé aucun cœur, tout comme Jason, il n'eut qu'un regard mauvais. De Tess. Ils se détestaient cordialement, se supportant juste par amitié pour Shane. Bien que souvent, le jeune homme se soit demandé si elle n'avait pas l'impression, de temps à autre, de vivre à côté d'une gare, tant ses oreilles devaient siffler. Quand il se tut, le professeur lui dit la même chose qu'aux deux autres, puis retourna s'asseoir. Il se dirigea vers Mitchie et nota qu'elle écrivait quelque chose. Dès qu'il fut proche, elle lui tendit la main et lui mit le papier dans la sienne, sans que personne ne le voie. Il retourna donc à sa place, et une fois assis, alors que Caitlyn passait, il lut la boulette. « _Bravo à Jason et toi ! EmyMini !_ » Souriant, il passa l'information avant de demander ce qu'il s'était dit. Shane acceptant le marché, il le regarda.

« - T'as aucune chance ! La preuve, elle ignore même qui tu es, à en croire ce petit papier, chuchota-t-il.

Shane allait l'attraper quand il le reprit. Aussi discrètement que possible, il tenta de le lui prendre, et dut se lever. Si Brown nota leur manège, il attendit néanmoins que la jeune femme termine son passage, et lui donna son avis, alors qu'au fond, Shane essayait tant bien que mal de lui ouvrir les doigts afin d'avoir le précieux mot.

« - Les garçons au fond, ça va, on ne dérange pas ?

« - Non professeur, répondit aussitôt Nate.

« - C'est quoi le problème, demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Les deux se turent, souriant simplement, puis s'excusant auprès des deux filles, Nate lui donna le précieux mot. Sourcillant, Brown le lut et secoua la tête. Sans un mot, il le lui rendit, et prévint tout le monde que le cours était terminé. Shane bondit de son siège, et quitta la salle, pour s'adosser au mur, une jambe en appuie sur le mur, bras croisés. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent et sourirent en lui demandant qui, il attendait.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Se levant, Mitchie attendit ses amies et elles sortirent tranquillement de la salle. Chacune commentant le cours, et les passages des uns et des autres. Naturellement, Béryl ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur son copain, ce qui fit soupirer Caitlyn. Elle semblait réellement aveugle. En sortant, elle sourcilla en voyant Jason attendre, puis Nate. Quand son regard se posa sur le dernier garçon, elle soupira, et partit accompagnée des deux filles, la rouquine préférant attendre son copain.

« - Mitchie, l'interpella-t-il.

S'arrêtant, la jeune femme se retourna en souriant doucement, puis le regarda. Son sourire fondit légèrement, et elle arqua un sourcil.

« - Salut je m'appelle…

« - Je sais parfaitement qui tu es. La question est : Que me veux-tu ?

« - Euh… Te féliciter, t'as une sacrée voix !

« - Merci. La tienne n'est pas mal non plus, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« - Tu vas où, demanda Nate.

« - Voir mon épouse portative, rit-elle. On se voit en cours de danse ?

« - Compte sur moi pour être présent.

Elle acquiesça et demanda à leur amie si elle venait. La rouquine observa ses amies, puis son copain avant d'accepter de les suivre. Aussi, sans un autre mot, Mitchie repartit avec ses amies, l'ignorant superbement.

« - T'as vu la tête qu'il a tiré, se moqua Caitlyn. Tu dois être la première à ne pas le regarder comme l'homme parfait, ça va le changer.

« - Il sort avec Béryl, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? De toute façon, moi il ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis venue pour jouer, chanter, jouer, être avec ma best et de nouvelles personnes et… Chanter, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle.

« - C'est sûr, mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est un tombeur. La preuve avec Lola ! Je me demande quand elle va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

Elles rirent, et commencèrent à faire des paris sur la manière qu'elle emploierait. Emily proposa une gifle magistrale, retentissante à souhait, à un moment où tous les élèves seraient présents. Mitchie préférant faire courir de drôle de rumeurs à son sujet. Pour sa part, Caitlyn espérerait, quelque en soit la nature, qu'elle fasse du bruit. Cependant, elles se séparèrent, car Mitchie voulait terminer une chanson au calme. Prenant sa guitare, elle retourna sur le ponton, où Nate était déjà. Elle oublia donc toute idée de composition, et l'écouta jouer. Quand il eut terminé, il lui proposa de l'accompagner et, elle s'exécuta en riant. Durant une demi-heure, ils restèrent ainsi, à ne parler que pour chanter doucement, les chansons qu'ils jouaient, puis il posa sa guitare.

« - Au fait, merci.

« - Pour ?

« - Pour ton mot. Et moi je te félicite, tu as une sacrée voix. Si tu veux mon avis, si tu cris, ta mère devrait t'entendre !

« - Je vais y penser, rit-elle. Au fait, ton copain Shane, il ressent quoi pour Béryl ?

« - Aucune idée, mentit-il. Tu sais, les mecs ça ne parle pas sentiment, contrairement aux filles. Elle lui plait, sinon il ne serait pas avec mais de là à pouvoir te dire exactement la profondeur de ce qu'il ressent à son égard… Mystère ! Bon ceci dit, ça ne fait qu'une journée.

« Même si bientôt, elle sera de l'histoire ancienne, songea-t-il en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. » En effet, dès qu'elles étaient parties, il s'était tourné vers ses amis et leur demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Jason avait donc commencé à lui réexpliquer ce qu'était la solidarité chez les filles, puis avait enchaîné sur le fait que, peut-être, il n'était pas son type. Seulement Tess était arrivée et avait donné son avis, décrétant qu'il était le type de toutes les filles.

« - Le tien également, avait-il demandé amusé.

« - Je suis une fille non ? Donc oui, physiquement t'es mon type, après… Faut voir !

Elle avait accompagné cette phrase d'une moue mutine, qui avait énervé le jeune homme. Aussi, il était venu ici oublier l'incident, après être passé prendre sa guitare. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à comprendre ce qu'elle avait à lui tourner autour d'un coup, puisque ça avait commencé la veille. Elle était, à son goût, trop proche de Shane, lorsqu'il avait fait éruption dans le bungalow. « Quand à son attitude avant le cours, de se coller presqu'à lui… On dirait une sangsue, soupira-t-il. » Bien sûr, il savait que son meilleur ami ne ressentait rien qu'une grande amitié pour la jeune femme, mais pourtant, il aurait aimé que cette Tess s'éloigne. Au fond de lui, il était certain que son ami changerait, le jour où il rencontrerait une fille qui en valait la peine. En admettant qu'il ne se contente pas de lui briser le cœur. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, il se contentait d'embrasser les filles et de jouer avec elle, sans pour autant coucher. Ce qui était, de plus, interdit dans le camp.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non !… Si, mais ce n'est pas important.

Elle fronça les sourcils et il l'observa. Elle semblait gentille et sérieuse et il eut envie de lui confier ce qui le minait. Il allait d'ailleurs le faire quand il se souvint qu'elle s'entendait bien avec la copine de Shane et il se décida. Il ne lui dirait rien. Aussi à la place, il se contenta de lui proposer de jouer un morceau, et elle acquiesça.

SsSsSs

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Je vous l'accorde, il n'y a que neuf lignes de plus que le chapitre précédent, mais … On est encore qu'au début de la fic non ? J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ? Le pari des garçons ? La réaction de Mitchie face à Shane ? Le comportement de Tess ? L'amitié Nate-Mitchie ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voilà enfin le chapitre. Désolée pour le retard ça m'est sorti de l'esprit (c'est une honte, je sais) Bref, merci à tous. Notamment à **pamou** (Salut toi. Toi qui aime la manière dont Mitchie ignore Shane, tu vas adorer ce chapitre. =) Pour le pari en revanche, je ne sais pas encore comment elle va l'apprendre, ni de la bouche de qui. Enfin si je sais mais je ne dirais rien =) Bisous), **Erza** **Robin**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Hello choupette. Ouais en ce moment le site bouge beaucoup tout le monde s'y perd (enfin moi aussi quoi) Mdrr j'aime le début de ta review « Shane est un salaud mais te connaissant il va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Mitchie, j'en salive d'avance ! » Mais t'as raison sur ces points, il est effectivement pas cool ce Shane et Mitchie va lui en faire baver. T'inquiète moi aussi je crois tout ce qu'on me dit (encore plus si c'est un mec qui me plait alors là t'es tranquille il n'a aucun défaut lool) Mdrr tout le monde a adoré le moment où Mitchie mouche Shane dirait-on lool Ah ah attends avant de noyer Tess choupette, on va encore avoir besoin d'elle pour faire changer Shane donc… Ouais cette description les toucherait lool. Bisous bisous choupette. ), et angylafan (Salut miss. Ah ah ok c'est officiel, tout le monde adore le vent que Shane prend de Mitchie. Un nouveau arrive =) Ah ah dans les prochains chapitres l'amitié de Mitchie et Nate va se renforcer mais avant que tu aies peur, ça n'ira pas plus loin =) Ah ah normal que tu n'aimes pas Tess, je ne lui donne jamais le beau rôle donc… Voilà le prochain chapitre. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Et merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent en secret. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 03**

Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Mitchie se leva et, accompagnée de Nate, prit le chemin du réfectoire. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves, qui firent le chemin avec eux, si bien que lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils étaient presque dix à parler joyeusement, avant de se séparer. Nate rejoignit ses deux amis, ainsi que Tess, alors que Mitchie s'assit à une table encore vide, attendant tranquillement ses amies. La première à arriver fut Béryl. Elle avait le visage triste.

« - Hey, ça va, lui demanda inutilement Mitchie.

« - Ouais, c'est juste que… Ne dis rien à Caitlyn, mais je crois que je suis amoureuse de Shane. Il est tellement beau, et talentueux. Et sa voix, fit-elle rêveuse. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire… Habituellement, je ne suis pas accro si vite ! Je prends le temps tu vois mais lui… Il a un magnétisme incroyable ! Mais toutes ces filles qui disent du mal de lui… Au début, je pensais que c'était de la jalousie tu vois, mais peut-être qu'elles ont raison ? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas juste… L'histoire de Caitlyn comme quoi, il brise les cœurs est peut-être fausse ? Elle a peut-être dit ça, juste parce qu'il lui plait ? Après tout, ça se tient, non ?

« - Attends je vais me renseigner, dit-elle en se levant.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse la retenir, elle rejoignit la table où étaient les trois garçons, d'un pas tranquille. En fait, elle réfléchissait à la démarche qu'elle était en train d'entreprendre. Seulement, la salle ne mesurant pas plusieurs kilomètres, elle se retrouva trop rapidement devant eux, face à Shane. Sans un regard pour lui, elle demanda à Nate si elle pouvait lui parler quelques secondes en privé.

« - Tu ne vois pas qu'on mange, là, s'énerva la jeune blonde.

« - Tess ! T'es pas ma secrétaire, je te signale, décréta Nate avant d'ajouter pour Mitchie, je te suis.

Acquiesçant, elle s'éloigna, et croisa ses deux amies.

« - On te retrouve à notre table, demanda Caitlyn.

« - Et je te prépare ton repas, ajouta Emily alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

Ils sortirent de la salle et elle lui fit face.

« - Tu me dirais la vérité si je te demandais d'être parfaitement franc ?

« - Si c'est dans mes cordes ouais. Que veux-tu savoir ?

« - Ton ami Shane. C'est vrai que c'est un tombeur sans cœur ?

Il grimaça et réfléchit à une réponse qui serait assez évasive pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression de trahir son ami, mais assez complète pour la jeune femme. Seulement, il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de réponse approprié, et Mitchie soupira.

« - J'en étais sûre. Merci encore, ton silence a été très parlant ! Bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra et se reprenant, il la suivit. Passant la porte, il la rattrapa par le bras.

« - Mitchie attends, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Caitlyn et Emily s'assirent, en guettant la porte.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent à votre avis, demanda-t-elle.

« - Aucune idée, mais ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour. Nate n'est pas son genre ! Enfin aux dernières nouvelles, répondit Emily.

« - Elle se renseigne pour moi, sur un point, soupira Béryl.

Les deux acquiescèrent et commencèrent à manger, quand Mitchie entra dans la salle. Elle commença à se diriger vers eux, mais Nate la rejoignit vite. Lui prenant le bras, il lui dit quelque chose qui la stoppa. Emily, toute idée de repas envolé, les regarda en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se disait. Cependant, si elle savait lire sur le visage de sa meilleure amie, sans effort, c'était pour le moment son nouvel ami qui lui faisait face. Soupirant, elle s'appuya contre son dossier, bras croisés, et le fixa. Il y avait dans ses yeux, une petite étincelle de tristesse, qu'il cachait le mieux possible. Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de dénégation, puis soupira, avant d'écouter, visiblement, la jeune femme qui agita les mains comme pour étayer son point de vue. Il acquiesça quelques secondes, puis ils rirent. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se tourna pour rejoindre la table, et s'assit face à son amie, en souriant mystérieusement.

« - Alors ? Résultat ?… Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir, soupira la rouquine.

« - Comme tu veux. Si tu changes d'avis, tu me le dis, et je te raconte tout, répondit la brunette en fixant son assiette, c'est quoi ce truc ?

« - Aucune idée, mais crois-moi, après deux mois à ce régime, je vais squatter chez toi, tous les soirs. Sa mère est chef traiteur, expliqua-t-elle aux deux autres. Et ses petits plats… Ils me manquent déjà !

Elles rirent puis mangèrent en dissertant sur leur prochain cours. En effet, c'était la première fois que les cours étaient assurés par cette Ambre Daniels, et même Caitlyn ignorait qui elle était. Aussi, les hypothèses allèrent bon train, chacune cherchant à savoir qui elle était. Dès la fin de leur repas, elles quittèrent donc la salle rapidement, et Béryl fronça les sourcils en voyant son copain fixer ses amies. Elle se rassura néanmoins sur ce point. Toutes ces rumeurs et les « on dit que… » n'étaient que ça. Des rumeurs ! Rassérénée, elle les rejoignit et s'inséra dans leur conversation, en faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand Nate se rassit à sa table, ses amis avaient pratiquement terminé de manger, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme, l'avait amusé. Certes, elle était très intuitive, mais surtout d'un solide sens de l'humour.

« - Alors elle voulait quoi ?

« - Rien qui te concerne Shane. Enfin si, juste savoir si tu étais ce tombeur dont Caitlyn et Lola lui ont dressé le tableau. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle voulait ces infos, ajouta-t-il quand il le vit sourire, mais pour Béryl, qui se demande si elle doit, ou non, croire que tu n'as aucun cœur.

« - Et ? Tu as dis quoi ?

« - Rien. Que voulais-tu que je dise ? Ouais, c'est un tombeur qui brisera le cœur de ta colocataire ? Soit sérieux, t'es mon ami Shane, depuis longtemps, je ne vais pas te trahir !

Le jeune homme acquiesça, puis regarda Tess.

« - Si jamais elle te demande, tu peux mentir pour moi ?

« - Pour quoi faire ? Puisque tu comptes quitter Béryl, intervint Jason perdu.

« - Parce que les ruptures… C'est plus amusant quand la fille ne s'y attend pas. Quant à moi, je vais… Jouer les Roméo, sourit-il.

Tess accepta, puis ils parlèrent tous les deux, faisant un portrait rapide de ce qu'elle devait dire au grand dam des deux autres. Certes, c'était leur ami, mais son attitude commençait à les énerver. Ils savaient qu'au fond, il n'était pas ce tombeur qu'il jouait, mais ils avaient beau essayer de le raisonner, il refusait de changer. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient sérieusement parlé, il s'était énervé, en arguant qu'il menait sa barque comme il l'entendait. Il avait aussitôt embrayé sur le fait que Karen était beaucoup plus heureuse depuis qu'elle aussi, avait fermé son cœur à l'amour et Nate avait compris que le problème venait non pas de lui, mais d'elle. Sauf qu'étant qu'amis avec son frère, il connaissait mal la jeune femme qui avait tant d'influence sur lui. Seulement, comment le faire changer d'avis ? En la changeant elle ? C'était risqué, puisqu'elle rabrouait tous les garçons qui s'approchaient trop d'elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés au lycée, la jeune femme faisait sa dernière année, et, elle était déjà cataloguée comme une garce frigide. Seulement, loin de se sentir insulté, elle revendiquait cet aspect de son caractère, n'hésitant pas à frapper si un garçon allait trop loin. Elle s'était même arrangée avec ses amies, tout aussi féministe, pour saboter le bal du lycée, ce qui avait été une première dans l'histoire du lycée.

Les filles passèrent près de leur table à ce moment-là, apprenant à se connaître, et Nate nota qu'elles n'étaient que trois. Tournant la tête, il vit Shane le regard dirigé vers le trio, puis derrière lui, Béryl, le regard triste. Elle se reprit bien vite et rattrapa ses amies.

« - Bonne chance mec ! Ta copine a dû déjà comprendre qui tu étais. Vu le regard qu'elle vient d'avoir, tu vas avoir du mal à t'amuser de cette rupture.

« - Mais non. Je vais jouer les Roméo transit d'amour, grimaça-t-il et d'ici ce soir, elle sera accro. Et célibataire avant le second cours d'Ambre, dit-il en se levant.

Il partit sur ces mots, et les deux garçons l'imitèrent rapidement. Ils rejoignirent donc les autres devant la salle, déjà ouverte, du cours de danse, où chacun dansaient librement. Dans un coin à l'écart, Shane était en tête à tête avec sa copine du moment, l'embrassant doucement, sous le regard furieux de Lola et celui blasé de Caitlyn. Pour sa part, Mitchie était dos à lui, dansant avec sa meilleure amie sur une musique qu'elles étaient seules à entendre, puisque leur danse était plus langoureuse que la musique rythmée qu'avait mis les élèves. Amusé, Jason lui proposa de les rejoindre, laissant leur ami jouer avec les sentiments de la jeune femme. L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne pourraient, hélas, rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Caitlyn les accueillit d'un sourire un peu forcé, et leur demanda, en désignant leur ami du doigt, à quoi il jouait.

« - Aucune idée, dirent-ils à l'unisson avant que Jason n'ajoute. Écoute Caitlyn, on ne te demande pas de nous raconter ce qui se passe dans votre bungalow, donc sois gentille, fais comme nous.

Elle acquiesça septique, et Emily s'inséra dans la conversation, voulant comprendre le problème de fond. Pour sa part, Mitchie continua sa danse, en écoutant la discussion, sans y participer. Toutes ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, et elle avait hâte que le professeur arrive. Elle se l'était promis le jour de son arrivée. L'été serait centré, uniquement, sur la musique. Sous toutes ses formes, mais uniquement la musique. Cependant, elle laissa son oreille traîner, et eut un regard amer sur le garçon. Elle aussi avait été victime d'un coureur de jupon et l'avait amèrement regrettée par la suite. Emily croisa son regard et sut ce à quoi elle songeait. Lorsque Thomas était sorti avec sa meilleure amie, elle avait été ravie pour elle. Elle sortait les samedis, et elles allaient ensembles aux fêtes que donnaient leurs camarades de classe. Pendant trois mois, elle avait vécu un vrai rêve. Thomas lui faisait des cadeaux surprises, lui portait son sac, la protégeait dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il agissait comme un copain parfait, et elle ainsi que Mitchie, s'étaient laissées berner par cette poudre aux yeux. Tout avait changé en une journée. Sans explication, Thomas l'avait laissée tomber, en arguant que ça ne l'intéressait plus. Le lendemain, il était avec une autre fille, et Mitchie en avait beaucoup souffert.

« - Et bien, je vois que ça bouge bien par ici ! Shane, l'heure n'est ni aux bisous, ni aux câlins, déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Mettez-vous sur trois lignes, s'il vous plait. Je change la musique et on commence.

Aussitôt, ils obéirent, et Shane se laissa guider par sa copine qui voulait, visiblement, être près de lui pour ce cours. Croisant le regard de Tess, il leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit quand Béryl lui demanda si ça le gênait d'être avec elle.

« - Au contraire. Tu sens trop bon pour que je m'éloigne, sourit-il.

« - Mouais.

« - T'as pas l'air convaincue.

« - Normal, vu comment tu as agi ce matin… Je suis en droit de me poser des questions.

« - Je sais, et j'en suis désolé, c'est juste que… Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec les filles, s'excusa-t-il d'un air sincère.

Elle acquiesça, le croyant sur parole, alors que Mitchie et Emily se regardèrent, tiquant sur cette soudaine sincérité. Cependant, elles ne purent réfléchir bien longtemps, puisque le professeur fit face. S'attachant rapidement les cheveux, elle leur demanda de se placer comme elle. Debout les pieds joints, elle écarta les bras, en leur expliquant qu'ils auraient besoin d'autant de place. Intrigués, ils l'imitèrent et certains s'écartèrent de leurs amis. Elle leur expliqua et montra ensuite divers mouvements de base, servant à détacher chaque partie de son corps. Une obligation pour danser le véritable hip hop même si ce qu'ils allaient faire durant l'été ne serait pas aussi élaboré. La jeune femme avait en effet, prévue de leur faire une petite initiation à cette danse en particulier avant de leur apprendre à danser un style plus large qui demandait moins de souplesse, et d'entraînement. Bien que pour sa part, elle était une fan convertie de cette danse.

Aussi durant une demi-heure, ils firent de drôle d'exercice, qui les firent, tantôt rire, tantôt grimacer, tant ils étaient ardus, puis la danse en elle-même commença et dura une heure et demi, pendant laquelle, ils apprirent quelques mouvements de bases qui leur semblaient d'un coup moins simple qu'ils se l'étaient imaginés.

Ils dansaient depuis une heure quand Ambre passa près d'eux pour les reprendre sur tel ou tel mouvement. Une fois contrôlé, Shane se stoppa, comme les autres, et l'observa reprendre sa copine. Cependant, il s'en désintéressa vite. Mitchie, était à sa droite et répétait encore les mouvements, un air concentré sur le visage. Quant à leur professeur, celle-ci la regarda et la reprit sur un mouvement, avant de passer à son amie. Chose étrange, la brunette continua de danser, en reprenant le mouvement sur lequel elle avait du mal, sans s'apercevoir des regards sur elle.

En effet, si Shane l'observait, il n'était pas le seul, puisque Nate et Jason faisaient de même. Bien qu'ils regardaient plus le professeur qu'autre chose. Tess également, la fixait voulant évaluer son potentiel. Déjà, durant le cours de chant du matin, elle avait été estomaquée par le potentiel vocal qu'elle avait. Mais à présent qu'elle l'observait répéter encore et encore les mouvements, qu'ils faisaient depuis presque une heure, elle s'aperçut que la jeune femme pourrait très bien lui voler la vedette durant les concours. Elle prit donc une décision. Il fallait la mettre hors course avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive du talent qu'elle possédait. Ambre termina son inspection puis revint devant tous ses élèves, qui reprirent les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Dix minutes plus tard, elle leur fit faire des étirements, afin de prévenir les crampes, puis les laissa partir. Ils étaient tous en nage, et elle rit une seconde en les imaginant très bien faire la course pour aller prendre une douche rapidement. Aussi, elle fut étonnée quand elle nota que deux jeunes femmes s'avançaient vers elle.

« - Excusez-nous professeur, commença celle aux cheveux noirs, on pourrait rester dans la salle pour continuer à répéter les mouvements ? On a encore du mal et on voudrait progresser.

« - Bien sûr, la salle est à vous. A moins que vous ayez besoin de moi, proposa-t-elle.

« - C'est comme vous voulez, rirent-elles.

« - Bon je reste un peu, histoire de pouvoir vous corriger éventuellement et dès que vous maitriserez parfaitement, je file. Allez en place, fit-elle joyeusement.

Sur ces mots, elle remit la musique et durant vingt nouvelles minutes, elles reprirent la chorégraphie, le professeur leurs montrant les pas. Seulement, Mitchie se trompa et chuta au sol. Loin d'en avoir honte, elle en rit, ainsi que son amie tandis qu'Ambre l'aidait à se relever, en lui demandant si elle avait mal quelque part.

« - Seulement à mon ego, sourit-elle.

Elles rirent toutes les trois puis le professeur les laissa seules, en arguant qu'elles étaient au point. Acquiesçant, elles continuèrent quand même à danser. Soudain, Emily partit en lui demandant de ne pas bouger, puisqu'elle allait revenir. Hochant la tête, la brunette continua donc à danser seule, et opta pour un style qui lui correspondait mieux.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès que le cours se termina, les garçons sortirent et Shane commença à attendre, officiellement sa copine. Bien qu'en réalité, il voulait surtout croiser Mitchie afin d'engager la conversation, l'esquisse qu'il en avait eu au matin, l'ayant laissé sur sa faim. Seulement, lorsqu'elle demanda à rester encore pour danser, il secoua la tête et regardant sa copine, il lui donna rendez-vous près du lac, après une bonne douche. Elle sourit vivement et courut presque se laver, sous son regard blasé. « Bon je vais d'abord me rapprocher un peu de Mitchie avant de la quitter. Même si vaut mieux que je n'attende pas trop, si je ne veux pas perdre mon pari, songea-t-il. » Envoyant un message à sa sœur, il lui demanda si son ami avait raison sur la solidarité féminine, tout en entrant dans son bungalow. Jason étant sous l'eau, il s'assit sur son lit, et gratta sa guitare plus qu'il ne joua.

Vingt minutes et une douche plus tard, il ressortit direction le lac. Il n'avait pas donné d'endroit précis pour le rendez-vous mais s'en moquait un peu. Passant près de la salle de danse, il entendit de la musique. S'approchant, il regarda les deux filles danser entre elles, puis l'amie de Mitchie, dont il avait oublié le prénom, partit précipitamment. Il crut une seconde qu'elle allait partir également, mais elle se contenta de danser d'une manière plus langoureuse, avant d'y mêler des pas qui lui rappelèrent le tango. Il ne put, pourtant, pas rester puisque sa copine allait l'attendre. Au même moment, il reçut un message et supposant que c'était Karen, il le lut. « _Salut frangin. Effectivement J est dans le vrai. Si tu attends trop, elles vont se lier et tu l'auras dans l'os. Un conseil, quitte-là ce soir, et ça sera bon__. J'attends ton récit. Je t'aime !_ » Souriant, il rangea son téléphone et partit rejoindre sa copine. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était déjà là, face au lac et semblait chercher quelque chose de l'autre côté.

« - T'as perdu quelque chose, demanda-t-il à son oreille en posant ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.

« - Non, rit-elle. C'est Emy, elle m'a dit qu'on voyait sa maison d'ici, donc je la cherchais. Sauf qu'elle a oublié de me dire si c'était la bleue, la crème ou celle aux volets verts, soupira-t-elle.

« - Et si je t'embrassais, j'aurais une chance de te faire oublier le village d'à côté ?

« - Toutes tes chances, sourit-elle naïvement.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de donner plus de poids à leur baiser quand elle y répondit. Resserrant l'étau de ses bras, il la rapprocha de lui, et du retenir son sourire de vainqueur lorsqu'il la sentit se tourner face à lui, pour s'accrocher à lui.

« - C'est dégoûtant, s'exclama une voix. Je devrais vous jeter dans le lac, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« - T'as jamais vu deux amoureux s'embrasser Emy, demanda la jeune femme amusée.

« - Si. Mais je n'ai jamais eu, avant aujourd'hui, envie de vomir en les voyants. Au fait, la braderie te plait à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle perfidement pour le jeune homme.

« - En quoi ça te regarde ? T'es intéressée ?

« - ça va pas non ? Je ne suis pas une victime du syndrome de Stockholm personnellement. On se voit à table Béryl.

Elle partit sur ces bonnes paroles qui firent réfléchir la jeune femme.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de braderie ?

« - Rien. Juste Tess qui parlait des pensionnaires comme de vêtements à essayer dans un magasin, éluda-t-il.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Pendant ce temps, Emily rejoignit son amie et la trouva en train de reproduire une chorégraphie qu'elle avait créé quelques mois auparavant, dans leur chambre. Elle attendit sagement la fin, puis l'applaudit avant de mettre de la musique. Mettant un album qu'elles adoraient toutes les deux, elles se mirent à danser avec plus de rythme, se défoulant joyeusement. Quand elles firent une pause pour boire, elles gardèrent leurs bouteilles s'en servant comme micro et reprirent leur petit show. Une heure plus tard, Mitchie s'allongea au sol, à bout de souffle.

« - J'en peux plus, décréta-t-elle.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Moi non plus, j'attendais juste que tu t'arrêtes.

Elles rirent quand son amie lui avoua qu'elle aussi avait attendue qu'elle abandonne. Elles restèrent donc au sol, quelques minutes, puis se relevèrent. Comme Emily était encore assise, son amie sourit.

« - La première au bungalow gagne le droit de prendre une longue douche.

Elle partit aussitôt, sa bouteille à la main. Courant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ne vit pas le coupler s'embrasser, mais Shane la vit passer et s'étonna qu'elle ait encore de l'énergie. La brunette arriva dans la petite maison et prit des vêtements de rechange, sous le regard surpris de Caitlyn qui était en train de composer une nouvelle mélodie avec son ordinateur.

« - T'es dans un état, commenta-t-elle. Tu vas tomber comme une souche ce soir !

« - Peut-être, peut-être, rit-elle.

Au moment où elle entra dans la salle d'eau, Emily arriva à son tour. Loin d'être mauvaise perdante, elle rangea son cd, avant de s'asseoir au sol, contre le mur.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être dans cet état ? Le marathon de New York ou quoi ?

« - Non. Juste de la danse. Un peu de danse, dit-elle sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

S'abstenant de commentaire, Caitlyn reprit sa composition, alors que la jeune femme fermait les yeux après avoir renversé la tête. Elles restèrent dans le calme, seul l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain troublait le silence de l'endroit. Celle-ci s'arrêta et Mitchie sortit de la pièce peu après, tout aussi fatiguée que son amie, mais plus propre. Se coiffant, elle fit son lit et s'assit dessus, en attendant sa meilleure amie, afin d'aller se balader. Emily prit le temps de se laver, savourant le contact de l'eau, puis s'habilla avant de sortir de la pièce embuée.

« - Espèce de tricheuse ! J'avais le cd à prendre en plus.

« - Et pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai dit ? A armes égales, je n'avais aucune chance puisque t'es bien plus sportive que moi. Et pour me faire pardonner, je te propose une petite balade autour du lac.

La jeune femme y réfléchit sérieusement puis accepta. A un détail près, puisqu'elle préféra se balader dans le camp en lui-même, plutôt que d'assister à un autre baiser de Béryl. Elle n'était pas jalouse de la jeune femme. Simplement, la mauvaise aventure de sa meilleure amie lui avait servi de leçon et à présent, elle fuyait les tombeurs dans le genre de Shane. « Ou de Thomas, ajouta-t-elle in-petto. »

Durant leur balade, elles discutèrent tranquillement, en imaginant leurs amis se prélasser sur une plage de sable fin ou faisant fête sur fête. Elles furent stoppées par une chanson. S'approchant du bungalow dont elle provenait, elles échangèrent un regard blasé en voyant que c'était simplement Tess qui répétait avec ses choristes. Caitlyn leur ayant dressé un portrait de la jeune femme à leur arrivée, elles ne furent pas étonnées des paroles de la chanson. S'éloignant, elles commentèrent les paroles, quand soudain Emily s'arrêta. Prenant une posture très narcissique, elle chanta :

« - _Moi je : Suis la plus belle / Moi je : Suis la plus talentueuse / Moi je : Suis qu'une pauvre écervelée prétentieuse qui manque complètement de confiance en moi_ _!_

« - T'exagère, rit son amie.

« - Oh dans ce cas, montre-moi.

« - Très bien, dit-elle en prenant la même pause. _Moi je suis trop talentueuse pour vous / Moi je suis trop bien pour vous / Moi je juste une blonde stupide qui ne sais pas quoi faire ni de son temps ni de l'argent de ma mère !_

Elles explosèrent de rire, puis reprirent leur balade, qui perdura jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ayant fait le tour du camp, elles s'étaient éloignées au maximum des bungalows et s'étaient allongées au sol pour bronzer tout en parlant de leur camarades. Elles imaginaient les têtes qu'ils feraient lorsqu'elles leur annonceraient qu'elles avaient refusé de quitter le coin, préférant s'isoler dans le camp musical près de chez elles. A dix-neuf heures cependant, elles se relevèrent puis commencèrent à rentrer à leur bungalow ne serait-ce que pour se laver les mains. En chemin, elles croisèrent les garçons.

« - Mitchie, je pourrais te parler quelques minutes, demanda Shane.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas quelques secondes puis répondit :

« - Non. Ni une minute ni plusieurs.

« - Ce n'est pas contre toi, le rassura Emily en riant, elle ne peut juste pas sentir les types dans ton genre.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit son amie qui se lavait les mains. Prenant le chemin du réfectoire, elles espérèrent que le repas serait meilleur qu'au midi. Leurs espoirs fondirent rapidement. Le menu étant similaire à celui de la veille. Prenant une assiette, elles s'assirent à la table où étaient les deux autres, et écoutèrent la conversation. Béryl semblait au comble du bonheur alors que leur amie avait un air blasé. Air qu'elles adoptèrent, lorsqu'elles entendirent la rouquine parler de son copain comme du prince charmant. Cependant, la jeune femme, trop concentrée sur son récit ne nota pas les regards ennuyés qu'échangèrent ses colocataires. Guettant la porte, elle se tut d'un coup, et les trois suivirent son regard. Les garçons venaient d'entrer et se dirigeaient vers elles. Comme elles étaient à la table la plus proche du buffet, elles ne s'en offusquèrent pas, préférant disserter sur les cours de la journée.

« - Tu ne devineras jamais qui on a entendu répéter, demanda Emy en souriant.

« - Aucune idée. Qui ?

« - Un indice : La chanson disait clairement, je suis meilleure que toi, que vous, que tous !

« - Oh sa majesté la diva du camp, je suppose ?

Acquiesçant, elles rirent mais celui-ci mourut dans la gorge de la jeune femme quand elles virent les trois garçons s'asseoir à leur table. Seule Béryl eut un grand sourire. Caitlyn, bien qu'elle apprécie Nate et Jason, ne supportait pas le troisième. Quant à Mitchie, elle grimaça et proposa à la jeune rouquine d'échanger leur place. Quand ce fut fait, Emy les regarda successivement jusqu'à ce que Shane demande ce qu'elle avait à l'observer.

« - Je te plais ou quoi ?

« - Même pas dans mes pires cauchemars, contra-t-elle, non. Je me demandais simplement ce que Béryl pouvait te trouver, c'est tout.

« - Arrête il est mignon, le défendit-elle.

« - Tous les goûts sont dans la nature, soupira-t-elle.

« - Et même au-delà de ça, il est gentil…

« - Comme un piranhas affamé.

« - Doux et galant.

« - Comme un mec en rut, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Mais à ce niveau, c'est un désir refoulé, intervint Shane en souriant.

« - Hormis des pulsions meurtrières à ton égard, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais refouler. Surtout si c'est toi qui me l'inspire.

« - Pourtant, tu sembles tout faire pour pas que je t'oublie.

« - Bah crois donc ça, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je dois quand même te prévenir, qu'entre toi et un lac rempli de crocodiles affamés… Je préfère me jeter dans les crocos.

« - Tu dis ça, mais tu penses le contraire.

« - T'as raison, sourit-elle. Au choix… C'est toi que je jette dans le nid d'alligators affamés. Tu m'inspires autant d'amour qu'une énorme araignée aux pattes toutes velues. D'ailleurs vous devez avoir ça en commun. Les pattes poilues en plus du dégoût que vous inspirez.

Les autres convives de la table se retenaient difficilement de rire, devant les répliques qu'ils s'envoyaient.

« - C'est vrai que les jambes poilues, tu dois savoir ce que c'est, contra-t-il. Vu l'état de tes avant-bras, je n'ose imaginer ce que dissimule tes slim.

« - Sûrement plus de cellules que peut contenir ta boite crânienne, espèce de tombeur à la manque, au talent discutable et au charme inexistant.

« - Tu fais dans l'autoportrait ? Non parce que sans vouloir te vexer, tu danses aussi bien qu'un hippopotame n'aurait d'élégance dans un tutu rose.

« - Au moins je sais bouger, monsieur j'ai un balai enfoncé bien profondément !

« - Tu t'es vue peut-être ? Non franchement, faut faire quelque chose. Ton apparence générale… Y a encore du taf pour que tu ressembles à une fille. Du moins physiquement !

« - Mon style te déplait, peut-être ?

« - Il est carrément atroce ! Tu ne ressembles à rien.

« - Tant mieux, je ne cherche pas à te plaire. De toute façon, quand on voit le spécimen, fit-elle en le regardant avec hauteur… Avoir deux jambes, deux bras et un visage doivent suffire. !

« - C'est ça alors, fit-il en souriant. Tu es jalouse de Béryl, s'exclama-t-il.

« - Ouais. J'envie la couleur de ses cheveux et son talent en danse. Certainement pas son goût en matière de représentant masculin de l'espèce humaine ! Non, parce que d'ici qu'on ait les mêmes goûts… Tu vois, si je devais choisir entre tous les garçons de cette table, je préférerais dix fois plus sortir avec Nate, ou Jason. Je ne voudrais même pas de toi, si on était les deux seuls survivants et qu'on devait repeupler la Terre. Je me suicide le jour où ça arrive ! Qu'elle n'ait aucune crainte, je ne jalouse certainement pas ce qu'elle vit avec toi !

« - Tant mieux, parce que pendant une seconde j'ai cru la même chose, fit la jeune femme sérieusement.

« - Quoi, tu as cru que je pourrais sortir avec… _ç__a_ ? Pire, tu as cru que je le laisserais, ne serait-ce que me tenir la main ? Le jour où il me touche… Je me désinfecte !

« - Pourtant c'est pas ton pied qui touche le mien depuis tout à l'heure, la provoqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se figea avant de se baisser pour vérifier ses dires. Effectivement, depuis le début du repas ou presque, elle caressait son pied. Ce constat amena le rouge sur ses joues, et elle reprit :

« - Je croyais que c'était le pied de la table, fit-elle piteusement.

« - Non mais ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends tout à fait. Je te plais, et tu ne dis ça que pour sauver les apparences et ne pas perdre la face devant ton amie, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser. Si c'est le fait que je suis avec elle qui te dérange, pas de problème. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien entre elle et moi et, à vrai dire il n'y a jamais rien eu. Elle est peut-être mignonne mais franchement, c'est tout, fit-il comme s'ils étaient seuls. C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Elle ne me passionne pas !

Un drôle de silence s'abattit sur la table, et il sourit mentalement. Cette rupture, humiliation en publique et devant les amis, Karen allait l'adorer. Tournant doucement la tête, il nota cependant que Mitchie avait disparu et s'interrogea, sur le moment de son départ. Il ne put néanmoins aller plus loin, puisque sa voisine et ex copine, quitta la table précipitamment.

« - T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, argua Caitlyn avec colère avant de suivre la jeune femme.

« - Et encore… Tu mérites qu'on te pende en plein soleil, la tête en bas et qu'on te fasse bouffer tes parties intimes après te les avoir arraché à vif. Ne t'approche plus de Béryl ! Ni de Mitchie, ou Caitlyn, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

…*O*O*O*O*…

Mitchie écoutait la conversation en riant doucement des remarques spirituelles de son amie quand celle-ci argua :

« - Tant mieux, je ne cherche pas à te plaire. De toute façon, quand on voit le spécimen, fit-elle en le regardant avec hauteur… Avoir deux jambes, deux bras et un visage doivent suffire !

Doucement, elle se leva, les laissant continuer tranquillement. Pour sa part, elle avait envie de jouer un peu de guitare. Retournant à son bungalow, elle prit son instrument de musique et partit près du lac pour jouer. L'endroit était désert et c'était un vrai régal à ses yeux. Elle s'assit et la plaça contre sa poitrine, puis commença à jouer, les yeux dans le vague. Durant un quart d'heure, elle joua pour le plaisir de sentir les cordes sous ses doigts, puis se reprit. Prenant son cahier de musique, elle entreprit de travailler un peu sa chanson. Elle joua quelques accords en fredonnant doucement les paroles. Elle fut cependant dérangée par des pas. Tournant la tête, elle sourit.

« - Déjà fini de manger ?

« - Ouais, l'ambiance… A chuté de plusieurs degrés après ton départ, soupira-t-il. Tu jouais quoi ?

« - Rien de spécial, éluda-t-elle. Tu venais jouer au moins ?

« - C'était dans mes projets mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

« - Vas-y installe-toi Jason. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la tête à travailler !

SsSsSs

… Et voilà ! C'est fini. Entre Shane et Béryl. Et pour ce soir. Bon je vous l'accorde, la joute verbale est assez bien, mais la rupture de Shane… J'ai légèrement envie de le frapper, pas vous ? J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ?

**Par contre, je suis désolée mais à partir de cette semaine, les posts ne seront plus du tout réguliers.** J'essaierais d'en poster un par semaine mais honnêtement, je ne vous promets pas que ça se fera. J'ai des problèmes perso à régler et tant qu'ils ne le seront pas, je vais me concentrer sur eux. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant. Plus d'infos sur facebook comme d'habitude. =) Pour ceux qui veulent tout savoir, voir les exclus (comme des extraits que je poste ou les vêtements que de dessine pour les personnages) n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre. Je suis sous Missy Tagada (il y a le lien dans ma bio si vous le souhaitez.) =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Je sais je suis très en retard, mais je n'ai plus accès à un ordinateur autant qu'avant donc… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai répondu à aucune de vos reviews. Je m'en excuse platement et j'espère que ce chapitre vous empêchera de m'en vouloir trop. =) En tout cas merci à tous de me lire et surtout à **Vagabonde**, **angylafan**, **Solen**, **pamou**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Je vais essayer d'y répondre dans la semaine, soit par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte ou par facebook pour ceux qui ont mon compte, promis.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Amy** et à **Céline** (elles se reconnaîtront) pour les moments difficiles qu'elles passent je suis peut-être pas là aussi souvent qu'avant mais toujours de tout cœur avec vous les filles.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 04**

A vingt-deux heures, la jeune femme commença à bâiller sérieusement et rangea sa guitare.

« - Bon désolée de te fausser compagnie si tôt, mais je tombe. Finalement trois heures de danse plus une après-midi de marche, c'est trop. A demain Jason !

« - Il m'est d'avis que tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant, mais bonne nuit !

Elle le regarda, curieuse, puis haussa les épaules. Si jamais les filles faisaient la fête, elle n'aurait qu'à leur demander de baisser le ton. Rangeant sa guitare, elle partit alors qu'il la fixait sans la voir. Ce qu'avait fait Shane était réellement atroce pour Béryl. Cependant son faux pas lui assurait la victoire.

Ayant plusieurs sœurs, il savait que c'était comme une seconde nature de se plaindre à chaque petit coup de la vie. Or être plaquée comme Béryl venait de l'être… Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que la jeune femme connaîtrait tous les détails avant demain. Secouant la tête, il rangea à son tour son instrument et rentra dans son bungalow. Seulement là aussi, l'ambiance était survoltée.

« - Mais enfin Shane, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire, s'énerva Nate.

« - Ouais. J'ai quitté ma copine super collante et jalouse comme un pou ! Et alors, demanda-t-il serein.

« - Et alors… Et alors, s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as quitté en public bordel ! Dans une cafétéria et devant ses amis du camp ! Tu imagines comment elle doit se sentir à ce moment précis ? La pauvre, elle doit se sentir comme la dernière des idiotes !

« - Hey, j'y peux rien moi ! Enfin si, techniquement, j'y peux quelque chose, se reprit-il amusé sous les yeux ronds de ses amis. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Ça fait une journée qu'on est ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais promis de l'épouser. En vingt-quatre heures, tu ne tisses rien.

« - Mais merde Shane, hurla le jeune homme. Inverse la situation, comment tu réagirais si un mec faisait ça à ta sœur ?

« - Impossible ! D'une part Karen ne s'accrocherait pas comme ça au bout de vingt-quatre heures… De deux, si vraiment ça arrivait, crois-moi il le sentirait passer et s'en mordrait les doigts, au minimum, de l'avoir quitté.

« - J'abandonne, soupira Nate. T'as aucun cœur ! Mais dis-toi une chose, ce que tu as fait ce soir vient de te griller, de manière définitive, auprès de Mitchie.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - A ton avis, il va falloir combien de temps à Béryl pour raconter ce que tu viens de faire ? Alors qu'elles dorment dans la même chambre ? Je te paris ce que tu veux, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Mitchie est déjà au courant.

« - La victoire n'en sera que meilleure, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Je te préviens Shane, ça ne fait qu'une journée et selon toi, on ne peut rien tisser en si peu de temps, mais Mitchie, je l'apprécie alors brise-lui le cœur et je te jure que je te le fais payer, le menaça-t-il.

« - Bon écoute-moi bien, s'énerva le jeune homme. Le pari est déjà lancé, et il ne s'arrêtera que le soir du concours final ! Alors tes états d'âmes de nana en mal d'amour tu te les gardes ! Si tu veux mon avis, trouves-toi une copine, prends-là dans tes bras, embrasse-là si tu veux, mais fais quelque chose. Visiblement t'es en manque !

Les deux se fusillèrent des yeux et Jason intervint, ne voulant pas qu'une amitié vieille de dix ans soit détruite à cause de cette histoire. Certes Shane était allé loin, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait déjà fait pire. Parmi ses plus belles ruptures, on pouvait compter la dernière en date. Quand il avait annoncé à Tania qu'il la quittait sur la radio d'information du lycée. Celle où il avait « oublié » de prévenir sa copine que c'était fini et qu'il était sorti avec la meilleure amie de celle-ci. Sans oublier Carrie qui avait brisé le cœur de Nate. Deux semaines plus tard, elle quittait Bastien pour lui, alors qu'il la jetait après un seul baiser décrétant qu'elle s'y prenait comme un manche. Cette rupture en particulier les avait fait rire, puisque Shane n'avait jamais rien trouvé à la jeune femme, voulant simplement venger son ami. Carrie avait pris un sacré coup, ce jour-là lorsque Shane avait décrété qu'il préférait embrasser un chien, plutôt qu'elle une seconde fois. Aussi, Jason avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Nate le prenait si mal. Mais le plus important, pour le moment, était de les empêcher de se disputer de manière définitive.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Mitchie entra d'un pas léger, s'attendant à entendre des rires. Elle fut donc perplexe quelques secondes en voyant Béryl en pleurs, les deux à côté essayant de la réconforter. Fermant la porte, elle posa sa guitare et se souvint de deux remarques de Jason. _L'ambiance a chuté de plusieurs degrés après ton départ_ ainsi que sa dernière phrase. _Il m'est d'avis que tu ne vas pas te coucher maintenant_ « Et il a raison, visiblement, songea-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Les rejoignant, elle s'assit face à la rouquine et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« - Cet enfoiré de Shane vient de la plaquer, résuma Caitlyn alors que Béryl se remettait à pleurer de plus belle à l'entente du nom de son ex.

« - Devant toute la table, et d'un air nonchalant. Comme si tu m'avais demandé le sel, tu vois ? Genre, ce n'est pas important quoi. Punaise, j'ai une de ses envies de le découper en rondelle ! Non mais tu imagines qu'on était là ? Tous je veux dire ! Hormis toi ! Nate, Jason, Caitlyn et moi, étions présents à ce moment-là ! Je sais bien qu'on lui a dit de ne pas s'accrocher et que c'était un tombeur, mais la honte… Pour elle, je veux dire ! Si au moins il avait attendu d'être seul avec elle, ok, j'aurais peut-être compris mais là…

« - Raconte-moi donc ce que j'ai raté, soupira Mitchie.

S'asseyant, en tailleur sur le lit de Caitlyn, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie mais ce fut Béryl qui prit la parole, lui racontant, entre deux sanglots, la scène qu'elle avait eu la chance de louper. Celui-ci dura deux heures, durant lesquelles, Mitchie eut beaucoup de mal à garder les idées claires, puisque suite au récit, un rude débat s'était engagé, chacune voulant aller venger leur amie. Finalement, la rouquine préféra aller se coucher, et ses colocataires suivirent peu après. Elle n'avait pas sommeil, mais elle voulait réfléchir au calme. Comment gérer cette rupture ? Allait-on se moquer d'elle dès le lendemain ? Reviendrait-il sur sa décision de la quitter ? Qui avait assisté à l'histoire ? La jeune femme avait ces questions en tête, parmi tant d'autres. Elle le revit, venir vers elle dans le car, puis les projets qu'elle avait fait. Comme le présenter à sa famille. A présent, c'était exclu, et ce détail lui mina encore plus le moral. Elle eut donc beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, mais les larmes versées finirent par avoir raison de ses pensées et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le réveil sonna sans qu'aucune n'ait le courage de l'éteindre. Cependant, Mitchie, ayant passé une bonne nuit, avant celle-ci, se sentait plus en forme. Aussi, elle sortit de son lit, secoua les trois filles, qui grognèrent puis fila sous la douche. Une fois sous le jet, elle se demanda ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du jeune homme pour quitter leur amie ainsi, et elle avait hâte de le voir pour lui poser la question. A lui ou à un de ses amis. « Vaut mieux Nate ou Jason. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais me retenir de le frapper, si je l'ai en face de moi, songea-t-elle. » Une fois prête, elle sortit de la pièce, cédant sa place à Emily.

Quand elles furent toutes prêtes, elles sortirent du bungalow et se rendirent au réfectoire. La plupart des filles adressèrent des regards compatissants à la jeune rouquine, qui avait finalement décidé qu'elle n'avait qu'une question à lui poser. Pourquoi était-il sorti avec elle ? Elle attendit sagement qu'il arrive pour la lui poser. Seulement, Nate arriva seul, le visage fatigué, et se servit sans un regard pour personne. Trouvant son attitude étrange, et profitant qu'il soit seul en train de se servir son petit-déjeuner, Mitchie le rejoignit.

« - Salut, ça va ?

« - Hein, l'agressa-t-il avant de s'adoucir, désolé ! Mauvaise nuit, grimaça-t-il. Et toi ? Béryl va mieux ?

« - Moi ça va. Pas assez dormi mais ça va. Béryl, je ne sais pas trop… Hier, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en se demandant pourquoi, ce matin, son chagrin semble terminé. Mais je crois qu'on se pose toute la même question. Pourquoi l'avoir quitté au bout d'une journée ?

« - Tu t'adresses au mauvais cheval, désolé ! Après que les filles soient parties, j'ai quitté la salle à mon tour. Sa manière d'agir… Elle m'a dégoûté ! Pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami et je m'attendais à une scène similaire, mais là… Trop de souvenirs, soupira-t-il.

« - Comment ça ? Attend, je mange avec toi, ce matin, sourit-elle. Mais juste nous. Ni tes amis, ni mes colocataires.

« - D'accord, dit-il en s'asseyant relativement loin des autres. Disons juste que j'ai eu un arrière goût de déjà-vu. Sauf que c'était moi qui me faisait plaquer, pour un autre… Carrie. On était ensemble depuis trois ou quatre mois, et elle m'a quitté pour le mec avec qui elle couchait. Dans la cafète du lycée, devant tout le monde, ajouta-t-il. Tu comprendras que son attitude hier…

« - Est mal passé ? Ouais, je comprends. Et je suis désolée pour toi !

« - T'inquiète, je tourne la page. Cette histoire m'a servi de leçon. Plus jamais je sors avec une majorette ! Et toi, déjà eu des ruptures difficiles ?

« - Une a largement suffit crois-moi, sourit-elle mal à l'aise. Je sortais avec Thomas l'année dernière et… Ah non désolée Jason, on mange en tête à tête. Mais t'es le bienvenu à la table des filles. Juste toi, ceci dit. Si Shane s'y pointe, il y vivra ses dernières secondes !

« - Ok désolé ! Bonjour quand même.

« - Hey Minimi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-bas ?

« - Quelque chose Emy, mais m'attends pas, répondit-elle. Je reste avec Nate. En tête à tête, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle la vit se lever.

La brunette se rassit en boudant et invita Jason à les rejoindre puisqu'il était sans table fixe. Elle les regarda rire entre eux puis reprit.

« - Thomas. C'était ni un sportif, ni une majorette, rit-elle, juste un tombeur, mais il me plaisait. Il a fini par me dire que c'était réciproque et pendant cinq mois, on est resté ensemble. Il était plein d'attention. Il portait mon sac quand il était lourd, m'attendait à la fin de ma journée, m'offrait des fleurs sans raison, tu imagines le truc, sourit-elle.

« - Ouais, le genre romantique qui fait craquer les filles, dit-il amusé. Mais ça n'a pas duré, je me trompe ?

« - Moi oui en tout cas, sourit-elle, mais non. Disons que ça changeait. Il était toujours parfait mais ses mains étaient plus aventureuses quand j'étais dans ses bras, ses baisers plus passionnés, ce genre de chose, éluda-t-elle. On sortait et on allait à des fêtes débiles où tout le monde finissait bourré, tous les samedis ou presque. Et puis un dimanche après-midi, après un ciné, on est allé chez lui, pour être tranquille et… Il a commencé à aller plus loin que les baisers. Je n'étais pas chaude à l'idée mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire non, pensant naïvement qu'il allait s'arrêter s'il sentait que je n'étais pas réceptive, mais non, fit-elle un peu amer. Quand il a commencé à nous déshabiller, j'ai mis un frein mais c'était trop tard. La suite, tu l'imagines. Je disais non, il entendait oui, et j'ai fini par dire oui… J'en avais pas envie mais bon. Le lendemain, il me quittait. Enfin, pour être exact, il était devant le lycée, en train de nettoyer les amygdales de Lauren quand je suis arrivée. Fin de l'histoire ! Au soir, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et j'ai décidé que plus jamais, je me ferais avoir par un tombeur. Emy, qui est au courant de tout, a juré de faire de même. Depuis, j'attends de pouvoir me venger de Thomas. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, tu vois ?

« - Parfaitement sourit-il. T'as bien raison. Navré pour toi ceci dit, ça n'a pas du être agréable.

« - Tout dépend du point de vue j'imagine, mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas dû prendre son pied cet après-midi là, rit-elle. Enfin, j'ai tourné la page… Ou presque. J'attends juste de le croiser pour lui colorier les deux yeux en noirs.

« - Surtout, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, rit-il. Ah tiens, voilà Shane, fit-il énervé.

« - Salut vous deux, les salua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se leva salua Nate et prenant son assiette rejoignit sa table, d'un pas tranquille, rapidement imité par le jeune homme. Perplexe Shane les observa puis haussa les épaules. Se servant, il nota que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient avec les filles et grimaça. Plus encore quand Béryl le rejoignit. Il allait partir quand elle le retint par le poignet.

« - Pourquoi être resté avec moi, hier après-midi, si je ne te passionnais pas, demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son ton l'étonna plus que sa question, et ne se sentant plus en danger, il se détendit, en réfléchissant à la question. Au fond de lui, il l'ignorait complètement. Elle était jolie, mais c'était tout.

« - Aucune idée dit-il. Je ne sais pas, t'es mignonne et je me suis dit que peut-être avec le temps je tomberais amoureux, mais… Mes yeux sont attirés par une autre, désolé ! Bon, bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit la table où était Tess, alors que la jeune femme le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Revenant à sa place, elle écouta ses amis discuter joyeusement même si elle nota leurs regards curieux. Soupirant, elle leur répéta la conversation, et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. La raison était toute autre naturellement, mais heureusement, il avait eu assez de pitié d'elle visiblement, pour lui épargner la vérité. Cependant, la réponse, épurée n'empêcha pas Emy de grincer des dents, ni Caitlyn de promettre une vengeance de taille.

A la fin du repas, ils sortirent tous les six et rejoignirent le cours de chant dans une ambiance plutôt légère. Pourtant aucun n'était dupe. Chacun essayait de prévoir les évènements futurs. Peu à peu, les autres élèves arrivèrent et Lola s'immisça dans leur groupe. Fixant la rouquine, elle lui demanda si ça allait, et la jeune femme sourit, touchée par tant de sollicitude, avant de la rassurer. L'histoire n'avait cependant pas duré assez longtemps pour qu'elle regrette quelque chose. C'était faux naturellement, mais elle préférait entretenir l'illusion qu'elle vivait sa rupture avec facilité. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme arriva, accompagné de Tess, elle fit comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un camarade. Ce qui, à présent, était vrai. Elle chassa cette idée, et entra lorsque le directeur ouvrit la salle. Comme chaque fois qu'il faisait cours, Brown observa ses élèves se placer et tiqua lorsqu'il vit Nate changer de place. Depuis trois ans, qu'ils venaient, ils avaient pris les mêmes places. Tous les trois au fond. Sauf aujourd'hui. « Que s'est-il donc passé entre eux, s'interrogea-t-il. » Shane haussa les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami se rapprocher de Mitchie et sourit. Voilà quelque chose qui allait servir, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais bientôt. Le cours débuta par la même question. La première journée de cours leur avait-elle plu ?, puis s'enchaîna avec les traditionnels échauffements de voix. Quand ce fut fait, le cours en lui-même débuta, même si pour les garçons, c'était le premier qu'ils passaient sans le commenter.

Deux heures après que la porte se soit fermée, Brown la rouvrit bien qu'il demanda aux garçons de rester. Aussi, ils restèrent assis, attendant de savoir pourquoi ils étaient retenus, et les élèves prirent leur temps pour sortir. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les quatre, le professeur ferma la porte, et s'appuya sur son bureau, un genou au creux de ses mains croisées.

« - Alors, je peux savoir quel est le problème ?

« - J'ai rompu avec ma copine d'hier, et Nate n'a pas apprécié la méthode, résuma Shane.

Cependant, il savait que son oncle désapprouvait sa manie de papillonner ainsi, et qu'il allait forcément lui demander, une nouvelle fois, d'apprendre à respecter les filles de leur âge. Seulement, il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait sa sœur et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit la seule à souffrir d'une rupture humiliante. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'appliquait à ce que les ruptures soient toutes honteuses pour les filles. Parfois, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il y ait des témoins, la raison de la cassure suffisait. Ceci dit, il s'étonnait toujours de faire craquer les filles aussi facilement, alors que sa réputation de tombeur n'était plus à faire. Pourquoi se faisaient-elles toutes avoir sans exception ? C'était un mystère qu'il n'avait pas encore résolu. Se faisant une note mentale de poser la question à sa sœur, il reprit pied à ce qu'il se disait.

« - … une raison ! Tout ça en plus pour une fille avec qui, il n'aura aucune chance. Encore ça serait devant une qui était intéressée, à la limite, j'aurais pu comprendre mais sa prochaine victime était partie depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« - Je vois. Et toi Jason, ta version ?

« - Bof, elle concorde avec le résumé de Shane et le développement de Nate. Il est sorti avec Béryl et l'a quitté le lendemain soir, en présence des filles avec qui elle dort. Après j'avoue, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Nate le prend si mal, mais je le connais. Il doit avoir une raison, bien trop logique pour moi, là-dessous.

« - D'accord. Alors en résumé, Nate et Shane sont-en froid à cause d'une fille.

« - Deux, reprit le jeune homme. Parce que ton idiot de neveu s'est mis en tête de sortir avec une fille que j'apprécie. Pas comme on pourrait le penser, parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec, mais… Disons qu'elle est vraiment gentille et douce. Et il ne brisera pas le cœur d'une fille qui l'a déjà eue, et d'une manière bien plus douloureuse, mais je m'égare. Qu'il quitte Béryl, je m'y attendais. Qu'il brise le cœur de Mitchie, c'est exclu !

« - Je te signale que t'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. T'as décidé de rester neutre, tu assumes entièrement ton choix et tu laisses faire. Sinon le pari sera faussé !

« - Quel pari ?

« - Rien, rien oncle Brown. Bon on peut partir maintenant ?

« - Non, je veux comprendre avant. Vous êtes tous les trois liés comme les doigts d'une main. Donc j'attends de savoir, pourquoi Nate t'en veut comme ça.

« - Parce que je sais ce qu'a ressenti Béryl. J'ai vécu la même chose y a quelques mois, crois-moi c'est loin de flatter l'ego. Et encore moi, c'était mieux, puisqu'elle aimait son nouveau gars alors que là… C'était pire !

« - Ok et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse ? Coupe-moi la main, t'as plus de chance de parvenir à un résultat. Que je renonce au pari ? Même topo, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir dessus !… Ceci dit, je m'excuse quand même de t'avoir fait revivre ça, petite nature, se moqua Shane.

« - Tu t'excuserais auprès d'elle, déjà ça serait mieux.

« - Et tu gagnerais des points auprès des autres, ajouta Jason. Ce qui serait un plus pour le pari. Que tu perdras quand même.

« - Ouais, mais non. Parce qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse auprès de toutes les filles et ça, c'est mort.

La conversation perdura jusqu'à onze heures puis, ils furent finalement tous les trois libres, et quasiment réconciliés. Le seul point qui n'avait pas changé était que Nate refusait que Shane brise le cœur de Mitchie. Cependant, il eut un sourire mental. Vu ce qu'elle avait vécu, un an plus tôt, il avait très peu de chance de réussir. Au mieux, il réussirait à être ami avec elle, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Elle avait fait une croix sur les tombeurs, et elle semblait avoir rapidement cernée son ami. Aussi, même si elle se mettait avec, elle n'éprouverait rien lorsqu'il la quitterait.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès qu'elles furent hors de la salle, Béryl respira. Elle pensait être discrète mais elle nota le sourire de Mitchie et l'interrogea.

« - Non, non rien, je repensais à un truc c'est tout.

« - Quoi donc, l'interrogea Emy.

« - Thomas, résuma-t-elle.

« - La sale affaire. Espèce de pauvre type ! Tu sais qu'à ce qu'il parait, il serait fiancé à une petite blonde de notre âge qui refuse de coucher avant d'être marié ? Il ferait mieux de la quitter, si tu veux mon avis.

« - C'est qui, ce Thomas ? Un mec sur qui tu craques ?

« - Plutôt mon ex. Un tombeur, sans cœur et sans moral. Qui m'a brisé le cœur, entre autre blessures moins guérissables.

« - Il l'a forcé à coucher avec lui, pour la jeter le lendemain, résuma Emy en entrant dans leur bungalow.

« - Merci Emily. Franchement, j'apprécie ta discrétion, soupira son amie. Mais elle a raison. Ça s'est passé comme ça. Enfin, en résumant, bien rapidement. Parce que si on met plus de détails, disons que je me suis laissée faire quand même.

« - Alors qu'un coup dans les parties… Aurait eu le même effet. Tu serais célibataire le lendemain, mais encore vierge. D'ailleurs, si ta grand-mère l'apprend, tu es morte !

« - Lui surtout… Si tes frères l'apprennent également.

« - Non. Si Damien, Glenn et Loris apprennent le fin mot de l'histoire… On ne retrouvera même pas une racine de cheveux pour faire un test Adn. Que dalle ! Ils en feront de la bouilli pour poissons rouges, conclue-t-elle joyeusement. Mais je n'ai pas tord, si Mamie Torrès apprend ce qu'il a fait, il peut faire une croix sur ce qui fait de lui un homme. Et je ne parle pas de détail anatomique.

« - Ouais, t'as des détails douloureux quand même, grogna Mitchie au souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

« - A ce point, demanda Béryl.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme rougit et les prévint qu'elle allait faire un tour, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Restées seules, ses amies se moquèrent de sa fuite de la conversation, avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet.

De son côté, la jeune femme marcha sans but, en attendant simplement que le temps passe. Se souvenant du piano qui était dans la salle à manger, elle prit le chemin de la pièce et sourit en la voyant vide. S'installant, elle posa ses doigts sur les touches, sans jouer pour autant, savourant simplement la douceur des notes puis, doucement, appuya sur celles-ci. Rapidement, un air, lent et reposant, naquit sous ses doigts, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle resta dans la salle durant deux heures, jouant simplement pour le plaisir de la musique, sans vraiment retenir ce qu'elle composait, puis ses camarades arrivèrent. Seulement, plongée dans sa bulle, elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle était en train de se souvenir des cours de piano qu'elle avait pris plus jeune, se répétant les conseils de son professeur.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand Nate entra, il sourit de la voir au piano et écouta un instant ce qu'elle jouait. L'air lui était complètement inconnu, et il haussa les épaules. Après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Brown ils s'étaient isolés dans leur bungalow pour remettre leur amitié à flot, et à présent, ils étaient à nouveau soudés. En apparence seulement, puisque Nate sentait qu'il allait détester son frère si celui-ci brisait le cœur de la jeune femme. Secouant la tête, il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle dut ne pas s'y attendre, puisqu'elle sursauta violemment, faisant rire les élèves présents. Se retenant de rire, il la regarda et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle se leva en souriant.

« - Jason et toi mangez avec nous ?

« - Non. On mange entre homme, rit-il. Disons qu'on ne va pas laisser Shane seul sinon la Tess va lui sauter dessus.

Notant son air sérieux, elle acquiesça et ils allèrent rejoindre les deux autres à la table pour se servir. Néanmoins, le jeune homme fut rassuré en la voyant volontairement ignorer Shane qui fronça les sourcils, désappointé. Il était perdu. La jeune femme n'agissait comme aucune. Sauf peut-être Djamila, la seule qui lui ait clairement dit sa façon de penser, mais il n'avait pas insisté lorsqu'il avait été question de grands frères ultra protecteurs, qui veillaient sur elle comme sur la prunelle de leurs yeux.

« - Salut Mitchie, tenta-t-il en souriant.

Seulement, manque de chance, si elle leva les yeux pour savoir qui lui parlait, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle secoua la tête et termina de remplir son assiette avant de partir, en leur souhaitant bon appétit. Rejoignant leur table, ils s'assirent et Nate sourit.

« - Tout ça ne va pas arranger tes quotas si tu veux mon avis.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi, pour qu'elle me fuit ?

« - Rien. Je peux te l'assurer. Seulement, t'es pas le premier tombeur qu'elle rencontre alors forcément, elle est un peu vaccinée.

« - Elle se sent super concernée par Béryl qui est ton ex la plus récente. Si tu veux mon avis, t'es grillé auprès d'elle, philosopha Jason. Ce que je t'avais dit d'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse. Entre elles, les filles c'est solidaire.

« - Pas toujours. Regarde Sarah, intervint Nate malgré lui. La fille à qui tu as oublié de dire qu'entre vous c'était fini. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, tu sortais avec sa meilleure amie. Jodie, ou Judith, un nom similaire, fit-il perdu.

« - Pas faux, pas faux… Ceci dit, je ne me souviens plus comment j'avais fait pour arriver à ce résultat, fit-il songeur.

Machinalement et parce que ça l'aidait à réfléchir, il tapota son menton du bout de l'index et observa la table des filles. Mitchie semblait anormalement rouge mais rit de bon cœur avant de lancer un morceau de pain à sa meilleure amie, s'il avait bien suivi l'histoire. Cependant, elle dut sentir un regard sur elle, puisqu'elle leva les yeux en fouillant la salle, avant de le regarder une brève seconde. Elle haussa les épaules, n'y attachant visiblement aucune importance et cette indifférence le mit mal à l'aise.

« - Vous savez, je me demande… On est d'accord qu'au camp, je suis connu pour mon côté tombeur sans cœur, non ? Pourtant, reprit-il après qu'ils eurent acquiescés, dès que je souris à une, elle tombe dans le piège. Je ne m'en plains pas, ajouta-t-il fier de lui, mais pourquoi ? C'est ça la question ! Je veux dire, regardez la nouvelle blonde aux mèches noirs, en m'y mettant maintenant je suis avec avant la fin de cette semaine. Alors qu'elle doit pertinemment savoir qui je suis. Et pourtant… Elles continuent toutes de me tomber dans les bras. Et j'ignore pourquoi ! On pourrait penser qu'une fille c'est intelligent, mais visiblement c'est faux. Ou bien simplement une minorité. Faudrait que je me penche sur la question un de ces quatre… Ouais, je vais tenter de résoudre ce mystère, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, perdus par le chemin que prenaient les réflexions de leur ami, puis haussèrent les épaules. Le temps qu'il réfléchirait à ce point, il ne s'occuperait plus de Mitchie et ce point en particulier, Nate y tenait. Seulement, la neutralité qu'il s'était imposé l'empêchait malheureusement d'agir. Même indirectement. Il ne pouvait donc pas la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait. Au fond de lui, pourtant, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait toute seule et qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans le piège mais Shane avait soulevé un point important. Malgré qu'elles soient au courant, elles tombaient toujours dans son filet.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès qu'elles eurent finis de manger, les filles se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, en riant à une anecdote que Caitlyn venait de leur relater sur l'été qui était passé. Seulement, Mitchie décrocha de la conversation, préférant s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Elle repensa au premier jeune homme sur qui elle avait craqué. Il n'en avait jamais rien su, bien sûr, mais elle sourit en se revoyant allongée dans son lit, en imaginant qu'elle se déclarait, ou bien lui. Et un instant, elle se demanda où ils en seraient si elle avait encore été avec lui. Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle l'ignorait. Alors qu'elle avait douze ans, il avait déménagé, pour aller à New York et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Emy non plus, à sa connaissance. Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint à la conversation, pour s'apercevoir que Béryl lui demandait comment elle avait fait pour survivre à la honte des regards sur elle quand ils avaient su qu'elle s'était faite plaquée. Souriant, la jeune femme lui répondit :

« - C'était au lycée. Les couples se font et défont à une telle vitesse. Et le lycée est vaste. Si quelqu'un l'a su et a dit quelque chose, je n'en ai rien entendue.

« - Il n'a peut-être pas du s'en vanter, supposa-t-elle.

« - Oh si. Auprès de ses potes de basket, expliqua Emy. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te rappelle qu'Alex faisait partit de l'équipe. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai su qu'il s'était vanté de t'avoir eu dans son pieu, même s'il n'a pas pris le pied qu'il attendait, mais là je cite, ajouta-t-elle légèrement gênée. Désolée !

« - Pas grave. Pour tout te dire, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé dans son lit, ce dimanche, me donne franchement envie de vomir. Crois-moi, c'est loin d'être un as dans ce domaine, rit-elle.

Ses amies la rejoignirent dans son hilarité, sans savoir que leur conversation avait été écoutée. En effet, les garçons ayant terminé de manger peu après elles, ils n'avaient loupé que le début de la conversation, qui portait plus sur les ragots du camp. Nate voulut la prévenir qu'ils étaient là, seulement les deux autres lui demandèrent de ne rien dire, voulant comprendre comment les filles réfléchissaient. Cependant, la conversation changea, sans lien avec la précédente, puisqu'elles parlèrent musique. N'ayant plus de raison de se cacher, ils firent comme s'ils venaient d'arriver et tentèrent de s'incruster dans ce qu'elles disaient. Mais dès qu'elles virent Shane, elles changèrent à nouveau de sujet, préférant parler d'un sujet sur lequel, ils n'auraient aucun avis, puisqu'Emy simula une crampe abdominale bien connue des filles. Se moquant d'elle, son amie lui proposa de poser une bouillotte sur son ventre et la brunette grogna.

« - La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, je n'ai pas pu me mettre en maillot après, je te signale !

« - Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, si tu as mis de l'eau bien trop chaude dedans, et que la trace est restée une semaine.

Ambre vint ouvrir la porte, stoppant la conversation qui ne ressemblait à rien, et leur proposa d'entrer et de s'échauffer à leur rythme le temps que les autres arrivent. Cependant, elle fit un clin d'œil aux deux qui étaient restées plus longtemps pour danser, ce que Shane ne loupa pas. Seulement, il ignorait quel sens lui donner.

Quand tous furent dans la salle, le professeur ferma la porte et le cours débuta. Les exercices d'échauffements furent tout aussi fastidieux que la veille, chacun se moquant des gestes qu'ils faisaient, puis ils enchaînèrent sur la chorégraphie, avant qu'Ambre ne leur apprenne de nouveaux pas. Une nouvelle fois, après quelques étirements, ils partirent prendre une douche se sentant plus sale que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Il faut dire que la matière étant très rythmée et compliquée, ils étaient souvent en nage, sans être fatigués pour autant. Ayant réussi les mouvements, ni Mitchie, ni Emy ne demandèrent à rester et elles filèrent également prendre une douche. Cependant, ce fut Caitlyn qui arriva la première, et les trois autres attendirent sagement leur tour, en évoquant leur vie.

Dès qu'elle fut propre, Mitchie sortit une nouvelle fois, sans sa guitare. Simplement une serviette et rejoignit le lac. Elle plongea après s'être mise en maillot et nagea tranquillement, en savourant simplement de sentir l'eau caresser sa peau. Elle resta une heure à faire des longueurs, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir tranquillement à sa vie ces derniers temps. Certes, elle n'avait aucun problème, hormis pour chanter en public, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être pleinement satisfaite de ses choix. Elle souhaitait que quelque chose de bien lui arrive. Cependant, ignorant ce qui pourrait améliorer sa vie, elle refusa de souhaiter quelque chose de précis.

« - Alors on barbote, demanda une voix depuis la lisère du lac.

S'arrêtant, elle regarda le jeune homme les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là, demanda-t-elle fatiguée. Ça ne lui a pas suffit de briser le cœur de Béryl ? Pauvre type va ! » Elle songea un instant à répondre, puis finalement, reprit ses longueurs, en regrettant que les iPods ne soient pas encore résistants à l'eau.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me réponds jamais ? Je t'intimide, peut-être ?

« C'est ça, pense ce que tu veux, crétin, mais fiche-moi la paix, songea-t-elle tout en repartant nager dans l'autre sens. »

« - Ceci dit, c'est amusant. Que tu me résistes, rend le jeu plus amusant. Il faut quand même que tu saches que tu me plais beaucoup Mitchie. Enfin pas que ton corps, même s'il est agréable à regarder, concéda-t-il, non je parlais aussi de ta voix. Tu as un timbre vraiment beau. D'ailleurs, je m'étais dit que, peut-être, tu pourrais chanter avec Nate, Jason et moi à un concours ?

Il sourit en la voyant toujours aussi peu réceptive à ce qu'il disait, se contentant de nager, comme s'il n'était pas là. Cependant, il sut qu'elle l'écoutait lorsqu'il la vit se stopper. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé, puis soupira avant de repartir, nager.

« - Je te laisse réfléchir à ce point. Après tout, le premier concours, on ne participe jamais. C'est une horreur, tu as un feu énorme qui te brûle le dos et te fait transpirer plus qu'un cours avec Ambre, sourit-il. Et puis ce n'est pas terrible. L'ambiance est vraiment génial ceci dit, sauf si tu montes sur scène !… Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?

« Mais il va me lâcher, songea-t-elle avec colère. Qu'il aille voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas une autre fille qui n'attend que ses mots pour se pâmer devant ce numéro de séducteur de série B. » Se sentant fatiguée, elle s'arrêta de nager, et rejoignit le bord. Seulement sa serviette n'était plus à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Fouillant l'endroit des yeux, elle nota que celle-ci était entre les mains du jeune homme, tranquillement assis sur un banc. S'approchant, elle tenta de la lui reprendre, mais il leva les bras, la mettant hors de sa portée. Calmant sa respiration, elle le fixa, et dit d'une voix froide :

« - Ma serviette.

« - Très douce. Mais tu savais que la soupline tuerait les poissons dans les rivières ?

« - Ma mère n'utilise que des produits bio crétin ! Maintenant rends-là moi !

« - Ah. Tu te décides à me parler, sourit-il. J'ai cru que je n'aurais plus le plaisir d'entendre ta voix, avant le concours final.

Elle allait répliquer quand d'un coup elle se calma. Intrigué, il l'observa et vit son visage rougir doucement. Baissant les yeux, elle reprit faiblement :

« - Rends-moi ma serviette.

« - Non. Discutons un peu d'abord. Et ne t'en fais pas, si tu as froid, je te réchauffe, c'est promis !

…*O*O*O*O*…

Nate et Jason se baladaient tranquillement lorsqu'ils virent une scène plutôt insolite. Mitchie en maillot de bain face à Shane. Elle ne semblait plus l'ignorer, et les deux se regardèrent.

« - Je crois que t'as perdu ton pari, soupira Nate. Elle s'est faite avoir.

« - On s'approche pour s'en assurer ?

Acquiesçant, Nate pria pour se tromper. Seulement, dès qu'ils furent proches, il grimaça devant ce qu'elle répondit.

« - Tu m'intimides, c'est tout.

Elle semblait d'un coup bien fragile et il voulut empêcher le massacre seulement Jason le retint.

« - Je le savais, fit Shane sûr de lui. Viens dans mes bras, tu trembles de froid !

Elle se laissa faire, et lorsqu'il eut mis ses bras autour d'elle, elle attrapa le haut de son tee-shirt, afin de le garder à portée de main, et plaça son genou entre les jambes du jeune homme.

« - Et maintenant, tu me rends ma serviette où je te jure que tes parents devront compter sur tes hypothétique frères et sœurs pour avoir une descendance, fit-elle menaçante. C'est clair ?

Ne voulant pas courir le risque, il la lui tendit et elle l'enroula autour d'elle, sans un mot. L'oubliant, elle s'éloigna puis s'essuya avant de remettre ses vêtements.

SsSsSs

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bon, perso, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vous. Promis, dans le prochain chapitre (bonus puisque j'ai encore un tas de chose à mettre) la réaction des trois garçons, et celle des filles. J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Un grand merci surtout à **Fraulein Takoor** qui est en train de lire toutes mes fics. Grâce à elle, j'ai déjà plus de 45 reviews à répondre donc… ça motive pas, je vous avoue. Mais je lis chacune des vôtres, c'est promis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et pour celles qui sont fans des moments où Mitchie remet Shane à sa place… Vous allez adorer celui-ci =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 05**

Dès qu'elle fut loin, les deux garçons sortirent de leur cachette, se retenant difficilement de rire.

« - Et bien Jay, je ne sais pas ce que t'en penses mais quelque chose me dit que le délai pour qu'il brise le cœur de Mitchie est trop court. On devrait peut-être ajouter quelques mois ?

« - Je te l'ai dit mec, sourit le jeune homme en lui tapant dans le dos, t'as aucune chance. Ce que t'as fait à Béryl t'a complètement grillé auprès d'elle.

« - J'en reviens pas, fit-il encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle a menacé de me castrer !

« - C'est officiel, j'adore cette fille, sourit Nate avant de rire franchement. Avec Djamila, c'est la seconde à te dire non, ça se fête, non ?

« - Sauf que Djamila, j'ai abandonné mais pas Mitchie se reprit-il. Pas envie de rester quatre mois, sage comme une image à regarder d'autres sortir avec les filles du lycée. Et puis franchement, après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure… J'ai déjà mon idée pour la faire plier.

« - Hey, le chantage est interdit mec, lui rappela Nate sérieusement. Que des moyens légaux. Alors tu essayes, sans grands résultats pour le moment, de la draguer tout ton comptant si tu veux, mais si jamais y a chantage ou qu'elle se sent forcer d'être avec toi, tu perds ton pari.

« - Je pensais pas au chantage mec, mais plutôt à autre chose. Ceci dit, elle a quelque chose que non pas les autres.

« - Ouais… Un goût plus que certains en matière de mec, sourit Jason.

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement puis rirent de bon cœur. Le jeune homme gagnait cette manche. Ils repartirent vers leur bungalow en riant comme avant, puis décidèrent de jouer un peu de musique.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Mitchie entra dans sa chambre en tempêtant.

« - Habituellement nager ne t'aide pas à être plus calme ?

« - Habituellement, il n'y a pas cet idiot de dragueur compulsif au charme discutable et à la finesse inexistante, fit-elle avec humeur.

« - Shane, demanda Caitlyn.

« - Qui d'autre ? Non mais je vous jure, j'avais envie de le frapper. D'ailleurs, c'est _dommage_ qu'il m'ait rendu ma serviette aussi vite, dit-elle avec regret. Je me serais faite un plaisir de m'assurer qu'il ne se reproduirait pas… Faut protéger les générations futures !

« - Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Raconte !

Souriant, Mitchie s'assit sur son lit, en tailleur et entreprit de leur relater l'incident dans son ensemble, en s'excusant auprès de Béryl, quand elle répéta ce qu'il avait dit. Seulement, la jeune femme, bien qu'elle sente son cœur se pincer, refusa de céder à l'abattement, et lorsque la brunette leur expliqua son plan, elle sourit. Elle lui avait simplement sortie la carte de la jeune femme sous emprise, timide et gauche, ce qui avait marché au-delà de ses espérances. Elle qui souhaitait juste l'amadouer, elle avait été surprise qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Malgré son aversion pour le personnage, Mitchie reconnut, en elle-même, qu'elle avait apprécié qu'il la tienne contre lui. Sa présence avait, quelque chose de rassurant. En totale contradiction du reste du personnage. A la fin de son récit, les filles se mirent à disserter sur les hypothèses de cette attitude et Béryl déclara :

« - Cherchez pas plus loin. Il m'a quitté pour te briser le cœur, à ton tour. Si tu voyais tous les regards qu'il te jette.

« - Et bien, souhaitons-lui un bon courage, parce qu'après Thomas… Il va falloir qu'il s'accroche pour me briser le cœur, philosopha la jeune femme. A moins qu'il me mette enceinte et me contraigne à avorter, il n'a… Aucune chance. En plus, je ne sors pas avec l'ex d'une copine, sauf avec son accord à elle, et seulement si le gars en question en vaut réellement la peine. Ce qui visiblement n'est pas le cas ! Bon, on va manger ?

Elles acquiescèrent et rejoignirent, le réfectoire d'un pas tranquille. Les garçons n'étaient, heureusement pas encore là, ce qui leur permit de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger sans être ennuyé, par Shane. Seulement, ils finirent par arriver, riant ensemble et elles notèrent qu'ils semblaient ne plus s'en vouloir. Jason eut cependant la brillante idée de ne pas proposer de manger avec elles, et elles purent tranquillement terminer leur repas. Bien que Mitchie était soit dérangée par le regard incessant, du jeune homme qu'elle sentait sur elle. Elle quitta donc rapidement la salle, et partit se réfugier près du lac, sa guitare à la main. Elle ne fut rejointe, par Nate qu'une grosse heure plus tard, ce qui lui avait permis de terminer quelques arrangements sur sa chanson. Sans un mot, il s'assit et ils reprirent leur répertoire. Chacun son tour, choisissant la prochaine mélodie. Une heure passa donc, puis Mitchie posa sa guitare et le fixa dans les yeux. Légèrement perturbé par ce regard, il arrêta de jouer et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Ton copain Shane.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

« - Dis-lui de me lâcher, et de m'oublier. S'il te plait ! Il m'horripile, à me suivre même lorsque je vais nager. Il n'y a qu'ici que je suis tranquille même si je sais que c'est temporaire. Quand il aura compris que je m'isole ici, je n'aurais plus la paix.

« - Ecoute, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne te promets aucun résultat positif.

« - Il a décidé de me briser le cœur, je me trompe ? Enfin de jouer avec moi, comme avec Lola, Béryl et sûrement un tas d'autre ?

« - Probablement, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Pourquoi, tu n'es pas flattée, rit-il.

« - De plaire à un mec pour qui les seuls critères qu'il l'attire sont le fait que je sois une fille ? Non, pas vraiment. Mais qu'il arrête de perdre son temps. Il a autant de chance de sortir avec moi, qu'un chien se mette à chanter l'hymne national en japonais.

Il sourit à l'image et lui promit d'en parler à son ami, sachant que ça ne serait d'aucune utilité. Shane le lui en donna la preuve dès le lendemain. A la fin des cours, il alla trouver la jeune femme, qui était près du lac.

« - Alors comme ça, tu demandes à Nate qu'il me dise de m'éloigner, sourit-il. Pourquoi ne pas venir toi-même ? Je te fais peur ?

« - La seule chose qui m'effraie chez toi, ce sont tes manières d'agir avec les filles. Alors je vais faire clair. Si ton but est de me briser le cœur en sortant quelques jours avec moi avant de me jeter en public, avec humiliation en prime, tu perds ton temps. Les mecs dans ton genre, si je me retourne sur leurs passages, je fuis leur compagnie. Tu ne m'auras pas à ton tableau de chasse Shane, alors ne perds pas ton temps. Je vais même t'économiser du temps, comme quoi je suis sympa avec toi, ne t'approche pas d'Emily, où elle te brisera quelque chose qui pourrait te manquer dans un futur proche. Et d'aucune des filles qui sont dans le bungalow six. Parce qu'en plus d'aboyer, on mord principalement là où ça fait mal, dit-elle en lui faisant face. Alors tu m'oublies, tu oublies Emy, Béryl, et Caitlyn même. On n'est et on ne sera _jamais_ intéressées ! Bon été.

Cette tirade eut le mérite de le clouer sur place. C'était la première fois qu'une fille le perçait à jour, si vite et aussi bien. Certes, il avait l'intention de sortir peut-être une semaine avec Mitchie avant de s'attaquer à sa meilleure amie. Mais en moins de deux minutes, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne renonça pas, pour autant d'être avec elle. Pourquoi Mitchie en particulier, il l'ignorait, mais il fallait qu'il sorte avec. Peut-être pour pouvoir l'embrasser et gouter à ses lèvres qui lui semblaient si attirantes, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait craqué sur son timbre si agréable. Toujours était-il qu'il se mit en tête de n'approcher aucune autre fille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas eu, fusse-t-il qu'il y consacre tout son été. Une partie de lui-même, toute petite naturellement, lui tira son chapeau. Comme sa sœur, elle avait été blessée par un jeune de leur âge mais elle semblait avoir réellement tourné la page à en croire les termes dans lesquels elle en parlait. Seulement, elle semblait contrer chacune de ses manœuvres habituelles, et il soupira. Avec elle, il allait devoir ruser. Il commença donc à s'interroger sur une nouvelle manière de l'aborder, quand son portable sonna.

« - Allo. _…_ Ah, ma sœur préférée. Justement j'allais t'appeler. _…_ A propos du défi de l'été, je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir. _…_ J'en ai trouvé un meilleur mais sans ton aide, je vais perdre. _…_ Une fille dans ton genre. Cœur brisé par un autre. _…_ Non, elle a le moral, ça a dû se passer tôt dans l'année, je dirais, je me renseignerais auprès de Nate, il passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, non là où j'ai besoin de toi, c'est pour l'avoir. Elle résiste un peu trop bien. _…_ Non pas autant que toi, même si elle utilise le même genre de stratagème. Sauf qu'elle ne frappe pas, elle ! _…_ Il faut donc que tu me rencardes, comment devrait faire un mec pour te plaire ?

Il l'écouta attentivement, acquiesçant à certains points, demandant des explications sur d'autres, puis raccrocha une heure plus tard. Il avait son nouveau plan d'action. Première étape, lui faire croire qu'il avait compris le message et se renseigner auprès des deux garçons pour en savoir plus. Il les harcela donc pour savoir deux ou trois choses mais rien de bien conséquent. Nate lui apprit seulement qu'elle avait eu une fois le cœur brisé et qu'elle se méfiait des tombeurs. C'était aussi une vraie passionnée de musique, et qu'avec Emy elles étaient plus liées que les deux bras d'un même corps. Jason ne lui apprit guère plus puisqu'elle était plus souvent avec Nate, mais elle aimait rire et s'amuser. Elle semblait adorer se dépenser mais connaissait ses limites, et surtout semblait être solidaire avec toutes les autres filles du camp à qui, il avait brisé le cœur. Il passa la journée suivante à la suivre au maximum, écoutant ses conversations sans en avoir l'air et il sourit lorsqu'elles l'oublièrent complètement. Il savait que les confessions entre filles étaient quelque chose de fréquent mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se confie si facilement, puisqu'elle semblait d'un naturel méfiant. Il apprit donc qu'elle était fille unique, que sa mère cuisinait plus que bien, qu'elle adorait son père et que les frères de sa meilleure amie veillaient sur elle.

Il ne reprit donc son plan que le jeudi, dès le petit déjeuner. Il devait déjà marquer des points auprès d'elle, aussi il arriva à l'heure habituelle et sourit en les voyants toutes attablées. Saluant Tess il s'approcha de la table des filles et elles se turent, en le fixant avec hostilité ou méfiance.

« - Béryl, je pourrais te parler, s'il te plait ? En privé, quelques secondes pas plus.

« - Euh d'accord. Je reviens.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et le suivit jusque dehors. Fermant derrière lui, il soupira, et prit un air penaud des plus convainquant. Il soupira doucement comme pour se donner du courage, et la regarda :

« - Ecoute je… Je voulais m'excuser d'une manière sincère, auprès de toi. Mitchie a raison, j'ai été une ordure avec toi, et je m'en veux.

« - Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

« - Parce que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tout le monde m'a dit et ils ont tous raison. T'es une fille bien et tu ne méritais pas que je te brise le cœur pour rassurer mon ego de… D'homme mal dans sa peau. Donc je t'en prie, acceptes mes excuses. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter mais…

« - Non, je t'excuse, sourit-elle. C'était une erreur et aucun de nous n'en a réellement souffert. Je te pardonne et on oublie tout. Toi, tu vas rester avec Nate Jason et Tess et moi avec mes amies ici. A bientôt.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra, et il sourit mentalement. « Ce qu'une fille peut être crédule, songea-t-il. » Se reprenant, il entra, à nouveau, dans la salle et nota qu'elles l'écoutaient, sûrement faire un résumé de la pièce de théâtre qu'il venait de jouer. Saluant ses amis, il prit de quoi se nourrir puis s'assit avec eux, sous le regard perdu de Nate. Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et son instinct lui dit ce que n'était pas bon pour Mitchie. Priant qu'elle garde la tête froide, il termina son repas.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Pendant ce temps, à la table des filles, l'ambiance était des plus calmes. Béryl venait de terminer son récit et demandait aux autres ce qu'elle devait en penser. Y croire ou non ? Lui laisser une chance ? Se venger ? Telles étaient les questions qu'elle se posait.

« - Je n'aime pas ça, soupira Caitlyn. Sa manœuvre elle me paraît… Je ne sais pas, bizarre.

« - Je dirais calculée, voir réglée comme du papier à musique. Ton avis Mitchie ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'il s'excuse joue en sa faveur. Après le poids à donner à ses mots reste à déterminer. Je vais attendre avant de rendre mon verdict, sourit-elle. On verra bien ! S'il agit toujours aussi lourdement, on saura que ça ne vaut rien, s'il devient plus sérieux, c'est qu'il change.

Les deux la regardèrent pesant le pour et le contre, puis décidèrent de suivre cette idée. La journée débuta donc, et elles ne surent trop comment interpréter l'attitude qu'il adopta. Loin de devenir la copie conforme du prince charmant, il se contenta de rester avec ses amis, et de ne plus chercher à plaire à la gente féminine.

Elles passèrent donc la matinée à observer ses faits et gestes. Seulement, elles ne purent se faire une idée puisqu'il resta, étonnamment calme en cours, ce qui étonna visiblement ses amis, à en croire les chuchotements.

De plus, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au réfectoire le midi, il était dos à toutes les filles, et discutait avec ses amis, sur un sujet qui semblait les passionner. Perdue, par ce revirement, Mitchie l'observa, cherchant à le percer à jour. Le problème était qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Souriant, elle se leva et rejoignit la meilleure amie du garçon. Celle-ci fut étonnée de la voir à sa table et fronça les sourcils.

« - Du calme, j'agite le drapeau blanc, la prévint Mitchie. Je veux juste éclairer un point et tu peux m'être utile.

« - Très bien, fit-elle en la fixant. Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte à moi ?

« - Je vais être honnête… Absolument rien. Tu serais du genre gentille comme Lola ou Caitlyn, je te dirais la joie d'avoir fait une bonne action mais tu sembles être le genre de personne qui se moque royalement de ce genre de chose, donc ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te convaincre. Je veux savoir, puisque tu sembles bien connaître Shane quelque chose, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il mijote ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, tu veux bien. Toi comme moi savons très bien que son attitude d'aujourd'hui n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. Une attitude qu'il se donne. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Alors soit tu le sais et tu me le dis en espérant que je le perce à jour et qu'il redevienne cet insupportable bourreau des cœurs qui semble tant plaire, soit tu l'ignores et tu prends ton air supérieur qui sera en total contradiction avec ce que tu sais. Au choix.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je crois qu'il faut que tu creuses dans ta propre direction. Parce que c'était étrange qu'après que tu lui aies dit de ne plus s'approcher de toi, parce que tu détestais le genre de personne qu'il était, il devienne cette… Pâle copie du Shane que je connais. A ta place, je réfléchirais. Mardi tu lui fais comprendre, enfin tu sous-entends que s'il veut te plaire, faut qu'il arrête de jouer avec les filles, comme d'autres jouent aux billes et il devient plus sérieux, moins tombeur et plus calme. Je trouve ça simplement… Etrange comme coïncidence.

« - Je vois. Et bien s'il te le demande, il peut enfiler le costume de Roméo et devenir l'homme le plus romantique au monde, je ne sortirais pas avec lui. Alors quand il viendra te demander un compte-rendu de cette conversation, fais-lui bien savoir qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'il s'amuse avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à sa table et commença à manger, faisant un résumé de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et elles rirent joyeusement. Seulement la brunette ne put s'empêcher de regarder discrètement le jeune homme. D'un point de vu objectif, et parce qu'elle était dans sa tête à l'abri des interrogatoires de sa meilleure amie, elle devait s'avouer qu'il était vraiment mignon. Des cheveux noirs qui relevait le teint hâlé de sa peau, un regard noisette entouré d'une épaisse rangée de cils noir, qu'elle supposa long, des lèvres qu'elle trouvait parfaites. De plus, il était plus grand qu'elle, et pour l'avoir senti contre elle, peu de jours avant, elle le savait musclé comme elle aimait, et une part d'elle, pria qu'il continue de s'intéresser à la jeune femme qu'elle était. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part avec lui, mais le faire patienter, le refoulant pour mieux l'attirer, l'amusait beaucoup. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut ni du sourire qu'elle eut en l'observant, ni du regard inquisiteur de ses colocataires et de Nate, tout comme elle ne sut pas que Shane l'observait discrètement. Quand il vit son petit sourire, il en esquissa un également et se tourna pour faire face à ses deux amis.

« - Je ne lui donne pas deux semaines. Ce qui me laissera cinq semaines pour en séduire huit. Ça va être serré mais c'est largement jouable, fit-il confiant.

« - Ma grand-mère disait toujours, ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, philosopha Nate.

« - C'est juste, mais si en une seule matinée, j'arrive déjà à la faire réfléchir sur moi, imagine ce que ce sera dimanche ? On sera amis, ou on s'en approchera à grande vitesse.

Les deux se regardèrent, avant d'observer la jeune femme puis leur ami et durent se rendre à l'évidence. Son plan semblait fonctionner. Cependant, selon les termes du pari, si Nate ne pouvait rien faire, il n'en était pas de même pour Jason qui devait s'assurer qu'elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Le seul problème était d'agir sans trahir son ami d'enfance.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De l'autre côté de la salle, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Certes Tess connaissait en détail le plan de Shane, puisqu'elle l'avait aidé à le peaufiner, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il cherche absolument à lui plaire. L'idée lui paraissait mauvaise. Elle les regarda et nota le petit sourire de son meilleur ami. Pour le moment, il était ravi que son plan fonctionne mais ne voyait pas le jeu, pourtant évident de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait aucune stratégie, ne suivant qu'une seule règle, la plus élémentaire : Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi, je te fuis ! Et pour le moment, c'était elle qui menait le jeu, contrairement à l'impression qu'il devait en avoir. Se promettant de lui en parler, elle termina son assiette, sans appétit. Si, elle devait encore revenir l'année suivante, elle demanderait à ce que les repas soit de qualité.

…*O*O*O*O*…

L'après-midi se déroula sur le même plan. Shane jouait à être lui-même tout en s'assurant que son attitude faisait réfléchir la brunette, qui l'observait intriguée, ainsi que ses amies, alors que Tess cherchait un moyen de la mettre hors course de manière définitive. Quant aux deux garçons, ils cherchaient une faille dans le plan simplement génial de leur ami. D'un point de vue objectif, celui-ci était parfait. Et c'était le problème. Parce qu'avec un plan pareil, il faudrait à la jeune femme, un niveau de malice qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas, pour en sortir indemne. Seulement, au début du cours, elle avait fait la bêtise de dire à ses amies, alors que Shane n'était pas loin, qu'elle irait sûrement jouer un peu près du lac, lorsqu'Emy lui avait proposé de danser un peu. Il s'arrangea donc pour y être avant elle et joua pour lui. Il reprit certaines compositions qu'il avait écrites pour sa sœur, fredonnant sur l'amour qui était essentiel, alors qu'il pensait le contraire, sur le besoin que l'être humain avait de se rassurer dans les bras d'un autre, avant d'entamer son répertoire plus centré sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il jouait. Un soir alors qu'il avait le blues, il avait écrit un texte qu'il trouvait vraiment trop romantique pour lui, mais qui avait son petit succès auprès de la gente féminine. Alors qu'il attaquait le refrain pour la seconde fois, une voix le dérangea.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, tu recommences !

« - Tiens Mitchie, s'exclama-t-il. De quoi tu parles ? Je recommence quoi ? A jouer, normal, on est dans un camp centré sur la musique, lui rappela-t-il amusé.

« - Dis-moi tout, t'as demandé à Nate où me trouver après les cours ? Et comme c'est ton ami, il t'a dit que je venais quasiment tout le temps ici, pour jouer ?

« - Ah non du tout. J'ignorais même que Nate était au courant que tu venais ici.

« - Alors que fais-tu ici ? Précisément maintenant ?

« - Simple coïncidence. J'en avais marre de jouer dans mon bungalow alors que les deux autres se chamaillent. Ici, je pensais être tranquille. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse, dit-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle obéit et lui expliqua qu'elle venait souvent ici, puisqu'elle vivait presqu'en face du lac. Il acquiesça et bientôt, elle se retrouva, sans s'en apercevoir, à discuter avec lui, amicalement. Elle n'en était pas encore à lui confier ses peurs, qui bien qu'illogique restaient banales, mais ils apprenaient à faire connaissance. Etrangement, il se retrouva à lui parler de sa grande sœur qu'il adorait, et elle lui confia qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une petite sœur.

« - Ce doit quand même être géniale d'être enfant unique ? Tu verrais Jason. Il a cinq sœurs et un frère, crois-moi certains jours, comme la veille de notre arrivée, il aurait aimé être à ta place. Enfin, il ne s'en plaint pas puisqu'il adore ses sœurs, mais les crises existentielles, syndrome purement féminin, il connaît par cœur.

« - Cinq sœurs, répéta-t-elle choquée, plus un frère, plus lui… Sept enfants. Mais comment fait sa mère ? Jason est le plus âgé ?

« - Non. Adrien c'est l'ainé de vingt ans, ensuite les jumelles Ophélie et Dana, de dix-huit ans. Jason dix-sept et enfin les triplés, Mickaëlla, Sharon et Christie de dix ans.

« - Et bé. Je lui souhaite bien du courage à sa mère, de s'occuper de tant de tête. Et Nate ? Il est fils unique ?

« - Deux grands frères, qui vivent chez eux. Josh et Aaron.

« - Et bé. Quand je pense qu'Emy se plaint de ses trois grands frères… A côté de Jason, elle ne fait pas le poids !

« - Trois grands frères ? Voilà qui explique son style un peu garçon manqué, dans sa manière de s'habiller, j'entends.

« - Ouais, entre autre choses, éluda-t-elle. Mais ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seule de ses cheveux, ou tu as les trois sur le dos, et crois-moi tu souffrirais, fit-elle amusé. Une fois ils nous ont emmené dans une boite, un mec a commencé à la draguer et a cherché à l'embrasser… Encore aujourd'hui, on ignore s'il sortira un jour du coma, fit-elle sérieusement.

Il la regarda réellement effrayé et revit son plan autrement. Hors de question qu'il s'approche de trop près de cette Emy. Il ne souhaitait pas être plongé dans un coma artificiel après le camp. Cependant, la jeune femme explosa de rire.

« - Si tu voyais ta tête, rit-elle. Je plaisantais. Enfin ils lui ont clairement fait comprendre d'oublier qu'Emy était plutôt bonne pour reprendre leurs termes, mais il n'est pas dans le coma. Bon le jour où quelqu'un la forcera à aller trop loin, je dis pas, mais pour le moment, ils se contentent de douloureux avertissements, rien qu'à les entendre. C'est limite de la torture mentale.

« - T'es une marrante dis donc !

« - Désolée, au village tout le monde connaît cette blague alors là c'était le moment rêvé pour voir si elle faisait encore peur… Visiblement, c'est le cas.

Ils rirent joyeusement, puis observant sa montre, il nota l'heure. La prévenant qu'ils avaient une demi-heure de retard, ils se levèrent afin de rejoindre le réfectoire. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et commencèrent à partir, leur guitare à la main quand elle se stoppa.

« - Tu sais, tu sembles finalement être quelqu'un de bien. J'ignore si on sera ami un jour mais… C'est en bonne voie.

Il lui sourit, ravi de cette nouvelle et ils rejoignirent la salle. Naturellement leur entrée fit sensation, puisque tout le monde étaient en train de manger tranquillement.

...*O*O*O*O*...

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? J'aurais dû aller la chercher près du lac. La connaissant, elle ne doit même pas avoir noté qu'elle était affamée.

« - Ouais sûrement. Si elle n'est pas là la fin du repas on lui prendra… Mais non, c'est bon elle arrive, sourit Caitlyn avant de grimacer, mais pourquoi Shane est avec elle et qu'ils se sourient ? Va falloir l'interroger.

La jeune femme les rejoignit en souriant et gratifia son amie d'une bise sur le sommet du crâne, en passant. Elle partit se servir et retrouva le jeune homme occupé à observer les plats d'un regard critique.

« - Heureusement qu'on ne vient pas pour la bouffe, parce que mon oncle aurait vite fait de fermer boutique.

« - Attends ton oncle est le propriétaire du camp ?

« - Et notre prof de chant, lui confia-t-il mais chut, sinon on va crier au favoritisme. Bon appétit.

Elle lui retourna la politesse puis s'assit face à Emy. Celle-ci la regardait les yeux envahis d'un tas de questions, si bien que Mitchie lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Tu es amie avec Shane ? Qui a brisé le cœur de Béryl ?

« - Non. J'observe simplement. Je ne suis pas stupide voyons, et je t'avoue je m'amuse bien. Si tu avais vu sa tête à propos du coma de Carl… ça valait tout l'or du monde. Au moins comme ça, il sait déjà qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te brise le cœur. Au fait, vous saviez que Jason venait d'une famille nombreuse ? Mais nombreuse comme nombreuse, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. Il a six frères et sœurs, vous imaginez ? C'est Sept à la maison, le retour.

« - Je savais qu'il avait trois petites sœurs, mais j'ignorais pour les trois autres. Comment tu sais ça ?

« - Shane est très loquace quand il s'agit de parler de sa famille et de celle de ses amis. Lui a une grande sœur Karen, féministe convertie, Nate deux grands frères qui ont leur chez eux, dont les noms m'échappent, et Jason un grand frère de vingt ans, deux grandes sœur de dix-huit ans, et trois petites sœurs. Incroyable ! Quand je pense que ta mère se plaint de tes trois frères et toi… Là elle serait carrément dépassée !

« - Elle aurait jeté l'éponge tu veux dire. On serait tous délinquant ! Enfin pas moi, vu que ma best est une petite fille unique choyée par ses parents qui lui passent tous ses caprices sans la rendre capricieuse.

« - Pas faux… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer un jour, cette fameuse best. Non parce que j'en entends beaucoup parler mais c'est tout.

Elles rirent joyeusement, puis allèrent dans leur bungalow après avoir terminé de manger. Ainsi isolées des oreilles indiscrètes, Mitchie leur expliqua que contrairement aux apparences, elle n'était pas amie avec le jeune homme. Elle souhaitait juste mieux le connaître afin d'anticiper ses réactions. « Menteuse, cria sa conscience. Il te plait avoue, lui hurla-t-elle aux oreilles. Oui, il est mignon, mais le caractère ne va pas. S'il changeait, peut-être, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Secouant la tête, elle écouta ses amies disserter sur le phénomène Shane et sourit.

« - Bon zen les filles. Ok je l'ai trouvé sympa durant les deux heures où on a discuté, pour autant, je n'oublie pas qu'il a fait pleurer Béryl et que Lola a eu le cœur brisé l'année dernière, ni toutes ses atroces histoire d'horreur, fit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe, dont tu nous as rabattue les oreilles, Caitlyn. Rassurées ? J'ai juste cherché à en savoir plus : Il faut être proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis non ?

Ce proverbe vieux comme le monde clôtura le sujet, elles commencèrent à faire des projets pour le week-end. Certes, elles ne pourraient pas quitter le camp mais il fallait qu'elles commencent sérieusement à trouver une idée pour le concours final. Aussi, les trois filles s'en occupèrent alors que Béryl partit, en leur expliquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Tim. Elles y passèrent toute leur soirée, à chercher les paroles, puis le samedi fut consacré à l'élaboration de la musique. Aucune ne s'accorda de pause. Par contre elles s'étaient jurées de se reposer le dimanche pour qu'elles puissent vaquer à leurs occupations respectives, et cet emploi du temps, leur convint à toutes.

Aussi lorsque Mitchie se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sourit. Les yeux fermés, elle huma l'air délicieusement parfumé de l'odeur du lac où elle nageait souvent, et écouta les oiseaux quelques minutes avant de se lever. Après une bonne douche, elle partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Comme elle était seule, les garçons l'invitèrent à manger avec eux. Nate, pour savoir si elle pouvait encore être sauvée, Jason pour mesurer à quel degré elle appréciait Shane, qui lui cherchait juste à vouloir la connaître mieux. Elle passa donc son repas à rire avec eux, et sourit mentalement. Bien qu'elle soit face au jeune homme, à aucun moment, il n'avait esquissé un geste de séduction, ne serait-ce que lui faire du pied, et ils quittèrent la salle ensemble, en discutant joyeusement sous le regard noir de Tess et celui victorieux de Nate qui voyait enfin son meilleur ami s'éloigner d'elle. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivante ensemble, puis revinrent à la salle que pour le déjeuner. Les filles étant là, elle les quitta pour rejoindre ses amies. Celles-ci allaient d'ailleurs leur faire une remarque mais elle leva la main, les arrêtant.

« - Stop ! Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, on est toutes les trois libres de faire ce qu'on veut. Mais oui j'ai passé la matinée avec Shane, Nate et Jason et je n'en suis pas morte. Rassure-toi, je passe l'après-midi qu'avec Nate. On va aller faire un tour en barque, et jouer un peu… C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de me justifier auprès de ma mère, rit-elle.

« - Je lui ai dit que je t'avais à l'œil cet été, je tiens parole.

« - Oh merci, j'en suis flattée, mais c'est inutile, je sais me défendre.

Elles rirent, tout en avalant leur repas, sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était exactement, puis la brunette sortit de la salle, direction l'endroit où était entreposé les barques. Nate arriva peu après, et ils en mirent une à l'eau après avoir enfilé les horribles gilets de sauvetage. Une fois sur le lac, ils se racontèrent quelques anecdotes de leur enfance. Aussi Mitchie apprit qu'il avait rencontré Shane au secondaire, celui-ci étant déjà ami avec Jason depuis le jardin d'enfant, et lui raconta qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'endroit, sauf pour aller au lycée dans la ville d'à côté, qu'elle avait rencontré Emily très jeune, grâce aux frères de celle-ci qui l'avait protégés quand les autres garçons de l'école l'avait ennuyée. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne les voient, puis finalement, ils revinrent sur la terre ferme. Rangeant tout, ils se baladèrent pour trouver un coin tranquille, quand Nate grimaça. Ils allaient passer près du bungalow de Tess et il n'avait aucune envie de la voir. Il proposa donc à son amie de faire un détour, mais elle refusa, voulant l'espionner un peu. Soupirant, il se laissa gagner par son enthousiasme et la suivit. Accroupi sous la fenêtre, ils furent surpris d'entendre son prénom.

« - Non, rien a changé entre elle et moi.

« - Pourtant, vous sembliez bien proches vendredi.

« - Ouais, on le semblait mais c'est tout. Et grâce à ce superbe discours que tu lui as tenu. Franchement chapeau.

Nate lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe de partir seulement, elle refusa, tendant l'oreille.

« - Alors c'est une affaire qui roule ?

« - Qui marche pour le moment, mais comme j'ai déjà dit à Jason, je ne lui donne pas deux semaines pour tomber dans mes bras. Lui ne me croit pas. Il pense au contraire qu'elle ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement à cause de cette bécasse de Béryl. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais pas dragué celle-là, soupira-t-il. Quant au pari sur Mitchie… Disons qu'à l'allure où ça va, Jason va devoir être un nouveau briseur de cœur. C'est son gage si je gagne !

« - Et le tien ? Si par malheur tu perdais j'entends ?

« - Ceinture pendant quatre mois. Imagine l'enfer… Quatre mois sans copine ! Je ne tiendrais jamais !

Mitchie n'en écouta pas plus. Sans se relever, elle s'éloigna puis une fois sûre de ne plus être entendu se tourna d'un bloc vers son ami.

« - Tu étais au courant ? Du pari ? Des gages ? Et du reste ?

« - Oui, acquiesça-t-il penaud, mais attends laisse-moi t'expliquer un truc. Pour ma part, j'ai refusé d'entrer dans ce pari stupide, parce que je t'apprécie, t'es une fille bien, soupira-t-il. J'ai prévenu Shane qu'il n'avait intérêt à ne pas te briser le cœur, s'il ne voulait pas que je mette fin à notre amitié. Je suis donc là, juste pour m'assurer, officiellement, qu'il ne triche pas. Puisqu'il sait quelques trucs sur Thomas. Vous en parliez entre vous, quand on est arrivé. Je ne fais que te protéger au maximum sans m'investir dans ta vie !

« - Et Béryl ?

« - Je connais Shane depuis qu'on est gosse, je savais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en seconde semaine, même si j'ai un peu espéré l'inverse. Ecoute, avec Jay, on n'est pas comme lui, mais ça reste notre meilleur ami. Alors qu'on apprécie ou non ses manières, ça ne change rien ! La plupart du temps, on le laisse se débrouiller avec ses histoires, sans interférer. Mais il t'a entendu chanter en cours et depuis il s'est mis en tête de te séduire. Et le pari a débuté ! Mais je te promets qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai voulu te jeter dans ses bras !

« - Tu es vraiment de mon côté, demanda-t-elle sérieuse. Alors, reprit-elle après qu'il eut acquiescé, tu vas me promettre de ne rien lui dire de ce que je viens d'entendre. Et moi, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de Mitchie Torrès comme ça !

« - Je te promets de taire tes découvertes ainsi que mes révélations qui vont de pairs, sourit-il. Si en échange, tu acceptes de me croire quand je te dis que mon amitié était sincère.

Elle acquiesça puis lui proposa de reprendre leur emploi du temps comme prévu. Ils allèrent chercher leur guitare et partirent jouer sur le ponton. Ils restèrent jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Ils arrivèrent dans les premiers et elle partit vers sa table, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme pour le moment. La jeune femme voulait d'abord réfléchir à un plan précis. Se venger oui, mais bien, c'est mieux. Telle était ses pensées. Elle passa le repas extrêmement calme, à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu, cherchant une faille. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une idée. Que sa vengeance soit publique. Tout comme leur scène de rupture avec Béryl, l'avait été. « Pendant un repas, probablement, c'est le seul moment où on est tous au même endroit. En cours aussi, mais ça serait difficile, pensa-t-elle. Il faut que je trouve un moyen parfait ! Qu'il comprenne enfin ce que ça fait. » Perdue, une nouvelle fois, dans ses pensées elle rata les regards que Shane posa sur elle, ainsi que ceux de Nate qui dût se retenir de ne rien dire à son ami. Seulement, une promesse étant une promesse, il se déculpabilisa et lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, lui demanda d'attendre qu'il soit présent. Elle eut un sourire qu'Emy qualifierait de mauvais plus tard, et le lui assura. Tout le monde serait présent. Il partit et les trois lui demandèrent de quoi ils parlaient.

« - Vous le saurez très bientôt !

Sur ces mots, elle fila dans sa chambre et assise sur son lit, reprit ses explorations de scénarii. Tous étaient tentant, mais la plupart impossible à réaliser dans un camp de vacances. Ses amies arrivèrent au compte-goutte et tentèrent de lui arracher des infos, sans succès. Elle restait là, sur son lit, à sourire perfidement, en commençant à tout mettre en place. Quand tout fut prêt, elle se changea et se coucha en souhaitant à ses amies, qui avaient abandonné leur interrogatoire, de passer une bonne nuit. Elle ne s'endormit pas aussitôt et en profita pour réfléchir à tous les cas de figure. A bien y réfléchir, tout le monde n'était pas obligé d'être là, mais elle s'arrangerait pour qu'il y ait le plus de personne possible.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara donc rapidement, et partit au réfectoire après avoir prévenu les filles. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes et elle s'arrêta à chaque table, pour leur demander d'attendre avant de partir. Elle avait un message à faire passer. Elle refusa cependant, d'en préciser la nature et le destinataire, si bien qu'une fois ne fut pas coutume, la plupart était encore là quand Nate entra dans la salle. Ses deux amis étant encore en train de se préparer, il alla à sa table et lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

« - Tu vas vite le savoir, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Il acquiesça et s'assit avec les filles, qui venaient d'arriver. Jason fut le premier à arriver à la table puisqu'il n'avait personne à saluer contrairement à son ami qui embrassa la joue de Tess avant de rejoindre la table. Seulement au même instant, Mitchie se leva et chuchota :

« - Lever de rideau, avant de hurler en direction du jeune homme. Toi !

Shane sursauta devant ce cri et lui fit face, intrigué par son attitude énervée.

« - Alors comme ça, tu as parié que je sortirais avec toi avant la fin de l'été, lança-t-elle en s'approchant. Voir même avant la fin de la semaine prochaine ? Ne mens pas, je t'ai entendu hier ! Alors je vais être clair, et j'espère que tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles cette fois-ci ! Même si nous étions les deux seuls rescapés d'une tragédie mondiale, je refuserais que tu me touches ! Que tu m'embrasses, et même que tu me prennes la main ! Plutôt laisser la race humaine s'éteindre, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle était face à lui. Tu me dégoûtes, comme personne ne m'a jamais dégoûtée, et m'imaginer t'embrasser me donne des haut-de-cœurs. Jamais je ne ferais partie de ton tableau de chasse, tu m'entends ? Tu peux y accrocher autant de cœur que tu le souhaites, le mien, tu ne l'auras jamais ! C'est clair maintenant, hurla-t-elle en insistant sur ce mot.

« - Mais attends, j'ignore de quoi tu parles, fit-il perdu.

« - Espèce d'enfoiré, fit-elle froidement. Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu en parlais avec Barbie, dit-elle en désignant Tess, hier. J'étais près du bungalow, j'ai tout entendu ! Alors prépare-toi à vivre les quatre plus long mois de ta vie, parce que Mitchie Torrès ne fera jamais parti des filles à qui tu as brisé le cœur !

Il la regarda les yeux ronds et machinalement, tendit la main pour la toucher, s'assurer que cette scène, plus humiliante que tout ce qu'il avait connu, était réel. Seulement, elle s'éloigna et commença à repartir quand elle revint. Sans crier gare, elle le gifla violemment.

« - Et _ça_, c'est pour avoir présumé que je préférerais sortir une semaine avec toi, plutôt que prendre le parti de Béryl. Ne m'approche plus.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, quand des applaudissements se firent entendre. Se tournant d'un bond, elle observa la salle et rougit. Sous l'impulsion, elle s'était laissée aller, et en avait oublié leur public qui l'applaudissait, chaleureusement pour les filles.

« - Ouais, prends ça dans ta gueule Shane, hurla même Emy avant d'applaudir en montant sur son banc.

Elle rit de les voir tous apprécier le spectacle, même s'il fut de courte durée. Brown venait d'entrer et rétablit le calme avant de demander ce qu'il s'était passé. D'un coup, plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche, et Mitchie se tourna vers lui.

« - C'est de ma faute monsieur, j'avais un message à faire passer. Mais… A en croire la joue de Shane, il est entré cette fois-ci. Bon appétit.

Fière d'elle, elle sortit laissant perplexe le directeur du camp qui sourit en voyant la trace d'une main féminine sur la joue de son neveu.

SsSsSs

Et voilà… Et bien, je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai adoré la fin de ce chapitre. Au moins, je crois que le message est entré maintenant. Y a plus qu'à faire pénétrer ! A la semaine prochaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée pour le retard. Comme je l'ai expliqué en ce moment j'ai quelques soucis qui font que je ne peux plus être à jour. Comme le prouve le fait que je ne poste plus qu'une seule fiction par semaine. Mais voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Perso, c'est un de mes préférés. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas remercié de vos reviews depuis pas mal de temps et je ne sais pas encore comment faire pour rattraper mon retard mais je vais reprendre ça dès maintenant. Si vous avez des idées d'ailleurs… Je suis preneuse ! En tout cas merci à **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. J'avoue moi aussi j'adore comment elle humilie Shane. Et visiblement on n'est pas les seules mdrrr J'espère que la suite te plaira miss. Bisous), **angylafan** (Salut miss. Ah ah perso je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais été jusqu'à le frapper, je l'avoue. Mdrr t'as raison, cette gifle lui rappellera sans doute qu'on joue pas avec le cœur des filles. C'est fragile ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous), **Allact**, et **pamou** (Salut toi. Ah ah soit Shane est suicidaire soir le message est passé ? Bah écoute, réponse en fin de chapitre alors. Promis tu sauras si le message est vraiment passé ou non. Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 06**

Une fois sortie, la jeune femme marcha calmement durant quelques secondes puis, une fois devant la salle, ne put retenir un cri de joie. Elle ne s'était jamais vengée de l'affront qu'elle avait subi lorsque Thomas l'avait quitté, aussi, dire à Shane ses quatre vérités l'avait en quelque sorte, libérée. Bien sûr, elle avait tourné la page mais cette blessure restait ouverte et elle espérait qu'un jour, elle pourrait le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans se sentir honteuse de s'être faite avoir. Etant seule, elle s'assit sur la balustrade, les yeux dans le vague et laissa ses pensées défiler, sans chercher à les retenir. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, n'était habituellement pas dans son caractère, puisqu'en général Emy parlait pour elle, pourtant elle en avait savouré chaque seconde.

…*O*O*O*O*…

La porte claqua et le jeune homme revint à lui. Regardant la salle, il nota plusieurs regards ravis, dont celui de Lola et soupira. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit à la table de sa meilleure amie et la fixa, sans la voir. Il avait besoin de remettre tout en place. « Comment l'a-t-elle su, se demanda-t-il. Hier matin tout allait bien pourtant ! Ok ce n'était pas l'amour fou, et je ne lui manquais pas, mais au moins, elle me parlait. Alors que là… Elle dit avoir tout entendu, mais c'est impossible, Nate est resté avec elle tout l'après-midi. Il m'aurait prévenu, songea-t-il avant que sa mauvaise conscience n'ajoute, en es-tu sûr ? » Aussitôt, il frappa la table et se leva en s'excusant auprès de Tess de l'avoir fait sursauter avant de rejoindre la table où étaient ses deux colocataires et amis.

« - Tu étais au courant. Ce n'est pas une question sur ce coup Nate, ajouta-t-il en le voyant acquiescer. Pourquoi ? T'es mon frère, non ?

« - Exact Shane, je suis ton frère, à la vie à la mort, mais malheureusement elle m'a eu. J'étais coincé, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, dit-il en souriant.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de pari, s'intéressa Emy.

« - Un truc entre nous, éluda Jason.

« - Interroge Mitchie, elle a tout compris toute seule, ajouta le jeune homme avant de regarder son meilleur ami. Je te l'ai dit dès le départ que tu ne l'aurais pas. Elle vient de me le prouver. Et avant que tu cris à la traitrise, ce qui pourrait être vrai, sache quand même qu'elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Sinon, je t'aurais averti qu'il fallait changer ton plan de drague.

Soupirant, il se laissa choir sur le banc, les yeux dans le vague. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les trois filles se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

« - C'est dommage, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« - Pourquoi donc, s'informa Nate.

« - Parce qu'elle me plait bien à me résister comme ça. Ça rend le jeu bien plus amusant qu'avec les autres. Ce qui est un plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui déplut à son meilleur ami. A partir de maintenant, j'ai le rôle du salaud, on est d'accord ? Ce qui fait de moi l'homme à abattre.

« - Jusque là, ça change pas vraiment, se moqua Jason.

« - Ouais, c'est pas important. Ce qui compte à présent, c'est de lui prouver qu'elle a tord. Aucune fille ne va me laisser l'approcher, c'est certain et donc beaucoup plus amusant.

« - Et pourquoi, demanda l'allié de la jeune femme.

« - Parce que l'activité préféré du lion* mon cher, c'est la chasse ! Et là, ça prend tout son sens. Je vais devoir la débusquer quand elle ne s'y attendra pas, la suivre au point de la faire craquer. Et elle craquera… ! Bon, j'ai la dalle, reprit-il sérieusement.

Se levant, il partit se servir alors que les deux autres le regardait, sans trop réussir à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Ils étaient presque certains d'avoir raté un détail, mais ne purent mettre le doigt dessus.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - J'en reviens pas ! Il n'a même pas essayé de nier, s'énerva Emy. Non mais, qui fais ça de nos jours ? Avouer quasiment aussitôt après l'accusation ?… Personne, reprit-elle au moment où Caitlyn ouvrait la bouche. Non, tu nies d'abord, et ensuite, tu cherches à minimiser soit les faits, soit ton implication dedans. C'est logique, non ?… C'est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-elle alors que Béryl tentait à son tour de répondre. Il est illogique. Or un mec illogique, c'est comme une fille rationnelle… Extrêmement rare. Ou alors, il veut semer le doute dans les esprits et dans ce cas, il y est parvenu. Non, impossible, il n'est pas assez futé ! A moins que quelqu'un ne l'ai aidé, mais qui ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit Nate. Au contraire, il a l'air d'aider Mitchie. Jason peut-être ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?… Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il a parié, avec une tierce personne, qu'il aurait Mitchie dans son tableau de chasse. Mais avec qui… Mystère. Avec qui, il aurait pu faire un pari pareil ? Tyler ? Pas assez futée ! Et quel intérêt retirerait-elle de cette histoire ? Jason alors ? Non, il a cinq sœurs, il ne doit pas avoir envie d'en voir une souffrir. Vous avez des idées ?

« - On peut enfin parler ? Non, parce que depuis tout à l'heure, c'est short, sourit Caitlyn. Tu tiens quelque chose et dans un pari, y en a toujours un pour et un contre. Donc Tess, tu oublies. Misons sur Nate. Il aurait donc tout intérêt à aider Mitchie au maximum pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse avoir.

« - Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rencarder sur l'histoire dès le départ ?

« - Parce qu'il aurait triché, soupira Béryl. Alors qu'en l'amenant à trouver elle-même… Il ne triche pas, et donc gagne avec les honneurs… Ah Mitchie, justement on parlait de toi, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, rit-elle. Pitié ne me dites pas de bravo ou tout autre synonymes ou idée similaire, s'il vous plait. Sept filles sont déjà venues me dire qu'elles avaient apprécié de voir Shane se faire remettre en place par une fille.

« - C'est quoi le pari, la coupa sa meilleure amie.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Shane a parié qu'il m'aurait brisé le cœur avant la fin de l'été, avec Jason. Si je tombe sous le charme inexistant de Shane, Jason devient un tombeur pour l'été, et comme je ne compte pas me faire avoir, notre _cher_ briseur de cœur, va devoir s'abstenir d'avoir une copine pendant quatre mois. Ce qui est scientifiquement impossible pour lui, selon ses dires. Nate a un rôle mineur dans l'affaire. Officiellement, c'est l'arbitre, pour s'assurer qu'aucun ne triche, mais surtout, il s'assure que je souffre le moins possible, si j'ai bien compris, le tout sans trahir ni l'un ni l'autre. Il cherche juste à me protéger des coups bas de son ami, puisqu'il a entendu parler de Thomas. J'ignore ce qu'il sait ceci dit… Et je m'en moque.

« - Mais pourquoi avoir fait ce pari stupide, demanda la rouquine du groupe.

« - Et bien, habituellement, il ne fait que sortir avec le plus de filles possible, sourit-elle, et je n'étais pas prévue mais il m'a entendu chanter, et ça a fait de moi sa prochaine victime ! Il n'a pas pris en compte le fait qu'on allait se serrer les coudes, et du coup, ce crétin regrette de s'être mis avec toi… Pauvre type !

Elles se regardèrent toutes les quatre, cherchant à rassembler les pièces du puzzle, seulement, il leur manquait bien trop d'informations pour comprendre et elles étaient encore muettes lorsque les garçons arrivèrent. Ils riaient entre eux, tout en jetant des regards discrets aux filles, inquiets de leur silence. Soudain Emy eut un sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos à Shane, et se pencha à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Quand elle eut terminé, celle-ci eut un grand sourire et acquiesça vivement, avant de descendre de la balustrade. D'un pas sûr, elle les rejoignit et embrassa la joue de Nate.

« - Avec tout ça, je ne t'ai pas remercié, c'est chose faite maintenant et… J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

Il secoua simplement la tête surpris par son attitude, et elle rejoignit ses amies. Son oncle étant sourd, Mitchie avait appris très jeune le langage des signes et elle avait transmis ce savoir à sa meilleure amie. Aussi, elles se lancèrent dans une conversation muette, avant de rire franchement à ce qu'elles venaient de se dire. Brown arriva quelques secondes plus tard et ouvrit la salle. Chacun s'assit à sa place et les vocalises commencèrent. Seulement, le directeur fut troublé par l'attitude son neveu. Celui-ci ne quittait pas une des nouvelles élèves des yeux, et il comprit que la jeune femme qui semblait l'ignorer, si on oubliait la gifle dont on lui avait fait le récit, aurait rapidement le cœur brisé.

« - Bien, dit-il en frappant dans ses mains, à partir de maintenant on commence les choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui et demain probablement, je vais en appeler deux au hasard et vous faire chanter en duo. On commence avec Nate et… Toi, dit-il en désignant une élève.

« - Emily Marie-Amélie Liberty Tiquida Oconnel troisième du nom, se présenta-t-elle, Emy pour les amis.

« - Alors Emy, rit le directeur, Nate en piste.

Elle acquiesça et allait se lever, seulement le jeune homme étant derrière, elle lui proposa de passer mais il refusa avant de galamment, lui céder le passage.

« - Merci, dit-elle avec une petite révérence avant d'ajouter, allez en piste. On va leur montrer ce que c'est que le talent avec un grand T !

Il eut un petit sourire amusé, mais la suivit, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Face aux élèves, ils regardèrent leur professeur qui leur donna l'extrait d'un duo qui était numéro un depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Les deux reconnurent rapidement la chanson, et coupant le son, Brown leur proposa de la continuer. Comme la jeune femme venait de terminer de chanter, ce fut Nate qui débuta le passage à capella, puis Emy prit la parole trois lignes plus tard, tout deux se déclarant, en chantant, à quel point ils se manquaient depuis leur rupture. A la fin de leur show qui dura trente secondes, le professeur leur demanda d'arrêter, puis les soumis à un jury impitoyable. Leurs camarades. A quelques exceptions près, ils furent tous positifs. Seuls Tess et ses amis furent plus critiques, principalement sur la jeune femme qui se contenta de prendre ces remarques avec le sourire.

« - Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir, tous les deux. Alors voyons… Sanders et… Caitlyn, choisit-il.

Les deux se levèrent et reprirent le même passage, en changeant le rythme. Le jeune homme le fit plus rythmé alors qu'elle le ralentissait, ce qui donna une nouvelle dimension à la chanson, qui fut chaleureusement critiquer. Plusieurs élèves passèrent, certains repassant avec d'autres, puis Brown changea de chanson. Comme c'était deux filles qui la chantait, originalement, ce fut Tess et Mitchie qui passèrent. Cependant, si tous les duos, jusqu'à présent, avaient été plaisants à voir, celui des deux rivales leur donna un avant-goût des prochains concours organisés. Tess, se sentant en danger, ne se fit pas prier pour jouer la diva ce qui finit par exaspérer la jeune femme qui se rebella.

« - Bon écoute Barbie, fit-elle, t'es libre de retourner à ta place si ce duo te convient pas.

« - Tu arrêtes avec ce surnom, la menaça-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec ton miroir de poche ? Au secours, j'ai peur, rit-elle en faisant mine de trembler.

« - On se calme mes demoiselles. Tess, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu chantes cette chanson.

Soupirant, elle prit soin de s'écarter et Mitchie leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Elles reprirent la chanson et lorsque ce fut à la brunette de chanter, elle s'amusa à caricaturer les grands airs que prenait la diva du camp, faisant rire toute la classe.

Si ce cours fut apprécié par tous, Mitchie perdit son sourire, lorsqu'il se termina. Shane était devant la porte, et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Comme Tess, Nate ainsi que Jason étaient dehors, elle se demanda qui ça pouvait être.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il.

« - Oublie-moi, c'est clair ! Moi, c'est déjà fait !

Sur ces mots, elle continua à partir, manquant son sourire amusé. Se reprenant, il la rappela, une nouvelle fois, sans qu'elle ne se retourne, agissant comme s'il n'était pas là.

Ce petit jeu dura toute la journée, si bien qu'à dix-sept heures, il rentra dans son bungalow, énervé. Nate le regarda intrigué, puis attendit de savoir s'il allait, ou non, dire ce qu'il pensait.

« - Elle me fuit !

« - C'était à prévoir.

« - Délibérément. Pire, elle fait carrément comme si je n'existais pas et je n'arrive pas à la coincer, seule. Y a toujours cette Emy avec elle, qui m'a gentiment prévenu que si je m'approchais trop près de sa _copine_, elle se ferait une joie de rendre inutilisable mes bijoux de famille, pour reprendre ses termes, grimaça-t-il.

« - Tu abandonnes ta traque ?

« - Hors de question ! Je galère juste plus que je l'aurais pensé. Bon, en même temps, c'est normal, mais quand même. Elle pourrait m'écouter, à la fin, je ne vais pas la violer ! Bien que de ce côté-là, elle ait une longueur d'avance sur moi.

« - Tu ignores de quoi, tu parles Shane. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te mettre au courant, ça fait partie de son histoire. A elle de choisir si elle souhaite, ou non, t'en parler. En attendant, que comptes-tu faire ?

« - Me changer, premièrement. Emy m'a jeté son jus d'orange dessus, dit-il en enlevant son tee-shirt, ensuite, retourner à la chasse.

Il accompagna cette phrase d'une œillade suggestive, et son ami soupira. Visiblement, il ne changerait pas. Shane repartit aussitôt qu'il fut propre afin de, non pas chercher Mitchie comme le pensait Nate mais, simplement se balader dans le camp. Il aimait réellement être ici, profiter du calme de la campagne, et de l'air un peu moins pollué que près de chez lui. C'était l'inconvénient d'habiter dans une ville aussi grande que Lubbock. Le seul, selon lui, puisque l'avantage majeur était le nombre de fille qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Durant une demi-heure, il marcha sans but, observant autour de lui, puis arriva près de la salle de danse. Comme souvent, les deux filles du village voisin y étaient et dansaient librement sur des airs folks. Il les observa, amusé quelques secondes, surtout quand il les vit affublé d'une perruque fuchsia pour Mitchie, et d'une bleu électrique pour son amie. Elles avaient toutes les deux une bouteille d'eau dans la main pour imiter un micro. S'arrêtant, il se demanda pourquoi elles n'en prenaient pas un vrai, puis abandonna, en les voyants rire de bon cœur. Visiblement, elles étaient habituées à ce genre d'excentricité. S'arrêtant d'un coup, Emy sortit de la salle, en courant en direction de leur bungalow, lui créant l'opportunité qu'il cherchait. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il entra dans la salle, alors qu'elle était dos à lui.

« - Déjà de ret… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, l'interrogea-t-elle agressive. T'as pas compris, tu ne me briseras pas le cœur, fous le camp, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, elle s'accroupit, fouillant dans son sac, et il sourit.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai compris, souffla-t-il secrètement amusé par ses refus, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer que…

« - Je ne veux rien savoir ! T'as voulu jouer, on a joué, t'as perdu, accepte-le et lâche-nous.

« - Je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur, je…

« - Tu me prends pour une idiote en plus, cria-t-elle sans prévenir. Je t'ai entendue le dire. De vive voix !

« - Faux, je n'ai dit que ce que voulait entendre Tess. En aucun cas, c'était vrai.

« - Nate a tout avoué. Je n'étais qu'un pari entre Jason et toi. Il a gagné, maintenant, c'est quatre mois sans copine ! Bonne chance.

« - Comment ça avouer, je… Peu importe, soupira-t-il. Je… Mais au fait, pourquoi tu sembles si blessée ? C'est l'idée que tu ne sois qu'un pari qui te rend triste ?

« - Faux, dit-elle avec colère. Rien de ce que tu penses, fais, ou dis ne me blesse. Encore moins l'idée de ne pas te plaire. J'en suis même plutôt flattée, si tu veux tout savoir. Maintenant ouvre bien tes oreilles : Rien de ce que je suis, fit-elle en se désignant, ne sera jamais à toi ! Ni mon corps, ni mon cœur, ni même le prochain ongle que je me casserais. Je ne serais, ni un nom de plus sur ton carnet de chasse, ni une histoire estivale, ni même un numéro à séduire ok ? Tu perds ton temps, parce que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, dit-elle calmement en se rapprochant, jouer les beaux, devenir le sosie du prince charmant niveau caractère, te changer en bisounours, ou même devenir tout ce que je recherche chez un garçon, chuchota-t-elle tout contre sa peau, je ne serais jamais à toi.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se coller contre lui, le jeune homme prit conscience de la douleur qu'il éprouva au fond de lui. Un instant, il chercha à imaginer ce que ce serait de goûter ses lèvres avec douceur, et de sentir son corps nu contre le sien, puis tout s'arrêta. Mitchie venait de s'éloigner de lui. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, délibérément il en était certain, il resta en place, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulait juste qu'elle recommence. Même pour lui hurler dessus, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une opportunité de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, de la sentir frémir alors qu'il l'entourerait de sa présence. Soupirant, il pensa à Karen et sut qu'il allait devoir, à nouveau, lui téléphoner pour avoir des conseils et des explications, surtout, sur ce qu'il se passait en lui. Cette torsion d'estomac, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais ressenti, il savait exactement ce que c'était. Seulement il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Parce qu'y croire serait l'accepter, et Shane n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à se sentir amoureux. Encore moins d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins de deux semaines. Pourtant, alors qu'il se tournait, il prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle pensait être qu'un numéro. Se reprenant, il quitta la salle et retourna directement dans son bungalow. Celui-ci était vide et il sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Prenant son téléphone, il appela sa sœur qui répondit à la seconde sonnerie. Durant presque deux heures, ils discutèrent sur ce qu'il ressentait, et sa sœur réussit à lui faire comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas amoureux, simplement attiré par le mystère. Cependant, il n'était pas totalement convaincu par ce point et demanda à sa sœur comment faire pour être sûr que ce n'était que ça, l'attrait du mystère, qui faisait qu'il voulait qu'elle le voie autrement. Etrangement, elle resta muette puis lui proposa de laisser faire le temps et éventuellement, de renoncer, pendant une semaine ou deux, à avoir une copine. Selon elle, si au bout de treize jours, un record pour lui, il n'éprouvait aucun manque de baiser, c'est qu'elle lui plaisait vraiment. Sinon, ce n'était que l'attrait du mystère. Il acquiesça et lorsqu'il raccrocha décida qu'il allait faire ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur. Attendre et veiller à n'avoir aucune copine pendant treize jours, puis aviser. Si jamais, il ne tenait pas, alors il mettrait ce qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt, sur le compte du désir plus que de l'amour. Rassuré, par l'idée qu'il ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps, il sortit du bungalow.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Pendant ce temps, inconscient des réflexions de son ami, Nate était assis près du lac, jouant pour le plaisir, quand des pas pressés se firent entendre. Levant les yeux, il vit courir la jeune femme, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut passée qu'il l'a reconnu. Aussi lorsqu'elle repassa, quelques secondes plus tard, il l'appela. La jeune femme se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui.

« - Emy ?

« - Euh oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - T'es occupée là ?

« - Un peu. Je dois retrouver mon homologue pour terminer notre duo.

« - Mitchie aussi a une perruque bleue électrique, demanda-t-il amusé.

Ecarquillant les yeux, la jeune femme tira sur ses cheveux synthétique, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

« - La sienne est rose, fit-elle timidement, mais sinon oui. On est… En train de parodier _Las Cabbas_, expliqua-t-elle. On adore ce qu'elles font du coup, quand on peut, on reprend leurs chansons et on les met à notre sauce.

« - Je vois. Donc tu n'as pas deux petites minutes à m'accorder, fit-il avec un air triste malgré son sourire.

« - Euh… Laisse-nous terminer l'album, soit vingt minutes, plus une bonne douche parce que ça va encore être sportif et je suis tout à toi, rit-elle.

Il acquiesça et après un sourire, elle reprit sa course, arrivant devant la salle au moment où Shane sortait de la salle. Observant sa meilleure amie, elle la vit soupirer, en critiquant le jeune homme. La jeune femme l'écouta et finit par rire de bon cœur.

« - Allez on y retourne, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nate. Me demande pas ce qu'on va faire, j'en ai aucune idée, ajouta-t-elle. Le seul truc que je sais, c'est qu'il a rit en voyant ma perruque bleue. Je ne comprends pas, je suis mignonne avec non, dit-elle en faisant une moue enfantine.

« - Tu serais mieux avec !

Tâtant ses cheveux, Emy s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait plus et réfléchit à l'endroit où elle avait dû l'oublier. Elle commença à vouloir y retourner seulement, le jeune homme arriva, la perruque dans la main. Entrant dans la salle, il la tendit à la jeune femme tout en observant Mitchie. Celle-ci avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient juste sous les oreilles pour les plus longs, mais avec beaucoup de volume. Le regardant, elle lui tira la langue en louchant et il rit.

« - Vous êtes dingues toutes les deux !

« - Merci du compliment, sourit la brunette. Tu chantes avec nous ?

« - Désolé, _Las Cabbas_, j'aime moyen. En plus j'ai oublié ma perruque chez moi, ajouta-t-il avec une voix féminine.

Elles rirent de bon cœur et il repartit, sa guitare à la main, pour continuer de jouer seul. Il n'eut donc pas conscience du plan que les deux filles mirent en place, pour le faire chanter avec elles, dès le lendemain.

Aussi, après une douche réglementaire, alors qu'Emy le rejoignait près du lac, Mitchie appela sa mère.

« - Maman, sourit-elle en entendant la voix familière. Tout va bien chez nous ? _…_ C'est vrai ? _…_ Oh non. Et dire qu'on a raté ça, grimaça-t-elle. _…_ Tu parles la bouffe est limite immangeable, mais comme on est là pour la musique. _…_ Voilà, t'as tout compris. _…_ Dis-moi, je t'appelais pour savoir si tu accepterais de me rendre un service ? _…_ Je t'explique.

Sur ces mots, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elles avaient en tête, puis une fois que sa mère fut d'accord, lui raconta ses premières impressions sur le camp. Oui, elle s'amusait comme une folle, non elle n'avait aucun problème de linge, et oui elle s'entendait avec tout le monde ou presque. Elle refusa cependant de lui parler de Shane, puisqu'elle aurait dû lui expliquer qu'il lui rappelait Thomas et elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère ne l'interroge sur le jeune homme. Ils ne se voyaient plus depuis un an et elle s'en portait très bien.

Elle raccrocha une demi-heure plus tard et sourit visiblement ravie de la tournure des choses. Seulement, comme elle était seule dans la pièce, elle prit sa guitare et alla jouer près de l'observatoire qu'elle savait vide. Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, elle entendit quelqu'un arriver, et se cacha. La jeune femme se sentit bête d'agir ainsi mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangée. Aussi, elle patienta quelques secondes puis doucement se leva pour voir qui venait au même endroit qu'elle. Toutefois en reconnaissant Shane, elle grimaça et voulut partir, mais ne bougea pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait un risque qu'il lui parle si elle se montrait. Mitchie se contenta donc de l'épier tranquillement. Il n'avait pas amené sa guitare et elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire dans un coin reculé.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand le jeune homme arriva près du lac, il sourit. La plupart des élèves étaient toujours trop concentrés sur leur musique, pour visiter le camp en profondeur, ce qui l'arrangeait. Ainsi, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un autre que ses trois amis, ne le trouvent ici. Sans savoir qu'il était observé, il se déshabilla avant de plonger dans l'eau. Il nagea durant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme, pour réfléchir. La musique de ses camarades arrivait en fond sonore. Malgré lui, ses pensées revinrent sur le bref moment où il avait senti Mitchie contre lui. Il avait senti sa chaleur corporelle le réchauffer, bien qu'il n'en ait pas eut besoin, et surtout son corps de femme collé au sien. Cependant, il s'arrêta de nager au bout de quelques minutes avec l'impression qu'il était observé. Pourtant, il avait beau regarder partout, il était seul. Secouant la tête, il reprit le fil de ses idées, en se traitant de parano. Seulement, l'impression était toujours là, le faisant douter. Aussi, il ressortit de l'eau et commença à se sécher, rapidement, tout en observant les environs. Enfilant son tee-shirt, il regarda vers les bungalows et marcha quelques secondes dans leur direction avant de hausser les épaules et de revenir. Machinalement, il regarda dans les buissons, en passant, puis dans les arbres sans résultat.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Lorsqu'il enleva son tee-shirt, pour la seconde fois, Mitchie prit le temps de l'observer à la dérobée. Elle le savait musclé mais elle s'interrogeait sur sa musculature, et voulait savoir à quel point, il l'était. Elle profita donc qu'il aille tranquillement dans l'eau pour graver chacun de ses traits, et fut plutôt ravie de ce qu'elle vit. « Exactement comme j'aime, songea-t-elle en souriant. » Bien sûr, elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait, à Béryl notamment, mais d'un point de vue objectif, elle reconnut que sa collègue de chambrée avait plutôt bon goût. « Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que je regarde que je vais acheter, se déculpabilisa-t-elle. » Cependant, malgré elle, la jeune femme repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de classe. Quand elle s'était approchée. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de se coller à lui ainsi ? De ressentir, une nouvelle fois, son corps contre le sien. La première fois, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la façon dont ils s'épousaient, mais avec le recul, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient faits pour être l'un contre l'autre. « Mitchie Torrès, tu es simplement ridicule. Il blesse tous ce qu'il approche, alors tu t'éloignes, enfin tu ne t'approches pas de lui, s'interdit-elle. » A moitié convaincue, elle acquiesça tout en continuant, son petit manège. Elle l'observait nager, puis sourit en s'imaginant, en faire de même. Etrangement, elle avait elle aussi très envie de nager, à présent. Elle allait d'ailleurs descendre quand elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Aussi douloureux que ce fut, elle reprit place, dos au mur, et à lui. Sortant son cahier, elle commença à chanter doucement, puis ayant de l'inspiration, prit sa guitare, oubliant complètement le jeune homme. Elle la mit contre elle, et commença à gratter les cordes, pour composer la mélodie.

Perdue dans sa composition, elle n'entendit pas les marches grincer doucement, et sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« - Mitchie, rit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Je n'ai pas été assez claire tout à l'heure ? Fous-moi la paix, tu ne m'auras pas. Pour deux raisons, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. D'une parce que je ne suis pas un numéro à ajouter sur une liste et de deux, en refusant expressément que tu me brises le cœur, à condition que tu en sois capable ce qui est à peu près impossible, c'est les filles de ta ville que je protège et leurs cœurs, et ceux pour quatre longs mois.

« - Oui, sauf que tu te trompes. J'ignore ce que t'as raconté Nate, mais tu n'es pas qu'un numéro.

« - C'est ça. Je suis quoi alors ? Juste un prénom que tu n'as pas encore couché sur un petit carnet spécial ? Tu cherches à établir ton propre dictionnaire de prénom, ajouta-t-elle mauvaise.

« - Mais pourquoi ça te blesse autant ? T'avais envie d'être avec moi, la provoqua-t-il.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il aimait la mettre en colère. Elle avait ce feu dans les yeux qui, étrangement, le faisait craquer. Il détestait les filles passionnées la plupart du temps mais elle était différente, il le sentait. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il voulait absolument sortir avec elle.

« - Non. Je déteste simplement qu'on se foute de moi, Shane et ta manière de jouer le garçon gentil, et sincère… C'est dégueulasse, tout simplement, s'énerva-t-elle. J'ignore qui t'a dit qu'agir ainsi t'aiderait mais visiblement, elle t'a mal informée. Parce que tant que tu ne seras pas honnête avec une fille, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de toi !

« - Erreur, toutes mes copines sont tombées amoureuses. Sauf peut-être Béryl, on a été trop vite.

« - Faux. Il faut au minimum un mois pour qu'une fille tombe amoureuse. Les yeux sont charmés au bout d'un regard ou d'une journée peut-être mais il en faut plus. Tu n'as pas brisé autant de cœur que tu te l'imagines.

« - Ah oui, fit-il intrigué en s'asseyant à même le sol. Alors pourquoi m'ont-elles toutes dit Je t'aime si c'était faux.

« - Simplement parce qu'une fille le dit facilement et qu'elle confond, amour et désir. Un garçon sait faire la différence, une fille aussi ceci dit, mais quand elle est draguée, elle fait l'amalgame. Il suffit qu'elle se sente aimée pour le dire. Parfois, même sans le penser. Alors navrée mais je persiste et signe. Tu n'as pas brisé autant de cœur que tu le crois.

« - Donc d'après toi, pour briser le cœur d'une fille, faut que je reste un mois, au minimum avec, fit-il horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pendant trente jours ? J'ai déjà du mal à en tenir quinze. Sauf si elle a quelque chose d'intéressant, mais les filles sont trop creuses !

« - Ecoute ce qu'elles ont à dire, au moins, têtard, dit-elle avec humeur. Une fille ce n'est pas que des yeux avec un bel emballage. Elles savent réfléchir et parler. Faire les mêmes blagues idiotes et déplacées qui semblent tant plaire aux morveux dans ton genre.

« - Je suis un morveux maintenant, s'énerva-t-il. Arrête de m'insulter, Mitchie, tu risques de le regretter, la menaça-t-il en se levant.

« - Pourquoi, tu vas me frapper, le provoqua-t-elle en se mettant à son niveau. Et bien vas-y qu'attends-tu faux-jeton ?

« - Ne me cherche pas ! J'ai déjà assez de mal à garder mon calme pour le moment.

« - Et bien explose, si ça peut te faire du bien. Tu t'es foutu de moi, baisse encore plus dans l'estime des filles et frappe-moi. Ainsi, plus personne ne voudra t'approcher, et tu auras enfin ce que tu mérites !

Il la fusilla des yeux, et resta muet quelques secondes afin de se calmer. Elle voulut en profiter pour partir, seulement, il la retint par le bras, et se plaça de manière à lui faire face. A son tour, elle le fixa avec colère, et lui demanda de la lâcher, à plusieurs reprises sans qu'il n'obéisse. Elle finit par s'énerver, et lui hurla dessus, en l'insultant pour le faire réagir. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'il libère son bras, malheureusement sa comédie ne marcha pas comme elle l'espérait, puisqu'au lieu de la laisser partir, il resserra malgré lui, sa prise. Elle aurait dû grimacer sous la douleur, n'étant pas habituée, mais par fierté, elle ne lui montra pas qu'il lui faisait mal, et se contenta de le fixer avec haine. Regard assassin qu'il lui rendait au centuple. Jouant le tout pour le tout, Mitchie leva son bras valide et voulut le frapper mais il anticipa son geste et emprisonna son poignet dans son dos. Ainsi prisonnière de lui, elle recommença à lui hurler les pires insultes qu'elle connaissait, quand soudain, sans qu'ils ne puissent tout deux le prévoir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut d'abord aucune réaction puis résista pour s'échapper alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec rage, voulant simplement la faire taire, quand soudain, elle cessa de lutter pour s'abandonner à son baiser. Le sentant, il défit son emprise sur ses bras, et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Aussitôt qu'elle fut libre, elle s'accrocha à son cou, et laissa ses doigts courir sur son cuir chevelu. La passion augmenta et il la plaqua contre le mur, la faisant une nouvelle fois prisonnière. Elle s'écarta simplement le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de prendre l'initiative du second baiser, et passa une de ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Ce contact le fit frissonner, et sans réfléchir, il passa à son tour, la main sous sa tunique, pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Il caressa son dos, du bout des doigts, alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres pour son cou. Elle gémit doucement alors qu'il trouvait la zone la plus sensible de sa gorge. Malgré elle, elle se cambra et commença à frotter sa jambe contre celle du jeune homme, tout en caressant sa colonne vertébrale. La main du garçon passa sur son ventre et elle gémit son prénom, s'abandonnant complètement à ses caresses. Seulement, au moment où il frôla son soutien-gorge, la jeune femme se souvint où ils se trouvaient, et surtout avec qui elle était. Le repoussant d'un coup, elle le regarda, encore pantelante de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, et la regarda interrogatif. Le fusillant des yeux, elle ramassa sa guitare, son cahier, et le fixa.

« - Ne m'approche plus, et oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Ça ne signifie rien, tu ne m'as pas encore eu, dit-elle froidement.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l'observatoire, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Quand il n'entendit plus ses pas, il sourit malgré lui. « Oh oui Mitchie, pas encore mais c'est sur la bonne voie. Et la prochaine fois, hors de question que tu m'échappes encore, songea-t-il. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à annuler ce foutu pari. Et tant pis pour mes quotas ! » Secouant la tête, il sortit à son tour et retourna directement vers son bungalow. Il n'y avait que Nate et Emy, tout deux jouant tranquillement. Lorsque la jeune femme le vit, elle le fusilla des yeux et partit sans un mot. Restés entre homme, Shane se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira longuement.

« - T'as l'air bizarre mec !

« - Normal, je le suis… Il vient de m'arriver quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais produit Nate !… j'ai embrassé une fille !

« - Et c'est _ça_ qui ne t'es jamais arrivé, se moqua-t-il. Alors que faisais-tu avec tes copines habituellement ?

« - T'es con, rit ce dernier. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai… J'ai aimé l'embrasser. J'y ai pris un de ces plaisirs, comme jamais. Un pied total ! C'était vachement agréable, et passionnel et j'ai qu'une envie c'est de recommencer.

« - Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! J'ignore qui c'est mais je suis ravi de t'entendre dire ça, sourit-il. Comme ça, tu vas oublier Mitchie.

« - Impossible, lâcha-t-il… C'est elle que je viens d'embrasser avec passion, ajouta-t-il après un léger silence. Et je vais te dire un truc, j'ai aimé au point de sentir mes intestins se tordent. C'était douloureux, mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé !

Nate le regarda plus qu'étonné. Aux dernières nouvelles, qui dataient du matin, elle semblait le haïr, alors que s'était-il passé entre eux, pour qu'il en arrive à ce point ? Qu'ils s'embrassent et que son ami ait tant aimé. C'était surtout ce dernier point qu'il trouvait étrange. Depuis toujours, Shane n'avait jamais pris de réel plaisir à embrasser ses copines. Il appréciait, selon lui, mais sans plus. Aussi, le fait qu'il ait tant aimé le rendait septique. Il songea un bref instant à l'avoir drogué puis oublia l'idée aussitôt, sachant son ami incapable d'une telle bassesse. Peut-être l'avait-il forcé ? Il allait lui poser la question quand Jason entra dans le bungalow en riant, au téléphone.

SsSsSs

* : Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Joe étant né la première quinzaine d'août, son signe astro est lion ! Jeux de mots… Jeux de sceau (ou de sot ) ) ! Héhé

Bon, je vous l'accorde, il est plus court que le précédent mais bonne nouvelle, le prochain devrait être plus long. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu ? Un piot peu, siouplé ? Si je fais des yeux de chiens battus, vous voulez bien dire que c'était le cas ? mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je tiens ma promesse le nouveau chapitre est à l'heure puisqu'on est samedi soir. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira. Je tenais à m'excuser pour les nombreux retards de ces derniers semaines, je n'ai aucune excuse, je vous assure. En plus j'avais préparé un OS spécial pour Halloween et j'ai raté la date. Du coup, je lance un sondage (sur mon compte facebook. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas, le lien est dans ma bio) pour voir. Bref, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire puisque Shane et Mitchie mettent leur relation à plat, dirons-nous. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. Un très grand merci à **pamou** (Salut toi. Au fait t'es une fille ou non ? Je ne sais pas jamais ! Enfin bref, t'as raison, entre Shane et Mitchie, c'est chaud bouillon et froid glacial. Quand ils sont ensemble, on ne sait jamais s'ils vont se battre ou se sauter dessus mdrr. Bisous), **angylafan** (Salut toi. Mdrr bah disons que Nate a un peu de croire que Shane soit ENFIN tombé amoureux disons lool. Pour le point de vue de Mitchie du baiser, il arrive dans ce chapitre, promis =) Euh désolée la sœur de Shane ne prends beaucoup d'ampleur sauf pendant le concours final lol. Mais pour Brown… Il va s'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dans son camp comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre =) Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **lili69** (Salut toi. Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te conviendra également =). Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer de poster. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 07**

Mitchie était seule dans son bungalow depuis quelques minutes, quand sa meilleure amie entra.

« - Alors ce rendez-vous avec Nate, s'enquit la brunette en allant dans la salle de bain.

« - C'était sympa… Il a un de ces regard, je ne sais pas s'il est au courant mais la vache, je me noierais bien dedans, soupira-t-elle. Il m'a fait écouter une chanson qu'il a composé y a plusieurs semaines, mais dont il n'était pas sûr. Et comme c'est un duo, il avait besoin d'une voix féminine. Ceci dit, j'ignore pourquoi il ne te l'a pas demandé. Vous chantez tellement souvent ensemble…

« - Ouais ! Probablement parce que ton timbre convient mieux que le mien, fit-elle depuis la salle d'eau.

« - Sûrement… Enfin c'était génial. Nous deux, près du lac, se regardant dans les yeux… Génial. Bon après, comme on était dérangé on a été dans son bungalow mais Shane est arrivé, du coup, je suis partie… Et toi ?

« - J'étais pas avec Nate, les yeux dans les yeux.

« - Fiche-toi de moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, dit-elle en la rejoignant. Pourquoi tu te regardes d'aussi près ?

« - Pour vérifier quelque chose. Dis-moi, ma petite spécialiste en langage du corps, quand les pupilles sont super dilatées, ça signifie quoi déjà ?

« - Tout dépend du contexte chérie ! Ça peut provenir de la lumière, comme les chats. Plus y en a, plus la pupille se rétracte, et vice versa. Mais à lumière constante, ça signifie soit que tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, soit que ta conscience est envahie par un désir ou un plaisir important, récita-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Rien, je trouve que mes pupilles sont énormes, et ça ne me plait pas.

« - Te plains pas, ça rend le regard plus intense, sourit la jeune femme. Alors dis-moi vu que la lumière est constante, à quoi penses-tu ?

« - A rien, grimaça-t-elle. Ça ne signifie absolument rien, s'énerva-t-elle en frappant le miroir. C'est des conneries, c'est tout !

« - Si tu le dis… En attendant, ma réponse te met en colère alors explique ce qui te déplait ? Tu pensais à qui ? A moi ?

« - Non bien sûr, sinon je serais ravie d'avoir des pupilles grosses comme des balles de golf. C'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose qui vient de se produire et qui me donne envie de vomir. Enfin passons, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Demain, on peut recommencer, maman est d'accord.

Elles rirent de bon cœur, en songeant à ce qu'elles préparaient, puis Caitlyn vint les prévenir que le repas était servi. Elle en profita pour poser son portable sur son lit et toutes les trois, rejoignirent la salle. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Mitchie nota que les garçons étaient déjà là et surtout que Shane la fixait avec intensité. Elle le fusilla des yeux, et tourna la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie qui lui parlait. Seulement celle-ci nota également le regard du garçon et l'en informa.

« - Je sais, grinça-t-elle. Je l'ai vu également et il m'énerve. J'ai pourtant été clair tout à l'heure, non ?

« - Faut croire que non !

Pour toute réponse, la brunette alla se planter devant lui, et cracha presque :

« - Oublie-moi, c'était une erreur, d'accord ! Alors tu effaces ça de ton cerveau de canaris sur le déclin, tu m'oublies et tu fous la paix aux filles du camp, c'est clair ?

« - Non, répondit-il doucement. Je suis d'accord pour laisser les filles du camp mais pas question que j'oublie. Ou que je t'oublie.

« - Comme tu veux, mais parle au mur, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tu auras peut être plus de chance qu'ils te répondent. Adieu ! Nate, Jason, bon appétit.

« - Mitchie attends, dit-il. Faudrait quand même…

« - Un mot de plus et je te jure, devant tout le monde, qu'ils vont t'entendre crier comme la fillette que tu caches au fond de toi, c'est clair ? Je te l'ai dit, tu m'oublies, je ne serais jamais à toi, décréta-t-elle froidement. Maintenant fous-nous toutes la paix !

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais la jeune femme étant déjà passablement sur les nerfs, lui écrasa le pied. Il grimaça devant la force qu'elle y mit, sans pour autant reculer. Elle le fusilla une dernière fois des yeux, puis alla se servir une assiette, tranquillement. Amusé par son attitude, il se rassit à sa table et ses deux amis le regardèrent, en se posant la même question. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Sourcillant, il secoua la tête, leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était produit dans l'observatoire. En aucun cas, il ne regrettait de l'avoir embrassé, c'était même le contraire, puisqu'il avait aimé, et le mot était faible, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Goûter enfin à sa bouche, qui l'attirait inexorablement. Non ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle avait commencé par refuser le baiser puis y avait répondu avec tellement de passion qu'il avait perdu pied. Il ne le regrettait pas pour autant, il avait aimé se laisser guider par elle, la sentir réceptive à ses baisers et ses caresses. C'était la première fois qu'une fille se cambrait contre lui, puisqu'habituellement, il évitait de trop s'attarder quand il embrassait. Alors que là, c'était tout l'inverse. Non comptant d'avoir apprécié, il aurait voulu qu'il dure et perdure. La sentir contre lui, en soupirant son prénom, alors qu'il embrassait sa peau, avait eut un effet inattendu chez lui. Et maintenant, il se demandait comment faire pour pouvoir revenir à cet instant. Devrait-il encore la pousser à bout, et risquer qu'elle réussisse à le gifler cette fois-ci ? Ou bien la coincer quelque part, et forcer ses réticences ? Juste pour un baiser ? Soupirant, il repoussa l'assiette à laquelle, il n'avait pas encore touché, et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Elle semblait regretter ce baiser, mais disait-elle réellement ce qu'elle pensait ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle en ait pris un réel plaisir également ? Et si oui, jusqu'où devrait-il aller pour parvenir, une nouvelle fois, à ce résultat ? Il passa sa soirée à réfléchir à ce point. Comment l'amener à lui parler à nouveau ? Il eut soudainement une idée et sortit de son bungalow avec précipitation. Il marcha jusqu'à celui qu'occupait son oncle et frappa au bureau, comme un élève normal.

« - J'arrive, cria Brown Césario depuis la pièce attenante. Shane, s'étonna-t-il en arrivant. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

« - Je peux te parler ? D'oncle à neveu ?

« - Ferme la porte, soupira-t-il. Alors, que veux-tu demander à ton oncle, ajouta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Et bien… Tu te souviens que tu me dis souvent de respecter les filles, qu'elles en valent la peine et qu'on n'a pas le droit de jongler avec leurs cœurs ?

« - Oui. Je suis même ravi que tu m'aies entendu, à défaut d'appliquer mes conseils.

« - Ouais, je t'entends t'inquiète, c'est juste… Je ne voyais pas de raisons de t'écouter puisqu'aucune fille n'en valait la peine… Jusqu'à maintenant !

Son oncle leva un sourcil intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, et prêta une oreille attentive à son neveu, qui semblait avoir besoin de conseil. Aussi, durant une heure, ils discutèrent des filles, l'un conseillant l'autre, sur une nouvelle méthode d'approche, pour convaincre celle que le jeune homme semblait apprécier, sans pour autant que Brown ne connaisse son prénom. Cependant, il en avait une petite idée, mais il préféra ne pas aborder le sujet. De toute manière, il restait un mois et demi, il aurait le temps de voir si oui ou non, il avait raison.

Aussi, lorsqu'il repartit, il resta à son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, et soupira.

« - On dirait que ton neveu, vient de comprendre que le cœur d'une fille est fragile, soupira Ambre depuis la pièce attenante.

« - Effectivement. Il était temps, si tu veux mon avis, soupira-t-il en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit. Alors où en étions-nous, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

« - Juste ici, me semble-t-il.

Sur ces mots, elle l'embrassa doucement. Baiser auquel il répondit, en éteignant le bureau. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme début septembre. Il venait de fermer le camp mais faisait de la paperasserie, à son bureau, quand un bruit de moteur l'avait déconcentré. Songeant que c'était un habitant du village voisin, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Seulement, rapidement, il avait entendu une voix féminine pester contre son véhicule qu'elle traitait de tas de boue, et était sortie la rejoindre pour l'aider. Il lui avait appelé une dépanneuse puis, quand la pluie était tombée, l'avait invité à se mettre au sec dans son bureau. Il se souvint qu'elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle faisait de la boxe, et il avait ri en déclarant qu'il ne faisait que de la batterie, elle ne craignait donc rien. Ils avaient ris et lorsque la dépanneuse était arrivée, elle était repartie, sans qu'il ne sache son prénom. Seulement, deux jours plus tard, elle était revenue, se présenter et le remercier de son aide. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler, apprenant à se connaître. Deux semaines plus tard, il lui parlait du camp qu'il avait fondé, lui expliquant qu'il allait devoir trouver un nouveau professeur de danse, John l'ayant lâché à la fin de l'été. Elle lui avait parlé de sa passion pour la danse et trois jours plus tard, elle lui avait amené son CV. Elle n'avait jamais de contrat l'été. En le lisant, il avait noté qu'elle avait tourné dans plusieurs clips de rappeur et sourit en comprenant mieux pourquoi son visage lui était familier. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Revenant dans son bungalow, Shane avisa l'heure et soupira. Il avait passé une heure avec son oncle et n'ayant pas envie de compagnie, il était allé près du lac. Il en avait fait tranquillement le tour, et s'était même caché, quand Tess était apparue dans son champ de vision. Etrangement, ce soir, il n'avait pas voulu la voir.

A présent allongé sur son lit, il préférait la compagnie du silence à celui de sa meilleure amie au camp. « De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas compris. Parce que moi-même, je ne comprends pas, songea-t-il. Pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle m'obsède à ce point ? Ça ne peut pas provenir simplement du baiser qu'on a échangé, si ? Faudrait que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais qui ? Nate va prendre son parti, tout comme Jason, et Karen me dira que c'est juste du mystère. Tess ne comprendrait pas, et elle ne l'apprécie pas, Brown… Il est carrément à côté, sourit-il en repensant à ce que lui avait dit son oncle. Peut-être papa, mais à cette heure-là, il doit dormir. Bref, t'es tout seul mec ! » Secouant la tête, il soupira et fixa ses deux amis. Ils étaient tous deux occupés à travailler sur une de leur mélodie, et le jeune homme se joignit à eux, lorsque Nate lui expliqua que c'était la chanson qu'ils comptaient jouer pour le concours de la plage. Ils passèrent donc la soirée à travailler le texte, la mélodie, les accords, tout y passa, du moment que leurs cerveaux étaient occupés à réfléchir à autre chose qu'aux changements de Shane.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Bon Mitchie, t'es où, soupira Caitlyn.

« - Absente de la planète Terre, soupira son amie. Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis revenue. A croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'intense et qui lui a fait super plaisir, à en croire ses pupilles.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, grimaça Mitchie. Je vais très bien, et je pensais à quelque chose de personnel qui ne te regarde pas. Excuse-moi Caitlyn, tu disais ?

« - Je disais qu'il fallait qu'on bosse la chanson du concours final. A ce propos, vous allez chanter au concours de ce week-end ?

« - Oh oui, sourirent les deux filles. Une chanson écrite à la base pour Thomas, ajouta Emy, mais qui va tellement bien à Shane, qu'on va la faire. Il risque de mal le prendre mais c'est tant pis. Après tout, on n'est pas amis avec lui donc…

« - Tout à fait d'accord. Et peut-être que comme ça, il comprendra le message, sourit la future productrice. Si l'écrasage de pied de ce soir, n'a pas suffit.

Elles attendirent l'aval de la brunette, seulement Mitchie était repartie dans ses pensées qui la ramenaient, encore et toujours, au baiser échangé, plus tôt dans la journée et à son attitude. Pourquoi y avait-elle répondue ? Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'être dans les bras d'un garçon, simplement pour l'embrasser lui manquait, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle s'abandonne dans ses bras ? Précisément dans ceux d'un garçon qui ressemblait tellement à son dernier copain ? Par pur masochisme ? « Je ne vois que ça. Ok physiquement il me plait, mais j'ai décidé que je ne sortirais plus avec un tombeur. Encore moins s'il n'a aucun respect pour les filles avec qui, il sort, songea-t-elle. De toute façon, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à lui, lui demanda sa conscience. » Manque de chance, elle n'avait pas encore de réponse à donner à cette petite voix, et soupira de frustration. Levant le nez, elle nota les regards surprit de ses camarades et, demanda, dans le but de changer de conversation, où était Béryl. Depuis samedi, la jeune femme n'était là que pour dormir, et durant les repas. Le reste du temps, elle le passait ailleurs.

« - Oh, je l'ai vu discuter avec un gars aux cheveux blonds et rouge, l'informa Caitlyn. Un nouveau, puisque son visage ne me parle pas. Pourquoi ?

« - Comme ça. On ne l'a voit plus, c'est tout.

« - Bon tu étais où ? Avec qui ? En train de faire quoi ?

« - Emy, grogna la brunette.

« - Oui ma petite poulette d'amour au chocolat, fit la jeune femme en souriant.

« - La ferme !

La jeune femme fit semblant d'être vexée, puis elles rirent de bon cœur. Se concentrant Mitchie réussit à suivre la conversation jusque vingt-trois heures, heure à laquelle elle déclara forfait, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle entra dans son lit, au moment ou Béryl faisait sa réapparition, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ravie, elle expliqua aux filles qu'elle avait un nouveau copain, Tim, qui était bien plus gentil que Shane. Ce qu'elle leur cacha c'est que toute cette comédie n'avait qu'un seul but. Récupérer le jeune tombeur. Elle avait beau crier sur les toits qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, ce qui était le cas, elle le trouvait mignon et souhaitait se venger elle-même en lui brisant le cœur. Cependant, elle devait d'abord le rendre jaloux, selon son propre plan.

Le lendemain, Mitchie se réveilla la dernière et soupira. Caitlyn sortait de la salle de bain, et lui sourit, lui donnant rendez-vous dans le réfectoire. Se levant la brunette prit sa douche, seulement, elle fut trop longue et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle avait juste le temps d'aller en cours. Soupirant donc à ce petit-déjeuner qu'elle venait de rater, elle courut jusque devant la salle et remercia les deux filles qui lui avait pris de quoi manger. Cependant, Brown arriva au même moment, et elle ne put se sustenter. Elle dut attendre la fin du cours pour ça. Or celui-ci fut extrêmement long, puisque le directeur changea l'exercice.

« - Bon, j'imagine que tout le monde connaît l'hymne national ? Bien, dit-il après avoir eut que des oui, parce que l'exercice d'aujourd'hui va être d'en changer le rythme. Simple me direz-vous ? Et bien non. Parce qu'il faut garder son côté officiel, sans dénaturer ni les paroles, ni l'air, tout en le mettant à votre sauce. Tout le monde à compris ?

Les élèves se regardèrent perplexes tout en acquiesçant, et Peggy, ainsi qu'Andy furent les premier à essayer. Cependant, ce fut plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord pensé. En effet, n'ayant plus les paroles exactes en tête, ils se perdirent, pour finir par reproduire approximativement ce qui avait déjà été décidé. Le second duo, ne fut pas plus doué, et Brown leur répéta les consignes, quand il nota l'air amusé de son neveu.

« - Suivant, Shane et… Et Mitchie, sourit-il.

La brunette eut une grimace des plus équivoques, ce qui le fit sourire puis il observa son neveu qui semblait au contraire ravi de sa décision. « Attends que tu te trompes, que je rigole, songea le professeur. » Les deux finirent par arriver sur l'estrade, et le directeur les mit au défi de la faire d'un bout à l'autre, puisque Shane semblait trouver les erreurs des autres amusantes. Soupirant, la jeune femme le fusilla des yeux. Cependant, elle se reprit bien vite. Elle connaissait l'hymne par cœur, comme tout élève américain, puisqu'ils le chantaient chaque matin à l'école, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. L'ennui, c'est que lorsqu'elle était arrivée au lycée, cette tradition avait été oubliée au profit des études, et elle chercha à se rappeler le dernier couplet. Elle avait toujours buté dessus d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Donnant le top départ, Shane commença sa version sur une touche légèrement plus rock, sans pour autant en changer le rythme et Mitchie ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'air qu'il semblait avoir choisi. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle continua sur le même rythme. Seulement la fin du couplet arriva et elle tint la dernière syllabe durant plusieurs secondes avant de rejoindre le jeune homme pour le refrain. Entraînés par leur nouvelle version, Emy commença à frapper sur son pupitre en rythme, puis Andy la suivit. Lors du second couplet, la brunette commença à chanter et Shane s'amusa à reprendre la fin de certaines phrases, avant de continuer en solo lorsque ce fut son tour.

A la fin de leur show, ils furent applaudis et malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit à ce petit succès. Elle avait temporairement oublié qu'ils étaient en classe afin de pouvoir chanter à son maximum. Quant à Shane, il semblait plus qu'impressionné et la félicita chaleureusement. Elle le remercia et lui retourna le compliment, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places. Machinalement, et parce que ça lui permettait de l'entendre lui parler gentiment, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son pupitre puis rejoignit le sien, sous les regards interrogateurs de plusieurs élèves. Nate et Jason le regardèrent de plus en plus intrigués par son manège, Emy et Lola en le fusillant des yeux et Tess semblait plus que contrariée. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle rata son passage, trop occupée à regarder successivement, son meilleur ami et sa future victime. De plus, le fait qu'il ne semblait plus avoir besoin de lui parler l'ennuyait légèrement.

A la fin du cours, Shane fut un des premiers à être dehors mais attendit tranquillement la brunette, qui quitta le cours, sans le voir, trop occupée à parler à ses amies. Il voulut les rejoindre mais le regard de Caitlyn l'en dissuada. Visiblement, il n'était pas le bienvenu.

…*O*O*O*O*…

L'observant, la future productrice sourcilla. Habituellement, le fait de le fusiller ne l'aurait pas empêché d'approcher. Elle voulut y réfléchir seulement, le portable de son amie sonna, la sortant dans ses pensées.

« - Allo… Pour vrai… ? Trop génial, s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Mitchie cala son portable entre son épaule et son oreille, en commençant à parler dans le langage des signes à sa meilleure amie qui leva les deux pouces en l'air avant de partir précipitamment. Caitlyn les regarda sans comprendre. La brunette raccrocha peu après et partit rapidement à son tour, alors que Lola les rejoignait.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse très attention à Mitchie. Elle semble un peu trop bien s'entendre avec Gray !

« - Leur duo le laissait entendre en tout cas, soupira la jeune femme. Mais compte sur moi, pour lui rappeler toutes ses aventures, si besoin est. Et vu le nombre de nana avec qui, il est sortit en deux été…

Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens et sourit à son amie, avant de prendre la direction de son bungalow. Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'est que le bref intermède avait été entendu par les garçons et Jason sourit.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Je te l'avais dit que ça serait foutu d'avance, non ?

« - Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, lui rappela Shane en souriant. De plus, tu n'as pas les dernières infos exclusives que j'ai.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rapidement alors que ses amis le regardaient intrigués. Depuis la veille, il semblait différent, et ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre à quoi c'était du. Et ce détail les chagrinait. Ils sentaient bien qu'ils perdaient leur pari, puisqu'officieusement Nate était avec Jason, mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment agir, sans trahir leur ami. Soupirant, ils regagnèrent leur chambrée, en faisant des hypothèses sur l'été. Etrangement, ils sentaient qu'il n'allait pas être aussi reposant qu'ils l'avaient prévu, mais connaissant leur ami, ils s'étaient bien doutés que les deux mois ne seraient pas totalement centrés sur la musique comme ils l'escomptaient secrètement.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Lorsque Mitchie revint dans son bungalow, elle y trouva ses deux amies qui regardèrent le carton, intriguée pour Caitlyn, ravie pour Emy.

« - C'est ce que je crois ?

« - Canari, ça te convient, demanda la brunette en souriant.

« - Pour sûr !

Elles rirent de bon cœur, sans pour autant expliquer à leur camarade ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Préférant ne pas s'étendre sur l'histoire, Mitchie leur proposa de bosser leur chanson pour le concours final, et elles se plongèrent dans le travail. Seulement, la brunette n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était sans cesse distraite par ce qu'il s'était passé en cours. Tout d'abord, le duo que sa meilleure amie avait fait avec Nate. « Ils avaient tout deux l'air en parfait accord, songea-t-elle. Et je ne parle même pas des regards. Pour sûr, elle est accrochée et lui aussi commence. » Une main passa devant ses yeux et s'excusant, elle reprit pied à ce qu'il se passait dans le bungalow. Seulement, moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était repartie dans ses pensées. Lors du cours, elle avait sentit un regard sur elle, et avait profité du fait que Nate retournait s'asseoir au fond de la salle pour le suivre des yeux et ainsi savoir qui la fixait. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard marron de Shane, elle avait été légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle faisait partie des filles qui lui plaisaient, et bien qu'elle apprécie leur jeu, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier qu'il la séduise. Qu'il essaie était une chose, mais le baiser de la veille lui avait montré qu'elle était sans défenses face à lui. C'était ce point en particulier qui l'ennuyait bien plus que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Baiser dont elle avait apprécié chaque seconde, bien qu'elle se soit jurée de n'en parler à personne avant plusieurs semaines. Même Emily ne devait rien savoir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas comprit comment il avait réussi à lui faire perdre la tête aussi facilement. Le seul problème, c'est que même maintenant, après une nuit de sommeil, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Ni personne à qui en parler et ce point l'ennuyait légèrement.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, et elles filèrent manger, en silence pour Mitchie qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas les trois garçons entrer juste après elles, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit le regard interrogatif que Shane posait sur elle. Ce ne fut que devant le buffet qu'elle revint à elle, en voyant le menu du midi. L'observant d'un œil critique, elle soupira longuement, et Emy lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je t'ai pas dit, mais hier, nos parents ont mangé un barbecue.

« - Un comment, demanda-t-elle avec envie.

« - Un à la Torrès naturellement.

« - Et on a raté ça, soupira tragiquement la jeune femme. Tuez-moi ! Un barbecue à la Torrès, c'est… C'est l'équivalent de la quarantième symphonie en musique classique. Tu vois ? Le must du must, dit-elle pour Caitlyn qui la regardait intriguée.

« - A ce point, demanda Nate en entrant dans leur conversation. Et c'est quoi un barbecue à la Torrès au juste, ajouta-t-il lorsque les deux filles eurent acquiescées.

« - C'est un barbecue normal, sauf que sa maman, répondit Emy en désignant sa meilleure amie, elle te fait des sauces… Alala, j'ignore son secret mais je vendrais ton meilleur pote pour l'avoir, termina-t-elle en désignant Shane qui arqua un sourcil.

« - Désolée mais le secret doit valoir plus chère non, s'immisça Lola.

« - Bien sûr, qu'il vaut cher le secret de madame Torrès. C'est une pépite d'or !

« - N'exagérons rien, rit Mitchie. Elle fait juste mariner la viande dans une marinade de sa création ce qui donne à la viande ce petit côté si…

Elle soupira tragiquement, et quitta le buffet pour s'asseoir à table, alors que ses camarades parlaient avec animation de repas familiaux qui commençaient à leur manquer. Emy vint s'asseoir peu après et Nate leur demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à elles. Acquiesçant, elles sourirent en repensant à ce qu'elles avaient préparé, et il arqua un sourcil interrogatif. Aussi, afin de garder la surprise intacte, elles se calmèrent et discutèrent des cours. Plongées dans leur conversation, elles ne virent pas les deux autres s'asseoir, et Caitlyn alla manger avec Lola, voulant lui parler d'un projet.

A la fin de leur repas, les deux filles se levèrent, et rejoignirent la salle, en faisant des hypothèses sur les vacances de leurs camarades, si bien que, malgré elles, elles exclurent les garçons de leur discussion, et Shane en profita pour observer la brunette, qui finit par soupirer. Interrompant sa phrase, elle se tourna vivement vers lui :

« - Arrête de me regarder comme un morceau de viande, fit-elle froidement avant d'ajouter, et Carole ? Tu crois qu'elle va passer deux mois à Aspen comme elle l'espérait ?

« - Aucune idée, mais si tu veux mon avis, y a aucune chance. Son petit frère voulait faire le tour des parcs d'attraction. Et tu connais ses parents ? Ils sont mordus de leur petit dernier. Tout ce que tu veux qu'elle va passer ces deux mois à Disney !

Elles rirent joyeusement en songeant à leur rivale. Celle-ci les détestaient dès qu'elles les avaient vu et elles n'avaient su pourquoi. Cependant, loin de leur gâcher l'existence, les petites joutes verbales, quasi quotidienne, les faisaient rire. Ambre arriva et leur proposa de s'échauffer entre eux, en attendant le reste des élèves. Se mettant dans un coin, les deux filles reprirent la chorégraphie qu'elles avaient inventée la veille. Subtile mélange de mouvement hiphop, qu'elles venaient d'apprendre, et d'autre pas reprit des clips qu'elles adoraient.

Le reste des élèves arriva en moins de dix minutes et l'échauffement commença sérieusement. Les mouvements, devenus familiers, ne firent plus rire personne et le professeur commença une nouvelle danse. Toutefois, elle nota que Shane semblait plus préoccupé par ce que faisait la brunette qu'elle et elle soupira.

« - Shane, ça se passe par ici, le prévint-elle.

« - Désolé professeur.

Se concentrant, il la suivi quelques instants, puis Ambre commença à passer entre eux pour éventuellement les reprendre. Dès lors, il s'arrêta et reprit sa nouvelle distraction, loupant le regard énervé de Tess qui l'observait. Depuis deux jours, il ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois, et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que Mitchie avait de mieux qu'elle. Cependant, durant l'heure qui suivit, il fut beaucoup plus attentif aux moindres mouvements de Mitchie qu'au cours et la professeur finit par en avoir assez. Elle frappa du pied sans prévenir et il la regarda perdu.

« - Bon Shane, dernier avertissement : Que tu trouves Mitchie à ton goût est une chose, dit-elle, mais maintenant tu suis ce que je fais !

Les élèves se moquèrent d'eux deux, et si la brunette rougit légèrement en entendant les mots du professeur, ce ne fut rien comparé à la couleur que prirent ses joues lorsque le jeune homme répondit.

« - Désolé professeur, c'est juste que… Quand on a devant les yeux, une fille aussi mignonne et douce… On a du mal à la quitter du regard, sourit-il.

« - Dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle. Mitchie je vais te demander de me rejoindre.

« - Hein ? Pourquoi, demanda-elle plus que gênée. C'est lui qui débloque, pas moi.

« - Je sais, rassure-toi, je ne te punis pas mais tu vas te placer à côté de moi et comme ça, peut-être que Shane suivra le cours. Allez, la pressa-t-elle.

« - Moi je vote pour, rit le jeune homme.

« - Et moi contre. Je refuse de me mettre devant tout le monde parce que ton cerveau de canari sur le déclin n'a pas encore compris que tu me plais autant qu'une araignée aux pattes velues !

« - Et comme elle est limite arachnophobe, commenta Emy, je vous laisse imaginer l'amour qu'elle ressent à son égard.

Seulement, elles n'avaient pas prévu que Shane parle le langage des signes et Mitchie rougit quand il lui rappela le baiser de la veille. Sa meilleure amie, comprenant également ce qu'il disait, cria un « quoi » retentissant et la brunette grogna.

« - ça tu vas me le payer espèce de canari sur le déclin ! Ne t'occupe pas, ajouta-t-elle pour sa meilleure amie.

Ambre reprit le contrôle de son cours, et lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

De son côté, Mitchie resta figée et attendit patiemment que les élèves sortent. Shane passa près d'elle, et voulut partir seulement, elle le retint, en lui serrant le bras. Il la regarda amusé, mais son sourire perdit de son intensité en voyant son regard furibond. Il croisa donc les bras en attendant tranquillement que la salle se vide.

« - vous voulez quelque chose, demanda la professeur.

« - On peut rester dans la salle quelques minutes professeur ? Je voudrais parler à… Lui parler en privé.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ferma derrière elle. Aussitôt Mitchie le fixa :

« - C'était quoi ton petit numéro ? Ça t'amuse de me rappeler sans arrêt, cette erreur ? De me fixer à longueur de journée ? De faire des compliments grotesques et d'être partout où je vais ?

« - C'est pas un jeu Mitchie, soupira-t-il. Je te l'ai dit mais tu refuses de me croire. Tu n'es pas un numéro, ni rien… Tu me plais juste beaucoup.

« - Et toi tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es sorti avec une fille vingt-quatre heures, pour la jeter en public, et tu es sorti avec la moitié des filles qui sont présentes. Tu n'es qu'un tombeur sans scrupules et ça ne changera pas. Quoi que tu essaies de me faire croire, c'est du vent !

« - Je l'étais, je ne le nie pas, mais j'ai changé.

« - En vingt quatre heures, rit-elle, laisse-moi rire… C'est impossible ! Tu n'es pas au courant. Les filles parlent entre elles. Lola ma raconté votre histoire, ainsi que Jeanne. Debbie également, tout comme Annie. Caitlyn s'est chargée de me parler de la liste de tes nombreuses conquêtes. Alors sois honnête avec moi, quand tu me parles !

« - Mais je le suis, soupira-t-il. Tu ne me crois pas, parce que c'a été rapide mais je t'assure que j'ai changé. Je ne veux plus briser le cœur d'une fille. Encore moins le tien ! Je… Quand on s'est embrassé hier…

« - C'était une erreur oublie ça, souffla-t-elle en se frottant le front. On n'aurait pas dû, je…

« - Faux ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, était très agréable. J'ai aimé chaque seconde de ce baiser. Te sentir contre moi, je… C'était la première fois que je prenais autant de plaisir à embrasser une fille Mitchie. Quand tu es partie, je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de recommencer.

Sceptique, elle le regarda avant d'argumenter. Elle n'arrivait simplement pas à le croire. Il était impossible qu'il change en deux jours, hors dimanche, elle n'était qu'un numéro à ses yeux. Il la coupa, en lui expliquant qu'il était sérieux, que ce n'était pas qu'un coup de théâtre comme les excuses qu'il avait faite à Béryl. Il lui avoua que ça n'avait été qu'une manœuvre pour la séduire, mais qu'à présent, il était prêt à faire ce qu'elle voudrait pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Leur conversation dura plusieurs minutes, avant que Mitchie n'abdique. Refusant de lui accorder qu'il avait vraiment changé, elle préféra réserver son jugement. Elle ramassa ses affaires et commença à sortir. La main sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers lui.

« - Ce n'est pas avec tes regards lourds et désagréables, ainsi que tes compliments idiots et stupides, que tu me prouveras que tu as réellement changé, soupira-t-elle, mais si vraiment c'est le cas, ce dont je doute sérieusement, ne t'attends pas à être plus qu'ami avec moi. Parce que tu as n'as pas plus de chance que les autres garçons du camp. Bonne après-midi.

Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la salle, et rejoignit son bungalow dans le but de prendre une douche, seulement à peine fut-elle à l'intérieur, qu'Emily hurla :

« - Shane et toi vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Fermant les yeux, Mitchie soupira, avant de croiser le regard bleu de Béryl. « T'as vraiment mal choisi ton moment Emy, songea-t-elle. »

« - C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle la vit ouvrir la bouche. Je vais d'abord prendre une douche et quand j'aurais les réponses à tes questions, je t'en ferais part ! Et merci d'avoir dit ça devant Béryl, ajouta-t-elle en langage des signes.

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, et prit une longue douche, afin de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de la semaine. Priant que le reste de la semaine passe vite, elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur leur passage de samedi soir.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Rejoignant son bungalow, Shane soupira. Bien sûr, il savait que ça allait être compliqué de lui prouver qu'il était sérieux, lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il voulait changer pour elle, mais après cette conversation, il était complètement perdu. Il ne voyait pas du tout comment faire pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive réellement. Sans un mot, il prit une douche rapide, puis s'assit sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, déterminé à trouver une solution à son problème. Cependant, il avait un détail plus urgent à régler. Levant les yeux, il nota que Nate était seul avec lui et demanda où était leur ami.

« - Parti voir Caitlyn pour un truc. Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui dire que tu déclares forfait et que tu es d'accord pour n'avoir aucune copine pendant quatre mois, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« - Dans tes rêves !

Ils rirent et Jason arriva à ce moment-là plutôt satisfait. Shane lui demanda de s'asseoir, puisqu'il devait leur parler.

« - Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu ?

« - Vous dire à tous les deux que je renonce au pari. Enfin disons que même si j'arrive à sortir avec Mitchie, je ne lui briserais pas le cœur, donc… Autant annuler. Comme ça, tu ne deviens pas un briseur de cœur si je réussi et je ne reste pas célibataire pendant quatre mois si je perds.

« - Ola, minute papillon ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement, soupira Nate. A quoi doit-on ce soudain et agréable revirement de situation ? Hier, tu demandais de l'aide à Tess et Karen pour savoir comment faire pour avoir Mitchie à ton tableau de chasse et maintenant, tu ne veux plus lui briser le cœur ? Remarque je ne m'en plains pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre.

« - En résumé on… Disons qu'on s'est disputé hier avec Mitchie, et de fil en aiguille, on s'est embrassé. Le fameux baiser que j'ai brièvement évoqué hier, enfin bref, le fait est que… Que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu aimes tant rester longtemps avec une fille, dit-il pour Nate. T'as raison ça peut être agréable d'embrasser une fille.

« - Attends, attends, j'ai mal compris, vous vous êtes embrassés ? Donc vous êtes ensemble, demanda Jason après qu'il eut acquiescé. Non ? Pourquoi ?

« - Elle ne croit pas à mon revirement. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'une tactique supplémentaire pour l'attirer dans mes bras, soupira-t-il. Donc j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux annuler le pari, on perdra tous les deux, si tout marche comme je l'espère.

« - Parce que tu as un nouveau plan, demanda Nate avec appréhension.

« - Non, juste un but. Enfin deux. Prouver à Mitchie que j'ai changé, et essayer de sortir avec elle. Mais longtemps… M'attacher, je veux dire, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

« - Tu veux vivre quelque chose avec elle, résuma Nate. C'est bien, je suis fier de toi, mec ! J'ignore si tu vas réussir mais t'as mon soutien et mon accord.

« - Le mien aussi. Tania va être déçue, parce que je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle comptait te remettre le grappin dessus à la rentrée mais tant pis pour elle, elle a eu sa chance, sans succès.

« - Et si tu veux mon avis, elle en aura aucune. Quand bien même je ne serais qu'ami avec Mitchie fin août, hors de question que je me mette avec elle !… Entre nous, elle embrasse pas super bien, souffla-t-il en souriant.

Perplexe, ils le regardèrent puis rirent de bon cœur, satisfait de voir leur ami changer. Priant pour que ça perdure, ils décidèrent de fêter l'évènement avec une bonne répétition en vu du concours de la plage. Ils attendaient tous les trois de savoir ce qu'avaient préparé les deux filles. Nate leur ayant confié la veille qu'Emily lui avait assuré qu'elle et Mitchie y participeraient. Il avait cependant gardé le reste de l'information pour lui. A savoir, que la chanson serait dédiée à une seule personne, mais qui ? Il l'ignorait encore. Songeant à la jeune femme, il sourit doucement, puis se concentra sur le texte qu'ils écrivaient à six mains.

SsSsSs

Et voilà, c'est tout. Bon les paris sont lancés et les questions aussi. Shane va-t-il changer réellement ? Mitchie va-t-elle tomber amoureuse ? Comment Tess va réagir en sentant sa proie s'échapper de ses griffes ? Et surtout, serez-vous assez sage pour avoir le prochain chapitre, où il y aura certaines réponses ? mdr J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Et non je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre que je viens juste de recevoir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolée pour les délais en ce moment, c'est compliqué mais bon, j'espère que ça redeviendra vite normal. Bref, merci à vous de me lire. Et merci à **pamou** (Salut miss. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. =) Je ne vais pas te dire si Shane et Mitchie finiront ensemble mais la fin de ce chapitre pourra probablement t'éclairer sur ce point mdrr. Bisous miss), **Angylafan** (Salut miss. Ah ah je ne suis pas certaine que ce cours de danse où Shane lui rappelle leur baiser et qu'Emy le hurle dans la salle, soit le moment préféré de Mitchie mais on adore, c'est clair. Quoique moi mon passage préféré est dans ce chapitre. Mdrr oui tu vas voir sur ce point ni Béryl, ni Tess n'ont changé de point de vue. L'une veut toujours le rendre jaloux (sans succès mais bon) et l'autre se croit toujours la meilleure lol. T'en fais pas, moi aussi j'adore Brown, sauf qu'il me rappelle deux oncles que je ne vois pas souvent lool. Bisous), **Vagabonde** (Salut miss. Ah je suis ravie que ton ordi soit réparé. Lool Ah ah comment Shane va réagir à la chanson ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, tout est écrit ! ^^ Pour la vengeance de Tess va falloir attendre quelques chapitres encore mais crois-moi ça en vaudra le coup =) Bisous), et **lili69** (Salut miss. Et moi j'avais hâte de vous le poster. Surtout celui-là. =) Bisous) pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 08**

Dès le mercredi, Mitchie et Emy changèrent leur emploi du temps. Habituellement, elles passaient deux heures à danser dans la salle après le cours, seulement, le premier concours arrivait, et elles voulaient être au point. Elles rejoignaient donc leur bungalow, dès la fin des cours et répétaient sans cesse. Non les paroles, qu'elles connaissaient plus que par cœur, mais plutôt les pas. Cependant, Caitlyn, qui assista à leur première répétition, leur demanda si elle pouvait danser avec elle et le duo se transforma en trio. L'une chantait, pendant que les deux autres dansaient, ne reprenant que les refrains avec Mitchie. Plongées dans leurs répétitions marathon, elles ne surent donc pas que leur manège intriguait de plus en plus les garçons, qui se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient dans leur chambre, puisqu'elles arrivaient souvent aux repas, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et les joues rouges. Shane lui était ravi. Dans ces moments-là, il pouvait observer la brunette, le regard pétillant et un sourire communicatif sur le visage. Et comme les trois filles étaient plongées dans une conversation passionnante, à les voir s'agiter sur leurs bancs, ravies, elles ne s'apercevaient pas des regards du jeune homme. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le seul à les observer, tout le monde cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elles manigançaient.

Nate était également pressé d'être au samedi soir, soir du feu de camp, pour voir le résultat de leur travail. Lors de leur tête à tête du lundi, face au lac, Emy lui avait montré quelques pas de leur danse et il la trouvait plutôt douée. De plus, sachant qu'elles étaient toutes deux relativement douées en danse, à en croire les compliments d'Ambre, il était certain que le show serait génial.

De son côté, Jason commençait lui aussi à se poser des questions. Non sur ce qu'elles préparaient, il le saurait dans quelques jours, mais plutôt sur ce qu'il se passait entre Mitchie et Shane. Son ami lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et qu'il avait aimé la sentir contre ses lèvres, mais il n'avait pas l'avis de la brunette et il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Avait-elle aimé, elle aussi, l'embrasser ? Ressentait-elle plus qu'une amitié pour son ami ? Et surtout était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, au risque de se faire briser le cœur ? Certes, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Shane. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, mais avait-il un quelconque contrôle sur son cœur ? C'était impossible. Il pouvait très bien, tomber amoureux d'une autre, deux mois plus tard ? Personne n'était à l'abri du coup de foudre. Shane plus que tout autre, puisqu'il préférait séduire une fille, plutôt que d'être réellement avec. Se pouvait-il donc, qu'il change également ce côté de sa personnalité ? Jason en doutait même s'il le souhaitait ardemment. Comme Nate, il commençait réellement à se lasser des changements de copines de leur ami, mais il savait qu'il était difficile de lutter contre sa nature. De plus, Karen allait-elle accepter l'idée que son frère se range ? Le jeune homme n'en était pas réellement certain.

La dernière personne à observer ce drôle de duo était Tess. Certes, le fait que Mitchie devienne introuvable après les cours était un avantage certain pour elle. En effet, Shane semblait se souvenir de son existence, puisqu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, mais elle savait très bien que dès que le concours serait passé, et à moins qu'elle batte la brunette, elle allait de nouveau disparaître de la tête de Shane. Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance du talent de Mitchie, son meilleur ami ne parlait que d'elle. Il avait passé une heure à lui expliquer qu'il voulait changer pour elle, et Tess ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souhaitait le faire pour une fille qu'il ne verrait que deux mois. Elle avait donc tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il restait sur ses positions. La jeune femme l'entendait encore lui parler d'elle, alors qu'ils étaient sur une barque au milieu du lac. _Elle mérite que je change pour elle. C'est la première fille que je rencontre qui me donne envie de m'améliorer. De changer. Elle n'est pas comme les autres._ « Il me donne envie de vomir, pensa-t-elle en le fixant avec hostilité, avant de reporter son regard sur le dos de la brunette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir que je n'ai pas ? Hormis un style un peu trop… Campagnard, j'entends. Elle n'est ni plus jolie, ni plus talentueuse que moi, songea-t-elle. » Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint à elle, pour regarder Julie. Sa meilleure amie, et choriste principale. Bien sûr, Peggy et Ella étaient importantes aussi, seulement Julie vivait à quelques rues de Tess et elles étaient soudées comme les doigts d'une main. Julie connaissait ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. L'été précédent, il l'avait séduite, avant de la quitter, mais la jeune femme avait su lui donner envie de revenir à elle, et tout le camp avait pu suivre leur histoire épisodique. Ils se quittaient pour se remettre ensemble entre deux coups de cœur du jeune homme, ou d'elle. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme n'éprouvait rien pour Shane. Elle s'en moquait royalement, et sortait avec Gregg depuis deux ans. Seule Tess était au courant du garçon, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ce n'était que quelques baisers sans importance, pour Julie. Juste une façon de garder Shane prisonnier de l'influence de la jeune blonde, sans qu'il le sache.

De son côté, Mitchie écouta ses deux amies discuter de la chorégraphie de leur chanson et sourit. Levant les yeux de son assiette, au contenu indéterminé, elle nota le regard de Nate et lui sourit, ainsi qu'à Jason qui grimaça en montrant sa propre assiette. La brunette rit doucement, puis observa Shane en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis leur conversation dans la salle de danse, il semblait agir différemment. Le premier choc, selon Caitlyn, était qu'il ne regardait plus les filles comme avant, et n'en avait dragué aucune. _Un record pour lui. Habituellement, il ne reste pas une semaine célibataire_, lui avait confié la jeune femme. Or, cela allait faire deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Béryl. « Mais vous vous êtes embrassés avec passion, lui rappela sa conscience. Lundi soir. Donc, il n'a pas tenu une semaine ! » Elle acquiesça mentalement à ce détail, au moment où il levait les yeux vers elle. Lâchant sa fourchette, il employa le langage des signes pour lui parler.

« - Un vrai festin ce repas, qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Comme tu l'as dit, l'autre fois… Heureusement qu'on n'est pas là pour la nourriture !

Ils sourirent, complices, et elle lui souhaita un bon appétit avant d'observer le reste de la salle. Croisant le regard blessé de Béryl, la brunette se demanda si elle avait vraiment tourné la page sur son histoire avec le garçon, avant de croiser le regard furieux de Tess. Elle allait se demander ce qu'elle avait fait, quand elle se souvint d'une conversation que lui avait rapporté sa meilleure amie. A savoir que la jeune diva souhaitait sortir avec Shane depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer doucement, puis termina son tour de la salle avant de revenir sur le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle avait sentit son regard sur elle, et lui sourit, elle reprit ensuite pied à la conversation de ses amies, les écoutant parler. Seulement, le sujet était tout autre, puisqu'elles étaient en plein débat sur les meilleures chaussures à emmener dans un endroit tel que le camp. L'une prônait les baskets, l'autre les converses. Elle rit de bon cœur en entendant sa meilleure amie décréter qu'une paire de basket coûtait quand même moins chère et était plus résistante.

« - Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas non plus la montagne ici, ni les bois sauvage, donc des converses suffisent largement. Qu'en penses-tu Mitchie ?

« - Je vote pour des bottes à frange. A talon plat. Aussi résistante qu'une paire de basket et aussi élégante que des converses, se moqua-t-elle. Bon j'ai fini, je retourne au bungalow. A plus.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit de la salle d'un pas tranquille. N'ayant pas envie de retourner à ses répétitions, elle flâna un peu dans le camp, et poussa jusqu'à l'observatoire. Il semblait désert et elle s'arrêta en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé ici même, quelques jours auparavant. Fermant les yeux, elle revécu le baiser, et put presque sentir les mains du garçon caressant son dos, embrassant son cou, alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux, en se collant à lui au maximum. « Tant de passion dans un laps de temps aussi court, songea-t-elle. C'est impressionnant. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé s'il me plaisait plus que physiquement, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Aurait-on été plus loin ? Je sais qu'il a déjà eu beaucoup de copine, mais jusqu'où a-t-il été ? Des baisers simplement ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Il semblait savoir exactement quoi faire, pour me faire vibrer, se souvint-elle. Non, il doit être devenu expert de la danse des sept voiles, sourit-elle. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne arriver, et sursauta quand celle-ci lui toucha l'épaule. Se tournant, elle respira mieux.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais, ouais Béryl, t'en fais pas, sourit-elle. Je songeais juste à ma famille. Je dois avouer qu'ils commencent sérieusement à me manquer. Enfin pas encore assez pour que je rentre chez moi, rit-elle. Alors que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais être la seule personne à connaître l'endroit.

« - Tu l'étais, rassure-toi, je t'ai suivi quand t'es partit du réfectoire, expliqua-t-elle. Je… Je voulais te parler !… De Shane avoua-t-elle après un silence. C'est vrai que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

« - Mouais, on va dire, soupira la brunette. Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser ! Disons qu'à la base, on se disputait, et j'ai voulu partir. Seulement, il m'a retenu par le bras, et comme il me faisait mal cet idiot, j'ai voulu le frapper, mais il a anticipé et m'a coincé le bras dans le dos. J'étais tout contre lui et… Je lui hurlais dessus pour qu'il me lâche quand d'un coup il m'a embrassé. J'ai commencé par résister et je me suis laissée faire après, histoire qu'il desserre sa prise et après, je me suis enfuie, mentit-elle. J'aurais pu le frapper mais… Je n'avais pas envie de recommencer. Non parce qu'il a la tête dure, rit-elle alors qu'elles étaient assises sur un banc.

« - Je comprends. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait croire, je…

« - Je sais, soupira la brunette. Tu m'avais déjà dit que tu t'étais accrochée trop vite.

Béryl acquiesça, penaude, puis soupira. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis la rouquine se releva. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Tim, et partit rapidement. Restée seule, Mitchie soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'elle mentait, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Emy lisait son visage comme un livre ouvert et elle savait toujours lorsqu'elle ne lui racontait pas la vérité.

« - Menteuse, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Se tournant d'un bond, elle sourit, mal à l'aise face au garçon.

« - A quel propos ?

« - Le baiser. Je n'en ai pas exactement le même souvenir. Tu permets que je m'asseye avec toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il avait autant le droit qu'elle d'être ici. Prenant place, il regarda le lac quelques minutes sans rien dire, puis lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ?

« - Parce qu'un petit mensonge est plus facile à digérer que la vérité dans ce cas, et ça lui fera moins mal. Tu l'ignores peut-être, mais elle était beaucoup plus accrochée à toi qu'elle n'aurait dû, en une seule journée, je veux dire.

« - Je comprends. Tu ne voulais pas la faire souffrir… Jason avait donc raison, souffla-t-il pensif.

« - A quel propos ?

« - La solidarité féminine. Je t'explique. Quand j'ai été assez idiot pour faire ce pari impossible, pari qu'on a annulé au passage, Jay m'a dit que je n'aurais aucune chance puisque les filles sont solidaires entre elles. Et je ne l'ai pas cru, au début, puisque Karen l'a confirmée et ton attitude avec moi également.

« - Je vois… Vous avez annulé le pari ou tu as compris que tu le perdrais ?

« - Non. On l'a annulé. Suite à… Ce baiser, sourit-il. Disons que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas envie de te briser le cœur. Et puis, c'était bas comme pari. Emy a raison. Les filles, c'est pas des fringues, sourit-il. De toute façon, Jason serait incapable de devenir un briseur de cœur. Il a trop de sœurs, et moi je serais incapable de tenir quatre mois sans serrer une fille contre moi… Enfin, j'en serais capable… Si tu me le demandais. Même rester quatre mois avec la même… Et si c'est toi, naturellement.

« - Je te l'ai dit, on ne pourra jamais être plus qu'amis toi et moi. Moi avec n'importe qui du camp d'ailleurs !

« - T'as renoncé à l'amour ?

« - Non, j'ai renoncé, aux histoires estivales. Je ne veux pas de serments larmoyants, sur le quai d'une gare, avec un garçon. On se promet toujours fidélité et amour envers l'autre et au bout de deux mois qu'on ne se voit plus, on s'oublie, et on s'abîme l'un l'autre, en sortant avec une tierce personne qu'on fait souffrir. Ce n'est pas la peine !

« - Tout dépend de la personne. Il y en a, pour qui, on peut patienter des années… Et tu en fais parti Mitchie, quoi que tu en penses. Tu fais parti de ce genre de fille, pour qui, on déplacerait des montagnes. Un garçon remuerait ciel et terre pour une fille telle que toi ! Tu n'en as juste pas encore conscience.

« - Ouais. Pour m'avoir, avant de me quitter pour une garce une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut, fit-elle amère. C'est certain ! Comme je suis transparente, n'importe quel garçon comprend vite qu'avec un peu de galanterie et d'attention, je craque et me laisse séduire. Et après… Vous prenez ce que vous voulez, sans vous préoccuper de savoir si c'est également ce que moi je veux. Après on me quitte pour une autre ! Je connais l'histoire, j'ai vécu, et je ne veux pas refaire l'expérience. Navrée.

« - Ne le sois pas ! Enfin, j'ignore de quoi tu parles mais… J'imagine que ce garçon s'est foutu de toi, je me trompe ?

« - Non, tu as raison. Thomas. Il voulait ce que personne n'avait eu, grimaça-t-elle, et une fois qu'il l'a eu, il ma jeté, fit-elle amère. C'était un briseur de cœur dans ton genre, c'est pour ça que je sais que tu ne me briseras pas le mien. Parce que tu ne me feras jamais aussi mal que lui. C'est impossible ! Sa virginité, on ne la perd qu'une seule fois ! Qu'elle soit donnée ou arrachée.

Il la regardait intrigué depuis quelques minutes quand il comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ecarquillant les yeux, il souffla.

« - Oh… Je crois que j'ai compris. Ce Thomas il t'a… Violé ?

« - Non, s'exclama-t-elle. On ne peut pas dire que je la lui ai donnée, mais il ne m'a pas violé. Pas à mon sens, en tout cas ! Il a juste… Espéré plus que ce qu'il a reçu. Bon, je retourne répéter.

Elle se leva et commença à partir légèrement mal à l'aise. Evoquer son histoire avec Nate avait été simple, puisqu'il n'avait pas mis de mot sur ce qu'avait fait Thomas. Au contraire de Shane qui avait employé un terme qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Certes, une partie d'elle l'avait toujours vécu comme un viol, mais une autre, bien plus importante, préférait simplement oublier, et se convaincre que ce qui était fait, ne pouvait être changé. De plus, en sortant avec, et en le laissant aller toujours un peu plus loin, elle l'avait légèrement cherché. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'une main la retint. Le jeune homme se mit face à elle et sourit doucement. Elle plongea dans son regard, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« - Désolé, je n'aurais pas du chercher à savoir. Je… Je pensais juste que vous étiez passés à l'acte et que tu le regrettais.

« - C'est le cas, sourit-elle. T'en fais pas, j'ai tourné la page. Bonne soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa marche, en accélérant, afin de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus en parler. « Ou plus me parler, songea-t-il. » Il secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambrée. Seulement à peine y fut-il que Jason lui demanda où il était et souriant, le jeune homme lui répondit. Nate leva le nez de son cahier et lui demanda des détails. Il leur dit simplement qu'ils avaient discuté et comme ses amis insistèrent, il leur lança un oreiller en les traitants, avec raison, de curieux. Presque aussitôt, un rude combat s'engagea.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand Mitchie arriva, elle était seule et soupira. S'asseyant sur son lit, elle reprit les paroles de sa chanson, en se demandant si finalement elle allait la faire. Elle sentait bien qu'il avait changé, même si elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il puisse avoir réellement évolué aussi vite. Lorsque ses amies arrivèrent une grosse demi-heure plus tard, elle était toujours en train de réfléchir au cas du jeune homme, se demandant si elle n'avait pas été un peu vite pour lui confier ce point de son passé. Emily lui changea les idées en programmant une répétition complète.

La brunette aurait voulu la reprendre, seulement on frappa à leur porte et Lola entra suivi de deux amies à elle. Elles rangèrent donc les paroles, voulant que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde. La discussion fut donc légère, jusqu'à ce que la métisse en vienne à la véritable raison de sa présence dans leur bungalow. Rappeler à Mitchie que Shane n'était pas un gentil agneau blanc, comme il cherchait à le faire croire depuis quelques jours. Seulement, malgré elle, la brunette le défendit en arguant qu'il changeait. Aussitôt, tout le monde la regarda et elle se mordit la langue. Sans réfléchir, Emily vola au secours de son amie, comme elle le faisait souvent, et avec légèreté.

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Minimi, fais-moi plaisir, si jamais tu abandonnes ta guitare un jour, deviens avocate. Non, parce que sa spécialité, dit-elle pour les autres, c'est de défendre tout le monde. Même s'ils sont en tord. S'ils ne sont pas là pour se défendre aux-même, mademoiselle enfile sa robe noire et hop, elle devient leur avocat.

« - Enfin là, c'est un cas désespéré, soupira Lola. Il n'a aucun cœur ce mec. Une fille doit l'avoir blessé plus jeune, genre sa mère ou une de ses sœurs, et il se venge sur les autres.

Mitchie s'enfonça les ongles dans ses mains pour ne pas les reprendre. Shane lui avait dit que sa sœur et lui s'adoraient et que leur activité favorite était de faire tourner leur mère en bourrique, elle savait donc que les filles avaient tord. Cependant, elle se tut, en songeant que Shane n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'elle raconte sa vie à des filles qui, visiblement, le haïssaient. Aussi quand minuit sonna, elle décida de faire semblant d'être fatiguée. Le lendemain aurait lieu le fameux concours et Mitchie commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre toutes les filles pester contre le garçon. Sa décision donna le top départ et, elles furent bientôt seules dans leur bungalow, puisque Béryl n'était pas encore rentrée.

La journée du lendemain passa rapidement. Entre les dernières répétitions, et la préparation du premier concours, personne ne vit la journée passer, pas même Shane qui se languissait de savoir ce qu'avait prévu la brunette. Seulement, alors qu'il se baladait à couvert des arbres, il entendit son prénom dans une conversation et écouta. Il reconnut sans peine la voix de Lola et grimaça en l'entendant le critiquer. Toutefois, sachant sa haine méritée, il n'intervint pas. Il en fut ravi lorsqu'il l'entendit dire que Mitchie commençait à l'apprécier. Il eut cependant un rire amer en l'entendant prédire qu'elle allait le regretter puisqu'il voulait simplement lui briser le cœur. Elles s'éloignèrent et il soupira. Convaincre ses ex conquêtes allait être difficile, mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il l'avait dit la veille à Mitchie. Pour elle, il remuerait ciel et terre. S'il lui fallait prouver à toutes les filles qu'il avait changé, alors il le ferait. Sans hésitation, ni remord.

Enfin le soir arriva et il rejoignit ses deux amis à son bungalow.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès qu'elles furent prêtes, les trois filles sortirent de leur chambre en riant joyeusement. Elles connaissaient à présent la chanson par cœur, ainsi que les pas. Elles rejoignirent l'estrade près du lac et s'installèrent au fond. Elles boudèrent les rondins et déposèrent un plaid au sol, sur lequel elles prirent place. Peu après, Nate arriva et leur demanda si elles les acceptaient comme voisins. Souriant, elles hochèrent la tête, en songeant que de toute façon, elles devraient s'éclipser durant un moment. Durant le show du premier groupe, elles discutèrent entre elles, même si Jason tentait de connaître les paroles de leur chanson. Manque de chance, elles gardèrent le secret, et leur promit de ne rien dire avant la fin. Rapidement, Nate discuta avec Emily, et Caitlyn avec Jason, laissant les deux autres, en tête à tête, muets. Shane aurait voulu parler à la jeune femme seulement, il ignorait comment engager la conversation et de son côté, elle observait les concurrents, jugeant de leur talent afin de se faire une idée, puis grimaça.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - On a aucune chance, soupira-t-elle. T'as vu ce que les autres ont préparé ? A côté, nous, c'est carrément nul. Limite primaire. Je ferais mieux d'abandonner.

« - Oh non. Tu vas monter sur scène et nous chanter cette chanson qui fait tant de mystère, assura-t-il. Après toutes les répétitions que vous avez faits, tout ce travail… Il doit servir Mitchie !

« - Je sais, mais on va se ridiculiser.

« - Je suis sûr que non. Tu as beaucoup de talent, et pour vous avoir vu danser en cours, crois-moi, t'as rien à leur envier aux autres. Tu vas tous les écrabouiller.

Quittant la scène des yeux, la brunette le regarda perplexe et il la rassura, lui donnant le courage de monter sur scène. Emily étonnée de les voir parler ensemble écouta, sans intervenir, leur conversation et les trois autres l'imitèrent, en notant que la brunette avait raison. Il semblait changer doucement. Nate et Jason ne l'ayant jamais vu encourager une concurrente potentiel, surtout une aussi talentueuse, sourirent, alors que les deux filles le regardaient avec les yeux ronds. Tess monta sur scène à ce moment-là, mais personne ne vit réellement son passage, trop occupés par ce qu'il se passait.

Durant dix minutes, Shane fut le seul à la pousser à monter sur l'estrade puis les deux garçons s'y mêlèrent ainsi que ses amies, si bien que lorsque Dee vint les prévenir que c'allait être leur tour, Mitchie se leva, confiante. Avant de partir, elle embrassa la joue du jeune homme.

« - Merci Shane.

Elle rejoignit ses deux amies et les garçons se tournèrent face à l'estrade, pour voir la fin de la chanson d'un nouveau, dont ils ignoraient le prénom.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa chanson, le jeune homme céda sa place aux trois filles. Mitchie prit son micro et fit face à ses camarades. Souriant doucement, elle se concentra sur la musique. Dès que celle-ci commença, toutes les trois se mirent à danser.

« - _Soirée VIP class, j'm'ennuie déjà / Les flashs s'emballent sur des stars que j'connais même pas_, chanta la brunette. _Il manquait plus qu'toi damn ! Tu viens vers moi_, dit-elle en montrant le fond de la salle. _Si c'est une blague montrez-moi juste les caméras_.

« - _ç__a me dépasse, tes phrases / Plus tu parles et plus tu t'effaces_, reprirent les trois ensembles. _Ça me dépasse, tes strass / J'vois rien en toi tout est en surface. Tu n'as rien d'original / Je stoppe. Je passe._

Etrangement, plusieurs filles regardèrent Shane qui se sentit légèrement visé par les paroles, alors que ses deux amis riaient doucement, en pensant la même chose. Si la chanson n'avait pas été écrite pour Shane, la coïncidence était plus que troublante. Et le malaise de leur ami augmenta durant le second couplet.

« - _Tu crois briller, mais tout c'qui flashe c'est ton sweat / J'suis pas vulgaire, mais va t'faire… Tu connais la suite,_ reprit la brunette seule. _Tu sors d'un magasine t'as l'air d'une image / J'te regarde deux secondes et j'ai déjà tourné la page._

« - _ç__a me dépasse, tes phrases_ / _J'ai envie de briser la glace,_ chantèrent-elles. _Ça me dépasse tes strass / Je n'vois rien en toi tout est en surface / J'veux quelqu'un de plus spécial / Je stoppe. Je passe._

Durant le refrain, plusieurs personnes frappèrent en rythme, et le jeune homme nota les airs satisfaits de Lola et de Béryl, et celui furieux de Tess. Etrangement, ce fut celui-là qui l'intrigua plus, puisqu'elle fixait la brunette. « A croire qu'elle a peur de perdre sa place de meilleure chanteuse, songea-t-il. A moins qu'elle n'apprécie pas la chanson qui parle de son meilleur ami du camp ! » Cette pensée le fit sourire et lorsque les trois filles eurent terminé, il applaudit chaleureusement. S'il n'avait pas aimé se sentir viser par les paroles, il devait reconnaître que tout, les paroles, la musique et la danse, tout avait été superbe. De plus le fait qu'elle soit habillée tout en blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau rendue caramel grâce au feu, ne l'aida en rien à lui trouver des défauts. Si bien que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en souriant, fières d'elles, il fut plus que sincère dans ses félicitations qui allèrent aux trois, sans exception aucune. Seulement, durant le passage du candidat suivant, Nate demanda aux filles à qui était dédiée la chanson et Emily sourit.

« - Je dirais bien Shane, malheureusement, elle est écrite depuis plus d'un an donc… Disons à une personne du village qui a de la chance que mes frères ignorent ses actes.

« - Crois-moi big Emy, il ne mérite pas qu'on se salisse les mains, rit la jeune femme. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais pu monter là-dessus.

« - Je te l'avais dit Minimi, t'es faite pour ça. Et moi, pour t'accompagner, partout, avec ma guitare ou ma batterie, va savoir, rit sa meilleure amie.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes puis sourirent doucement, en se souvenant s'être promit de rester ensemble quoiqu'il se passe. A la fin de la chanson de Chad, Dee reprit le micro et réclama le silence.

« - Les professeurs et moi-même venons de prendre une décision et sommes tombés d'accord sur le nom du ou de la gagnante de ce premier concours. Roulement de tambour, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se faisait entendre. Je déclare vainqueur _Bicami_, cria-t-elle.

« - C'est nous, hurla Emily. Mitchie on a gagné !

« - Bravo les filles, sourit la directrice musicale. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la soirée pyjama, et en attendant, entraînez-vous !

Tout le monde applaudit, puis chacun regagna son bungalow, en passant pour féliciter les filles de leur show. Les filles furent bientôt seules avec les trois garçons. Elles avaient replié le plaid et ils étaient tous assis sur des rondins. Seulement, des pas se firent entendre et Tess arriva vers le groupe. Perchée sur ses escarpins dorés, elle se plaça devant Mitchie, qui arqua un sourcil, en la voyant, ne se donnant pas la peine de se lever.

« - Tu veux quelques chose ?

« - Vous féliciter, grimaça-t-elle. Pour des débutantes, vous avez… Quelque chose. Shane, je peux te parler quelques secondes ?

Il acquiesça et s'excusant auprès des filles, s'éloigna avec sa meilleure amie. Restés entre eux, les cinq autres discutèrent de la soirée, avant de passer à un autre sujet. En effet, Nate venait de proposer aux filles de jouer avec eux, un après-midi et Emy sourit franchement.

« - Aucune chance. Pour qu'on chante avec vous, faudra mettre d'adorable petits accessoires roses ou bleus, comme tu as vu, sourit-elle.

« - En effet, aucune chance que je mette un truc pareil, rit-il au souvenir de sa perruque bleu électrique.

Jason et Caitlyn étant perdus, Mitchie entreprit de leur expliquer rapidement de quoi ils parlaient alors que les deux autres étaient en train de parler, inconscients que les autres avaient décroché. Lorsque Shane revint, la conversation entre les trois avaient déjà dérivé sur la soirée pyjama. Caitlyn était en train d'expliquer qu'elle allait y participer. Aussi, tout en les rejoignant, il s'assit près de Mitchie sans que personne ne réagisse, ce qui était, à ses yeux, un progrès énorme. Seulement, malgré lui, il voulut tester les réflexes de la brunette et profita qu'il s'installait, pour placer son bras en appuie contre le dos de la jeune femme, qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner. Au contraire, dix minutes plus tard, elle s'appuya quelques secondes dessus, avant de se tourner.

« - C'était ton bras, désolée, sourit-elle. Je croyais que c'était un arbre ou quelque chose du genre.

« - Aucun problème. Tu t'appuies quand tu veux !

« - Je… Vais y penser. Alors dis-moi, votre groupe, quelque soit son nom, va participer à quel concours ?

« - _Inspiration_ ? Il ne participe qu'à celui de la plage. Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites rivaliser ?

« - Non. _Bicami_, ne se produit pas, mais Emy si. Enfin, elle va concourir mais sans y aller à fond. Elle a juste écrit une chanson récemment, et veut absolument la chanter. Surtout après le show de ce soir. Crois-moi, on va bien rigoler, lui confia-t-elle en se rapprochant.

« - Dis-m'en plus. C'est quoi cette chanson ? Pas encore une qui parle clairement d'un tombeur ? Non parce que bien, que je trouve ta voix plus qu'agréable, sans parler de ton talent, plus qu'évident, j'apprécierais de ne pas me sentir, une nouvelle fois, visé par tes paroles. Sauf si bien sûr, elles disent que je te rends dingue, chuchota-t-il.

Ils avaient complètement oublié les autres, qui le leur rendaient bien puisque Jason et Caitlyn parlaient des chansons de l'an passé. Mitchie n'eut donc aucun mal à répondre au garçon.

« - Crois-moi, quand bien même, tu me rendrais _effectivement_ dingue, ne compte pas sur moi pour écrire une chanson dégoulinante d'amour. Encore plus si c'est pour dire à quelqu'un, tu me rends dingue.

« - Quoi ? Je ne t'inspirerais même pas une petite chanson ?

« - Et moi, je t'inspire, le provoqua-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que lui aussi, évitait les chansons de ce genre, aussi sa réponse la laissa sans voix.

« - Oui, je dois bien avouer que le sujet est véritablement inspirant, dit-il en caressant sa mâchoire.

La brunette rougit, et baissa les yeux, gênée. Seulement, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, puisqu'il posa son pouce sous son menton, lui relevant le visage. Instantanément, ils soudèrent leurs regards et elle plongea dans une mer chocolat plus qu'envoutante. Elle eut envie de s'y baigner, et y parvint presque seulement, une voix les fit reprendre pied à la réalité.

« - Shane, je peux te voir cinq secondes ?

« - Pas de problème Julie, souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Cependant, il se leva et la suivi, alors que Caitlyn rit.

« - Pourvu que ça recommence comme l'année dernière.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Figure-toi qu'ils ont eu une brève histoire début juillet. Trois ou quatre jours, puis il l'a quitté, en plein cours, pour sortir avec Rachelle. Seulement, une semaine plus tard, il quittait Rachelle et Julie lui a remit le grappin dessus. On a cru qu'il allait enfin se ranger, tu vois, mais non, deux jours plus tard, elle le quittait à son tour. Il s'en est bien remis puisque trois jours après, il sortait avec June. Mais il l'a quitté et Julie est revenue dans ses bras, après quatre sourires. Ça a fait ça tout l'été. Il était avec une fille, il la quittait se mettait avec Julie, et l'un des deux rompait, avant de se remettre ensemble. On a eu des ruptures superbes, ceci dit. A un moment, elle la quittait pendant la soirée pyjama, lui pendant un concours, pendant les cours aussi, ou bien ils se croisaient, entourés de monde et se le disait comme je te dis bonjour le matin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ? C'était vraiment amusant !

« - Crois-moi, ils ne se mettront pas ensemble, cette année, intervint Jason. Shane nous a dit qu'il n'avait plus envie de papillonner. Il a trouvé, une fille, dit-il en coulant un regard vers Mitchie qui écarquilla les yeux, qui lui donne envie de changer.

« - Ah mais, j'ai rien demandé moi ! Juste qu'il ne m'approche pas et qu'il évite de perdre son temps, puisqu'il ne me brisera pas le cœur.

« - Ecoute Mitchie. Que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec Shane, on le comprend, intervint Nate, mais s'il te plait… Une fille comme toi, qui réussirait à le faire changer, Jason et moi on l'attend depuis environ un an et demi alors s'il te plait, laisse-le changer pour te faire plaisir. Même si vous n'êtes qu'amis à la fin.

« - On ne sera qu'ami à la fin. Je ne m'embarquerais pas dans une histoire à distance, et il le sait, désolée, mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, d'accord. J'éviterais de le lui rappeler… Et puis, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

Il acquiesça et elle sourit, au moment où Shane revenait vers eux, accompagné du directeur. Celui-ci les prévint qu'il était plus que l'heure, qu'ils retrouvent le confort de leur lit et ils hochèrent la tête. Galamment, les garçons aidèrent les filles à se mettre debout, alors que Brown repartait, et le jeune homme, profita qu'il aidait Mitchie pour l'attirer légèrement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle percuta le corps de Shane, elle voulut s'écarter seulement quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose étranger aux mains du garçon qui étaient dans son dos. Elle se sentait bien ainsi, contre lui. Malgré elle, elle se souvint de leur baiser du lundi et rougit légèrement. Une petite partie d'elle, un peu plus grande que la veille, souhaitait, à nouveau l'embrasser. Goûter à ces lèvres qui semblaient si tentantes. De plus, elle les savait douces, et tendres. Elle dut donc se faire violence pour ne pas succomber. Seulement, le souffle du garçon sur son visage, et ses doigts qui dessinaient des cercles sur ses reins, ne l'aidaient pas. A chaque seconde passée contre lui, son envie grandissait, et la partie raisonnable de son cerveau, pria que quelqu'un vienne, à nouveau, les déranger. Toutefois, les élèves étaient tous rentrés dans leurs chambrées, leurs amis également, les laissant parfaitement seuls.

Shane l'observait depuis quelques minutes, en proie à un dilemme. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, il y pensait depuis le début de la soirée, mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Cependant, en la voyant fixer ses lèvres, il comprit que l'envie était réciproque et n'hésita plus. Se penchant doucement vers elle, afin qu'elle puisse s'écarter au cas où elle changerait d'avis, il se rapprocha de son visage, et la vit fermer les yeux. Elle semblait détendue dans ses bras, et ne sentant aucun danger immédiat, il réduit encore la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, pour finalement l'embrasser, avec tendresse. Elle avait ses mains sur ses pectoraux mais il les sentit doucement remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, frôler son cou, pour finalement se rejoindre dans sa nuque. Souriant, il resserra son emprise sur elle, la rapprochant d'avantage, donnant ainsi plus de poids à leur baiser. Le manque d'air les sépara, seulement quelques secondes, puisque, presque aussitôt, elle redéposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, malgré sa respiration, légèrement saccadée. La tendresse cédait doucement le pas à la passion, qui bientôt se fit plus présente. Il la colla contre lui, alors qu'elle semblait s'accrocher à lui, comme à une bouée, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il caressait sa taille. Lentement, il fit passer une de ses mains, sous son haut, pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau et s'étonna qu'elle soit si brûlante.

Quand elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau, la jeune femme revint quelque peu à elle, et s'écarta, très légèrement, juste de manière à pouvoir parler.

« - Faut pas, c'est une erreur, chuchota-t-elle.

Il acquiesça avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Baiser auquel, elle répondit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Seulement se reprenant, elle s'écarta une nouvelle fois :

« - Je suis sérieuse Shane, dit-elle en le fixant.

Son regard manquait toutefois de conviction. Amusé par la situation, il acquiesça sagement, mais lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il y répondit sans hésiter, la collant, à nouveau contre lui. Elle se laissa faire comme une enfant, se mettant simplement sur la pointe des pieds, et il la souleva de quelques centimètres. Ne sentant plus le sol sous ses pieds, la brunette replia ses jambes, alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

« - Il faut vraiment qu'on s'arrêta-là, soupira-t-il en pensant l'inverse. Sinon, on…

La jeune femme l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase en l'embrassant avec passion. Loin de refuser ce baiser, il y répondit, puis la reposa au sol, lorsque l'air devint, une nouvelle fois rare dans leur poumon. Il s'écarta d'elle, et elle fronça les sourcils. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait lui demander des explications, il lui prit la main, et posa l'index de l'autre contre ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. L'embrassant rapidement, il prit la direction de l'observatoire. Sans bruit, ils y montèrent, et elle le regarda perdue.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, chuchota-t-il, seulement, si Brown, Ambre, ou Dee, nous trouve, on est bon, pour être punis… A moins que tu veuilles rentrer, demanda-t-il incertain.

Secouant la tête, elle lui fit signe, de son index de s'approcher, et dès qu'il fut proche l'embrassa doucement. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il se baissa pour s'asseoir à même le sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Quand ils y furent, le jeune homme la prit contre lui, la faisant s'asseoir sur lui. Il aimait sentir son corps de femme contre lui, et la tenant contre lui, se laissa doucement tomber. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils risquaient le renvoi s'ils avaient des relations intimes à l'intérieur du camp, mais il avait envie de s'endormir avec la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance, le souhaitant également. Aussi, lorsqu'ils furent au sol, il les fit basculer, prenant le dessus de la situation. S'écartant, de quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il l'observa, voulant s'assurer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et le regard brûlant qu'elle lui lança eut raison de ses derniers doutes. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, avec le plus de tendresse qu'il le put, puis lentement, fit passer sa main sous son haut, une nouvelle fois. Il la sentit se cambrer sous ses doigts, et déliassa ses lèvres, pour picorer son cou, alors qu'elle murmurait son prénom.

Le son que produisait son souffle haletant et son prénom, était une nouvelle musique pour ses oreilles, tout comme sa respiration saccadée, ou encore les soupirs qu'elle lâchait de temps à autre, alors qu'il frôlait son nombril. Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de tous ces nouveaux sons, de plus son odeur l'enivrait. Elle ignorait bien sûr, à quel point, elle le hantait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé près du lac, la première fois, il pensait souvent à elle, mais à présent, elle ne la quittait que rarement. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que son ex-copain lui avait volé sa première fois. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'un garçon puisse agir ainsi avec une fille aussi bien mais remercia mentalement le jeune homme, dont il avait oublié le nom. Ainsi, elle lui avait résisté se démarquant des autres qui lui tombaient dans les bras, et elle lui avait montré une nouvelle façon d'aimer. Revenant doucement sur ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle l'embrassa avec passion, comme s'il lui manquait déjà, alors que la jambe de la jeune femme entourait sa taille. La passion, ne les avait pas quittées, et ce baiser fut un peu plus sauvage que les précédents. Le manque d'air, les sépara, et malgré la noirceur de l'endroit, il devina son sourire et vit l'éclat de ses yeux. Lentement, sa main, qu'elle avait placé dans son cou, descendit lentement, jusqu'à sa taille avant de, doucement, la faire passer sous l'étoffe, frôlant sa peau, timidement. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il revint l'embrasser, en se collant à elle.

SsSsSs

Et voilà. Non franchement, ce chapitre doit être mon préféré. Entre la chanson de Mitchie, le baiser (ou plutôt les baisers) et tout, je crois qu'il est bon. J'espère juste qu'il vous a plu ? La suite la semaine prochaine.

**Ps **: J'ai volontairement laissé les paroles françaises de la chanson de Jena Lee. Franchement quand une chanson est aussi belle, ça sert à rien de la dénaturer en la traduisant, non ? (Nota bene : Quand j'ai écris cette fic la chanson n'était même pas encore sortit en deux titres…)

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Tout d'abord **BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE** à tous. J'espère que vos fêtes de fins d'années se sont bien passées ? Ensuite pour fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit, je vous poste ENFIN le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Perso je l'adore. Merci à vous tous de me lire et surtout à **Angylafan** (Hey hey miss. Ravie que mes écrits restent au top. Espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur alors =) Ouais dans mes fics tu ne verras jamais Tess comme gentille crois-moi =) Sympa pour Béryl mais bon effectivement elle n'a pas un grand rôle donc… Quant à Julie… Euh comment dire… Tu vas adorer ce chapitre ^^ Pour la relation Shane-Mitchie, elle est… Très intéressante puisque pas mal entortillée dans ce chapitre =) Bisous), **Erza Robin**, **lili69** (Salut toi. Euh pour la réaction de Béryl franchement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, même si je reconnais, qu'elle sera intéressante. Attendons le concours de la plage pour okay ? Bisous), et **YouOnlyLoveOnce** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 09**

Quand la jeune femme se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, elle nota que le soleil se levait, et soupira. Se sentant encore fatiguée, elle referma ses yeux et entreprit de bouger afin de se placer confortablement. Seulement, elle sentit que son oreiller était bien plus dur que les nuits précédentes. Aussi, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle battit des paupières, et observa l'endroit. Reconnaissant le poste d'observation près du lac, elle voulut se lever, mais une main posée sur sa taille l'en empêcha. Baissant le regard, elle vit le visage du jeune homme et sourit doucement. Se plaçant près de son oreille, elle chuchota :

« - Shane, tu dors ?

« - Mitchie, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« - Elle-même. Debout ! On s'est endormi à l'observatoire. On ferait mieux de regagner nos lits, avant qu'on s'en aperçoive.

« - Tout juste, dit-il sans pour autant bouger.

Comprenant qu'il dormait encore, elle le secoua doucement, puis embrassa sa joue. Elle n'ignorait pas que la veille, ils s'étaient embrassés à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir. Elle ne s'était encore jamais réveillée dans les bras d'un garçon, avec lequel elle ne sortait pas. Et elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Elle le trouvait, certes, mignon, et il semblait vraiment avoir changé, seulement, Béryl et les autres étaient autour d'eux, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la montre du doigt. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être qu'un nom de plus dans la liste déjà longue, des victimes du garçon. Elle se promit donc de ne plus flancher. Seulement, sa promesse fut trop brève, puisqu'il se réveilla, enfin. Ouvrant les yeux, il l'observa avec un regard endormi, qui lui donna un air encore plus mignon. Se levant à moitié, pour lui faire face, il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, alors qu'une de ses mains se plaçait dans son cou. Son estomac se tordit et elle y répondit, sans même réfléchir.

« - Bonjour, chuchota-t-il lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent.

« - Salut.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, sans parler, ni bouger, puis lentement, le jeune homme remit une de ses mèches de cheveux, derrière l'oreille de la brunette, qui rougit légèrement.

« - On devrait y aller, fit-elle.

« - Exact, soupira-t-il. Je te raccompagne.

Se levant, il l'aida à faire de même, puis après s'être assurés que leurs vêtements étaient en place, descendit puis prit le chemin de son bungalow. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne, et consultant son portable Shane sourit. A six heures du matin, même son oncle dormait encore. Quand ils furent devant la porte, il caressa son visage, quelques secondes, puis l'embrassa en lui souhaitant une fin de nuit agréable.

« - Il m'est d'avis qu'elle ne le sera pas autant que la première mais merci, murmura-t-elle. Toi aussi.

« - Pareil. Ta présence va me manquer.

Elle sourit, puis l'embrassant rapidement, ellepuis entra sans bruit, alors qu'il repartait, d'un pas rapide vers son lit. Seulement, leur chance fut de courte durée, puisqu'en fermant le panneau de bois, elle réveilla sa meilleure amie.

« - T'es déjà debout, grogna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Non attend, je rêve ou tu es habillée comme hier, s'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant.

« - T'as gagné Emy. J'ai passé la nuit dehors et tu sais quoi, demanda-t-elle en prenant place dans le lit de sa meilleure amie, j'en ai adoré chaque seconde.

« - Tu étais où ? Avec qui ?

« - L'observatoire et avec… Shane, souffla-t-elle. Stop, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je n'aurais pas du, il va me briser le cœur et tout, mais… Je sais que c'est faux. Il a vraiment changé. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il est sorti avec un tas de fille avant moi, mais tu aurais du le voir ce matin… Il est loin d'être ce tombeur sans cœur que tout le monde dit. Il était tellement doux et gentil, soupira-t-elle en souriant.

« - Tu sais que les relations sexuelles sont interdites au camp, non ?

« - Je l'ignorais mais on a rien fait. Enfin si, on a dormi ensemble, comme on le faisait avec tes frères quand on partait en camping avec eux. Aussi soft… Même si je suis encore crevée, ajouta-t-elle après un bâillement. Je vais me coucher, on en reparle tout à l'heure d'accord ? Emy, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut acquiescée, tu crois que tu pourrais garder ce récit… Pour toi ?

« - T'inquiète, _Your secret is my secret_, dit-elle. (Ton secret est mon secret)

Elles se sourirent complice, puis Mitchie fila troquer ses vêtements contre son pyjama, avant de filer sous ses draps. Elle resta plusieurs minutes les yeux ouverts puis entendit sa meilleure amie l'appeler. La regardant elle lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et Emily lâcha :

« - Alors vous êtes ensemble, lui et toi ?

« - Non. C'est ça le pire dans cette histoire. C'est que je refuse de sortir avec lui, tant que je serais au camp. Après, je ne sais pas, mais pas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas être dérangée cet été, par une histoire d'amour. Faut juste que je lui dise, cela dit ! Mais… Tout à l'heure, bâilla-t-elle.

Elles se sourirent, puis peu après, Mitchie s'endormit, sans savoir que ses révélations empêchèrent son amie de dormir. Aussi à huit heures, elle se leva et prit sa douche avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Elle était la première, mais ça ne l'étonna pas. Ils devaient tous encore dormir, après la soirée de la veille. Elle s'assit, après s'être servi, et regarda son repas sans y toucher. Posant sa tête sur le plat de sa main, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et écouta le silence.

« - Encore fatiguée, demanda une voix douce à son oreille.

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, elle fixa Nate, puis la porte en se demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« - Légèrement. Ma meilleure amie a… Elle m'a empêchée de dormir, se rattrapa-t-elle à temps.

« - Comment donc, demanda-t-il amusé. En rentrant à six heures du matin, un grand sourire aux lèvres ? Non parce que le mien, c'a été le cas, souffla-t-il en prenant place face à elle. Il m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'il était heureux et j'ai du l'empêcher, par égard pour Jason qui dormait encore, de jouer de la guitare… Il est timbré, rit-il. Enfin maintenant, il dort mais moi, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil.

« - Moi non plus. Elle m'a raconté les grandes lignes, demandé de ne pas en parler, et s'est endormie après m'avoir dit que ton meilleur ami, n'allait peut-être plus être heureux longtemps, désolée.

« - Pourquoi donc ?

Elle fit mine de fermer ses lèvres avec un cadenas puis attaqua son repas, sans envie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jason les rejoignit, et demanda à Nate s'il savait pourquoi leur ami souriait dans son sommeil, ce qui fit rire les deux. Perdu, le jeune homme s'installa avec eux et attendit sagement qu'ils se calment pour lui expliquer. Cependant, Béryl arriva peu après, visiblement ravie.

A dix heures, Emily rejoignit le bungalow et réveilla sa meilleure amie, qui eut un léger sourire avant de soupirer. La jeune femme lui raconta l'état de Shane quand il était rentré, et elle fronça les sourcils, avant de grimacer. Parler au jeune homme risquait d'être plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait prévue.

Quand elle sortit de son bungalow, elle croisa Jason, qui jouait près du lac et lui demanda s'il savait où était Shane. Acquiesçant, il la prévint qu'il devait être dans leur bungalow, et elle s'y rendit après avoir remercié le garçon, qui sourcilla. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, mais n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que c'était. Il se promit d'interroger ses deux amis, dès qu'il les croiserait, puis reprit sa mélodie.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Arrivée devant la chambrée des garçons, Mitchie inspira, afin de se donner confiance, puis frappa doucement à la porte. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, sur le jeune homme qui l'invita à entrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'aucun lit n'était fait. « Décidément, les garçons ne sont pas réputés pour aimer l'ordre, songea-t-elle. » Quelques vêtements traînaient ça et là, mais Shane fit comme si c'était décoratif et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant prendre ses distances, mais le plus inquiétant fut son air contrarié.

« - Un problème, hasarda-t-il.

« - Je… Oui. Ecoute, tu vas m'en vouloir, très certainement, mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ce matin et même hier soir, soupira-t-elle, c'était… Pas une erreur, mais… Comment dire ?

« - Tu regrettes, proposa-t-il inquiet.

« - Non. Enfin si, mais pas comme tu le crois, souffla-t-elle. Crois-moi, j'ai adoré être dans tes bras, et chacun de nos baisers… Tout en fait. De ton attitude, au respect que je lisais dans tes yeux. T'as pas cherché à profiter de la situation, ni rien et j'apprécie réellement, tu peux me croire.

« - De toute façon, je…

« - Oui, je sais, les relations intimes sont interdites, le coupa-t-elle.

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, elles le sont, admit-il mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai rien fait. C'est plus compliqué, dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

« - Explique-moi.

Il allait refuser quand il la fixa. Elle le regardait avec douceur, et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. De plus, elle s'était déjà confiée à lui, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas de son côté ? Cette question ne trouvant aucune réponse, il soupira et se lança.

« - Je… J'allais juste te dire que de toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable. Je t'aime bien et tu m'attires, c'est indéniable mais je… J'ai jamais été plus loin avec une fille, que deux trois baisers échangés, fit-il légèrement gêné.

« - Oh, je vois. Voilà qui change toute la donne, fit-elle pensivement. Même si j'ai du mal à te croire. Tu sembles tellement… Comment dire ? Quand on s'embrasse, que tu me touches, tu ne sembles pas du tout être un débutant en la matière.

« - Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une fille avant toi. Enfin y a Tess, mais c'est ma meilleure amie ici, et j'ai jamais eu envie de l'embrasser, admit-il en souriant. Je sais deux trois trucs, grâce à la télé, par exemple, mais de là à faire l'amour avec une fille… Crois-moi, tu le sentirais vite que j'ai aucune expérience.

La jeune femme le regarda quelques secondes en hochant simplement la tête, puis sourit.

« - Je comprends. C'est noble de ta part de ne pas coucher avec les filles que tu embrasses. Mais… Je n'étais pas venue là pour ça, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête, même si je suis ravie d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire. Je voulais juste te dire que… On va trop vite. On est à peine amis et je… Je me suis promis de n'avoir aucun petit copain cet été… Les relations estivales, je te l'ai dit, je n'en veux pas !

« - Rien nous empêche de continuer à être ensemble après le concours final, objecta-t-il.

« - Hormis la distance ? Effectivement, aucune raison, sourit-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait. Mais voilà… Si vraiment on devait se mettre ensemble toi et moi, ça serait après le concours final. Pas avant. Tu es sorti avec un tas de fille ici, je connais au moins dix de tes ex Shane. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me déconcentre de mes objectifs, tout ça parce que je suis avec toi. Tu ignores la haine que tu inspires à certaines de tes ex !

« - Et après, demanda-t-il.

« - Après quoi ?

« - Après le camp ? Le concours final ? Ici. J'ai une chance que tu acceptes d'essayer une relation à distance ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais moi, je suis prêt à essayer, surtout avec toi. Bon ça serait une première mais je te l'ai dit, t'es le genre de fille pour qui, un garçon déplace des montagnes. Laisse-nous une chance, plaida-t-il. J'aime te sentir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, et j'espère que la réciproque est vrai alors pourquoi refuser de vivre notre histoire ?

La brunette le regarda. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ils avaient tout deux envies d'être ensemble, et une partie d'elle se languissait déjà de ses bras, de ses lèvres, alors pourquoi lutter contre cette envie qui la consumait lentement ? Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il la trompe ? Il venait de lui avouer qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu de relations intimes. De plus, elle pourrait toujours compter sur Nate et Jason pour la prévenir, éventuellement. « Donc t'as aucune raison de dire non, concéda sa conscience. Surtout que tu en meurs d'envie ! » Soupirant, elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, en proie à un dilemme puis se décida. Relevant les yeux, elle le fixa déterminée.

« - D'accord. Si à la fin de l'été, tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'une autre, alors, je veux bien essayer. Après tout t'as raison, on s'apprécie toi et moi, et j'aime être dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses, ou juste pour t'entendre parler. Mais attendons la fin de l'été.

Il sourit et acquiesça après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Afin de sceller le pacte, ils se serrèrent la main, se promettant d'agir tout deux en amis pour encore six semaines. Ayant envie de prendre l'air, il lui proposa d'aller jouer près du lac et elle hocha la tête. La jeune femme devait simplement aller chercher sa guitare et lui proposa de se retrouver là-bas.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il sourit et prit son étui. Il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous avec personne d'autre en tête que la brunette qui semblait être pleine de surprise. Se rendait-elle compte de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui plaire ? Il avait accepté de changer d'abord, puis d'arrêter de papillonner. A présent, il était d'accord pour n'être qu'ami avec elle, jusqu'au trente Août, date de la fermeture du camp. « Sans compter que tu te confies beaucoup à elle, lui souffla sa conscience. Faux ! Tess en sait autant qu'elle, objecta-t-il. Ah oui, reprit sa conscience de plus belle. Elle sait que tu es encore puceau ? Que tu adores ta mère et ta sœur ? Que Mitchie t'inspire, lista la petite voix sûre d'elle. » Arrivé près de l'observatoire, il s'assit et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Sa conscience était dans le vrai. Le lien qu'il nouait avec la brunette était très différent de celui qu'il entretenait avec Tess. Mais étrangement, ça lui convenait. Il préférait discuter avec Mitchie plutôt qu'avec sa meilleure amie, qui ne lui manquait pas. Il l'avait même, brièvement, maudite lorsqu'elle les avait dérangés la veille, alors qu'il parlait avec la jeune femme. Assis face à l'étendue d'eau, il se mit à réfléchir à la brunette. Malgré lui, il chercha à comprendre. Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres, pour le hanter et le changer ainsi ? Il en avait connu de plus belles, de plus âgées, ou plus expérimentées que la jeune femme. Elle était loin d'être moche, elle avait cette beauté naturelle, qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour faire partie des plus jolies. Cependant, il devait être honnête, Tania avait été une des plus jolies. Avec sa longue chevelure blonde, et ses yeux d'un bleu profonds, elle faisait beaucoup d'envieuses. Pourtant, inexorablement, ses pensées revenaient vers Mitchie, qu'il trouvait fascinante. Avec son caractère calme et doux, sa fraîcheur, son rire presque cristallin, et ses yeux incandescents lorsqu'elle s'énervait…. Tout en elle l'attirait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Pourtant, il y réfléchissait. Encore et encore… Sa meilleure amie lui avait posé la question lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que le pari avait été annulé, et depuis il cherchait une réponse à cette énigme. Des pas retentirent, le sortant de ses pensées, et se tournant vers leur origine, il sourit à la brunette. Elle le lui rendit et prit place face à lui, sans qu'il ne la quitte des yeux. Elle lui demanda s'il avait une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient jouer.

« - Et si on répétait la chanson qu'on doit faire pour le cours de chant ?

Elle accepta. Vendredi, Brown les avait mis en duo, afin qu'ils travaillent une chanson, qu'il avait décidé. Et lundi, chaque groupe passerait, pour donner sa version. La difficulté de l'exercice ne résidait non pas dans la chanson mais dans le travail à faire derrière. Apprendre à travailler à plusieurs, savoir écouter les idées de l'autre, et surtout, ne pas monopoliser le texte.

Durant une heure, ils ne firent que jouer, encore et encore, le duo des années quatre vingt qu'ils avaient, puis Mitchie posa sa guitare.

« - Pourquoi, tu me regardes comme ça, depuis tout à l'heure ? J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

« - Non. J'aime bien te regarder, c'est tout. T'es mignonne et tu me plais, donc je te regarde.

« - On a dit qu'on agissait en ami, soupira-t-elle.

« - Je sais. J'ai droit de te le dire, non ? Comme je le dis à Tess quand elle me demande mon avis sur une tenue ou une coiffure, rit-il.

Secouant la tête, elle sourit doucement, trouvant la jeune femme de plus en plus superficielle, puis reprit sa guitare, afin de continuer leur travail. Cependant, des élèves passèrent près d'eux, et Shane en fut légèrement déconcentré. C'était un groupe de filles qui avait, semble-t-il, décidé de venir nager. Elles sourirent au jeune homme, qui le leur rendit, sans les quitter des yeux, et Mitchie en éprouva une légère jalousie, qu'elle dissimula en soupirant. Soupir qui fit tourner la tête du garçon. Perdu, il la regarda ranger sa guitare dans son étui, puis se lever.

« - Où vas-tu ?

« - Bosser avec Emy. Au moins, elle ne se déconcentre pas facilement, grinça-t-elle. Bonne fin de journée.

Il chercha à la retenir mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête, et de rentrer dans son bungalow, où elle retrouva les deux autres.

« - Vous faisiez quoi ?

« - On répète _I'm much better than you_ et toi, demanda sa meilleure amie. (Je suis meilleure que vous)

« - Je jouais près du lac, mais bon. Je peux répéter avec vous ?

Emily la regarda blasée, avant de lui intimer de se mettre en place. Souriant, Mitchie s'exécuta, et suivit les pas de Caitlyn pour ne pas se tromper. L'après-midi passa ainsi, et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au réfectoire, celui-ci était déjà bruyant, la plupart des pensionnaires étant présents. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de se servir, Shane les rejoignit, et demanda aux filles si elles souhaitaient se joindre à eux. Emily nota que la question s'adressait plus à sa meilleure amie, qu'à Caitlyn et elle, pourtant, elle accepta, voyant là une occasion de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Nate. Elle appréciait réellement le garçon et sautait sur chaque occasion pour se rapprocher de lui, ou passer quelques minutes en tête à tête avec lui. Elles s'assirent donc avec eux, et Jason accapara aussitôt Caitlyn alors que Nate demandait à la jeune femme si elle accepterait de bosser un duo à part avec lui. Il souhaitait écrire un duo à quatre mains. Plongés dans une conversation visant à trouver une idée originale, ils ne virent pas qu'ainsi ils laissaient les deux derniers parler entre eux, et que la tension était palpable. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfuie alors qu'ils travaillaient, mais la brunette n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui expliquer ses fautes. Il passa donc l'essentiel du repas, à tenter de comprendre en lui posant des questions, mais elle resta muette, se contentant de monosyllabe.

« - Mais enfin Mitchie, explique-moi, dit-il plus fort que prévu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Cette question stoppa les conversations de l'ensemble de la table, et elle se décida enfin à lui parler, sans pour autant s'apercevoir que leur discussion était écoutée.

« - A ton avis ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de regarder les trois filles qui étaient en maillot alors qu'on répétait Shane. Alors tant pis, si on se plante demain en cours, monsieur a laissé sa nature première reprendre le dessus. Tu expliqueras ça demain à Brown. Bonne soirée.

Elle se leva aussitôt et quitta la salle à manger. Soupirant, il l'imita, et partit la rejoindre, alors que leurs amis cherchaient à comprendre. Seul Nate et Emily avaient une idée sur le problème de fond.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui tint le poignet avant de lui faire face. Ils étaient relativement loin du réfectoire et personne ne put suivre la suite des évènements. La regardant, il fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer.

« - Tu veux dire que tu m'en veux, parce que j'ai regardé trois nanas en train de nager ?

« - Oui.

« - Mais… Toi aussi, je te regarde quand tu vas nager. Enfin quand je suis dans les parages.

« - Justement, fit-elle en baissant les yeux avant de reprendre en le fixant, dis-moi à quoi tu joues exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Je te l'ai dit, dans mon bungalow tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant. C'est toi que je veux, dit-il en caressant son visage d'une main alors que l'autre se posait sur sa taille. Que tu sois ma copine, pour une durée indéterminée. Toi et moi, allongés face aux étoiles, ou assis devant le lac. Le décor m'importe peu, du moment que tu es avec moi… Tu étais jalouse ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Secrètement ravi de ce constat, il posa son pouce sous son menton, lui relevant le visage. Se penchant, il l'embrassa doucement, et elle se laissa faire quelques secondes, avant de le repousser.

« - On est ami, je te rappelle, dit-elle sans conviction.

« - Pas ce soir, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Sinon tu n'aurais pas été jalouse.

Glissant sa main dans son cou, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et sourit en la sentant lui répondre doucement, avant de s'écarter. Lui souriant, elle embrassa sa joue et repartit, le cœur léger vers sa chambre, où elle passa la soirée. Assise sur son lit, elle gratta sa guitare, pensivement. Béryl passa en coup de vent se laver les dents, puis Caitlyn pour prendre son ordinateur, la laissant ainsi réfléchir en paix. Mitchie se sentait perdue dans cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle devait refuser chacun de ses baisers tant que le concours final ne serait pas passé, ou bien y répondre avant de s'écarter comme ce soir ? Devait-elle cesser de lutter contre ses envies ou les museler pour six semaines ? A qui pouvait-elle en parler à cœur ouvert, sans être jugée, ni se sentir obligée de s'expliquer sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle refusait d'être avec le jeune homme ? Ne trouvant personne, elle entreprit d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle y consacra donc une bonne partie de sa soirée, puis la fatigue arrivant, déposa son bloc près de son lit, avant de se changer pour se coucher.

Les quatre jours suivant, la jeune femme les passa, concentrée sur sa musique. Elle était bien sûr, présente et concentrée en cours, mais elle refusait de se laisser aller, ne serait-ce que pour aller nager une heure, ou bien rire avec les filles. Dès la fin des cours, elle jouait, dans le bungalow, ou bien restait dans la salle de danse, pour répéter la chorégraphie qu'Emily avait inventée pour sa chanson. Elle changeait parfois certains pas, ou mettait simplement une autre musique, se laissant transporter par la mélodie, et atterrissait dans un autre monde, où son seul souci était la fin de la chanson qui annonçait, un changement de décors, de sensations, ou de sentiments. Elle avait cependant noté, ou plutôt sentit, les nombreux regards du jeune homme sur elle, mais refusait de croiser le sien. Elle voulait d'abord trouver les réponses à ses questions. Et une principalement. Comment devait-elle agir quand ils étaient seuls ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponse. Ce fut la raison qui la poussa à sortir de son bungalow. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et elle alla s'assoir sur le ponton. Elle passait chaque repas avec les garçons à présent, Emily discutant avec Nate, Caitlyn avec Jason et elle… Elle écoutait Shane sans retenir tout ce qu'il lui disait, répondait à ses questions, parfois à côté, pourtant, il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur. Au contraire, ses réponses le faisaient rire, et il en profitait pour se moquer gentiment d'elle, avant de se faire pardonner avec des compliments, parfois plus ridicules que ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, le moment qu'elle préférait était quand il l'embrassait, amicalement, chaque matin. La première fois, son geste avait fait taire les conversations à leur table. Elles avaient redoublé, quand elle l'avait embrassé à son tour, en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. A présent, c'était un geste rituel entre eux, pourtant, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. « Peut-être le décor à la limite, et les gens autour, comme ça on pourrait s'embrasser vraiment, et ne plus se contenter que de ce genre de bonjour, songea-t-elle. On pourrait même se tenir la main sans problème, plutôt que de devoir se les frôler quand on se sert d'un plat. » Une voix la sortit de ses pensées, et elle sourit en reconnaissant son propriétaire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la voir, puisqu'il était dos à elle, mais la brunette en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée, se souvenant de la forme de son dos qu'elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire, lorsqu'il avait nagé sous ses yeux, sans le savoir. Seulement, elle déchanta en voyant une jeune femme le rejoindre.

« - Je te cherchais Shane, sourit-elle.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? Je te manquais, peut-être ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils en entendant, dans le ton de sa voix, qu'il cherchait à la séduire.

« - Peut-être en effet, rit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

De là où elle était, Mitchie ne voyait pas sa réaction, cependant, elle sentit sa colère se réveiller en observant les gestes de la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur le torse du garçon, du moins le supposa-t-elle, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à ses épaules, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« - A vrai dire, oui. Tu sais, notre histoire de l'année dernière était vraiment géniale, sourit-elle. Bon épisodique, concéda-t-elle, mais soyons franc, c'était agréable de s'embrasser tous les deux. Et je me dis qu'on pourrait peut-être recommencer, et pourquoi ne pas aller un peu plus loin ?

Tout en parlant, elle prit une des mains du garçon et la glissa sous son haut. Il se laissa faire, et la brunette sentit ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas être contre cette nouvelle proximité. Ce constat fit mal à Mitchie mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsque la dénommée Julie se pencha vers lui, pour l'embrasser. Ne supportant pas ce spectacle, elle se leva sans bruit et rejoignit son lit, le cœur en miette.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Shane regarda Julie perdue. Elle l'avait quitté deux jours avant le concours final, parce qu'elle en avait marre de leur histoire épisodique, et à présent, voulait recommencer. Aussi, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas quand elle caressa son torse, pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il réagit seulement à cet instant, et la fixa intrigué. Elle lui reparla de leur histoire, et observa sa main lorsqu'elle lui prit la sienne pour la faire glisser sous son top, en souriant doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait, songea-t-il. » Malgré lui, il caressa sa peau, s'imaginant que c'était celle de la brunette, et ferma les yeux. Julie avait la peau moins chaude et moins douce à ses yeux. Ce constat ne l'empêcha pas de continuer ses caresses, en remontant doucement vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle murmura doucement son prénom, et il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir se rapprocher. Son souffle sur son visage, le fit sourire et lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il se laissa faire, savourant le contact. Depuis quatre jours, Mitchie semblait le fuir, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Ils s'étaient pourtant quittés en bons termes le dimanche soir, après un baiser plein de tendresse. « A moins qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié que je l'embrasse ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas repoussé, dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment, tu peux me le dire, se demanda-t-il d'un coup. » Se rendant compte du baiser qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme, qui n'était pas celle qu'il voulait, il s'écarta vivement, cessant de ce fait ses caresses.

« - Désolé mais non. T'as été claire l'été dernier. Tu veux quelque chose de plus concret, tu ne l'auras pas avec moi. On aurait la même relation que la dernière fois.

« - Mais non, tu as changé, je le vois. T'es plus pareil. Et ça m'attire plus que tu ne le pense. J'ai essayé de t'oublier durant toute l'année, et je pensais avoir réussie, mais te voir devenir si gentil, et si sage… J'ai envie qu'on se donne une dernière chance, minauda-t-elle.

« - Pas moi, désolé. Ecoute, soyons franc, on ne s'aime pas. On aime certes s'embrasser, mais hormis ça, il n'y a rien entre-nous. Tu ne sais de moi que ce que je montre, et je veux plus maintenant. Et puis… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me donne envie de devenir meilleur, de changer, et je ne ruinerais pas ça, pour quelques baisers échangés à la sauvette.

« - On peut vivre plus, tu sais ?

L'observant, il nota son air mutin, et comprit où elle souhaitait en venir. Souriant désabusé, il soupira.

« - Désolé Julie, mais… Non. Je te l'ai dit, je veux plus qu'une relation physique. Or avec toi, il n'y aura rien. Navré.

Sur ces mots, il repartit vers son bungalow alors qu'elle se sentait insultée. Blessée dans son amour propre, elle alla voir sa meilleure amie. Tess la regarda perdue, en la voyant débarquer ainsi, et écouta son récit avant de serrer les poings.

« - Décidément, cette fille a trop de talent. Elle m'a battue au concours, et m'a aussi volée ma victime ! Non, faut qu'on réagisse et qu'on les sépare une bonne fois pour toute. L'écraser pour qu'elle abandonne !

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand Mitchie arriva à son bungalow, Jason était présent et discutait avec Caitlyn. Seulement, elle ne leur adressa pas la parole et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'interrogèrent, et le cœur au bord des yeux, elle leur raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jason souffla, fatigué de la conduite de son ami. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à lui remonter le moral puis il partit alors qu'elle lui promettait, qu'elle lui dirait demain, qu'elle avait assisté au baiser. Le jeune homme ne vit donc pas l'utilité d'en parler à son ami. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bungalow, il eut la surprise de le voir assis sur son lit, en train d'écrire. Songeant que c'était le texte sur lequel il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours, il se garda de le déranger. Depuis deux jours, Shane consacrait tout son temps libre à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle chanson dont il refusait de parler. Tout ce que savaient ses amis était que c'était dans un style totalement différent de ce qu'il avait déjà écrit.

Deux heures plus tard, Shane rangea son brouillon, puis le prévint qu'il se couchait, sans savoir que Mitchie venait de prendre exactement la même décision.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme fut une des premières à se lever, et se prépara rapidement. Aussi, lorsque le réveil sonna, elle sortait de la salle de bain. Saluant les trois filles avec le sourire, elle partit se nourrir. Elle espérait arriver la première, aussi fut-elle ravie de voir que les garçons n'étaient pas encore là. Se servant, elle s'assit tranquillement, et attendit ses amies. Malheureusement, celles-ci arrivèrent en même temps que les garçons. Secouant la tête, elle fit la bise à Nate et Jason avant de se tourner vers le dernier qu'elle gifla de toutes ses forces. La colère et la douleur d'être blessée, décuplèrent sa force si bien qu'il eut la trace de sa main, imprimée sur sa joue, pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et se contenta de la fixer pour comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait giflé, une nouvelle fois.

« - Espèce d'ordure, dit-elle froidement. T'as cru m'avoir avec des promesses ? Tes « je vais changer pour toi » et toutes les conneries que tu m'as servi… Manque de chance pour toi, ça ne marche pas ! Au fond, t'as pas changé, t'es toujours le même tombeur, pathétique et détestable ! Ne m'approche plus ! Bon appétit, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement pour les autres.

Prenant deux toasts, elle sortit de la salle, sous les regards étonnés de la plupart des élèves. Les deux seules à être ravies de ce qu'il venait de se passer était Tess et Julie qui échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

« - J'ai raté un épisode, demanda-t-il aux autres.

« - Aucune idée, mais je suis certaine que ma meilleure amie a eu raison de te frapper : Tu l'as certainement mérité, elle est toujours juste, sourit Emily.

« - En fait, soupira Jason, disons que…

« - Qu'elle t'a vu embrasser ton ex-copine Julie, sourit Caitlyn. Et oui Shane, tout le monde savait que tu finirais par te lasser de ce petit jeu. Sauf Mitchie qui était la seule à croire, dur comme fer à ton changement d'attitude. Mais visiblement, et au vu de la superbe trace que tu as sur la joue, je dirais que c'est révolu.

« - Attends comment ça, elle m'a vu l'embrasser ?

« - Ose nier, le provoqua-t-elle.

« - Mitchie était sur le ponton hier. Tu étais dos à elle, et Julie t'a rejointe. Je te fais un dessin ou tu devines tout seul ce qu'elle a vu, demanda son ami en soupirant.

« - Dis-moi, elle a vu quoi exactement, répondit-il en s'asseyant devant le repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé.

« - Et bien, elle a vu Julie se pendre à ton cou, et t'embrasser alors que tu caressais son ventre. Après elle est partie… Me regarde pas comme ça, j'étais avec Caitlyn en train de bosser une musique quand elle est rentrée. Elle a tout raconté.

« - Elle se trompe… Enfin non, effectivement, Julie m'a embrassé et j'ai caressé son ventre, je ne le nie pas, mais elle aurait dû rester, soupira-t-il. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'ai repoussé. Je l'ai dit à Julie hier, tout ça ne m'intéresse plus. Je le lui ai dit. Je ne veux plus juste avoir une fille dans mes bras, dont j'ignore tout et qui ne m'intéresse pas. C'est une vraie relation que je souhaite maintenant. Comme vous deux, dit-il à ses amis. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je annulé le pari, et dit à Karen que j'abandonnais également mes quotas ?

« - C'est qui cette Karen ?

« - Ma grande sœur, Emy. Je suis super proche d'elle et elle me conseillait pas mal avant. Quand j'aimais briser le cœur des filles. Mais plus maintenant… Il faut que je lui explique !

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit de la salle rapidement, bousculant son oncle au passage. S'excusant rapidement, il alla jusqu'au bungalow de la jeune femme mais, elle n'y était pas. Songeant qu'ils auraient bientôt cours, il rejoignit la salle. A quelques mètres, il se stoppa. Elle était assise sur la balustrade, les yeux dans le vague. Il souffla pour se donner courage et s'approcha. Il ne sut pas si elle l'avait vu ou non, puisqu'elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement, permettant de lui donner une idée de son état.

« - Mitchie, dit-il quand il fut proche, il faut que…

« - Ne gaspille pas ta salive, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Mais tu devrais mieux de la rejoindre ! Elle doit s'ennuyer loin de toi !

« - Mais attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, soupira-t-il.

« - Je n'imagine rien, s'énerva-t-elle en descendant. Je vous ai vu hier soir, expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant face. Je l'ai vu t'appeler, te caresser doucement, puis prendre ta main, la passer sous ses fringues, et je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

« - Et tu ne m'as pas vu la repousser, cria-t-il.

« - Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu te collais à elle, comme si elle t'était devenue indispensable. Alors va la rejoindre, et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Le jeune homme allait ajouter quelque chose, quand des voix se firent entendre. Se tournant, il fusilla Lola et ses amies de les avoir interrompu. La jeune femme lui rendit son regard furibond, puis observa la jeune femme avec douceur.

« - Tiens ! J'ai vu que t'avais rien mangé ce matin, dit-elle en lui tendant un toast.

« - Merci Lola, tu assures.

Sur ces mots, elle se joignit au groupe, alors que Shane la regardait légèrement blessé. Leurs amis arrivèrent et Emily hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement rejoindre sa meilleure amie. D'un côté elle comprenait la réaction de Mitchie, à sa place elle aurait sans doute était plus dure avec le garçon, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il vivait. Ni la gifle, ni cette indifférence. Seulement, même si elle appréciait passer son temps avec Nate, elle était fidèle envers ses amis. « Pourvu qu'il arrive à lui expliquer, songea-t-elle. » Les garçons se placèrent de manière à ce que les filles puissent entendre leur conversation, même s'ils parlaient de musique. Jusqu'au moment où Shane, soupira :

« - Voilà mes emmerdes perso !

Se tournant doucement, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Shane qualifierait sa meilleure amie ainsi. « A moins que ce soit de Julie qu'il parle, se demanda Emily. Je sens que la suite va être intéressante. »

« - Hey Shane, ça va, minauda celle-ci.

« - Bien sûr, quelle question. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Julie ?

« - J'ai assisté à la gifle que tu as eu, et ta joue est encore rouge, dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur lui.

« - Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, souffla-t-il. Une simple erreur de jugement.

Seulement, il ne regardait pas son interlocutrice, mais Mitchie qui assistait à la scène. Perdu dans son regard, il ne vit pas la jeune femme se rapprocher de lui, et ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il ne fut pourtant pas assez rapide. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Mitchie le fusillait des yeux, et se tourna face à lui. Utilisant ses mains, elle dit :

« - Et après tu oseras dire que tu l'as repoussé ?

« - C'est le cas, je t'assure.

« - Menteur ! Reste donc avec ta dinde, et oublie tous les baisers qu'on a échangés. Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! Oublies mes mots, et mes regards aussi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle se mit dos à lui, alors qu'il soupirait longuement. Julie avait noté ce qu'il s'était passé, et même si elle ignorait ce qui avait été dit, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« - Elle ne mérite pas tes efforts, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il acquiesça machinalement, et lorsque Brown arriva, il sourcilla devant ce tableau. Depuis quelques jours, il observait son neveu avec attention, et avait cru comprendre qu'il se rapprochait de Mitchie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était Julie, une fille pour laquelle le jeune homme lui avait affirmé ne rien ressentir, qu'il avait contre lui. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et ouvrit la salle. Les élèves entrèrent et Shane laissa passer la jeune femme avant de la suivre, pour s'asseoir près d'elle, le regard blessé. Tournant la tête, le professeur comprit. Mitchie s'était placée de manière à ne pas le voir, et riait joyeusement avec Lola et Caitlyn. Comme Shane était au fond de la salle, elle s'était donc mise devant. De plus étant à la place la plus proche de la porte, Brown sut qu'elle serait la première à sortir. Soupirant, il attendit qu'ils soient tous entrés, puis frappa dans ses mains.

« - Allez tout le monde en place, dit-il joyeux.

SsSsSs

Et voilà. Bon je vous l'accorde, la fin est un peu spécial, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment écrire ça sinon. J'espère que ça vous a un peu plu ?

**PS** : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai crée une page facebook qui regroupe toutes les infos relatives à mes fictions. Le lien est dans ma bio. N'hésitez pas à venir aimer la page =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre est à l'heure. ^^ Bon sans plus tarder, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. Merci à vous en tout cas de me lire, même si j'ai de moins en moins de review. :( Et merci surtout à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et à **Angylafan** (Hello la miss. Ah ah tu trouvais ce chapitre frustrant ? Voilà la suite qui ne pas va t'aider à ne plus être frustrée ^^ Pour que Shane puisse s'expliquer va encore falloir attendre mais dans ce chapitre, un nouveau problème arrive. Je n'en dis pas plus sauf que ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu n'aimes pas Julie mdrr. Bisous) pour leur reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10**

La journée passa rapidement, et Emily observa sa meilleure amie. Elle agissait étrangement, depuis qu'elle avait giflé Shane. Elle fuyait la compagnie de leur table, s'asseyant avec Lola et dos à eux. De plus, elle refusait de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Aussi, lorsque le cours de danse commença, elle fut surprise de voir son amie de toujours entrer juste avant qu'Ambre ne ferme la porte. Se plaçant loin d'eux, elle commença à s'échauffer, et la jeune femme la rejoignit.

« - Tu m'en veux ou quoi, demanda-t-elle en échauffant ses poignets.

« - Non, tu le sais bien.

« - Alors pourquoi tu me fuis, j'ai pas encore réussi à te parler depuis ce matin.

« - Pas envie de t'entendre plaider la cause de l'autre tombeur à la manque !

« - Et bien, ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie de plaider sa cause. Je suis avec toi, Minimi. Ça ne changera pas ! Même si je dois du coup m'éloigner de Nate, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Mais il m'a assuré qu'il comprenait, donc… Tu sais il s'inquiète aussi. Il a peur que Shane ait réussi à te briser le cœur.

Toute cette conversation s'était déroulée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, puisqu'elles chuchotaient. Seulement en entendant ces mots, Mitchie se stoppa et fixa sa meilleure amie les yeux ronds.

« - Impossible, cria-t-elle. Il ne peut pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

« - Les filles, ne m'obligez pas à vous séparer, les prévint la professeur.

« - Navrée. Mitchie a cru que j'étais atteinte de surdité subite, ça ne se reproduira pas, Ambre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et une fois l'échauffement terminé, elle commença les faire travailler sur une nouvelle chorégraphie qu'elle avait mise au point durant le week-end. Néanmoins, elle s'aperçut bien vite qu'il y avait un problème, puisque ni Mitchie, ni Shane ne suivait correctement ses pas, ce qui était une première.

« - Bon tous les deux, dit-elle en les désignant. Si vous ne suivez pas, je vous colle en cours de rattrapage, c'est clair ?

« - Désolé Ambre, j'ai été distrait, dit-il alors que la brunette acquiesçait simplement.

« - Il devait être occupé à déshabiller des yeux sa nouvelle _call-girl_, en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle a sous son pantalon, alors qu'elle le laisse pourtant clairement deviner, grommela Mitchie.

« - Mais non, rit son amie. Il cherche juste une méthode discrète qui lui permettrait de lui enlever ses fringues, et plus si affinité…

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent complices. Durant l'heure qui suivit, elles firent un tas de pronostics idiots, sur ses chances de réussite, qui frôlait le niveau zéro, et sur son attitude des prochains jours.

Le cours se termina rapidement, et Emily alla demander la salle au professeur comme souvent, alors que Mitchie attendait dans un coin. Ambre leur donna l'autorisation, et s'en alla.

« - Caitlyn, on répète, t'es avec nous ou tu as un rendez-vous, demanda la brunette.

« - Désolée, j'aide Lola, mais je vous rejoints dès que je peux.

« - Ok. Tu retournes au bungalow là, demanda Emily.

« - Exact, pourquoi ?

« - Je t'accompagne, j'ai quelque chose à prendre, sourit Mitchie.

Intriguée, la future productrice hocha la tête et elles quittèrent la salle alors que Nate restait en retrait. Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, il signala sa présence.

« - Tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Mitchie va bien ?

« - Je fais tout pour, rassure-toi. Pourquoi, tu veux m'aider ?

« - Disons que je la vois un peu comme ma petite sœur estivale alors bon, je préférerais m'assurer qu'elle ne déprime pas.

« - Y a qu'un moyen pour ça. Tu assistes au show qu'on va faire, et tu participes.

Il hocha la tête, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque la brunette revint qu'il le comprit. Elle tendit à sa meilleure amie, plusieurs cd, ainsi qu'une perruque bleu électrique.

« - Je n'ai pas la mienne, je suis navré, sourit-il.

« - J'y ai pensé la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, sourit Mitchie, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est arrangée pour… T'en trouver une, dit-elle en sortant du carton une perruque jaune canari.

Le jeune homme prit l'objet et le regarda perplexe. Les cheveux étaient longs, et il y avait une frange. Fixant la jeune femme, il sourit :

« - Tu te fiches de moi, là ?

« - C'est au choix. Rose, bleu, ou canari.

« - Et puis, tu sais, le ridicule ne tue pas, ajouta Emily. Alors partant ?

« - Pourquoi pas, mais va falloir m'aider à enfiler ça, j'ignore comment on met un truc pareil.

Riant, Mitchie se rapprocha, et l'aida alors que son amie mettait la sienne. Etant habituée, elle fut prête en quelques secondes, et relaya son amie, afin que la brunette puisse remettre ses cheveux roses. Une fois, tous les trois en place, Emily enclencha la musique, et ils commencèrent un show étrange. Nate se sentit ridicule durant quelques secondes, puis décida de se prêter au jeu, en voyant les deux filles rirent de bon cœur.

Durant presque une heure, ils dansèrent, parodiant parfois les danses, ou les paroles, avant de s'allonger au sol, fatigués. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun ne parla puis le jeune homme voulut se relever. Seulement, il fut stoppé dans son élan, et sourit.

« - Désolé Mitchie mais faut que tu bouges, t'es sur mes cheveux… Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, ajouta-t-il en riant.

« - Navré ma chère, se moqua la brunette. Au fait, comment faut t'appeler maintenant ?

« - Natalie lui ira comme un gant, intervint Emily en riant.

Elles se regardèrent et adoptèrent le prénom, sans qu'il ne puisse donner son avis. Il aurait pu se vexer mais les voir toute les deux rire l'en dissuada. « Du moment qu'elle ne me demande pas de me déguiser en fille, tout va bien, songea-t-il. » La brunette se releva, s'assit contre un mur, et le regarda amusée.

« - Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas en blonde, dit-il avec une voix féminine.

« - Non, rit-elle, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'enfiler une perruque.

« - Pourtant… J'adore me déguiser en fille, c'est une lubie, fit-il avec un sérieux qui les étonna.

« - Je demande à voir ! Mais rassure-toi, tu me plais énormément comme ça, ajouta Mitchie en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Merci.

« - Euh… De rien. J'ignore pour quoi elle me remercie, t'as une idée, toi, chuchota-t-il à Emily assez fort pour que la brunette l'entende.

« - Parce que tu n'as pas peur de te ridiculiser pour nous faire rire… Ceci dit, je ne sais pas Minimi mais perso, je demande à voir ce que tu donnes habillé avec une jupe !

« - Bonne chance, parce que tu n'as aucune chance de me voir en fille. Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en les voyant se sourire complice.

Emily le regarda amusée, puis entreprit de lui proposer d'essayer, en arguant qu'il allait peut-être apprécier d'être dans la peau d'une fille, mais il refusa. S'engagea alors un débat entre eux, sans s'apercevoir que la brunette avait décroché. En effet, sa mésaventure lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait vécue avec Thomas et ce souvenir devenait de plus en plus douloureux, à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle croyait pourtant avoir tourné la page, mais côtoyer, à nouveau, un bourreau des cœurs avait rouvert la blessure. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, posa ses deux mains, là où elle supposa qu'était son utérus et ferma les yeux. Instantanément, le souvenir de ce jour, revint à elle.

_Flash-back_

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, elle rit de bon cœur, en entendant son copain imiter le couple qu'il y avait eu devant eux. Ils avaient passé la séance à s'embrasser, bruyamment, les empêchant de suivre le film. Ils firent quelques pas dans la rue puis il se tourna vers elle._

_« - Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

_« - Aucune idée, sourit-elle. Je te laisse choisir._

_« - On va chez moi alors._

_La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Du moment qu'elle était avec son copain, elle se moquait royalement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils rejoignirent sa voiture, main dans la main, et il démarra, dès qu'ils furent attachés. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant la maison et il se gara devant l'entrée. La brunette avait convenue avec ses parents qu'ils viennent la chercher, ici à dix-huit heures. Seulement, Mitchie fronça les sourcils en n'entendant aucun bruit._

_« - Tes parents ne sont pas là ?_

_« - Non. Ils rentrent à dix-sept heures, on va avoir la maison pour nous tout seul, pendant une petite heure, sourit-il. Pourquoi t'as peur ?_

_« - Pas tant que tu es là, sourit-elle._

_Il lui sourit à son tour et ouvrit la porte avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. Acquiesçant, elle entra confiante, et attendit de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Thomas lui proposa d'aller au salon le temps qu'il aille préparer de quoi boire. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle était assise sur le canapé et tourna son visage vers lui. Il lui tendit son verre, et l'embrassa aussitôt. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle y répondit, alors qu'il l'attirait à lui. Comme chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas, aussi, il passa ses deux mains sous sa tunique. Elle se tendit légèrement, puis apprécia le contact et, se laissa faire. Il frôla sa taille doucement, puis remonta ses mains, alors qu'elle déposait les sienne dans son cou. S'éloignant de ses lèvres, il chuchota._

_« - __ç__a t'ennuie si on monte ?_

_Elle allait refuser, mais il traça des cercles sur son ventre, et elle donna son accord. La gardant prisonnière de ses bras, le jeune homme les conduisit à l'étage. Fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il reprit ses baisers, alors que ses mains étaient à nouveau mobiles. Seulement, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au niveau de sa poitrine, la jeune femme mit fin au baiser._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_« - Je… On devrait arrêter là. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin._

_« - T'inquiète, on n'ira pas trop loin, chuchota-t-il en embrassant son cou. Fais-moi confiance !_

_Fin du flash-back_

« - Mitchie, t'es avec nous ?

« - Hein ? Oui. Non, désolée, je repensais à… Ce fameux dimanche, soupira-t-elle. Quand Thomas a… Fait ce qu'il a fait. Pourquoi ?

« - Tu étais toute blanche, lui expliqua sa meilleure amie en notant que Nate ne semblait pas étonné de la conversation.

« - Ah. Désolée, ça arrive… Vous avez enlevé vos perruques ? Dommage, je voulais vous proposer de prendre la pose, pour la postérité, se justifia-t-elle.

« - Moi ça me convient et toi ?

« - Moi aussi, sourit le jeune homme en intervenant pour la première fois, mais attention qu'elle n'aille pas sur internet.

Riant, elles promirent et ils replacèrent leurs faux cheveux avant de se prendre dans leurs bras. Faisant chacun une grimace, ils immortalisèrent le moment, puis les perruques retournèrent dans le carton. La brunette ramassa ses effets et les prévint qu'elle rentrait à leur bungalow. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander de rester que la porte se refermait déjà sur son dos. Elle commença à flâner près du lac quand une voix l'interrompit :

« - Mitchie.

« - Lâche-moi Shane, grimaça-t-elle pour elle.

Elle accéléra son pas, seulement, il réussit à la rattraper, et l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. Lui faisant face, il chercha son regard quelques secondes, mais déglutit quand elle le fixa furieusement.

« - Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, une bonne fois pour toute, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

« - Je veux juste…

« - Je m'en fous !

Sur ces mots, elle se dégagea de son emprise et reprit sa progression vers sa chambre. Seulement, il la rejoignit une nouvelle fois. Enervée, elle soupira et le regarda.

« - Va la retrouver, d'accord ! Depuis que je te connais, je souffre, et j'en ai marre. Dis à Nate que non tu ne m'as pas brisé le cœur mais que non, je refuse d'être ami avec toi. Tous ces baisers, ces mots, ces contacts… C'était une énorme erreur !

« - Faux. Ce qui est une erreur c'est ce que ce que tu crois. En aucun cas, les moments qu'on a passé ensemble le sont.

Tout en parlant, il se rapprocha, jusqu'à être contre elle alors qu'il lui rappelait la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à l'observatoire. Se souvenant de son réveil, elle se mordit la lèvre puis s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle le fusilla une dernière fois du regard et après lui avoir demandé de l'oublier, partit presque en courant jusqu'à son bungalow. Fermant derrière elle, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, énervée et étrangement mal à l'aise. La jeune femme songea un instant à abandonner et à repartir chez elle, seulement elle savait qu'Emily ne la laisserait pas faire. De plus, elle n'était pas sûre que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Hormis son histoire, étrange, avec Shane, elle s'entendait bien avec la plupart des pensionnaires et elle tissait de vrais liens avec eux. Sa décision fut prise. Elle resterait au camp jusqu'à la fin de l'été, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait.

Aussi durant quatre jours, sa principale occupation, en dehors des cours, fut d'éviter le jeune homme qui réussissait à la trouver où qu'elle aille. Le seul endroit où il n'était cependant jamais entré était le bungalow. Emily ayant était plus que claire. S'il mettait un pied dans la chambre, sans y être autorisé, il allait le regretter amèrement. Il ignorait cependant, qu'elle n'était pas spécialement violente. Elle savait serrer les poings, mais ça allait rarement plus loin.

Ambre annonça que le cours était terminé et la jeune femme revint à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait toujours été du genre à faire face à ses problèmes mais pour une raison qu'ignorait Emily, elle préférait maintenant la fuite. « A croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, que j'ignore, songea-t-elle en la voyant quitter la salle rapidement. » Sortant à son tour de la salle, elle rejoignit Caitlyn, qui discutait avec Lola et Rachelle.

« - Il paraît que vous allez encore chanter au concours de la plage, s'enquit la jeune métisse.

« - C'est même certain. Sauf qu'on ne répète pas plus que ça, ça sera juste pour faire passer un message. On n'a pas l'intention de gagner, ce coup-ci. Pourquoi, vous participez ?

« - C'est un projet, en effet. Mais entre nous, je ne suis pas sûre ! _Inspiration_ a énormément de talent.

« - Qui ?

« - Le groupe de Nate, lui expliqua Caitlyn. Chaque année, il gagne le concours de la plage, et c'est compréhensif. Si Shane n'était pas qu'un abominable petit merdeux, franchement, je serais plus que fan.

« - Et moi donc, soupira Lola. J'aime bien le style ceci dit, c'est carrément un autre style que ce qu'on entend à la radio.

Emily acquiesça puis prit la direction de leur chambre. Elle croisa le regard perdu de sa meilleure amie, et l'interrogea. Malheureusement, Mitchie refusait de parler. Aussi, comme elle savait qu'elle serait harcelée par Shane dès qu'elle mettrait un pied dehors, Emily prit sa guitare et ressortit en la laissant seule. Elle rejoignit le ponton, mais se stoppa en entendant, une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien, chanter :

« - _Without you, who am I? __Nobody__. __Please__ come-back to me! __So that my heart finally stopped cryi_n'. (Sans toi, qui suis-je ? Personne. S'il te plait, reviens vers moi ! Que mon cœur cesse enfin de pleurer.)

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès la fin du cours, Shane observa la brunette quitter le cours d'un pas pressé. Depuis leur dernière conversation, qui s'était terminée par la fuite de Mitchie, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la voir. Elle disparaissait entre les cours. Au début, il avait réussi à la croiser, à l'observatoire, sur le ponton, ou même dans le lac, seulement à présent, elle passait ses journées enfermée dans son bungalow ou avec d'autres pensionnaires, dans le leur. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer sur le pseudo baiser qu'elle avait vu. Aussi, à son tour, il quitta la salle et sa guitare à la main, puisqu'il avait prévu d'aller jouer, il rejoignit le bord du lac. Là où ils avaient eu leur premières conversation civilisée, et commença à jouer. Depuis qu'elle le fuyait, il avait mis sa chanson en pause pour en écrire une autre. Chanson qui parlait de la douleur qu'il avait de la voir le fuir et ignorer ses appels. Assis face au lac, il reprit donc le premier couplet, mais fut interrompu par des pas près de lui. S'arrêtant, il se tourna pour faire face à Emily.

« - Je dérange, demanda-t-elle.

« - Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Comment tu vas ?

« - Tu veux dire depuis la fin du cours, rit-elle. Tout va bien. Paraît qu'_Inspiration_ va gagner le prochain concours. Tu crois que je dois m'inquiéter ? Ils sont doués, selon certains élèves, mais avec Minimi on a gagné le premier concours et on participe aussi au prochain, donc…

« - A mon avis, si c'est Mitchie qui chante, c'est _Inspiration_ qui a du mouron à se faire, sourit-il tristement. Je ne dis pas que t'as pas une jolie voix, au contraire, mais ta meilleure amie dégage quelque chose de carrément hypnotisant… Je… Elle va bien ?

La jeune femme le regarda. Il semblait si triste qu'elle se demanda s'il était possible de simuler un tel regard. Etrangement, elle fut tentée de croire qu'il était sincère et soupira.

« - Disons qu'elle apprécierait de pouvoir sortir sans que tu lui tombe dessus, mais sinon ça va. Et toi ?

« - Disons que si je pouvais lui expliquer ma version des faits, j'irais moins mal. Enfin au pire, j'ai qu'à attendre la soirée pyjama. Je compte chanter ce que j'ai écrit pour elle, en espérant qu'elle écoute.

« - Et moi, je peux entendre ?

Il acquiesça et replaça sa guitare contre lui.

« - _I just want you to listen to me. Here, tonight, or in one year. Let me just tell you. That I'm lost without you. Please fix my heart. It's only beating for you_. (Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. Ici, ce soir ou dans un an. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer. Que je suis perdu sans toi. S'il te plait répare mon cœur. Il ne bat que pour toi)

Alors qu'il chantait, Emily écouta les paroles avec attention et sourit. Il n'expliquait pas son geste, mais il lui ouvrait une porte. Après cette chanson, elle serait obligée de lui parler. Le jeune homme regrettait le baiser, c'était plus que certain, et lui disait à sa manière, qu'il voulait continuer à être ami avec elle. Et surtout changer pour qu'elle accepte enfin leur histoire. Aussi à la fin de la chanson, alors qu'il reposait sa guitare dans son étui, elle sourit.

« - C'est magnifique. Il faut qu'elle l'entende.

« - Mais quand ? Elle refuse de me laisser lui parler alors lui chanter la chanson… C'est sans espoir !

« - Faut la comprendre Shane. Bon je ne sais pas tout, mais vous vous rapprochiez significativement tous les deux, vous vous êtes même embrassés une fois, et tu embrasses une autre fille moins de deux semaines plus tard. Y a de quoi être blessée !

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais elle ne sait rien. Ecoute avec Julie, on a eu une histoire épisodique l'année dernière et y avait rien entre nous. C'était platonique et quand je l'ai revu cet été, crois-moi, je n'ai pas une seule seconde pensé à recommencer. Ça m'avait déjà soulé l'année dernière, alors bon. Mais quand y a quelques jours, elle est venue me proposer de recommencer, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je pensais à Mitchie. A ce que je faisais pour elle, à son sourire et son rire. A sa façon de s'abandonner contre moi, à chacun de nos baisers…

« - Vos baisers, s'exclama la jeune femme. Visiblement, il me manque pas mal de chapitre de votre histoire. Enfin bref, continue, rit-elle en le voyant amusé.

« - Merci. Bref, c'était ta meilleure amie que j'avais en tête. Alors quand Julie a posé ses mains sur moi, je n'ai même pas réagi. Je repensais à la douceur de sa peau, à ses soupirs et sa manière de me toucher, dit-il alors que la jeune femme écarquillait les yeux en l'écoutant. Après elle a pris ma main pour la poser sur son ventre, je ne nie pas, je l'ai caressé mais je cherchais à retrouver la douceur de la peau de Mitchie, et quand elle m'a embrassé, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. Je revivais notre premier baiser à l'observatoire, quand je me suis rappelé avec qui j'étais, et je me suis écarté. Après j'ai passé dix minutes à expliquer à Julie que si je changeais, je ne le faisais pas pour elle, mais pour ta meilleure amie. Si je dois me mettre longtemps avec quelqu'un du camp, ça sera Mitchie et personne d'autre ! Parce que pour moi, aucune ne lui arrive à la cheville, soupira-t-il en achevant son récit.

« - Attends, tu veux dire que quand Julie t'embrassait, tu ne pensais pas du tout à elle ?

« - Non. Elle m'aurait fait embrasser un poisson que je n'aurais pas eu plus de réaction. Maintenant, je déprime comme un malade parce que ta meilleure amie me fuit comme la peste !

« - Je vois. Bon, il me manque pas mal de chapitres, c'est certain, sourit la jeune femme, mais je crois que j'ai entre les mains, la solution à ton problème. Mitchie est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis la maternelle, et je sais exactement quoi faire pour qu'elle t'écoute.

« - Et tu m'aiderais, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - A une condition. Je vais te donner certaines cartes en main et t'aider à les jouer pour la reconquérir, mais si jamais tu la fais encore souffrir, je peux t'assurer qu'on retrouvera ton corps dans le lac, mais avant tu auras souffert comme aucun homme n'a jamais souffert entre les mains d'une fille. C'est clair, fit-elle menaçante.

Il acquiesça lui promettant de ne plus faire d'erreur. Seulement Emily lui rappela qu'il y avait toujours un risque qu'il rechute. Il n'était qu'un homme avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. De plus, personne ne pouvait changer sa personnalité aussi vite.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Assise dans son lit, Tess soupira. Elle avait songé que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Julie allait faire revenir Shane vers elle, ne serait-ce que pour en parler, seulement, il n'en était rien. Il ne quittait pas Mitchie des yeux, alors qu'elle semblait l'ignorer royalement. Secouant la tête, elle décida d'aller le voir elle-même. Toutefois, alors qu'elle passait près du lac, elle s'arrêta en entendant son ami parler.

« - Promis, à partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus faire d'erreur !

Emily sourit avant de lui rappeler qu'il y aurait toujours un risque. Tess l'imagina très bien acquiescer à cette vérité, puis il lui demanda ce qu'il devrait faire. Aussitôt, la diva ouvrit ses oreilles.

« - En premier lieu, arrête de toujours la fixer. Ça l'énerve et donc ça entretient la colère qu'elle a contre toi. Si on veut qu'elle t'écoute faut qu'elle soit zen, sinon ça ne marchera pas. Ensuite, jusqu'à la soirée pyjama, contente-toi de juste la saluer le matin, et oralement.

« - J'imagine qu'il faut aussi que j'arrête de chercher à m'expliquer ?

« - Exact, mais ne reste qu'avec Nate et Jason. Caitlyn à la limite enfin ceux qui sont sans danger. De façon que si elle venait à t'espionner, ce dont je doute ce n'est pas son genre, elle voit bien qu'entre cette Julie et toi, y a rien. Pour ma part, je vais la traîner à la soirée de samedi soir, histoire qu'elle entende ton texte. Essaie d'arriver avant nous, avec les deux autres. Comme ça, quand on arrive, on se met avec vous, ne serait-ce que pour parler musique, et après ton passage… Je te dirais si oui ou non tu peux lui parler, ça va dépendre de sa réaction.

« - A ton avis, ça marchera ?

« - En logique oui. Au pire, compte sur moi pour la faire réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte que tu lui expliques. Après… Si tu peux éviter de regarder les filles en maillots de bain, rit-elle.

« - Arrête ! Je les ai regardées mais comme ça, y avait rien. J'étais avec Mitchie et crois-moi ces trois filles ne valaient pas la compagnie de ta meilleure amie.

Ils rirent complices et Tess fulmina. « Cette Emily va tout faire rater, songea-t-elle. Faut que je la court-circuite ! Mais comment, se demanda-t-elle avant de sourire. » Elle venait de trouver la solution à son problème. Aussi, sans bruit, elle rebroussa chemin, et prit la direction du bungalow numéro six. Elle savait que la jeune femme y était. Cependant, afin d'être sûre, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Mitchie était sur son lit, le nez sur sa guitare, fredonnant le refrain de sa chanson.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - _T'as du style mais tout c'que j'aime pas / J'en ai rien à chut de toi ! / T'es juste en mode « regarde-moi » / J'en ai rien à chut de toi_.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant la brunette. Soupirant, elle posa sa guitare et alla ouvrir.

« - Tess, s'étonna-t-elle avant de reprendre froidement, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« - Te parler. Ecoute, je sais qu'on n'est pas amie et qu'on ne le sera jamais, c'est certain, seulement, je viens d'entendre quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser. Tu me laisses entrer ou tu préfères que je reparte sans te dire ce que ta soit disant meilleure amie a dit à Shane ?

Mitchie l'observa suspicieuse quelques secondes, puis sa curiosité étant piquée, la fit entrer. La jeune femme la remercia et s'assit sur le lit de Caitlyn, face à elle.

« - Dis-moi !

« - Et bien figure-toi que je me baladais près du lac à la recherche de Shane, quand je l'ai entendu rire avec ta meilleure amie. Ils ont parlé deux minutes de la soirée pyjama, puis Emily lui a ensuite dit comment faire pour qu'il se rapproche à nouveau de toi. D'abord se faire oublier et cesser de te fixer. Te saluer chaque matin, ce genre de chose…

« - Quoi ? C'est impossible, Emy ne me trahirait pas. Entre amis, c'est impossible.

« - Ah oui ? Pourtant si je me souviens bien, Nate n'a rien dit quand tu as découvert le pari des garçons, je me trompe ?

« - Je… Ce n'était pas la même chose, il s'agissait de moi, c'était à moi d'agir et de me venger… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu l'as dit, on n'est pas amie et on ne le sera jamais.

« - C'est simple. Je sais que tu plais à Shane et je le connais. Il a beau te faire toutes ses promesses, d'ici trois mois, sa nature reprendra le dessus et il t'oubliera. Surtout que s'il n'arrive pas à te conquérir, il perd son pari contre sa sœur, à qui il a promis de sortir avec au moins dix filles cet été. Hors depuis le début de l'été, il n'en a qu'une à son actif. Et comme je sais qu'il n'est pas le genre d'Emily, il lui reste à peine sept filles pour remplir ses cotas et cinq semaines. Il ne les tiendra jamais ! Enfin bref, soupira-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle lui relata en détail les projets de sa meilleure amie, les conseils qu'elle avait donnés au jeune homme et surtout la liste des choses à ne plus faire. Elle omit volontairement de lui parler de la chanson dont elle ne savait rien. Cependant, elle avait hâte d'être samedi afin d'entendre les paroles.

A la fin de son récit, Mitchie fixa le mur, perdue dans ses pensées, et songeant que c'était suffisant, la diva prit congé.

« - J'ignore pourquoi tu fais ça, mais merci quand même, soupira la brunette en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Restée seule, elle se rassit sur son lit et prenant son bloc, entreprit de récrire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier si sa meilleure amie et Shane allaient effectivement, agir ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme entra en même temps que Caitlyn, toutes deux parlant avec animation de la soirée du surlendemain.

« - T'as encore passée ta journée ici, demanda Emily.

« - Comme tu vois, soupira la brunette. Si je sors Shane va encore me tomber dessus et je préfère l'éviter.

« - Ok. Tu viens manger avec nous ou pas ?

« - Je vous suis Caitlyn.

Aussitôt, elle se leva en souriant et toutes les trois, bras-dessus bras-dessous, elles rejoignirent le réfectoire. Une fois servi, la brunette nota que Shane ne la fixait pas, chose étrange. « Ah oui, ça fait parti de leur plan, songea-t-elle amère, et bien voyons s'il va tenir ! » Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur son repas, qu'elle avala tranquillement. Béryl les rejoignit, tout sourire.

« - Vous allez à la soirée d'après-demain ?

« - Moi oui, je joue, sourit Caitlyn. Et vous deux ?

« - Compte sur ma présence pour t'encourager, et toi Minimi ?

« - Non. L'idée de voir certaines personnes en pyjama… ça ne me tente pas. Envoyez-moi juste un message avant que tu ne passes, dit-elle pour la future productrice, je ferais une apparition juste pour toi !

« - Je marche. Surtout que mon morceau sera dédié à tous les pensionnaires.

« - Arrête, viens Mitchie. Il parait que l'ambiance est géniale. Encore mieux que la soirée scène libre !

« - Ouais, y a des coussins au sol, et les tables sont transformées en lit d'appoint, pour la soirée, ajouta Béryl. Dommage, il n'y aura aucune sucrerie, rit-elle.

« - Non ça me tente pas, désolée.

« - Minimi. Viens s'il te plait ? Pour me faire plaisir, insista sa meilleure amie.

L'obstination de la jeune femme mit la puce à l'oreille de la brunette qui lâcha sa fourchette. La fixant, elle lui demanda pourquoi elle souhaitait tant qu'elle y soit, mais Emily haussa simplement les épaules lui expliquant que ça les changerait des soirées à discuter dans leurs chambres. « Mais oui, bien sur, songea-t-elle, tu me prends pour une idiote. Manque de chance, ça ne marchera pas, votre plan idiot. » Seulement, malgré elle, elle se demanda si sa meilleure amie avait réellement donné au jeune homme des conseils pour se rapprocher d'elle, et soupira.

« - Très bien, je viendrais. Mais je repars après le passage de Caitlyn si l'ambiance n'est pas là !

« - Pire, je t'accompagne si tu t'en vas, sourit son amie. On va bien s'amuser !

La brunette la regarda septique, puis retint un soupir. Elle termina son repas rapidement et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide alors que Nate l'observait intrigué. Se levant à son tour, il la rattrapa.

« - Je peux faire quelques pas avec toi, sourit-il.

« - Te gêne pas. Alors comment va ?

« - Très bien. Le repas était affreux, et la conversation inintéressante. Et toi ?

« - Pareil.

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi on ne te voit plus ? Tu nous fuis ?

« - Seulement, ton pote. Jason et toi ne me dérangez pas mais si je sors de ma chambre, j'ai Shane sur le dos alors… Je reste dans mon bungalow en m'ennuyant à mourir. Je prie que le jour où il se lassera de ce jeu, arrive vite. J'ai envie d'aller nager. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mis un orteil dans l'eau…

« - S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je peux t'y jeter, proposa-t-il alors qu'ils étaient près de lac.

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur en lui assurant que ce n'était pas si urgent. Ils finirent par arriver devant sa chambre et tout en entrant, elle l'invita à faire de même.

« - Dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est propre, s'étonna-t-il. J'ignorais que le plancher était de cette couleur.

« - C'est vrai que votre bungalow est super mal rangé, reconnut-elle.

« - Que veux-tu, nous ne sommes que des hommes. C'est la guitare d'Emy, non, demanda-t-il en en désignant une.

« - Ouais. Ses parents la lui ont offerte pour ses dix ans. Avant ils en louaient une mais après son premier récital, quand ils ont vu que c'était plus qu'un hobby, ils lui ont fait ce cadeau. Depuis, elle ne voyage jamais sans.

« - Chouette cadeau, faut le reconnaître. Elle va m'en vouloir, tu crois, si je lui emprunte pour te faire écouter un truc ?

« - Si c'est le cas, j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Tu peux jouer.

La remerciant, il prit l'instrument, et s'asseyant face à elle, sur son lit, lui joua le morceau qu'il venait de terminer. Ce que la brunette ignorait, était que cette chanson il l'avait écrite suite à sa dernière rupture. Il ne l'avait faite écouter à personne pour le moment, n'étant pas fier du morceau. Seulement, depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, le lendemain de la rupture entre Shane et Béryl, il l'avait reprise et remaniée. A présent, elle lui plaisait plus, et il voulait l'avis de quelqu'un. Et au vue de son histoire avec Thomas, il s'était dit que la brunette serait la plus à même de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas dans la mélodie. A la fin, il posa la guitare et lui demanda son avis. Seulement, la jeune femme ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait dans les paroles, ce qui le fit sourire. Les paroles lui convenaient, mais pas la mélodie. Mitchie lui proposa son aide et il l'accepta avant de partir chercher la partition.

Il fut de retour deux minutes plus tard, et ils passèrent la soirée à essayer de trouver ce qui, selon Nate, n'allait pas. Toutefois, la jeune femme aimait ce qu'il avait écrit et composé. Ils furent dérangés à vingt-trois heures, par Caitlyn et Emily qui rentraient, visiblement ravies de leurs soirées.

« - Bon je te laisse Mitchie. Merci pour ton aide. Salut les filles, bonne nuit, dit-il en passant près des arrivantes.

« - On a interrompu quelque chose ?

« - Non. On bossait sur une de ses chansons Emy. Alors votre soirée ?

« - C'était sympa. Avec les filles on a fait une bataille de polochon d'enfer. On a même finit par ensevelir Emy sous tous les oreillers, et couvertures de la pièce.

Elles rirent joyeusement à ce souvenir, alors que Mitchie soupirait. Elle ne regrettait en aucun cas, sa soirée plus calme à parler musique avec Nate, seulement ce genre de soirée, entre filles à faire les folles lui manquait. Se promettant d'assister à la prochaine, elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le jeune homme. Il avait commencé à vouloir prendre la défense de son ami, seulement, elle y avait mis un frein. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Repenser à tous ces moments, aux baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangés, à la chaleur de leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, tout ça était trop dur pour elle. Une part d'elle pourtant, se languissait des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, des frissons que déclenchaient ses caresses sur sa peau, de ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes. Seulement l'autre partie d'elle-même, plus raisonnable mais surtout plus blessée, ne parvenait pas à gommer l'image de lui, en embrassant une autre, à la vue de tous. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, effacer le tableau, et reprendre son été depuis le début, mais ça lui était impossible. Secouant la tête, elle revint à la conversation pour voir que les deux filles discutaient de la prochaine journée concours, puisque Caitlyn était en train de lui expliquer que le concours de la plage se faisait l'après-midi.

« - C'est toujours agréable. Je viens ici depuis deux ans, et il n'a jamais plut ce jour-là, à croire que Brown demande au soleil de briller pour la journée, rit-elle.

Elles rirent de l'idée puis bâillant, Emily donna le signal et, Mitchie se retrouva rapidement seule, les yeux ouverts dans le noir de la pièce. Elle repensait encore à ce que lui avait confié Tess, et prenant son portable, elle chercha le bloc des mains, avant de le lire. Malgré elle, elle nota qu'ils agissaient tout deux comme Tess l'avait prédit et elle soupira tristement.

SsSsSs

Et voilà ! Pour ce soir, c'est fini. Bon je vous l'accorde, la fin est un peu déprimante, mais promit au prochain chapitre, y va y avoir du sport mdr J'espère cependant que vous avez apprécié ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello, comme vous le voyez, je le poste finalement maintenant plutôt que demain mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =) Merci en tout cas à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Angylanfan** (salut miss. Mdrr pour la gifle de Tess t'inquiète ça va arriver. J'espère juste que ça te plaira mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite =) Non rassure-toi il n'est absolument pas prévu que Mitchie pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Emy et Shane lol. Par contre, pour ce qui est d'écouter la chanson de Shane… Tu verras dans ce chapitre =). Bisous), et **Solen** (Hey hey une revenante =) On c'est nul que t'es plus le temps de donner ton avis mdrr AH ah comme je te l'ai dit sur la page, il n'avait pas besoin de ce côté badboy pour être sexy mais j'avoue que ça lui donne un côté… Dangereux et sexy ^^ Ah mais non pourquoi tant de haine ? Surtout envers moi ? lool Euh ouais enfile ton jogging il va y avoir du sport dans les prochains chapitres. =) Bisous) pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

**PS** : Vous pouvez remercie **Julie** qui a gentiment répondu à ma question, sinon j'étais dans l'obligation d'annuler tous mes posts mdrrr. Désolée choupette, j'aurais pas pu mais j'ai pas résisté à mettre ce petit clin d'œil =)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11**

Samedi arriva trop vite aux yeux de Mitchie qui repensait encore à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Tess ne s'était, malheureusement, pas trompée. Shane avait passé la journée à oublier son existence, se contentant de lui dire bonjour au matin, en la croisant. Bien sûr, il avait semblé heureux de la voir, et la brunette savait pourquoi, seulement, elle refusait d'entrer dans leur jeu. Elle espérait encore qu'Emily ne l'avait pas trahi. Pour se le prouver, Mitchie avait mis le nez dehors, et poussée le vice jusqu'à aller sur le ponton, son lieu de prédilection, mais Shane ne s'était pas montré pour lui parler. Il était passé mais ne s'était pas adressé à elle, continuant tranquillement sa discussion avec Nate qui l'avait salué d'un signe de tête. Ravie de ce résultat, la brunette avait été chercher son maillot et avait passé deux heures à nager, tranquillement dans l'eau, se libérant ainsi de ses problèmes.

Durant le repas du midi, il avait délibérément tourné le dos au reste de la salle, ignorant les regards de certaines pensionnaires. Elle l'avait juste croisé au buffet. Il était venu se réapprovisionner en légumes, alors qu'elle se servait tranquillement. Au moment où il avait voulu se servir, elle avait eu le même geste.

« - Après toi, dit-il en souriant.

Le remerciant, d'une voix neutre, elle avait rempli son assiette, en grimaçant, puis était partie sans un mot. Et il ne l'avait pas retenu. Non qu'elle s'en soit plainte, au contraire. Ravie de cette liberté retrouvée, elle en avait profité pour se balader dans le camp, jusqu'à l'observatoire. Elle était entrée dans la pièce, à pas menue, se souvenant de chaque chose qu'elle y avait vécue. Elle y avait d'abord observé Shane nager, puis il était monté la rejoindre quand elle avait joué. Ils s'étaient d'abord violemment disputés, puis sans prévenir s'étaient embrassés. Assise sur une des chaises, Mitchie ferma les yeux pour revivre cet échange. Elle avait été si passionnée durant ce baiser. La jeune femme avait libéré tout son manque d'amour et de câlin dans ce baiser, la faisant victime de ses envies. Il y avait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras, ni embrassée, elle s'était donc totalement abandonnée aux mains du jeune homme, qui le lui avait rendu au centuple. Certes, elle avait fini par se souvenir de qui la serrait avec tant de passion, néanmoins, une partie d'elle voulait retourner contre lui, sentir leurs corps se rencontrer, se réchauffer. Cependant, par fierté, elle se l'interdit.

« - Mitchie t'es là ?

Sortant de ses pensées, la brunette regarda son amie.

« - Finalement, je ne viens plus.

« - T'as promis à Caitlyn de venir l'applaudir.

Soupirant, la jeune femme la regarda. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Emily avait raison, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se retrouver, une soirée complète, dans la même pièce que Shane. Certes, elle appréciait qu'il oublie son existence, mais une partie d'elle, celle-ci même qui se languissait de lui, se sentait blessée par cette indifférence qu'elle avait, pourtant, réclamée à plusieurs reprises. Se levant de son lit, elle enfila donc son pyjama, composé d'un débardeur et d'un short rose*. Comme la nuit était fraîche, elle ajouta un sous-pull ainsi qu'une paire de leggings noire, se tressa les cheveux et mit ses ballerines. Elle attendit sa meilleure amie qui hésitait encore entre se faire deux couettes sur ses tempes, pour souligner son côté enfant, ou une queue basse qui ferait plus calme. Elle finit par se décider pour deux couettes basses et elles rejoignirent les élèves. En chemin, Mitchie plaça sa tresse sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle, peu d'élèves étaient présents. Elles rejoignirent donc Caitlyn, qui était assise sur un des lits d'appoint. Emily tenta de lui soutirer des informations sur le morceau qu'elle avait composé, seulement la jeune femme resta muette voulant faire la surprise.

« - Vous en savez déjà beaucoup, puisque vous savez à qui ça s'adresse, ajouta-t-elle, mais chut.

Mitchie rit doucement, décrétant que sa meilleure amie était quasiment incapable de garder une information secrète et pour le prouver, Emily se leva d'un bond. Les garçons venaient d'arriver. Etant dos aux filles, celles-ci ne la virent pas faire un clin d'œil à Shane, et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Nate, qui sourit avant de fixer les deux restées en retrait. La jeune femme revint aussitôt et se rassit.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, demanda la future productrice.

« - moi ? Rien à propos de ton morceau. Je leur ai juste proposé de se mettre pas loin afin qu'on confronte nos opinions sur ce qui va se jouer ce soir.

Mitchie fusilla son amie des yeux et attendit que les garçons se placent. Ceux-ci les rejoignirent, et elle nota, mi figue mi raisin, que le jeune homme se plaça le plus loin possible d'elle. La jeune femme fut ravie de ce constat et intima à sa voix intérieur de se taire lorsque celle-ci se sentit blessée qu'il prenne ses distances. Elle nota cependant que s'il était encore plus éloigné de Julie avec qui, le supposait-elle, il sortait. Pour lui prouver qu'elle ne voulait plus l'approcher, elle se décala à l'autre bout du lit.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« Chacun à une extrémité, songea-t-il tristement. Je me demande si le plan d'Emy va vraiment fonctionner. Vu le regard qu'elle vient de me lancer, elle doute aussi. » Cependant, il fit comme si la réaction de Mitchie ne le touchait pas, malgré son regard blessé, et se joignit à la conversation qui faisait rage, chacun cherchant à savoir qui allait passer. Shane fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder trop souvent la jeune femme auprès de qui, il souhaitait tant faire amende d'honorable. Dee arriva enfin, accompagnée de Brown, qui prit soin d'aller au fond de la pièce. Il appréciait les soirées à thème mais il était surtout là pour rappeler aux pensionnaires qu'ils devaient bien se conduire. Ce que personne ne savait, hormis Shane et ses deux amis, c'est qu'il se joignait aux soirées par envie. Brown savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la directrice musicale pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

« - Salut les jeunes, scanda celle-ci dans le micro. Prêt à faire la fête jusque pas d'heure, demanda-t-elle avant de crier avec les élèves, ouais. On commence cette soirée pyjama par le jeune Shane Gray. On l'applaudit.

Certains obéirent pour la forme, telle que Lola, alors que d'autres, comme Tess ou Emy l'encouragèrent le plus bruyamment possible. Seule Mitchie resta muette, l'observant suspicieusement. Elle se demandait, intérieurement, pourquoi il s'était inscrit seul, puisqu'elle savait, de source sûre, qu'il ne montait jamais sur scène sans ses deux amis avec qui il avait formé le groupe _Inspiration_.

« - Salut à tous. J'aimerais dédier cette chanson à une seule personne qui j'espère se reconnaîtra et surtout comprendra à quel point, elle me manque.

Il eut un petit sourire et commença sa chanson. Malgré elle, Mitchie écouta la mélodie et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était agréable et douce à l'oreille malgré la mélancolie qu'on devinait derrière certains accords. Cependant, les paroles la troublèrent rapidement. Il s'excusait d'avoir failli, et surtout d'avoir oublié à quel point elle était importante pour lui. La jeune femme ne pensait pas que la chanson pourrait l'atteindre plus, pourtant lorsqu'il attaqua le refrain, elle se sentit visée par ses mots, et touchée par le ton de sa voix.

« - _I just want you to listen to me. Here, tonight, or in one year. Let me just tell you. I'm lost without you. Please fix my heart. It only beats for you_. (Je veux juste que tu m'écoute. Ici, ce soir ou dans un an. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Que je suis perdu sans toi. S'il te plait répare mon cœur. Il ne bat que pour toi.)

La jeune femme n'en écouta pas plus. Se tournant vers les autres, elle chuchota :

« - Je rentre. Prévenez-moi quand tu passes Caitlyn. Bonne soirée.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide. Blessé qu'elle soit partie avant la fin, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux, manquant le regard ravi de Tess. A la fin de sa chanson, il remercia les applaudissements, bien plus nourris qu'à son arrivée devant eux, et rejoignit les autres.

« - Je suis désolée Shane. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle resterait jusqu'à la fin, soupira Emy. Mais je ne renonce pas. J'attends que ce soit le tour de Caitlyn et…

« - Rejoins-là, sourit la jeune femme. Si vous ratez mon passage, je vous la rejouerais en rentrant. Pas de problème.

« - Sûre ?

« - Certaine. File la rejoindre et dis-lui qu'elle a raté une sacrée chanson.

Shane la remercia du compliment, alors que la jeune femme quittait, à son tour, la salle d'un pas plus que rapide. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver devant le bungalow et entra pour voir sa meilleure amie ranger son bloc.

« - Pourquoi t'es partie ? La chanson de Shane était géniale et…

« - Tu m'as trahi, l'accusa-t-elle. T'as monté toute cette histoire pour que je me fasse encore avoir, cria-t-elle. Tu te moques de savoir si l'ambiance était bonne ce soir, ou même si j'allais m'amuser. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était que je reste pour que Shane essaie encore de s'excuser.

« - Non, s'exclama la jeune femme. Si je voulais que tu viennes c'était uniquement pour entendre la chanson qu'il a écrit pour…

« - Je me fous de tes raisons Emy, s'exclama la brunette folle de rage. T'es ma meilleure amie, bon sang et tu pactises avec un gars qui me rappelle Thomas. Qui agit comme lui et qui a sûrement les mêmes intentions. Tu te moques royalement de savoir ce que je ressens ! Que depuis le début de ce fichu été, je souffre de croiser Shane tous les matins, que j'ai mal à chaque baiser qu'on a le malheur d'échanger. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il me sert dans ses bras, je m'y sens tellement bien tout en ayant tellement mal. Que j'aime, autant que je déteste, sa présence, ou sa manière de me parler. Que chacun de ses regards me flattent autant qu'ils me répugnent… Tess avait raison, finalement.

« - Tu sais pourquoi j'ignore tout ça ? Parce que tu ne m'en parle pas. C'est en discutant avec Shane que j'ai appris que vous vous étiez embrassés plusieurs fois, qu'il avait même déjà caressé ta peau, qu'il trouve douce par ailleurs. Sans lui, je penserais encore que vous ne vous êtes embrassés qu'une seule fois dans cet observatoire… Attends comment ça Tess avait raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là cette diva à la manque ?

« - Elle vous a entendu parler de moi, y a deux jours et elle est venue me prévenir de ce que tu manigançais dans mon dos. Tous les conseils que t'as donnés au tombeur de ces dames. Tout est répertorié ici, cria-t-elle en jetant le bloc qu'elle venait de ressortir. Comment t'as pu me faire ça bon sang, hurla-t-elle avant d'ajouter blessée, je ne veux plus Emy. Je ne veux pas qu'il me brise le cœur. Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir à cause d'un tombeur qui me quittera pour une autre dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut. Que ce soit un baiser ou plus… Je veux juste jouer ma musique. Améliorer mon son, et mon style. Gagner ce fichu concours, et c'est tout, souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme était assise sur son lit, face à sa meilleure amie, qui était occupée à lire la feuille récapitulative de tout ce qu'elle avait dit au jeune homme. Il ne manquait rien. Les conseils, les interdictions, et les étapes à franchir, et comment les franchir tout y était. Tout sauf une seule chose. Relevant le nez, elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas parlé de la chanson ? Celle qu'il a écrite pour toi, demanda Emily en voyant le regard étonné de son amie. Ecoute, j'ignorais que tu souffrais autant mais tu sais, lui aussi souffre. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était surtout pour que tu l'écoutes. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Minimi. Depuis la dernière gifle que tu lui as mise, il cherche à te parler. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te traquait comme ça ? Il veut t'expliquer. Raconter ce que tu as loupé. J'ignore pourquoi Tess est venue te raconter tout mais à mon avis, elle veut que vous restiez fâcher lui et toi.

« - Et elle a gagné. Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni entendre ses excuses. Plus rien savoir de lui. Si on doit de nouveau chanter en duo, alors d'accord mais c'est tout. Je ne veux plus rien de lui. Je lui souhaite bon vent en espérant qu'il y aura sur cette Terre une fille assez intelligente pour lui briser le cœur. Qu'il comprenne toute la souffrance qu'il a engendré en jouant avec les filles comme d'autres jouent au tennis.

Durant quelques minutes, Emily la regarda perdue. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'avait ressentie sa meilleure amie depuis le début de l'été, c'était vrai, pourtant elle était certaine qu'elle se mentait. Elle avait bien vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient avant l'intervention de Julie. Et surtout, elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait raconté la brunette le lendemain du premier concours. Elle était perdue entre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shane et ce qu'elle voulait pour elle-même. Elle en tombait doucement amoureuse. « Ça commence seulement, ceci dit, songea-t-elle, sinon elle ne pourrait pas aussi bien cacher ce qu'elle ressent. » Pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, la jeune femme eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Minimi tu es un génie ! Et tu as raison. Il faut qu'une fille intelligente lui fasse comprendre que jouer avec les sentiments, peut faire très mal. Et je connais la personne idéale.

« - Qui donc, demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre.

« - Toi.

« - C'est ça, rit-elle. Non mais sérieusement, à qui penses-tu ?

« - Mais à toi Minimi. Tu es la personne idéale. Tu le détestes, et tu as déjà eu le cœur brisé, donc tu sais ce qu'elles ont toutes ressenties et surtout… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, ma chère ! La preuve, il a même renoncé à être un tombeur, ou du moins à en profiter. Non parce que Fanny, une nouvelle, rêve qu'il l'embrasse. J'ai entendue ça hier. Mais lui, ignore complètement sa présence. Alors qu'il suffit que tu entres dans la pièce pour qu'il te regarde, ou qu'il soit nerveux.

« - C'est foutu. Je suis incapable de jouer un rôle pareil, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Mais il n'y a personne d'autres. Il te l'a dit, pour toi, il ferait n'importe quoi. Il t'a écrit une chanson. Quand il sent qu'il t'a déçu, il fait tout pour comprendre ce qu'il a fait de mal et s'excuser. Il guette chacun de tes gestes, et il pourrait t'observer des heures. Et, depuis le début de l'été, il ne te lâche pas. Il te propose de chanter avec eux, te poursuit, fait tout pour que tu te souviennes de lui. Si tu décidais de lui donner, disons, une dernière chance, et que tu acceptais d'écouter sa chanson et de l'excuser, il te mangerait dans la main. Ecoute-moi avant de dire non ! Imagine un peu. Tu le fuis pendant encore une semaine, et tu finis par accepter de l'écouter. Ensuite, tu lui dis que tu as besoin d'y réfléchir, et finalement, tu acceptes de lui donner une dernière chance. Il va tout faire pour te plaire de nouveau. Crois-moi, il me l'a dit avant-hier. Si tu lui donnais une chance de se racheter, il ferait tout pour que tu aies envie d'être ami avec lui. Sauf qu'au bout de quelques jours, tu te mets avec lui, disons un soir, pendant une balade. Dès le lendemain, tout le monde saura que vous êtes ensemble, et bien sûr certaines personnes vont essayer de vous séparer. Dès que tu sens qu'il commence réellement à être accroché, tu le quittes. Dans le réfectoire, pour venger Béryl.

« - Non. Même si j'acceptais de lui briser le cœur, je refuse de le quitter dans le réfectoire. Ça remuerait trop de souvenirs. Ok Béryl accepterait mais Nate m'en voudrait très certainement.

« - Et au début du cours d'Ambre, par exemple ?

Mitchie regarda sa meilleure amie avec suspicion. Selon le plan de Tess, il n'était pas prévu qu'elle lui propose de venger les filles. Elle allait donc refuser, sentant là, une manœuvre pour les rapprocher, quand elle repensa à Béryl d'abord, mais surtout à la peine qu'elle avait ressenti quand Thomas l'avait quitté pour une autre. Elle s'était promise de se venger, quitte à devoir attendre dix ans, et elle tenait là un moyen de s'exercer. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle le reverrait, elle serait prête à lui faire mal, à son tour.

Emily observait sa meilleure amie depuis quelques minutes, tout en cherchant de nouveaux arguments pour éventuellement la convaincre. Seulement, quand elle vit le sourire de la brunette apparaître doucement, elle comprit qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin. Elle semblait convaincue, et Mitchie finit par la regarder avant d'acquiescer. Echangeant un sourire, elles prirent le bloc et commencèrent à monter un plan, en parallèle de celui qu'Emily avait mis en place avec Shane. La jeune femme prit donc le premier et ajouta ce que Tess avait, étrangement, oublié avant de dresser un tableau à étape.

Trois heures plus tard, elles mirent le point final et la brunette regarda ce qu'elle devait faire pour le moment. « L'ignorer pendant encore trois ou quatre jour. » « Voilà qui ne va pas être compliqué, songea-t-elle. »

« - Et si on retournait à cette soirée pyjama, proposa-t-elle.

« - Vendu, sourit Emily. Allons voir ce que les autres donnent.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elles rangèrent leur plan, et rejoignirent la pièce. Elles avaient cependant loupé le passage de Caitlyn qui leur promit de leur rejouer le lendemain. Assise le plus loin du garçon, Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Il écoutait la musique, elle le voyait puisqu'il remuait la tête en rythme, pourtant son regard était perdu au loin. « Je me demande à quoi il pense, pensa-t-elle. »

…*O*O*O*O*…

De son côté, Shane soupira. Depuis qu'Emily était partie, il guettait la porte, attendant son retour. Trois ou peut-être quatre personnes passèrent sans qu'il ne les entende, puis Caitlyn se leva. Il se concentra donc pour écouter ce qu'elle avait produit et du reconnaître qu'elle était douée. Lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir, il la félicita à son tour, alors que Jason s'amusait à la noyer sous les compliments. Elle rit joyeusement de l'exagération du garçon, puis se tourna vers la petite estrade où passait Tess. Seulement pour sa part, Shane se replongea dans ses pensées, se remémorant la suite des évènements. Comme Mitchie n'avait pas écouté la chanson entièrement, il attendait que sa meilleure amie vienne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

« - T'es avec nous mec ?

« - Pas vraiment Jay. Pourquoi ? Je ne rate pas grand-chose, non ?

« - Juste ta meilleure amie.

« - Mouais, fit-il en regardant la jeune femme chanter.

Comme à chacun de ses passages, Tess avait centré la chanson sur elle et sur le fait qu'elle était naturellement plus douée que les autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Julie était avec elle. Toutes les deux dissertaient sur le fait qu'ils pourraient faire tous les efforts possible, jamais aucuns élèves n'auraient leur talent. « Mouais surtout pour foutre la merde, songea-t-il amer en se souvenant du baiser. Je me demande ce qui lui a pris à celle-là. » Une nouvelle fois donc, il décrocha du show qu'elles faisaient, préférant s'abimer dans ses pensées. Il cherchait un moyen d'approcher Mitchie. Depuis que le plan avait été lancé, il n'avait commis aucun impair. Il ne traînait qu'avec ses deux amis, ou d'autres garçons et évitait soigneusement les filles qui le regardaient avec amour. Il poussait même le vice jusqu'à refuser de rester seul avec Tess.

Presque deux heures passèrent, avant qu'Emily ne revienne suivi de Mitchie. Dès qu'elle fut dos à lui, il l'observa. Il trouvait sa tenue parfaite et réellement simple. Son pyjama, si c'était bien celui avec lequel elle dormait, était à son image. Simple mais attrayant. Elle s'assit et il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas commettre de nouvelle faute. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de temps à autre, profitant qu'un étudiant allait ou sortait de scène et passait près d'elle.

A un moment, alors qu'elle discutait avec Caitlyn, elle rit doucement, et il écouta le son produit. Son rire aussi lui manquait. Il aimait la voir rire des anecdotes qu'il lui racontait, rien que pour admirer le pétillement de ses yeux, et la musique de son rire. Il se demanda un instant quand il pourrait de nouveau, contempler son visage sans que son regard soit furieux ou glacial. Lola venait de monter sur scène et il remua la tête au rythme de la chanson, tout en réfléchissant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il rata le regard intrigué qu'elle lui lança. Le jeune homme était en train de se souvenir de la soirée concours. Enfin surtout de ce qu'il s'était passé après que son oncle soit parti. Il l'avait embrassé avec tendresse, pour ne pas la faire fuir puis tout s'était accéléré. Il en avait voulu plus, la sentir contre lui, pouvoir caresser sa peau, et avait doucement franchi les étapes. La jeune femme s'était laissée faire, répondant à ses baisers avec passion, signe qu'elle était d'accord. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, et s'était promis de ne surtout pas la forcer mais chaque contact qu'il demandait, il l'obtenait, aussi lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de dormir avec elle, il n'avait pas été étonné de la voir acquiescer doucement, avant de l'embrasser, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol de l'observatoire. Il aimait pouvoir caresser sa peau douce, sentir la chaleur de son corps, le réchauffer. De plus, le fait qu'elle soit de plus en plus réceptive à ses caresses ne faisait que l'encourager à lui demander toujours plus de contacts. Il soupira en songeant que dorénavant, il ne pourrait peut-être plus la sentir contre lui avant de longues journées. Secouant la tête, il revint à lui et se pencha vers ses deux amis.

« - Je file. Bonne soirée. Salut les filles amusez-vous bien.

Il accompagna ce conseil d'un léger sourire et quitta la salle les pensées tournées vers la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction de l'observatoire et monta à l'étage. L'endroit était calme. Il s'assit au sol, contre le mur, en repensant à la suite de la soirée qu'ils s'étaient offerts. Lorsqu'il l'avait assise sur lui, pour l'embrasser, il s'était senti décoller. Elle avait une manière de répondre à ses baisers, qui faisait que c'était chaque fois plus intense que la fois précédente. Il s'était doucement laissé tomber en arrière et elle l'avait suivi sans aucune hésitation. Il les avait fait basculer et allonger sur le dos, elle s'était laissée embrasser, répondant avec toujours plus de passion. Il ignorait qu'elle en était la cause mais il s'en moquait quelque peu. A présent, il ne voulait qu'une chose, la sentir de nouveau contre lui. Lentement, il avait caressé son nombril et sourit en la sentant se cambrer contre lui. Seulement, quant à son tour, elle avait passé sa main délicate sous son sweater, pour frôler sa peau, il avait sentit quelque chose au fond de lui se tordre, et l'avait embrassé avec passion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait chaque seconde qu'il passait contre elle. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas été plus loin ce soir-là. Au contraire, suite à ce baiser, il s'était rallongé sur le dos et elle avait posé sa tête sur son cœur et avait soupiré de contentement avant de lui avouer qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il se souvenait encore lui avoir répondu que c'était réciproque puis ils s'étaient endormis. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Elle dormait encore, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Il avait doucement caressé ses cheveux, et s'était rendormi après avoir sourit à sa chance. Certes Karen n'allait pas voir d'un très bon œil cette relation, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait été réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des lèvres sur sa joue, et avait brièvement songé qu'elle regrettait leur soirée. Seulement, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, en caressant son cou, elle avait tout de suite répondue à son baiser, ce qui l'avait rassuré.

Des pas retentirent sur les marches et il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le noir, et attendait de savoir qui venait le déranger. Il fut donc étonné de reconnaître la silhouette de la jeune femme à laquelle il pensait. Elle ne dut pas le voir, puisqu'elle ferma derrière elle, et soupira. Malgré lui, il suivit son déplacement dans la pièce. Sans le savoir, elle s'assit face à lui. Il hésita entre lui parler et la laisser dans ses pensées, puis sourit. Sans un mot, il s'accroupit et rejoignit la porte dans le but de la laisser seule.

« - Qui est là, demanda-t-elle après un léger sursaut.

« - Shane, soupira-t-il.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Rien, je… Je partais.

N'ayant plus besoin de se faire discret, il se leva et commença à rejoindre la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers elle, et fut surpris de croiser son regard.

« - Ecoute que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, je le conçois mais sache juste que quand j'ai répondu au baiser de Julie, c'était à toi que je pensais. En aucun cas, je ne ressens quoi que ce soit pour elle.

« - C'est ça. Et à combien d'autres filles as-tu fait avaler un mensonge pareil ?

« - T'es la première. Habituellement, si je me faisais pincer en train d'en embrasser une autre, je me contentais de quitter la première. Je ne suis plus le salaud que j'étais Mitchie ! Tu m'as changé

« - Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai tellement bien réussi que tu ne tiens pas une semaine sans embrasser une nana. Quel record ! Tu devrais envoyer ta candidature au Guinness book. Je suis sûre que personne ne tient aussi longtemps que toi, railla-t-elle.

« - Navré d'avoir failli, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que toi, ni aussi idéaliste. Chaque être humain a ses faiblesses, tu connais les miennes, mais je cherche à les changer. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je réussirais en moins d'une journée, mais au moins j'essaie. Toi, que fais-tu pour vaincre tes démons ? Tu restes dans ton coin à souffrir en silence, en maudissant les hommes, à cause d'un abruti, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme ce Thomas. Ok, il t'a blessé, il t'a pris ce que tu avais de plus précieux, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tirer un trait définitif sur cette page ? De passer à autre chose.

« - Je vois que tu te recycles en donneur de conseil, félicitation… Mais tout ça, c'est facile uniquement sur papier, dit-elle en se levant. Comment veux-tu que je me venge ? Que je me remette avec lui et que je le force à coucher avec moi, peut-être ? Va-t'en ! Va distribuer tes conseils à ceux qui en veulent, pour ma part, ce n'est pas le cas. Et dis-toi que je suis passée à autre chose. Le trait est tiré, de façon claire et définitive !

« - Prouve-le alors, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - Et comment je fais Gemini Criquet ? Je sors avec le prochain pauvre type qui croise mon chemin ? Et puis quoi encore, dit-elle en se rapprochant à son tour alors qu'il venait d'acquiescer. Hors de question que je me mette avec un idiot qui ne me plait pas ! Et même si comme toi, il me plait à en crever, je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à ce crétin. Je sortirais avec un garçon, quand je l'aurais décidé. Pas avant ! Je me fous de ce que pensent les autres. Le prochain garçon avec qui j'irais plus loin qu'un simple baiser, sera galant, gentil, respectueux, doux et patient. Il saura me montrer que je suis exceptionnelle pour lui, que je compte plus que tout, et surtout, il saura me…

Elle ne put aller plus loin, puisqu'il l'embrassa quelques secondes. Depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, le jeune homme ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle commença à s'énerver, rallumant cette étincelle dans son regard. Elle ne hurlait pas, se contentant de déverser son ressentit. Et l'entendre dire qu'il lui plaisait avait anéanti ses résistances. Depuis qu'elle lui parlait, il ne rêvait que de l'embrasser. Il voulait être cet homme. Galant, gentil, respectueux, doux, patient, mais surtout amoureux d'elle. A ses yeux, elle était déjà exceptionnelle, et l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre lui était insupportable. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il l'avait embrassé. Non pour la faire taire, il était capable de l'écouter parler durant des heures, mais l'entendre parler d'un autre éventuel… Il ne voulait pas.

La jeune femme le regarda inerte. Il semblait, comme elle, en pleine réflexion. Elle ignorait à quoi il songeait mais, pour sa part, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite à son baiser. Une partie d'elle en avait pourtant envie, depuis longtemps. Elle se languissait de ses mots, de ses regards, tout comme elle rêvait qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, sentir ses mains sur elle. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle fit la seule chose dont elle avait envie. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elle n'attendait aucune réaction de sa part, et fut surprise qu'il réponde à son baiser. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la rapprocha de lui, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui au maximum, alors qu'il caressait son dos par dessus son pyjama. Le manque d'air les sépara, et ils se regardèrent pantelants. Sans réfléchir, il prit l'initiative du troisième baiser, l'attirant contre lui, grâce à son pyjama. Comme une enfant, elle se laissa faire, se contentant de répondre à ses baisers, alors qu'elle caressait son cuir chevelu. Une voix au fond d'elle lui criait qu'elle faisait une erreur mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Doucement, elle sentit qu'il se baissait et elle le suivit spontanément. Ils se retrouvèrent assis à même le sol, avec personne pour les déranger, puisqu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait sur le ponton. Il voulut la coller à lui, seulement la jeune femme fut plus rapide. S'écartant de lui, elle agrippa le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira vers elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière. La fixant dans les yeux, il eut le réflexe de poser une de ses mains sur le plancher pour ne pas l'écraser, alors qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. La sentir contre lui, l'enivra et il en oublia tous les conseils d'Emily. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était leurs corps qui se réchauffaient l'un l'autre, et la respiration de la jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulière à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il fit doucement passer sa main libre sous le sous-pull qu'elle avait et elle mit fin au baiser en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Les yeux clos, elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il embrassait son cou, tout en frôlant son nombril. Ses caresses finirent par l'électriser et elle se cambra sous la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Doucement, il remonta les deux vêtements et vint souffler sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir, il eut un léger sourire et vint enfin embrasser sa peau. La jeune femme gémit doucement, alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, le faisant prisonnier. Il déposa plusieurs autres baisers sur son nombril alors que sa main remontait doucement les vêtements, découvrant ainsi son buste. Alors qu'il embrassait ses côtes, elle se cambra un peu plus violemment en soupirant son prénom, pendant qu'une des mains qu'elle avait dans son dos s'accrocha à son tee-shirt. Il songea brièvement à s'arrêter là, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force de s'éloigner d'elle. Il revint embrasser sa peau, alors que sa main arrêtait sa progression pour venir caresser sa cuisse. Celle-ci étant cachée par sa paire de leggings, il ne put sentir sa peau et reprit donc légèrement le dessus sur ses envies. Sa bouche remonta doucement, continuant ses baisers, à travers les vêtements. Il suivit son sternum, arriva sur ses clavicules pour finalement embrasser son cou, et remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Seulement, son repos fut de courte durée puisqu'à peine l'embrassa-t-il, qu'elle les fit basculer. Le baiser, plein de passion qu'ils échangeaient, lui fit perdre, à nouveau, pied. Contrairement à lui, la jeune femme savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et tout en l'embrassant, elle glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau, alors qu'elle remontait le vêtement. Il voulut l'arrêter mais, elle le bâillonnait de ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle les quitta, toutes ses résolutions s'étaient envolées. Le haut de son pyjama était devenu aussi gênant qu'inutile, et il se rassit, l'emportant avec elle. La jeune femme embrassait son cou, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient au vêtement, continuant de le relever. Il posa ses mains sur celle de la brunette qui s'écarta légèrement, lui permettant d'enlever le tee-shirt. Elle reprit ses baisers alors qu'il tirait sur le débardeur qu'elle avait. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il le fit tomber à son tour, puis il passa ses deux mains dans son dos, sous le sous-pull qu'elle avait. La jeune femme vint l'embrasser avec passion et il se laissa tomber en arrière. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion d'où ils se trouvaient, seul comptaient ce qu'ils ressentaient et faisaient ressentir à l'autre. Seulement, bien qu'enhardi par les caresses de la jeune femme sur sa peau nue, le jeune homme devint hésitant lorsque ses mains remontèrent sur les côtes de la brunette. Il ne put aller plus loin, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui criait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Surtout qu'il ignorait si elle lui avait pardonné le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Julie. Sentant son inaction, la jeune femme s'arrêta à son tour, et le fixa.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Mitchie, murmura-t-il, ce qu'on s'apprête, peut-être, à faire est interdit au camp, tu le sais et je… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aies réellement envie, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

« - Si je n'en avais pas envie, je serais partie.

« - Et si tu en as réellement envie, tu seras d'accord pour attendre que je sois prêt, non ?

Il lui mentait bien sûr. Il en avait envie autant qu'elle mais il devait trouver un prétexte pour les stopper, sinon ils allaient le regretter. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, puis baissa la tête. Il l'observa, certain qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Aussi, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il s'interrogea sur ses réflexions.

« - Je… T'as raison. Je… J'en ai envie mais… Pas comme ça, pas ici et… Peut-être pas avec toi. Comment savoir si tu ne vas pas, une nouvelle fois, faillir ?

« - On ne peut pas le savoir, moi-même je l'ignore, soupira-t-il. Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as pardonné ma dernière faute ?

La jeune femme le regarda, avant de baisser les yeux. Ce simple geste lui fit de la peine. Elle ne lui avait rien pardonné, et s'était simplement laissée guider par ses envies sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Il en fut blessé, songeant qu'elle aurait réagi pareil avec n'importe quel autre garçon, mais décida de lui cacher sa souffrance.

« - Ecoute, je vais rentrer dans mon bungalow et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. On dit que la nuit porte conseil alors… On devrait en profiter pour réfléchir à ce qu'on a failli faire, et ce qu'on a dit ce soir… Mais je t'assure, quand Julie m'embrassait l'autre jour, je n'avais que toi en tête.

Mitchie le regarda étonnée puis, la passion ayant disparu, nota leurs tenues. Elle remit le haut de son pyjama, sans un mot, et se leva. Rapidement, elle rejoignit la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit, sans oser le regarder, avant de quitter l'observatoire. Elle regagna sa chambre, d'un pas rapide, et sourit en notant que personne n'était encore rentré. Filant dans la salle de bain, elle enleva les extras de sa tenue de nuit, et s'allongea dans le noir, en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle perdait la tête, le laissant faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait, et la jeune femme commençait à en avoir assez. Elle songea à aller le voir dès le lendemain pour lui demander de ne plus l'approcher, seulement le plan d'Emily lui revint en mémoire. Voulant lui faire payer le fait d'être sa marionnette, elle prit sa décision. Elle resterait coûte que coûte et lui briserait le cœur, d'une manière si douloureuse qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elles ont toutes ressenti. De sa plus courte à sa plus longue histoire.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès que la porte se referma sur elle, Shane soupira. Elle allait lui en vouloir, c'était certain, mais au fond de lui, il savait que sa décision avait été la bonne. Il valait mieux qu'ils regrettent de n'avoir rien fait, plutôt que de regretter d'avoir fait quelque chose justement. « Le seul point positif, c'est que j'ai réussi à lui dire un morceau de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, songea-t-il en se rhabillant. Espérons juste qu'elle l'ait entendue. » Etrangement, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle viendrait s'excuser le lendemain. Au contraire, elle risquait de le battre encore plus à froid. Pour les avoir empêchés de perdre pied. Secouant la tête, il se décida finalement à rentrer lui aussi, mais croisa Tess sur son chemin. Soupirant mentalement, il fit comme s'il était ravi de la voir.

« - Je croyais que tu dormais, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - J'avais besoin de faire le point, éluda-t-il. Alors cette soirée ?

« - Sympa, mais trop d'amateurs… Dis-moi c'était pour qui la chanson que tu as chanté ?

« - Mitchie. Pour qui d'autres veux-tu que ce soit ? Il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'ai merdé à cause de ta meilleure amie. Une vraie glue celle-là !

« - Que veux-tu, tu lui plais. Et ce n'est pas la seule, d'ailleurs.

« - Peut-être, mais moi, elle ne m'a jamais attiré.

« - Pourtant vous étiez ensemble l'année dernière. A plusieurs reprises, lui rappela-t-elle.

« - Ouais. Au début, elle m'a plu, enfin comme les autres et puis après… Disons que c'était plus pratique et ça m'aidait pas mal auprès des filles. Je jouais au gars qui supportait mal sa rupture et le soir même, je trouvais une fille pour me consoler, mais… Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. J'ai annulé mon pari avec les mecs, et dès que je vois Karen, je lui annonce que j'ai perdu. Quitte à devoir nettoyer le garage seul, dit-il au souvenir du gage du perdant.

La pièce n'avait jamais été rangée, et ils étaient tous deux persuadés qu'ils devaient y avoir des rats qui avaient dû mourir à cause de leurs pièges. En effet, durant quelques semaines, il y avait eu de drôle de bruit dans le garage. Ils avaient donc posé des pièges mais n'avaient jamais été vérifier s'ils avaient été efficaces.

« - N'empêche… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'a cette Mitchie pour que tu te décarcasses comme ça. Sans blague, quand on y réfléchit elle est mignonne, quand on aime les filles dans la moyenne, et elle a un peu de talent mais hormis ça… A moins que tu fasses tout ça dans l'espoir, soit qu'elle rejoigne _Inspiration,_ ce qui serait un plus pour gagner, soit lui briser le cœur à la dernière minute, pour qu'elle perde ?

« - T'as tord. D'une, elle n'est pas simplement dans la moyenne. Moi je la trouve parfaite ! De deux, même si j'arrive à redevenir ami avec elle, notre relation n'ira pas plus loin avant la fin du concours final, justement. Si elle se présente avec son groupe, et bien tant mieux. _Inspiration_ aura enfin un adversaire à sa taille, dit-il en colère. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, il la planta là et partit furieux dans sa chambre. Oser dire que Mitchie était une personne quelconque qui ne méritait pas ses efforts l'avait mis en rage. Au contraire, à ses yeux, elle était justement digne de ses efforts, et il souhaitait réussir enfin à ne plus briser le cœur des filles, consciemment. S'il venait, comme il l'espérait, à être connu, il y aurait de forte chance que certaines fans tombent amoureuses de l'image qu'il renverrait, et s'il avait une copine, il y aurait de gros risque que ça leur brise le cœur, mais il n'y serait pour rien, et ne l'aurait pas fait exprès, connaissant leurs sentiments. « Et puis, c'est l'image de Shane qu'elles en auraient qui leur briserait le cœur, pas moi, se rassura-t-il en passant la porte. Donc théoriquement, je ne briserais plus de cœur. » Machinalement, il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, le regard rivé au plafond, et soupira longuement. Fermant les yeux, il revécu le tête à tête qu'il avait eu avec Mitchie et put presque sentir, une nouvelle fois, chacune de ses caresses. Pensait-elle à lui ? A ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir ? Et surtout, lui avait-elle enfin pardonné sa faiblesse ? Telles étaient les questions qu'il se posait, lorsque ses deux amis rentrèrent une heure plus tard.

« - Tu dors toujours pas mec ?

« - Si, si Nate. Ça se voit pas, mais je suis au pays de Morphée là, rit-il. Alors vous rentrez seulement ?

« - Seulement ? Shane, il est presque quatre heures du matin, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais manifestement t'as pas vu l'heure qui tournait.

« - Exact, j'avais plus intéressant à faire.

« - Comme quoi, demanda Jason en riant. Rêver sur ton lit ?

« - Au choix ? Penser à Mitchie, passer un moment agréable avec elle, me disputer avec Tess et surtout songer au garage que je vais devoir ranger dès mon retour à Lubbock. J'en suis déjà dégoûté, d'ailleurs, rit-il.

« - Remarque, garde les rats que tu vas trouver là dedans, le lycée les voudra peut-être pour faire ses dissections, proposa Nate rieur.

« - Beurk ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais les garder en plus ? Pourquoi pas les empailler tant que t'y es ? T'es malade ! Je ne vais pas faire le tri et les jeter avec le reste.

« - Tu ne veux pas les enterrer au fond de votre jardin, leur faire une sépulture décente ?

« - Ecoute, si tu les aimes tant, je t'apporte tout ceux que je vais trouver et tu les enterras dans ton jardin, si tu veux. Pour ma part, Nate, j'ai rien vécu avec eux.

Ils rirent puis le jeune homme se calma.

« - Dis-moi, t'as rien fait de répréhensible ? Avec Mitchie, j'entends ? Non parce que je l'aime bien cette petite. Je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur, tu sais.

« - Tout dépend du point de vue. Je me suis excusé, on s'est embrassé, on a perdu pied mais je me suis repris et je l'ai limite envoyée dans sa chambre avec des devoirs, dit-il en souriant. Je lui ai dit que je pensais à elle quand Julie m'a embrassé, et je lui ai demandé de réfléchir à un possible pardon pour ce geste, expliqua-t-il devant les regards curieux. J'espère juste qu'elle va me donner une dernière chance.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - N'empêche c'était sympa, t'as raison. Je ne regrette pas d'être venue, sourit Emily. Tu ne dors pas Minimi ?

« - Non, pas vraiment, j'étais occupée à réfléchir à quelque chose, à propos de notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

« - Tu ne vas pas renoncer ?

« - Oh non. Je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai juste ajouté un détail. Accepter d'écouter sa stupide chanson, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard intriguée de son amie.

« - Bonne idée, tu vas voir, le texte est génial.

« - Vous parlez de quoi ?

« - J'ai convaincu Mitchie de pardonner à Shane mais pas tout de suite, éluda Emily. Du coup, on a décidé de le faire attendre une semaine avant qu'elle lui dise qu'elle lui donne une dernière chance, et qu'à sa prochaine connerie, on retrouvera son corps dans le lac… Ah non, ça c'est ce que je lui ai dit y a deux jours, quand il me demandait comment faire pour qu'elle le pardonne, se reprit-elle sous les rires des deux filles.

SsSsSs

* : J'ai lu quelque part (mais je sais plus où navrée) que c'était la couleur de la douceur et du romantisme, donc, _it's perfect_ !

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Bon la fin est un peu lourde mais j'espère que vous avez aimé le reste ? Le passage dans l'observatoire ? Ce que vous savez du plan des filles ? La chanson de Shane ? Mieux, j'espère que vous êtes pressés d'avoir le prochain chapitre ? mdr

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste enfin le chapitre suivant. Navrée pour les délais tout a été expliqué sur ma page facebook. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Pour ma part, je l'adore. On apprend plein de choses sur Mitchie et aussi sur Shane. Bon je me tais et place aux Rars : Merci donc à **Angylafan**, **Erza Robin**, **Solen** pour ses 2 reviews (Salut la belle. Ah ah je suis sadique, je sais et c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre je crois lol. Je te fais peur avec la suite des chapitres ? Oh crois-moi ça va être énorme. Ça va parler de vengeance (et pas seulement de celle de Mitchie) d'amour, de musique, et Emy va mettre le feu aux poudres avec une seule chanson =) Tu vois t'as pas avoir peur lool Mais oui je te l'accorde la dispute Emy-Mitchie était puissante. Même si elle n'a pas duré au final =). N'empêche t'es coincée dans un drôle de paradoxe à me haïr tout en étant accro à mes histoires. Tu fais comment ? Ptdrrr disons qu'en règle générale me dire que je suis douée pour te tuer n'est pas spécialement un compliment mais je vais faire une entorse et le prendre comme tel. =) Et pour le Smitchie, courage c'est bientôt le grand come-back. Y en a un petit bout ici rassure-toi =) Je suis pardonnée ? *tête d'ange* Bisous choupinette), **MissApple17** et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leurs reviews. Sérieux j'ai trop ris en vous lisant cette fois-ci. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

Je dédie ce chapitre à « Le grosse tarée » comme elle a gentiment signé sa review. =)

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain, Emily se leva la dernière et nota, sans surprise, que le bungalow était vide. La guitare de Mitchie avait disparu, et elle l'imagina très bien jouer près du lac. Béryl entra au moment où elle sortait de son lit.

« - Salut, bien dormi ?

« - Ouais. Elles sont où les deux autres ?

« - Caitlyn avec Sander et James, je crois, en train de faire des arrangements pour une chanson. Mitchie a pris sa guitare pour aller jouer mais j'ignore où. Bon je file enfiler mon maillot. Avec quelques élèves, on va faire une bataille d'eau dans le lac.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, laissant la jeune femme en pleine réflexion. « Où peut-elle être ? Pas près du lac visiblement. A l'observatoire ? Probablement… Ou alors caché quelque part, songea-t-elle. En attendant faut que je prévienne Shane de ce que j'ai appris hier. » La rouquine sortit de la salle de bain et du bungalow presqu'aussitôt.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Emily entra dans le réfectoire qu'elle trouva vide. « Bon pour le petit-déj, tu repasseras, se dit-elle. » Elle repartit donc, prenant, cette fois, la direction du bungalow des garçons. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait frapper, elle entendit sa meilleure amie rire de bon cœur. « Je l'ai retrouvé, songea-t-elle. » Secouant la tête, elle frappa à la porte et Nate vint lui ouvrir.

« - Hey salut toi. Entre donc. Je réquisitionne ta meilleure amie, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« - Oh non. Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal, mais attention. Elle a un cheveu en moins et je préviens Damien, Glenn et Loris. Mes grands frères expliqua-t-elle, et surtout Grands protecteurs des petites créatures sans défense que nous sommes, rit-elle. Dite, je cherche Shane, vous savez où je peux le trouver ? Pour lui dire que Tess cherche à vous nuire, ajouta-t-elle pour sa meilleure amie dans le langage des signes.

« - Il est parti nager près de l'observatoire. C'est son endroit de prédilection depuis deux ans. Quand on le perd avec Jay, c'est toujours là-bas qu'on le retrouve. Soit dans le lac, soit face à lui, grattant sa guitare.

« - Ok merci inspecteur. Bon, amusez-vous bien, et Mitchie, quand tu rentres, je te préviens je ferai l'inventaire. Salut.

Souriant, elle repartit, vers l'observatoire et eut un léger sourire. Il y était effectivement, aux pieds de celui-ci, jouant la mélodie qu'il avait chanté la veille, le regard perdu au loin. Sans un mot, elle s'assit sur une des marches et attendit, sagement, qu'il ait terminé. Seulement dès la fin de celle-ci, il la reprit, la jouant en boucle.

« - Tu vas finir par la détester, la prévint-elle.

« - Pardon ? Salut Emy, comment tu vas ?

« - Je sors du lit, donc tout va bien et toi ? Je parlais de ta chanson. Celle que tu joues en boucle.

« - Probablement. En attendant, je l'aime donc je la joue. J'imagine que Mitchie me déteste encore plus qu'hier ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'on a passé un moment seul, elle et moi, dans l'observatoire et qu'on a dérapé ? Encore…

« - Comme tu vois, non. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Vous vous êtes encore embrassés ?

« - Entre autre chose, marmonna-t-il gêné. Enfin bref, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Riant, devant ce soudain changement de conversation, la jeune femme entreprit de lui expliquer pourquoi leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné. En effet, Mitchie lui avait raconté, en détail, la visite de Tess, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était dit. Emily entreprit donc de tout lui dire, et il serra les poings. Il ignorait pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait agi ainsi mais se promit de ne pas laisser passer cette trahison. « Pourtant elle sait ce que je ressens pour Mitchie, songea-t-il. » La jeune femme garda, cependant, muet le plan qu'elles avaient mis en place suite à cette conversation. A la place, Emily lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aider à présent. Elle souhaitait, pourtant, qu'ils soient amis, mais elle ignorait comment y arriver.

« - Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que tu voulais juste lui faire écouter ta chanson hier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir. Elle hésite, avec raison je crois, à être seule avec toi.

« - Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui proposer de la lui jouer devant Jay, Nate, et toi par exemple. On ne devrait pas déraper comme ça.

« - Sauf que ça ne peut pas marcher. Je la connais. Elle va écouter ta chanson et vouloir t'en parler, mais pour qu'elle soit honnête, faut pas qu'on soit là, sinon c'est foutu. Elle se contentera de dire comme tout le monde.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête, pour fixer le lac. Il se sentait perdu. Au début de l'été tout était simple. Il voulait juste sortir avec un tas de filles, sans importance, s'amuser et profiter de sa jeunesse tout en faisant ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Jouer de la musique, créer des mélodies, chanter et s'entraîner à jouer devant un public. Seulement, il avait rencontré Mitchie et tout avait changé. Certes, il voulait toujours monter sur scène avec ses deux amis, remplir des salles entières et jouer la musique qu'ils composaient, mais il ne voulait plus faire souffrir les filles. Depuis que la jeune femme l'évitait et l'ignorait, il ressentait une partie de la douleur que ses précédentes copines ressentaient, ou du moins le croyait-il. Il ignorait que ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que certaines avaient ressenti en comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Pas plus que ce qu'il avait mangé au matin. Il sortait avec des filles, jonglant entre elles, sans aucun scrupule, et certaines l'avaient maudit, voulant qu'il se fasse avoir à son tour. Qu'il tombe sur une briseuse de cœur, qui réduirait le sien en morceaux, juste pour qu'il comprenne.

De son côté, Emily l'observa. Il semblait pensif et elle eut des remords. Certes, il méritait de comprendre que les sentiments n'étaient pas un jeu, seulement elle ne pouvait nier qu'il changeait réellement. Elle se demanda, un instant, si leur plan n'allait pas avoir l'effet inverse. Qu'il allait redevenir ce tombeur qu'elles haïssaient toutes. La jeune femme songea à le prévenir, puis renonça. S'il redevenait cet être horrible alors il n'en vaudrait pas la peine. « Et Mitchie aurait le cœur brisé à sortir avec lui, songea-t-elle. Non, on va laisser tout ça comme c'est. S'il redevient ce pourri, alors Minimi souffrira moins en le détestant. Parce qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'il lui envoie des choses horribles à la figure. Prions juste que Nate et Jason ne vont pas trop nous en vouloir… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas les prévenir, au cas où ?… Non, ils le lui diraient. On va garder ça, juste pour nous. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même Caitlyn. Et tant pis, si on se fait lyncher. » Revenant à elle, la jeune femme regarda le lac, puis sourit doucement. Shane était dans ses pensées, sa guitare à sa gauche, puisqu'elle avait prit place à droite. Elle se baissa comme pour refaire son lacet et notant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore regardé, elle eut un léger sourire. Mettant sa main dans l'eau, elle l'aspergea. Sitôt que l'eau le toucha, il revint à lui et fixa la jeune femme étonné. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire. Elle arqua un sourcil et demanda innocemment :

« - Un problème ?

Sans prévenir, il la poussa, la faisant atterrir dans l'eau, dans un grand cri.

« - Plus maintenant, rit-il.

Bonne joueuse, elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, puis lui prit la cheville dans le but de le déséquilibrer. Il tenta bien de se défendre mais il ne réussit pas à échapper à sa prise, et la rejoignit dans le lac peu après. A présent, mouillés de la tête aux pieds, ils n'eurent plus aucun scrupules à s'asperger, ni à se faire tomber.

Deux heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent le bungalow du jeune homme qui était le plus près et interrompirent un débat. Mitchie était en train d'expliquer à Nate que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la mélodie allait, mais s'interrompit devant leur arrivée.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda-t-elle à son amie.

« - Oh trois fois rien, rit-elle. Je l'ai aspergé, il m'a poussé dans le lac, je l'ai fait tomber à son tour et après… C'est confus, mais il me semble qu'on a tenté de vider le lac en éclaboussant les alentours. Alors un conseil, n'allez pas près de l'observatoire avant demain. C'est un vrai marécage, termina-t-elle.

« - Et vous avez voulu tester les bains de boue, j'imagine, supposa Nate.

« - Non. A la base, elle est juste tombée, rit Shane en enlevant son tee-shirt avant de fouiller dans sa commode, sauf que comme je me suis moqué d'elle, elle m'a…

« - Tu me connais Minimi, se défendit la jeune femme. Je n'aime pas qu'on rigole quand je tombe, alors pour me venger, une nouvelle fois, je lui ai fait un croche-pied et après on…

« - On s'est battu comme des enfants. Résultat, on rêve tous les deux d'une bonne douche, acheva le garçon avant de rire.

En effet, Mitchie et Nate les regardaient comme s'ils venaient de leur dire qu'ils débarquaient de Mars. Il observa discrètement la brunette. Elle avait sa guitare contre elle, et les regardait l'un et l'autre, cherchant à imaginer la scène, le supposa-t-il. « Faut être timbré, ceci dit, pour se battre dans de la boue, rit-il mentalement, ou faut s'appeler Emily. Je me demande si ce genre de folie lui arrive souvent. »

De son côté, Mitchie repensait à ce qu'ils venaient de raconter et se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle venait d'imaginer la scène, mais la cause de son hilarité fut le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé peu après que son amie avait appris pour Thomas.

« - Hey arrête de te marrer dans ton coin Minimi, fais tourner.

« - C'est rien, commença-t-elle en se calmant, je repensais juste à… A Laureen quand… Quand tu as appris que… Pour Thomas et moi.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans son récit, puisque le fou rire la gagna une nouvelle fois, accompagnée par sa meilleure amie. Shane profita qu'elle riait, et semblait oublier sa présence, pour la filmer. Sachant qu'elle risquait de ne plus rire ainsi quand il serait là, avant longtemps, il voulait pouvoir la revoir une nouvelle fois. Aussi, tout en filmant, il l'observa. Elle avait les joues rouges, et en pleurait, pourtant il la trouvait encore plus jolie. « Et le fait qu'elle soit sur mon lit c'est un plus, sourit-il. » Seulement, comme elle se reprenait, il éteignit son portable et croisa le regard perplexe de son ami. Lui promettant de lui expliquer après, il écouta Emily qui se calmait plus vite, raconter l'histoire.

« - En fait, Minimi venait de me dire qu'il avait…

« - Hey ho, fais leur grâce de certains détails compromettants, l'interrompit la brunette.

Comprenant qu'ils ne savaient pas toute l'histoire, Emily décida d'improviser.

« - Oui je sais. Donc je disais, Mitchie venait de me dire qu'il avait osé se vanter d'avoir eue sa première fois, dans les vestiaires des garçons. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement intéressée, mais que c'était un pari entre eux, puisqu'il craquait en fait sur Laureen, mais bon. Du coup, quand j'ai croisé cette charmante demoiselle, je… Disons que j'ai toujours détesté les majorettes, et mademoiselle était leur cheftaine. Comme mon frère faisait partie de l'équipe, je savais qu'ils avaient un match le samedi soir. J'ai embarqué Minimi avec moi, et on a profité qu'ils étaient tous au match, pour inonder la pelouse de son jardin. C'était un vrai marécage, je ne vous raconte pas. Quand elle est revenue, j'ai fait exprès de la bousculer, pour qu'elle tombe le nez dedans, devant ce cher Thomas. Bien sûr, il a voulu la venger et je me suis retrouvée au sol aussi. Du coup, après avoir temporairement immobilisé le garçon d'un bon coup de pied dans les parties, j'ai entrepris de faire manger de la boue à cette chère majorette. Mon seul regret, n'avoir jamais filmé la scène !

« - Mais vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'elle avait, c'était énorme, conclut son amie avant de rire.

« - Nate, mon pote, le message est clair, ne jamais leur chercher des poux, visiblement, elles sont très dangereuses, intervint le jeune homme.

Se souvenant de sa présence, Mitchie se tourna et voulut le fusiller des yeux, seulement, le fait qu'il soit, comme la veille, torse nu, empêcha les mots de franchir sa gorge. Malgré elle, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et eut du mal à déglutir. Elle se revit embrasser le jeune homme, se laisser aller à ses caresses, savourer ses baisers comme s'ils étaient les derniers, mais surtout elle se revoyait lui enlever, elle-même, son tee-shirt pour pouvoir embrasser sa peau. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle laissait ses yeux se balader sur son corps et rougit lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'ils auraient probablement fait s'il ne les avait pas arrêtés.

Emily était consciente qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir, et attendait, anxieuse, sa réaction. Elle échangea un regard avec les deux garçons et nota qu'ils faisaient de même. Cependant, la brunette restait silencieuse ce qui inquiétait sa meilleure amie. Shane se plongea rapidement dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'avait la jeune femme à ne rien dire, et à le fixer avec intensité, laissant les deux autres de plus en plus perplexes.

« - Tu crois qu'il faut intervenir, chuchota Nate.

« - Bah en fait, j'hésite, vois-tu ! Parce que quand miss va se souvenir où elle est et surtout avec qui, elle risque de lui hurler des horreurs à la figure vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

« - Tu sais quelque chose ?

« - Rien de sûr mais…

La jeune femme n'alla pas plus loin. Mitchie venait de reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard chocolat du garçon qui se posait un tas de question et détourna la tête, les joues rouges. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire puis se leva.

« - Bon, visiblement notre tête à tête musical est terminé. Je… Je vous laisse. Big Emy, un conseil, prends une douche, tu pues, sourit-elle. A bientôt Nate.

Elle omit, volontairement, le jeune homme et Emily lui conseilla de ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Nate le regarda :

« - Explique, pourquoi la vidéo ?

« - Rien de mal. C'est juste que vu comment elle m'ignore… Je ne vais plus l'entendre rire avant longtemps et j'aime beaucoup son rire donc…

« - La vache, c'est trop mignon. Fermes les fenêtres, autant de sucre va attirer les abeilles, se moqua la jeune femme.

« - Mais tu me cherches ma parole, s'énerva-t-il en riant.

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de chercher à s'enfuir en sentant le danger. Seulement, Shane demanda à Nate de l'aider et elle sortit du bungalow pour s'échapper. Manque de chance, ils furent plus rapides. Nate la cintra à la taille et elle chercha à se débattre. Couverte de boue, elle ne tarda pas à le salir également, et son ami vint rapidement l'aider, attrapant les jambes de la jeune femme qui fut immobilisée. Elle chercha bien à se libérer en se tordant dans tous les sens mais se stoppa quand Shane la compara à un serpent.

« - On fait quoi maintenant, demanda le jeune homme.

« - On la ramène à la chambre. Et comme avec les triplés ?

« - Le soir d'Halloween ?

Shane se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu'Emily leur demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle eut rapidement sa réponse puisque Nate la mit sous la douche alors que son ami ouvrit l'eau d'un coup. La température de l'eau la figea quelques secondes puis, sans prévenir, alors que les garçons riaient de bon cœur, elle prit la douche et la dirigea vers eux. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement aussi mouillés qu'elle.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Jason rentra tranquillement dans son bungalow, après avoir discuté plusieurs minutes avec des garçons qui venaient depuis plusieurs étés. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il sursauta en entendant des cris dans la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à s'inquiéter en voyant de l'eau au sol, avant de l'ouvrir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, demanda-t-il.

Tout le monde se stoppa et il observa la pièce. Emily était dans la douche et pointait celle-ci dans la direction des garçons qui cherchaient, probablement, à la lui reprendre. Le sol était complètement inondé, et il grimaça en voyant les trois avec de la boue sur leurs vêtements. La jeune femme éteignit l'eau et se glissa hors de la cabine de douche, puis jusqu'à la porte.

« - Tu vas où, là, lui demanda Nate intrigué.

« - Minimi a raison. J'ai besoin d'une vraie douche. Salut et bon courage pour tout nettoyer, hurla-t-elle depuis l'entrée de leur chambre.

Ils la virent partir en courant, et se regardèrent.

« - Et les dindons de la farce, c'est qui, s'amusa Jason en les regardant.

« - C'est toi mec. Parce que tu vas devoir nettoyer alors que t'y est pour rien, rit Shane.

Il y eut un léger blanc puis, ils rirent de bon cœur. Tout en les aidant à tout remettre en ordre, le jeune homme leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, pour que la pièce soit dans cet état, et Shane lui raconta sa matinée, en évitant simplement le moment, légèrement gênant, où Mitchie l'avait fixé avec intensité, ainsi que tout ce qui concernait Thomas, ne sachant pas si son ami était au courant de la dernière histoire de la jeune femme.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent cet après-midi, Mitchie entreprit d'ignorer, du mieux possible, le jeune homme, tout en l'observant de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à croiser son regard. Elle était à présent dans le réfectoire, à écouter ses amies disserter sur le cours de Brown. S'ennuyant, elle leva les yeux et observa la table des garçons. Elle devait bien admettre que Shane suivait le plan établi par Emily. Elle le voyait rarement avec des filles, où alors ses amis étaient également présents. De plus, il fuyait Tess et Julie. La jeune femme en était certaine, puisqu'à la fin du cours, la diva l'avait appelé. Il s'était tourné en souriant. Sourire qui avait fondu quand il avait vu qui l'appelait. Mitchie qui était derrière la jeune femme avait observé la scène avec un intérêt croissant. Les garçons l'avaient attendu, en grimaçant, mais Shane avait refusé de lui parler en privé.

« - Désolé, je ne supporte pas qu'on me trahisse Tess. T'as voulu jouer la plus fine, t'as perdu. Toi et ton amie, vous me lâchez maintenant. Vous m'avez créé assez d'ennuis.

« - Mais Shane…

« - La ferme Julie. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là et je persiste dans ce que j'ai dit. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose. Et ce changement ne sera possible qu'une fois que j'aurais fait le tri dans mon entourage. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous m'oubliez ! Pour moi, vous n'êtes plus que deux camarades de cours, et ça s'arrête là ! Salut.

Sur ces mots, il leur avait tourné le dos, et les trois étaient partis en dissertant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Revenant à elle, la jeune femme regarda le jeune homme. Au même instant, il sourit joyeusement en envoyant un morceau de pain à Jason. Machinalement, il se tourna et croisa son regard. Elle fut tentée de baisser les yeux, puis se l'interdit. Au contraire, elle le soutint, jusqu'à ce que sa meilleure amie lui demande, ce qu'elle avait. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord pour ne parler de leur véritable plan à personne, aussi Mitchie éluda-t-elle :

« - J'ai un truc à faire, j'arrive !

Sur cette phrase sibylline, elle se leva et rejoignit la table des garçons. Shane ne la quittait pas des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tranquillement, elle leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir quelques secondes et Nate l'invita à rester une minute. Elle le remercia visiblement touchée et sourit avant de prendre place face à l'ancien tombeur. Elle resta cependant muette et se contenta de le fixer, en cherchant ses mots.

« - On dérange peut-être ?

« - Non, non, sourit-elle, je réfléchissais c'est tout, dit-elle en fixant Jason qui venait de parler avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Emy m'a dit que ta chanson, enfin celle que t'as chanté à la soirée pyjama était belle et que… Que je devais l'entendre, souffla-t-elle légèrement embarrassée. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de me la jouer, enfin chanter tout à l'heure ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit-il. Dis-moi juste où et quand, je serai là !

« - Après le cours de danse, et la douche obligatoire. Retrouve-moi là où on a réellement discuté la première fois… D'accord ?

Elle semblait si embarrassée de lui donner rendez-vous, qu'il se contenta d'acquiescer. Lui souriant doucement, elle se leva et repartit à sa table, en leur souhaitant bon appétit. Etant dos à eux, ils ne la virent pas faire un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, qui eut simplement un petit sourire. Elle termina rapidement son assiette, puis elles partirent toutes les deux en discutant, ignorant volontairement les regards furieux de certaines filles.

L'une d'entre elles, Tess, la fusillait littéralement des yeux. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée et surtout, qu'elle avait chanté devant eux en cours, Shane semblait captivé, par la jeune femme, s'éloignant d'elle. « Je vais finir par perdre, mon objectif, songea-t-elle. Il faut que j'arrive à les séparer de manière définitive. Elle habite le village d'à côté, et Brown est l'oncle de Shane, il réussira à venir la voir souvent s'ils restent amis après le camp. » La jeune femme avait bien vu son manège. Ses regards d'abord discrets, puis de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se regardent, à nouveau. Elle savait ce que faisait la jeune femme, pour l'avoir fait également lors de son premier été. Non qu'elle avait joué la fille timide, mais c'était une technique purement féminine destinée à faire croire à la personne du sexe opposé, qu'il menait la barque alors que la réalité était tout autre. Et en entrant dans son jeu, Shane en devenait prisonnier. La jeune femme voulut le prévenir, seulement il y avait un problème. Il lui avait fait comprendre, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures, qu'il préférait prendre ses distances. N'étant pas le genre de personne à renoncer aussi vite, Tess se décida à le prévenir, coûte que coûte.

La jeune diva arriva devant la salle avant tout le monde et sourit. Elle espérait que son meilleur ami arriverait seul, afin qu'elle puisse le prévenir, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance, puisqu'il arriva avec ses deux amis.

« - Shane, il faut que…

« - J'ai été clair tout à l'heure non ? Tu m'as trahi, payes-en les conséquences.

« - Oui je sais mais je voulais te prévenir du jeu auquel joue Mitchie. Elle n'est pas…

« - Stop ! Tu ne vas pas plus loin, la prévint-il. Mitchie est une jeune femme très attachante, qui a le sens de l'humour, et qui me donne envie de changer, alors t'es gentille tu ne la critique pas… En aucun cas !

« - Ce n'est pas une critique juste un avertissement. Elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'elle te le fait croire !

« - Ouais, c'est vrai que question gentillesse ma poule, t'es une experte, intervint Emily.

Se tournant, Shane vit les deux filles arriver tranquillement, et il se demanda depuis quand elles étaient là. Croisant le regard gêné de la brunette, il en conclut qu'elle avait entendue ce qu'il avait dit sur elle, et se retint de sourire. Revenant au présent, il écouta la joute verbale entre les deux filles et sourit en entendant les arguments d'Emily. Il devait se l'avouer, elle avait un franc-parler incroyable.

« - Ose seulement dire encore une seule fois devant moi, que Mitchie n'est qu'une allumeuse, et je te réduis en un million de morceau, Barbie, c'est clair, la menaça la jeune femme. Quand on est une garce de ton espèce, prétentieuse de son état, on évite de juger aussi mal les autres. Et avant de critiquer les gens, balaye donc devant ta porte ! Y a du ménage à faire !

Shane sourit et observa la brunette pour savoir comment elle prenait les remarques de Tess. Seulement, elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et observait les alentours sans intervenir. Elle croisa son regard et il lui sourit en désignant les deux filles qui se chamaillaient. Elle eut un léger rire et fit semblant de bâiller, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait souvent droit à ce genre de scène.

Fort heureusement, Ambre arriva rapidement, et fit entrer ses élèves. Après un échauffement en règle, elle reprit la chorégraphie qu'elle leur apprenait. Elle nota cependant, qu'une fois encore, Shane avait du mal à se concentrer, préférant observer Mitchie, qui croisait son regard de temps à autre. La jeune femme était perdue. Certes, elle gardait son plan à l'esprit, mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait mignon. « Surtout que le fait qu'il cherche à changer, à s'améliorer, juste pour toi, est flatteur, se moqua sa conscience. C'est vrai que c'est adorable. Surtout qu'il a l'air de s'y tenir. » Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme décrocha du cours, et se fit réprimander par le professeur.

« - Désolé Ambre, j'ai… J'étais ailleurs, soupira-t-elle.

« - C'était à prévoir, sourit la professeur. Quand Shane n'est pas attentif, tu ne l'es jamais non plus, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard étonné.

La jeune femme rougit, et se concentra sur le cours, tentant d'oublier les murmures qu'elle entendait. La plupart se moquait gentiment d'eux, même si certaines filles lui rappelait que le jeune homme était dangereux, alors que d'autre la fustigeait des yeux en voyant d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement. Pour sa part, Emily se contenta de lui demander s'il lui plaisait.

« - Tu sais très bien que non, souffla la jeune femme. Je te l'ai dit au début de l'été. Il est peut-être mignon mais tout en surface et moi, je préfère qu'il y ait quelque chose en dessous.

Elle sentait que sa meilleure amie n'était pas dupe, cependant elle la remercia de ne pas chercher plus loin. Au fond d'elle, Mitchie sentait très bien que les attentions du jeune homme la touchait, de plus en plus. La partie qui se languissait de lui, prenait chaque jour plus d'ampleur que la veille. Ses regards ou ses sourires accéléraient son rythme cardiaque mais elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer. Pour le moment, elle préférait crier haut et fort qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Le cours s'acheva rapidement, et elle rejoignit son bungalow où elle prit une douche. Elle eut envie de se dépêcher ou de se faire plus jolie que d'habitude mais le refusa. Si elle faisait un quelconque effort qu'il décelait, il saurait que c'était gagné, qu'elle lui pardonnait, or elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache avant qu'elle soit prête à le lui dire. Elle rejoignit le ponton, presque une demi-heure après la fin du cours. Sans surprise, il était déjà là, téléphonant à quelqu'un.

« - _…_ Très drôle Karen. Je te dis que non. Je ne renonce pas. _…_ Bah tant pis, je me farcirais le garage. Faudra bien qu'on le fasse un jour, de toute façon, soupira-t-il. _…_ C'est ça. Je prendrais tes gants pour attraper la vermine, et je la cacherais dans ta penderie, qu'en penses-tu ? _…_ Pas faux, j'en suis effectivement incapable. _…_ Ouais, on en reparle le soir du concours. _…_ J'ai hâte que tu la rencontres, je te jure. Elle est tellement géniale. _…_ Oui maman aussi, mais Mitchie et toi vous avez tellement de choses en commun que voilà. _…_ J'ai envie d'avoir ton avis. _…_ Et bien tant pis, je m'en passerai finalement. _…_ D'accord, d'accord, allez à plus !

Il rit joyeusement, puis se décida à raccrocher, alors que la jeune femme signala sa présence. Malgré elle, elle était ravie qu'il veuille la présenter à sa sœur dont il l'était si proche et voulut faire un commentaire. Elle se retint cependant à temps. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas censée lui avoir pardonné. Lui souriant doucement, elle s'assit face à lui, et il soupira.

« - Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ambre peut se montrer très… Agaçante, quand elle le veut, soupira-t-il.

« - Pas grave. Tu la connais bien ?

« - Elle sort avec mon oncle depuis quelques mois, donc oui… Je… J'imagine que t'as quelque chose d'autre à faire après ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'avoue être curieuse. Selon Emy elle est superbe donc…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et il sourit doucement. Prenant sa guitare, il la lui joua, la fixant à mesure qu'il lui chantait combien il était désolé.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'il chanta, la jeune femme sentit chaque note, chaque mot la toucher bien plus qu'ils ne devraient, et sourit. Il s'excusait avec tellement de sincérité qu'elle eut envie de lui pardonner. Il semblait si sincère, et une partie d'elle, regrettait leur amitié, et les baisers qu'ils échangeaient, malgré tout. Ils étaient plus agréables et surtout plus chastes que ceux, pleins de passions qui leur faisaient perdre pied. La jeune femme s'étonna d'être pressée de jouer au couple avec lui, juste pour n'avoir besoin d'aucune excuse pour l'embrasser le matin, ou à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Aucune excuse, nul besoin de se cacher, elle avait hâte. La chanson prit fin, et elle lui sourit, restant muette quelques secondes, afin de rassembler ses mots.

« - Emy et Caitlyn avaient raison, j'ai été stupide de quitter la salle avant la fin. Elle est vraiment belle. On sent que tu l'as faite avec ton cœur.

« - C'est le cas. Tu sais, ce soir-là, je pensais à toi, j'avais même carrément oublié qui était face à moi… Je sais qu'on a eu, elle et moi, une espèce d'histoire épisodique mais ça ne comptait pas. On ne s'aimait pas, et je ne l'aime toujours pas. Alors d'accord je change, mais ce n'est pas pour elle. Elle ne mérite pas que j'arrête de papillonner, enfin si mais pas autant que toi. J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, quand je disais que tu étais attachante et que tu me donnais envie de changer. Avant toi je… J'ai jamais rencontré une fille qui me donne envie de lui plaire. Enfin si, mais c'était facile, j'avais qu'à sourire mais avec toi, ça ne suffisait pas. Et j'en suis heureux, parce que grâce à ça, tu me résistais et plus tu refusais ma présence plus je voulais te l'imposer. Je pensais souvent à toi, cherchant un moyen de t'approcher, de te donner envie de me connaître. De gratter sous la surface.

« - Et maintenant ?

« - Maintenant, sourit-il, tu me hantes complètement. Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à toi. Je me demande si tu me pardonnes, si tu le feras un jour, ce que je peux faire pour que tu me donnes une dernière chance. Je me demande si tu penses à moi, ce que tu penses de moi, ce que tu fais, où tu es ? Avec qui ? Si de temps à autre, tu penses à nous ? A moi ? Aux baisers qu'on a échangés, à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois. Que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, après le concours final… A ce qui s'est passé à l'observatoire l'autre soir, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« - A ce propos je… Pour les autres, je n'ai aucune réponse, mais pour celle-là je… Oui. J'y pense souvent et je voulais te remercier de m'avoir arrêté. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même ce soir-là. Après, j'ignore si je pourrais te pardonner, ni même ce que tu peux faire pour m'aider à y voir clair. Mais oui, malgré moi, je pense souvent à toi. Je te maudis pour tous ces moments passés dans tes bras, où je me sens tellement bien, tous ces baisers dont je n'arrive pas à me lasser, des fois je regrette qu'ils soient finis, d'autres fois je m'en réjouis… Tout est confus dans ma tête. Laisse-moi le temps de trier tout ça, de m'y retrouver. J'ai besoin d'y voir clair si je veux te donner une réponse honnête. Je ne dis pas qu'elle te conviendra, mais au moins, je serais sûre.

Il la regarda et acquiesça doucement. Certes, il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle lui dise que finalement, elle ne lui pardonnait pas mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi elle lui refuserait ce pardon. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et comprenant qu'elle n'ajouterait rien, il soupira. Le jeune homme voulait ajouter quelque chose, cependant, il ignorait quoi, aussi il se contenta de la regarder, cherchant à graver ses traits dans son esprit. Pour une fois, qu'elle lui faisait face sans le regarder avec colère ou dégoût.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as peur que je disparaisse ?

« - Non, c'est juste que j'aime te regarder. T'as un regard incroyable et c'est toujours un plaisir de s'y noyer, avoua-t-il les joues rouges.

Mitchie le regarda pensif, puis baissa lentement les yeux, embarrassée. « Aucun doute, il sait comment parler à une fille, songea-t-elle. Allez courage Mitchie, tu ne dois pas céder tout de suite. Plus tard, mais pas maintenant ! »

« - Bon, je vais… Te laisser, dit-elle en se levant. J'ai été ravie d'entendre ta chanson et je… J'ignore pour qui elle était mais j'espère qu'elle l'a aimé.

« - Aucune idée, sourit-il. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était belle, mais pas si elle t'avait plu, donc je l'ignore.

« - Oui, j'ai aimé, sourit-elle. Et je suis touchée de voir ce que je t'inspire… A bientôt, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un pas tranquille, loupant le regard qu'il lui lança. « Karen a raison, je suis vraiment accroché. Faut dire qu'elle est accrochante. Thomas, j'espère qu'on se croisera jamais mais si un jour c'est le cas, faudra que je te remercie de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Comme ça, je peux l'avoir pour moi. Enfin peut-être… » A son tour, il se leva et rejoignit son bungalow en se demandant quand il saurait si oui ou non, elle lui pardonnait ce baiser. Il rêvait du moment où ils seraient amis. Non qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec mais s'il réussissait à être amis à la fin du concours final, alors il aurait une chance qu'elle accepte qu'ils soient ensemble plus tard. Surtout qu'il voulait que Karen la rencontre. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elles allaient s'entendre à merveille.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Mitchie regagna son bungalow, avec les paroles du refrain dans sa tête. Il voulait juste s'expliquer. A présent c'était chose faite. Il était prêt à l'attendre, et il allait devoir être patient, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Quant à elle, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'éloigner de son côté, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester près de lui. Perdue dans ce drôle de paradoxe, Mitchie passa les deux jours qui suivirent, plongée dans ses réflexions, cherchant à trouver une réponse. Elle savait déjà celle qu'elle allait donner à Shane. Elle avait la réponse depuis le soir de la soirée pyjama. Elle devait lui accorder une dernière chance de changer. Croire en lui et en ses promesses une dernière fois. Seulement, qui pourrait lui fournir la réponse à ses propres questions ? Qui pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, puisqu'elle refusait de parler de ses problèmes. De son dilemme ! Devait-elle écouter son cœur et ses envies ? Oublier le plan et toutes ses machinations, pour vivre, éventuellement, quelque chose avec Shane ? Ou au contraire, devait-elle obéir à son côté rationnel ? Se contenter de suivre le plan établi et ne pas en changer une ligne ? Briser le cœur de Shane, comme il avait brisé celui de tant de filles ? Les venger, sans même les connaître ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Soupirant, elle ouvrit pour faire face à Nate.

« - Salut, je dérange ?

« - Non, entre. Que puis-je pour toi, demanda-t-elle.

« - Et bien, tu te souviens y a deux jours, on bossait sur ma chanson et tu as pris des notes ou je ne sais pas quoi ? Tu pourrais me passer ton bloc que je reprenne tout ?

« - Ouais, pas de problème.

Tout en parlant, elle fouilla dans son chevet et en sortit le bloc-notes qu'elle lui tendit, alors qu'une feuille pliée en quatre, s'échappa du meuble. La rattrapant, la jeune femme la remit dans le tiroir qu'elle ferma.

« - Merci. Je te ramène ça rapidement… Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Shane et toi, que j'ignore ?

« - Tout dépend de ce qu'il t'a dit. Il m'a fait écouter sa chanson et je réfléchis toujours à savoir, s'il mérite une dernière chance.

« - Tu sais, tout ça ne me regarde pas, j'en suis conscient, mais pour être honnête, je… Je connais Shane depuis bientôt dix ans Mitchie et c'est la première fois qu'une fille le met dans cet état. Je veux dire, il pense sans arrêt à toi, te regarde sans arrêt. Je trouve ça cool. Il a arrêté de voir Tess qui lui pourrissait le cerveau, il a envoyé Julie sur les roses, et même Lola commence à ne plus lui en vouloir pour l'année dernière, c'est positif… Entre tes mains, t'as la chance de pouvoir l'aider à devenir, enfin, un mec respecté par les filles et je trouve ça bien. Parce que t'es une personne intelligente.

« - Dis donc, tu me mets la pression ou je me trompe ?

« - Tu te trompes. Je te l'ai dit, ça ne me regarde pas. Pourtant, crois-moi, j'aimerais te donner mon avis.

« - Te gêne pas, j'ai déjà celui d'Emy, Caitlyn, Tess, à en croire ce que j'ai entendu, donc vas-y donne le tien. Ça m'aidera sûrement à faire le tri.

« - Ne le juge pas trop vite. Au fond, Shane est quelqu'un de bien ! Ne détruis pas ce qu'il devient. S'il te plait.

Lui promettant d'y réfléchir, la jeune femme le mit dehors, lui expliquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Emily et Caitlyn pour répéter la chanson qu'elles chanteraient pour le concours de la plage. Le jeune homme regagna son bungalow et assis sur son lit, ouvrit le bloc pour chercher la bonne page. Seulement, comme il s'en aperçut rapidement, Mitchie ne détachait jamais les pages et la moitié étaient noircis, d'idées diverses. Seule une page différait du reste. Ecrite au stylo à bille, et proprement, la jeune femme y parlait de Shane, comme il le comprit en voyant le prénom. Songeant que c'était quelque chose de personnel, il tourna la page et reprit son travail de recherche. Il trouva rapidement les notes et commença à les reprendre, seulement la page au stylo l'intriguait. Secouant la tête, il chercha à l'oublier pour terminer la chanson sur laquelle, il travaillait depuis quatre mois.

Durant une heure, il y parvint, puis l'écriture de Mitchie lui revint en mémoire. Elle y parlait de son ami, et ce détail l'intrigua. Si bien qu'il soupira, et rongé par le remord, il reprit la page et lut ce qui y était d'inscrit.

« _Un baiser, deux, trois, quatre… Un volé, deux donnés, trois offerts, quatre reçus… Et une idiote qui se sent paumée. Et tout ça à cause d'un mec ! Shane, communément appelé canari sur le déclin, et affectueusement surnommé, merci Big Emy,_ (marque déposée) _tombeur à la manque. Cinq lettres qui réussissent à accélérer mon rythme cardiaque et la seconde d'après à me donner envie de vomir. Et entre-nous, y a quoi ? De l'amour ? Du désir ? Une passion dévorante, qui nous consume chaque jour un peu plus et qui nous laissera mourir, le cœur calciné à la fin de l'été ? Un désir refoulé et un manque_ (plus que certain) _d'amour charnel ? Thomas je te hais ! Si t'avais rien fait ce jour-là, je ne serais pas perdue aujourd'hui ! Je n'aurais pas secrètement envie de me blottir contre Shane des nuits entières, juste pour le sentir contre moi. Sa chaleur me réchauffant et me rassurant, comme un cocon protecteur ! Je n'aurais pas envie de l'embrasser quand il me parle ! Pire, je n'aurais jamais perdu la tête au point de le laisser m'embrasser avec autant de passion, le laisser passer sa main sous ma tunique. Ceci dit, faut dire ce qui est, c'était vraiment agréable, tout comme la nuit que j'ai passé contre lui. Je me demande s'il a la peau douce ? Je sais qu'il est musclé et pour cause, je l'ai espionné_ (oh petite coquine que tu es Mitchie) _quand il nageait. Juste avant notre premier baiser ceci dit ! N'empêche… Il change réellement ? Il le fait exprès ?… C'est un alien débarqué de Jupiter qui a faculté de se transformer en prince charmant le lundi et de devenir le pire des salauds le mardi ?_ (Un peu de sérieux mademoiselle ! (Oui monsieur (sans commentaire !) :p)) _Bref ! Le sujet principal de cette lettre, destinée à moi-même_ (marque non déposée je n'avais pas le temps et le bureau était fermé.) _Est-ce que Shane change réellement ? Fait-il semblant juste pour me briser le cœur ? Peut-il y arriver ?_ (Question très pertinente chérie. (La ferme !)) _Le débat est ouvert._ (Les pour d'un côté, les contre de l'autre. Les abstentions sont partu (oui, du verbe parturer.)) Pressons ! Pressons ! Pressons ! (Faut que j'arrête Grease (marque déposée, ils avaient le temps et une secrétaire))) _n'empêche y a beaucoup de parenthèse d'un coup. Comme l'a dit Big Emy en cours de Math_ (en se levant d'un bond et en hurlant s'il vous plait) _INVASION !_ (Restez concentrée, mademoiselle. (Oui monsieur)) _Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Est-ce que je dois réellement croire qu'il change ? Surtout juste pour moi ? C'est fou, peut-être que je le mérite pas ! Ceci dit c'est flatteur _(Désolé monsieur ma conscience m'a piqué mon stylo ! (Je me demande si ça serait une excuse valable pour les cours ? ça changerait du traditionnel « mon chien a mangé ma feuille. » Là ça serait « c'est ma conscience qui l'a rangé. » (ah ah))) _Et pourquoi l'idée qu'il change pour me plaire accélère mon cœur ? Et pourquoi j'ai envie de jeter cette feuille et de me blottir contre lui ?_ (J'ai envie de l'embrasser, c'est grave docteur ?) (Non vous êtes amoureuse mademoiselle.) (Impossible, je ne le connais pas !… Mais je dois avouer qu'il me plait. Que c'est compliqué d'être une fille !) _Ouais, je suis perdue quoi ! Il me plait, je lui plais, on se plait. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, il a envie de m'embrasser, on s'embrasse et puis c'est tout !_ (C'est normal et c'est de votre âge !)_… Et le fait que j'ai extrêmement envie de le sentir contre moi, à m'embrasser et à me faire vibrer, pire le simple fait d'avoir envie de lui c'est aussi normal et de notre âge ?_ (Va savoir) _Je ne sais pas, mais pas envie d'être abonnée aux douches froides, moi !_ »

Nate ferma le bloc et soupira. Partagé entre son mal-être d'avoir lu ses confidences, et la joie qu'il avait eu en lisant sa lettre, le jeune homme resta muet plusieurs minutes. Jason entra à ce moment-là et le regarda. Lui rappelant que le repas était bientôt servi, il entra dans la salle de bain, laissant son ami revenir à lui. Sans un mot, il reprit la feuille qui contenait les notes de Mitchie pour sa chanson, il les recopia et rangea le tout. Il le lui rendrait durant le dîner.

SsSsSs

Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Perso, j'adore la lettre de Mitchie qui ressemble, avouons-le, à rien, mais elle est très explicative. ET vous ? Le moment où Shane remet Tess en place ? Quand il joue sa chanson à Mitchie ? Quand il fait une bataille d'eau avec Emy ? Et de boue aussi au passage. =)

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Je vous rappelle que pour avoir accès à toutes les infos, les photos des chapitres, les extraits quand j'en poste ou autre, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le lien dans ma bio qui vous conduira à ma page facebok dédiée à mes histoires. =)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je ne dis rien comme ça le mystère reste entier. Simplement un grand **merci** à **Nounah** (Hello, hello. Ouais la lettre est complètement dingue lool On dirait mon journal intime mdrr. Ouais enfin je ne suis pas sûre que l'imper de Columbo irait à Shane _but why not ?_ lool Bisouilles), **Hogwart's Power**, **MissApple17**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Angylafan**, **Mli** (Hello. Ravie de savoir que tu me lis bien que tu ne sois pas fan de l'univers. J'apprécie =) Et pour les derniers posts irréguliers navrée j'espère qu'ils redeviendront plus réguliers. =) Bisous), et **man34** pour leurs reviews. Elles mont toutes beaucoup touchées. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Merci également à **Jeni Kat**, **MissLizze** (Hello. Et ouais t'as raison, les filles aussi peuvent prendre les choses en mains. =) Bisous), et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leur review sur mon OS de la St-Valentin.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Ju Lie** qui a répondu correctement à la question que j'ai posé sur ma page. Plus d'infos après le chapitre. =)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13**

La répétition des filles s'acheva et après une nouvelle douche réglementaire, elles rejoignirent la salle à manger. La plupart des élèves étaient là, elles s'installèrent donc rapidement. Presque aussitôt, Nate les rejoignit et s'assit face à Mitchie qui le regarda amusée.

« - Je te manque déjà ?

« - Je plaide coupable, rit-il avant de redevenir sérieux. En fait je voulais juste te rendre ton bloc mais j'hésite parce qu'il faut que je te parle d'une chose… Que j'ai lu, alors que je n'aurais pas du, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu… Oh flûte de zut ! Serait-ce la page que je crains ?

« - Si c'est celle écrite au stylo qui parle d'une invasion de parenthèse, alors oui. Désolé, je n'aurais pas du, mais j'ai vu un mot qui m'a intrigué et je… Je n'ai pas résisté.

« - Rends-moi mon bloc, s'il te plait, éluda-t-elle, on en parlera euh… Plus tard !

Il acquiesça et le lui tendit s'excusant, une nouvelle fois, pour son indiscrétion, puis rejoignit sa table. Seulement, il ne toucha pas à son assiette, se contentant d'observer la table des filles. Pour deux raisons. La première, il se demandait si Mitchie lui pardonnerait, et il appréhendait l'interrogatoire qu'elle risquait de lui faire subir. L'autre raison était qu'il pensait souvent à Emily. Sa manière d'agir, d'avoir toujours une blague à faire l'amusait et au fond de lui, il devait l'avouer, il avait aimé la sentir contre lui, quelques jours auparavant. Il ignorait cependant ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, mais pour le moment ça ne le gênait pas réellement. Même si les jours étaient comptés. Trois semaines et l'été serait fini. « Donc si tu veux sortir avec mon pote, faut te bouger, lui souffla sa conscience. » Il eut un maigre sourire, puis termina son assiette, en guettant un geste ou un mot de la jeune femme, lui indiquant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Seulement, elle sortit sans réellement le regarder.

Avant de quitter la salle, Mitchie s'excusa auprès de ses amies, et prit la direction du bungalow des garçons. Pour avoir vérifié, avant de se lever, elle savait qu'ils mangeaient toujours. Avisant un arbre en face, elle y grimpa et assise sur une branche, attendit tranquillement qu'ils arrivent, sans se faire voir. Profitant de cette nouvelle invisibilité, elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et reprit le bloc-notes pour relire ce qu'elle avait écrit ce soir-là. Elle ne s'était jamais relue, et n'avait pas l'intention de se relire avant d'être chez elle. Elle sourit à ses remarques, et aux bêtises qu'elle avait ajoutées. Seulement, en arrivant aux dernières phrases, elle blanchit légèrement. « Et dire qu'il a lu ça ! Je me demande ce qu'il en a pensé, se dit-elle. Et surtout si je vais oser lui poser la question. » La jeune femme fut dérangée dans ses pensées par trois démarches et baissa les yeux. Ils revenaient tranquillement du réfectoire et elle eut un léger sourire en notant que si Nate semblait pensif, les deux autres discutaient avec animation du concours qui approchait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils la remarque et en profita pour les écouter. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre Shane espérer qu'il aurait sa réponse d'ici le concours. « Oh ça tu l'auras, c'est certain, sourit-elle. Dès que tu me reparleras, je te dirais que je te pardonne… Et j'en ai envie. Je veux croire que tu changes Shane. Peut-être pas pour moi, mais je le sens, tu n'es plus le même. Et tu me plais de plus en plus. » Secouant la tête, elle siffla et sourit lorsqu'elle les vit se tourner sans la voir. Ils regardaient derrière eux mais au niveau du sol, ce que ferait n'importe qui. Jason haussa les épaules, commença à rentrer, et la jeune femme sourit. Elle fit exprès de faire tomber son bloc au sol. Les trois se retournèrent, une nouvelle fois, et Nate prit le bloc plus rapidement que Shane.

« - C'est celui de Mitchie, dit-il machinalement avant de lever les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-haut ? Tu nous espionnes ? Moi qui me demandais comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« - Je t'attendais mon cher. Et j'y peux rien si mon bureau est situé devant votre bungalow. Non, en fait, j'avais juste envie… De ne croiser personne, dit-elle en les rejoignant au sol. Il faut qu'on parle… De ce que tu as vu et lu là-dedans, soupira-t-elle en désignant le bloc qu'il tenait.

« - Evitons ton bureau, s'il te plait. Il ne m'a pas l'air… Bon j'avoue, je n'ai jamais aimé grimper dans les arbres, avoua-t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Acquiesçant, elle lui demanda s'il connaissait un endroit sûr et Shane leur suggéra l'observatoire, arguant, en souriant, qu'on y était rarement dérangé. Mitchie lui sourit en hochant la tête et ils s'y rendirent en silence. Quand ils y furent, ils s'assirent face à face, et le jeune homme s'excusa une nouvelle fois d'avoir lu ses confidences. Elle l'écouta patiemment expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait puis, quand il eut terminé son laïus, elle soupira.

« - Je t'en veux pas de l'avoir lu. Ok j'apprécie moyennement qu'on lise mes états d'âmes, surtout que je viens de le relire et y a certains points que j'aurais aimés garder secret mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre à en parler. Rassure-moi, t'as rien dit ? A… A personne ?

« - Rassure-toi ! Personne ne sait, hormis les filles et mes amis, que j'ai lu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du. Visiblement, nous sommes les seuls à connaître le contenu de cette page. Je ne dirais rien, ajouta-t-il. Pas sans ton autorisation verbale. Autorisation que je vérifierais si elle vient d'un tiers, tu peux être tranquille, ton secret est bien gardé, mais je crois que… Que cette page contient la réponse à tes questions.

« - Pardon ? De quelles questions, tu parles, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Savoir si tu peux pardonner à Shane, cet espèce de baiser avec Julie. Visiblement, tu… Tu apprécies sa présence, sourit-il mal à l'aise.

Le regardant, la jeune femme soupira.

« - En effet, je l'apprécie, c'est indéniable, et le fait qu'il change comme ça… J'ignore pourquoi il fait ça mais…

« - Pour toi.

« - Peut-être, concéda-t-elle. Toujours est-il que le Shane qu'il devient me plait mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un changement en surface. Imagine qu'une fois que je lui dise oui, il redevienne ce gars atroce ? Ce briseur de cœur à la manque ? Je ne veux pas souffrir Nate ! Encore moins avec lui. Je dois être sûre mais j'ignore comment cesser de douter. Comment savoir s'il ne joue pas un jeu ? Je veux dire, je pourrais te le demander mais qui me dirait que tu serais franc ? Tu me l'as dit, c'est ton ami depuis près de dix ans, tu pourrais mentir pour lui.

« - Oui sauf que je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse souffrir… Tu sais, je te considère un peu comme ma petite sœur et il a beau être presque mon frère, je t'apprécie également beaucoup. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il ne change pas qu'en surface. Ça se ressent même dans sa manière d'écrire. Sa chanson qu'il a jouée à la soirée pyjama… Elle diffère complètement de tout ce qu'il a écrit seul, depuis que je le connais. Je ne veux pas qu'il te brise le cœur, c'est certain, mais au vu de ce que j'ai lu tout à l'heure, je crois que je ne peux rien faire pour t'empêcher de tomber amoureuse. C'est déjà trop tard ! Tu es contre l'idée et tu la réfutes très bien, mais il n'empêche que tu craques pour lui. T'es pas obligée de répondre, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Ceci dit, je ne lui dirais rien. C'est à toi de lui dire de la manière que tu juges la plus en adéquation avec ton caractère, moi j'interviens pas, mais si tu veux en parler un soir, pas de problème. Je suis ton homme !

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et lui proposa d'oublier ce qu'il avait lu, ou du moins certains détails. Le jeune homme acquiesça et lui tendit la main, lui proposant son amitié, qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Tous deux rassurés sur le lien qui les unissait, ils descendirent et rejoignirent le bungalow du garçon en parlant avec légèreté. Elle lui confia donc qu'il était temps qu'elle accède à la demande de son ami. Quand il rentra, il prévint Shane que Mitchie voulait lui parler de quelque chose. La rejoignant, il soupira. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus mais il commençait à s'apercevoir que les filles étaient plus compliquées qu'il ne le pensait et il sentait qu'avec Mitchie rien ne serait jamais gagné. Néanmoins, il lui fit face, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole la première. Ce qu'elle fit. Seulement, lorsqu'elle parla, ce ne fut pas réellement pour dire la phrase qu'il attendait.

« - Tu m'accompagnes ? J'ai envie de marcher près du lac ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, et la suivit lorsqu'elle commença à s'y diriger. Durant plusieurs secondes, ils ne dirent rien, écoutant les bruits alentours plus qu'autre chose, puis ils arrivèrent sur le ponton. S'accoudant, face au lac, elle soupira de bien-être, alors que, comme elle, il avait les deux coudes en appui sur la balustrade.

« - J'aime bien venir ici, c'est tellement calme, sourit-elle. J'ai toujours aimé ce lac. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

« - C'est stupide, rit-elle, mais quand j'étais plus jeune. Je devais avoir sept huit ans par là, j'étais avec mes parents de l'autre côté de la rive. On faisait un pique-nique avec la famille d'Emy, entre autre. On était toutes les deux en train de barboter là où on avait pied. Nos parents philosophaient sur la vie et mon père a dit une phrase du genre « celui qui repousse ses propres limites peut tout réussir » ou un truc similaire. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin, j'étais occupée et puis deux heures après, on jouait avec ses frères. Je sais plus trop comment c'est parti mais Loris, le plus jeune, m'a mise au défi de nager dans le lac. A cette époque, je ne nageais pas très bien, précisa-t-elle en regardant son interlocuteur. Comme une andouille, et malgré le fait que Damien m'assurait qu'il y avait des requins, rit-elle, j'ai accepté le pari. Nos parents comptaient sur les garçons pour nous surveiller, je crois, enfin toujours est-il qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu partir dans l'eau. J'ai commencé à nager, et je me suis donnée comme défi personnel, de nager jusqu'au milieu. Sauf que je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait qu'il n'y avait aucune marque pour prévenir que j'aurais atteint mon objectif, mais je la cherchais. Bref, j'ai nagé, encore et encore, et je commençais à fatiguer. J'ai pensé à renoncer et faire demi-tour quand la voix de mon père a raisonné dans ma tête. Celui qui repousse ses propres limites peut tout réussir. Du coup, je me suis forcée à continuer encore un peu, et encore. Je me répétais encore un mètre et que tu auras battu tes limites ! Finalement, je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. C'était la première fois que je nageais, autant. J'étais super fière de moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vaincu le lac, et ses requins, sourit-elle. Bon mon père est venu me chercher parce que je n'osais pas faire demi-tour de peur de me noyer, mais bon. Depuis, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou de me dépasser, je viens ici. Soit pour nager, soit pour être au calme… Un peu stupide, non ?

« - Enfantin, mais tu avais l'âge. En tout cas, c'est une histoire mignonne, sourit-il. J'ignorais que tu avais déjà besoin de te dépasser à cette époque.

« - Tu ignores beaucoup de chose de moi, rit-elle, mais je te donne une chance de les découvrir.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Et bien, tu as raison, admit la jeune femme. Tu as le droit à une dernière chance. Le fait est que tu changes, c'est indéniable et tu m'as prouvé que tu le voulais vraiment. T'as été jusqu'à réussir à convaincre ma meilleure amie de me trahir légèrement pour que je vois que tu n'es plus ce tombeur à la manque. Et… ça m'impressionne ! Que tu te donnes autant de mal, juste pour une amitié estivale.

« - Qui te dit qu'elle ne sera qu'estivale ? Ou qu'on restera juste ami ? Mais je te promets de tout faire pour ne pas rechuter. J'y travaille. La preuve, hormis Emy, tu es la seule avec qui je prends le risque d'être seul. Je veux dire, Emy n'est pas mon genre, et je suis déjà sous ton charme, tu le sais, donc si je venais à flancher et t'embrasser, tu m'en voudrais, sans doute, moins que si j'embrassais une autre. Caitlyn ne m'a pas pardonné et certaines filles… En fait, j'ignore leurs intentions. Donc je préfère être avec Nate ou Jay. Ils savent comment m'empêcher de jouer au con.

« - Je comprends. C'est tout à ton honneur. D'ailleurs faut que je t'avoue, si Tess n'était pas venue me prévenir, nul doute que je t'aurais pardonné. Votre plan à Emy et toi, était parfait.

« - Donc si je le suis, je ne commets pas d'impair ?

« - Si. Que tu changes, je veux bien, que tu te conformes à un plan qui ne respecte pas ton caractère, je ne veux pas. Reste toi-même en t'améliorant. Nate m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu étais quelqu'un de bien au fond de toi, et je veux le croire. Et si je peux t'aider à trouver en toi la force d'être un garçon bien, alors tu peux compter sur ma présence. Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux mais c'est ta dernière chance. Tu n'as de toute façon pas vraiment besoin de moi, vu que tu as jeté Tess et Julie de ton entourage mais bon. Je pense que sans elles, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

« - Ce n'est pas faux. Mais à mon tour, faut que je t'avoue que ta présence me rend meilleur. Je veux dire, ok je change, principalement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi, mais sans toi, tout ça n'aurait pas été possible. Tu m'es légèrement indispensable et je compte profiter de t'avoir près de moi, pour faire le plus gros du travail. Et puis qui sait, si j'arrive à te prouver avant le concours final que le tombeur en moi est définitivement mort, peut-être que tu seras toujours d'accord pour que notre amitié évolue en quelque de plus fort, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - Prouve-moi qu'en me mettant avec toi, à la fin de l'été, je ne souffrirais pas, et peut-être que je me laisserais tenter… Je vais rentrer maintenant, mais je tenais à te le dire clairement, je ne t'en veux plus le moins du monde. Tu avais raison. Tu changes mais t'es pas encore à l'abri d'un faux pas. Cela dit, t'as fait le plus gros, reste plus qu'à regarder où tu mets les pieds. Bonne soirée.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement et commença à partir quand il la retint. S'approchant, il embrassa sa joue, lui chuchotant un 'merci' à l'oreille. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle prit la direction de son bungalow en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui prouver qu'avec lui, elle ne souffrirait pas. Entrant, elle interrompit la répétition du prochain concours, et se joignit aux deux autres, joyeusement.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Dès le lendemain, Tess crut s'étouffer. Elle était attablée avec ses amies, comme chaque matin, à la table qu'elle avait jugée la meilleure, quand Shane suivi de ses deux amis, entrèrent. Aucun d'eux ne lui jeta un regard et elle en fut blessée. Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentit en voyant son meilleur ami faire la bise à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale.

La veille, après leur répétition, Mitchie avait prévenu Emy qu'elle avait décidé de laisser une dernière chance à Shane et Caitlyn avait jugé que c'était une bonne idée. Même si elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'il changeait réellement, le croire c'était déjà l'aider, comme le lui avait dit la brunette. Seulement en le voyant entrer, ses doutes s'amenuisèrent. Elle l'avait suivi des yeux et noté, ravie, qu'il ne s'était ni arrêté à la table de Tess, ni même qu'il avait sourit à une fille en particulier.

« - Salut toi, dit-il en embrassant la joue de Mitchie qui le lui rendit, bien dormi ?

« - Parfaitement, sourit la jeune femme alors qu'il faisait la bise à Emy. Et toi ?

« - Tranquille. Salut Caitlyn, fit-il ennuyé.

« - Salut. Un problème, demanda l'interpelée.

« - Ouais, un cas de conscience pour être exact. Si je me trompe c'est trop tôt pour te faire la bise ?

« - C'est gentil de te renseigner, dit-elle en embrassant Nate. Mais ça va. Enfin je veux dire, c'est bon. T'as mon autorisation, sourit-elle.

Elle ne le faisait pas pour lui mais pour la brunette qui avait presque réussi à la convaincre qu'il changeait mais qu'il avait besoin qu'on arrête de le traiter comme un paria, aussi Caitlyn leur proposa de manger avec elles et ils allèrent se servir, après avoir accepté. Durant leur absence, elles reprirent leur conversation sur les cours de la journée. Ils se joignirent rapidement à la conversation, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'avait prévu le prof de chant.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, le jeune homme observa comment Mitchie s'était habillée et souffla à son oreille qu'il la trouvait mignonne. De stupeur, elle s'arrêta et le fixa alors qu'il avait un petit sourire. Lui faisant un signe de la main, il lui donna rendez-vous devant la salle et partit sous son regard étonné. Ses deux amies cherchèrent à comprendre et lui posèrent des questions. La jeune femme y répondit en souriant, lui expliquant qu'il venait de lui faire un compliment, sans savoir que Béryl, qui était derrière elles dans le but de les rejoindre, venait d'entendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Se sentant blessée, elle se promit de se venger.

« - Hey Béryl, ça gaze, demanda Emily en se retournant. Avec Tim, tout roule ?

« - Ouais. Ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie, mais ça passe le temps, sourit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et vous ? J'ai vu Shane manger avec vous.

« - En théorie, il y avait aussi Nate et Jason, tu sais, rit Caitlyn, mais ouais, il était là aussi.

Tout en discutant, elles prirent le chemin de la salle de classe, et Mitchie nota qu'ils étaient déjà là. Sans se concerter, elles décidèrent de les rejoindre, mais la brunette rougit lorsque Shane lui fit un clin d'œil. Emily et Caitlyn se mirent en quête d'interroger la rouquine sur son histoire avec Tim, alors que de son côté, Mitchie était appuyée contre la balustrade, en réfléchissant à l'attitude du jeune homme. Il lui avait semblait qu'il était sincère, et il changeait réellement, alors pourquoi refusait-elle de jouer franc-jeu avec lui ? Par peur de souffrir ? Par masochisme ? La jeune femme ignorait la réponse à cette question. Soupirant, elle s'aperçut que c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps. « Depuis que tu côtoies Shane, récapitula sa conscience. C'est dingue, il chamboule tout, et je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Je veux dire, si j'en ai envie, je crois, mais je préfère quand les situations sont simples et celle-là est digne des plus grands casse-tête contemporains. Autant chercher à connaître l'origine de la vie, ça serait plus simple. » Une main passa devant ses yeux, la faisant revenir à elle. Levant le nez, elle regarda Shane voulant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et nota qu'il désignait la porte. Le cours allait commencer. Par galanterie, il la laissa passer, en lui tenant la porte et sourit lorsqu'elle le remercia.

Durant tout le cours, elle resta la plus concentrée possible mais savoir qu'il avait pris place juste derrière elle, la dérangeait sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la cause. Elle appréciait, il était vrai, les attentions qu'il avait pour elle, les regards qu'il lui lançait, ou sa manière de chercher souvent sa présence, pourtant, elle l'avait l'impression, étrange, de n'être qu'un prix de consolation. Mitchie savait d'où lui venait cette impression. Elle n'avait jamais su pour quelles raisons, il avait décidé d'annuler le pari ? Sentait-il qu'il le perdrait coûte que coûte ? Avait-il compris qu'elle lui résisterait tant qu'il ne se montrerait pas plus respectueux envers la gente féminine ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas l'heure et, fort heureusement pour elle, Brown ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle n'était pas concentrée. Aussi, quand tout le monde se leva, elle en fit de même, s'interrogeant sur la leçon du jour. Se promettant d'interroger sa meilleure amie, plus tard, sur ce point elle rejoignit le groupe dehors.

La journée passa rapidement et, comme elles avaient répété leur prochain passage à fond, les filles étaient simplement épuisées lorsque sonna l'heure du dîner. Néanmoins, elles se rendirent dans la salle et s'attablèrent avec les garçons qui riaient entre eux de souvenirs plus ou moins récents. Cependant, Emily se joignit à leur conversation en racontant des anecdotes de son enfance. Les garçons apprirent donc plusieurs choses sur leur passé comme le fait qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par les choses dangereuses alors qu'au contraire, Mitchie était beaucoup moins aventureuse, sortant trop rarement, selon sa meilleure amie, des sentiers battus. Pour sa part, la brunette bâillait de plus en plus souvent, ne touchant même pas à son assiette. Aussi, elle n'étonna personne en allant se coucher rapidement, puisqu'elle rejoignit son lit bien avant qu'il soit vingt-trois heures.

Seulement, elle fut tirée de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard par une main sur sa bouche. Se sentant agressée, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et voulut bouger, seulement l'ombre chuchota :

« - Relax Mitchie, c'est juste moi. J'enlève ma main mais ne hurle pas. Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller tes amies.

« - Shane, demanda-t-elle étonnée lorsqu'elle put parler. Que fais-tu ici ? A trois heures du matin, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Je voulais te voir, rit-il. Non je…

« - Mitchie à qui tu parles, demanda Béryl d'une voix fatiguée.

« - J'ai fait un cauchemar, soupira-t-elle alors que le jeune homme s'était allongé au sol. Rendors-toi !

La rouquine acquiesça et deux minutes après, était déjà retournée au pays de Morphée. Se tournant vers Shane, la brunette voulut parler seulement il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui murmura à l'oreille de mettre quelque chose de chaud et de la suivre. Elle fut tentée de refuser seulement sa curiosité était piquée, si bien qu'elle obtempéra, lui demandant comment il était entré.

« - J'ai appris ce soir, que tu ne dormais bien que la fenêtre ouverte, donc j'en ai conclu que votre bungalow était ouvert toute la nuit.

Sur ces mots, il enjamba la fenêtre et l'aida à faire de même. Seulement, il la garda prisonnière quelques secondes supplémentaires, et la jeune femme ne fit rien pour se défaire de cette étreinte.

« - Tu m'emmènes où ?

« - Surprise !

Tout en parlant, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'au lac où était sortit une barque. Craignant de comprendre, elle s'arrêta.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'emmener sur l'eau en pleine nuit alors que c'est la pleine lune ? Sans compter qu'on risque le renvoie si on se fait prendre ?

« - Si. Mais on sera renvoyé que si on est pris et tout le monde se lève vers six heures. On aura qu'à rentrer avant dans nos chambres. Et ça sera notre secret. Allez viens, c'est génial. Je fais ça souvent, y a rien de plus beau.

Tout en parlant, il enfila son gilet de sauvetage et elle l'imita, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Avec le moins de bruit possible, ils la mirent à l'eau, puis Shane l'aida à monter avant de prendre place à son tour. Ils ramèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu du lac. A ce moment-là, ils rangèrent les rames et elle le regarda.

« - J'en reviens pas de ce que tu me fais faire. C'est incroyable… Et super beau, sourit-elle en voyant le reflet du ciel dans l'eau. Tu fais réellement ça souvent ?

« - Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, admit-il, mais l'été oui. Tu sais seul, sans personne pour me voir, je n'ai pas à me cacher derrière un masque ou une attitude. C'est reposant de temps à autre.

« - Mince alors. Shane le tombeur en avait déjà marre de devoir sans arrêt plaire aux filles, se moqua-t-elle doucement.

« - Non, bien sûr, mais pour plaire faut toujours être parfait et c'est fatigant. Au moins ici, je peux être juste moi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours été le salaud du début de l'été. Je dois même dire qu'avant mes treize ans, j'étais comme Nate ou Jason. Je m'intéressais aux filles, mais je me cherchais.

« - Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu changes à ce point ? Parce qu'entre Nate et le Shane du début juillet y avait une sacrée différence.

« - Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de ma sœur Karen ?

« - Oui, ta grande sœur de qui, tu es super proche.

« - Exact. Y a une raison à ça ! J'avais treize ans donc, et elle sortait avec Xavier, un petit con de notre âge actuel, rit-il. Un jour, il a voulu aller plus loin, comme Thomas, sauf que Karen a réussi à l'en empêcher. Il lui avait juste demandé ceci dit, ajouta-t-il. Il l'a quitté presque aussitôt, pour se mettre avec une fille qui elle acceptait de coucher. Ma sœur en a eu le cœur brisé. Comme pas mal de mes ex, admit-il tristement. Ça m'a fait mal de la voir comme ça. Pendant presque six mois, elle n'est pas sortie sauf pour aller en cours et revenait toujours triste. Elle critiquait tous les hommes, décrétant qu'on était tous des salauds entre autre chose. Et puis elle a rencontré des féministes et maintenant ça va mieux. Mais quand j'ai grandis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir devenir comme ce Xavier. C'était pas un modèle loin de la, je ne l'idéalisais pas, je voulais simplement que ma sœur ne soit pas la seule à souffrir à cause d'un mec. Fin de l'histoire ! Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Intéressant, sourit-elle. D'un côté, c'est un beau geste pour ta sœur, mais d'un autre… Je ne sais pas. A sa place, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu deviennes comme mon ex. Au contraire, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois un genre de garçon parfait. Quitte à ce que tu brises le cœur de filles, autant que ce soit parce que tu les trouvais trop ordinaire. C'était moins douloureux pour elles, mais bon, je réagis comme une fille, il ne faut pas prendre mon avis en compte.

Ils partagèrent un sourire puis la jeune femme leva la tête pour regarder le ciel, alors que Shane l'observait intrigué. Il savait qu'elle était enfant unique mais se demanda un instant comment il aurait grandi s'il avait été son frère, plutôt que celui de Karen. Serait-il devenu une sorte de prince charmant inaccessible jusqu'à rencontrer une fille aussi bien qu'elle ? Il n'avait pas la réponse évidemment.

Se sentant observé, la jeune femme le fixa à son tour, puis sourit doucement.

« - Quoi ?

« - Rien, c'est juste que… T'es tellement différente des filles que je côtoie au lycée… Tu me surprends autant que tu m'intrigues.

« - dans le genre surprenant, tu l'es pas mal aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu bravais l'interdit, pour venir réfléchir seul au milieu du lac. Tu l'as déjà fait cet été ?

« - C'est la quatrième fois que je viens, rit-il. Je m'arrange pour que personne ne sache que je suis venu. Sauf Brown mais il ne dit rien. Tant que personne n'en parle bien sûr. Après si quelqu'un me voyait, ou nous voyait, il nous convoquerait et on s'en tirerait avec une sacrée morale, tu peux me croire. Le tout, c'est de revenir dans ton lit avant que les autres se lèvent. Donc entre minuit et six heures du matin, tout est sûr… T'es la première au courant. Même Nate et Jason ignorent mes petites escapades nocturnes.

« - Et Tess ?

« - Tu rigoles ? Si j'allais la réveiller pour l'emmener ici, elle me rirait au nez avant d'arguer qu'elle a besoin de repos pour être belle et talentueuse ou un truc similaire.

« - Un peu superficielle… En tout cas, ça me flatte d'être la première au courant de tes escapades. Que dois-je en conclure ?

« - Que tu me plais et que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de secrets pour toi, répondit-il honnêtement.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, puis lui demanda des informations sur cette histoire de garage. Il fronça les sourcils et elle fut obligée de lui expliquer qu'elle avait surprise une conversation téléphonique où il avait fait référence à de la vermine et un garage. Souriant, il lui expliqua donc que la veille de son départ, karen avait décrété que s'il ne sortait pas avec dix filles différentes, il devrait faire le garage dans son intégralité. Il lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé le faire de peur de tomber nez à nez avec un rat vivant. Non qu'ils en aient peur, simplement ils n'étaient pas fan des rongeurs. Il lui raconta même les drôles de bruits qu'ils avaient entendu une fois ou deux, la fabrication de pièges artisanaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vérifiés, tout y passa, faisant rire la jeune femme. Il finit par dériver et lui raconta quelques souvenirs de son enfance, et elle en fit de même, si bien que deux heures et demi passèrent sans qu'ils ne les voient. Mitchie en vint alors à un sujet qui l'intriguait depuis quelques jours déjà.

« - Pourquoi Shane ? Pourquoi avoir annulé votre pari ? Je veux dire, selon Nate tu l'as annulé dès le lendemain de notre premier baiser dans l'observatoire. Ce soir-là tu devais savoir que tu réussirais à m'avoir comme toutes les autres ? Que je finirais par craquer. Non ?

« - Si, soupira-t-il. Sauf que… Selon les termes exacts du pari, je devais te briser le cœur pour gagner mon pari, et après ce baiser… Je n'en avais plus envie. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais une fille comme ça, que je prenais autant de plaisir, je veux dire. Avant, quand j'embrassais ma copine, qui qu'elle soit, c'était comme ce baiser avec Julie. Je n'aurais pas fait la différence entre elle et un poisson. Je ne ressentais rien du tout, mais toi… Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir autant de passion en si peu de temps ! Quand tu t'es cambrée contre moi, c'était… Comment dire ? Mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé ! Bien sûr, je comptais fonder une famille mais ne sûrement pas commencer la recherche de la femme de ma vie avant mes trente ans, peut-être, et là tu arrives. Et quand j'ai frôlé ta peau, soupira-t-il… Je suis rentré au bungalow mais j'avais qu'une idée en tête : Te faire ressortir de tes gonds, juste pour espérer un autre baiser comme ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai fini par l'avoir mon baiser, rit-il. Et plus, même.

« - Idiot, sourit-elle en le bousculant légèrement.

Il sourit et voulut se venger de ce coup. Seulement, il bougea trop vite et la barque se retourna leur faisant prendre un bain inattendu. Sortant la tête de l'eau, il la regarda. Le soleil se levait doucement, ajoutant mille reflets caramel à ses cheveux châtain. Doucement, il nagea pour la rejoindre.

« - Ce bain te plait, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - J'avoue je préfère les douches chaudes, mais c'est pas mal comme expérience.

Tout en parlant, elle le fixa avec intensité, si bien qu'il se pencha doucement et frôla ses lèvres. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, et chercha, ses lèvres à son tour, pour l'embrasser. S'aidant de ses jambes pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, il l'enlaça tendrement, et elle fit de même, donnant ainsi plus de poids à leur baiser qui pourtant restait chastes. Ils se contentaient de caresser les lèvres de l'autre, souriant de temps à autres. De plus leur étreinte leur permit de garder un minimum de chaleur entre eux. Même si elle commençait à avoir froid, Mitchie refusait de bouger, préférant rester dans les bras du jeune homme qui ne souhaitait pas la voir s'éloigner. Ouvrant les yeux, il nota que le soleil se levait et grimaça.

« - faut qu'on rentre, il est presque six heures, je crois, soupira-t-il.

« - De toute façon vaut mieux qu'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. On est incapable de rester simplement ami. Et je ne veux pas plus…

« - Pour le moment, je sais t'inquiète, sourit-il.

Ils rejoignirent leur barque en nageant, puis ramèrent jusqu'au rivage. La retournant, ils rangèrent rapidement les gilets puis il la raccompagna jusque sa chambre, et l'aida à passer par la fenêtre. Dos aux lits, elle le regarda partir, s'assurant que personne ne les avait vu. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle sourit et se tourna. Son sourire se figea en voyant Emily la regarder étonnée.

« - Euh… Si je te dis que j'ai été faire un jogging matinal et que je suis tombée dans le lac, tu me crois ?

« - En pyjama ? Et dans les bras de Shane, souffla-t-elle. Avec les pupilles super dilatées ? C'est foutu, je ne te crois pas. Raconte !

« - En gros, il s'est pointé à trois heures du mat et on a été sur le lac, sauf qu'on est tombé dedans, et du coup, il m'a ramené. Maintenant je file prendre une douche chaude et je te raconte en détail plus tard. Parce que je gèle !

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça et le réveil sonna au moment où Mitchie fermait la porte à clé. Elle n'entendit donc pas sa complice expliquer qu'elles avaient été réveillées par le soleil, et lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, fut rassurée de voir que les deux autres semblaient ignorer sa virée nocturne. Assise sur son lit, pour attendre les autres, elle se mit à sourire en repensant à ce moment. « C'était génial, songea-t-elle. Je me demande s'il a aimé mais moi, j'ai adoré. Surtout que, selon lui, il ne l'a jamais dit à personne… ça laisse rêveuse ! » La porte claqua et elle revint sur terre pour voir sa meilleure amie prête à partir.

« - On part devant, vous nous rejoignez ? Faut que je parle à Minimi.

La brunette la rejoignit et tout en rejoignant le réfectoire, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, laissant sous silence le fameux baiser. Ce détail la chiffonna. Elle n'avait jamais rien caché à sa meilleure amie, pourtant depuis le début de l'été, elle lui révélait que peu de chose. Et ce point de sa personnalité l'ennuyait légèrement. Pas assez cependant pour avoir des remords, mais un soupçon de culpabilité, c'était certain. Arrivant au buffet, elles se servirent en changeant de conversation, préférant parler chiffons, puisqu'Emily était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'elles pourraient porter pour le concours.

« - Salut, chuchota une voix à l'oreille de Mitchie qui eut un grand sourire.

« - Salut, bien dormi, demanda-t-elle en faisant la bise à son complice nocturne.

« - Comme un bébé. J'ai fait un rêve épatant. Et toi ?

« - Une de mes meilleures nuits, avoua-t-elle. Salut les garçons. Vous faites une de ces têtes, il se passe quoi ?

« - Je l'ignore, grogna Nate, mais on a été réveillé en fanfare par un idiot que je ne nommerais même pas. Non mais jouer de la guitare à six heures faut être timbré.

« - Ouais surtout en chantant l'hymne national. Il est tout fou depuis ce matin et on sait même pas pourquoi.

Mitchie rit légèrement, et tenta de cacher son hilarité dans une quinte de toux qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Shane l'imita, sauf qu'il riait ouvertement.

« - Avoue, tu sais quelque chose, demanda Nate en voyant Emily se mordre la lèvre.

« - Oh oui. Je sais pourquoi il est dans cet état mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter.

« - Pas eu le choix, elle m'a surprise en rentrant, expliqua Mitchie au jeune homme. Même si je n'ai pas osé lui parler de notre baiser !

« - A l'heure qu'il est, elle sait qu'il existe, ceci dit. Tu regrettes ?

« - Que ce soit fini ? Oui, sinon…Non.

Ils rirent joyeusement et lorsque Caitlyn arriva, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Shane et Mitchie étaient isolés dans un coin de la table, alors qu'Emily discutait avec Jason pendant que Nate finissait, étrangement, sa nuit sur son épaule. S'approchant, elle fit la bise aux garçons et demanda à Jason ce qu'il se passait. Ignorant, la plupart de l'histoire, il lui raconta ce qu'il savait avant de l'interroger, seulement, elle ne put rien lui apprendre, si ce n'était que les deux filles étaient debout avant que le réveil ne sonne.

L'entrain de Shane et Mitchie tomba cependant rapidement, puisque la fatigue se fit ressentir. Bien plus pour la jeune femme qui n'était pas habituée, si bien que dès le repas du midi, elle le passa en dormant à moitié, au contraire du garçon qui faisait toutes sortes de pitrerie pour rester éveillé. Habituellement, il ne restait pas plus d'une heure sur l'eau, et seulement durant les week-ends, puis retournait se coucher, seulement là, il n'avait dormit que deux heures à peine, et la fatigue de la veille commençait à se faire ressentir.

Aussi le cours d'Ambre fut pour tous les deux, un défi. Ils réussirent cependant à ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, et furent ravis quand la fin du cours arriva. Rapidement, Mitchie rangea ses affaires et d'un pas lent, retourna à son bungalow. Elle était pressée de pouvoir prendre une douche qui la réveillerait, mais patienta tranquillement, puisque les trois avaient rendez-vous au contraire d'elle, qui comptait aller jouer à l'observatoire. Aussi, lorsqu'elle eut accès à la pièce, celle-ci était plus qu'humide. Prenant sur elle, elle se lava rapidement, terminant sa douche par un jet légèrement plus froid. Un peu plus alerte, elle revint dans sa chambre et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le jeune homme, assis sur son lit.

« - Emy m'a dit que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à ce que je reste là, s'expliqua-t-il. Après, je peux repartir.

« - Non, c'est bon. Que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle en retournant dans la salle d'eau.

« - Mes complices sont en rendez-vous. Jason avec Caitlyn pour arranger une chanson mais je le soupçonne d'avoir un petit faible pour elle. Et Nate avec ta meilleure amie, à jouer de la guitare sur le ponton. Donc comme, je n'avais pas envie de rester seul, je me suis invité, dans ton emploi du temps, si t'as rien à faire, naturellement. Sinon, je repars bosser une chanson ou autre, éluda-t-il.

« - Non, tu peux rester, je comptais jouer un peu de guitare en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts, mais je…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans sa phrase par son téléphone. Seulement, elle était toujours dans la salle de bain, en train de se coiffer, si bien qu'elle autorisa son ami à répondre pour elle.

« - Allo, ici le portable de Mitchie, sourit-il. _…_ Elle est légèrement indisponible pour le moment, vous voulez patienter. _…_ Elle termine de se coiffer, expliqua-t-il. _…_ Un camarade de cours, et peut-être un ami, j'ignore comment elle me voit, mais moi c'est mon amie. _…_ Oh désolé, j'ai oublié, je m'appelle Shane. _…_ Je vous la passe, ce fut un plaisir de vous parler madame. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, il tendit le portable à son amie, qui répondit aussitôt.

« - Maman. _…_ Ouais, t'as vu, poli en plus. _…_ Euh ouais, il est mignon, pourquoi ? _…_ Ah, ah très drôle ! _…_ Je vais y penser, c'est promis. _…_Sérieux ? Oh mince, dis rien, s'il te plait, c'est interdit en toute logique ! _…_ Avec Shane ! _…_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors à quatre heures du matin cette nuit ? _…_ Et tu es restée longtemps ? _…_ Joker.

Elle rit joyeusement, puis après quelques banalités, lui promit de la rappeler rapidement. Raccrochant, elle s'assit à côté de lui, alors qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle avait.

« - Ma mère nous a vu, cette nuit, souffla-t-elle. Sur le lac. Enfin pas tout. Puisqu'elle n'est pas au courant de ce bain improvisé, mais bon. Tu risques d'en entendre parler si elle arrive à te coincer au concours final.

« - Comment elle a fait pour nous voir ?

« - Ma maison est proche du lac, tu sais, rit-elle, et elle s'inquiète toujours quand je ne suis pas à la maison ni au village. Elle dort mal, fait des insomnies, bref elle s'est réveillée cette nuit, et comme elle s'inquiète pour moi, elle a utilisé notre télescope, pour voir où je vivais en ce moment. Je te laisse deviner la suite.

« - Elle ne s'inquiète plus depuis qu'elle t'a vu, en train de rire, sur le lac à quatre heures du matin, proposa-t-il.

Soupirant, elle se tourna légèrement puis commença à vouloir se laisser tomber, seulement, elle se retrouva affalée contre Shane, qui sourit avant de se laisser tomber à son tour. A présent, tous deux allongés, ils discutèrent tranquillement, puis doucement la jeune femme eut de plus en plus de mal à rester concentrée sur ce qu'il lui racontait, alors qu'il peinait pour garder les idées claires. Leur nuit écourtée eut cependant rapidement raison d'eux, et lorsque Nate et Emily arrivèrent deux heures plus tard, ils eurent un temps d'arrêt en les voyant. Shane était allongé et avait la jeune femme dans ses bras, un bras entourant sa taille alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur son épaule, et une main au niveau du sternum du garçon.

« - Oh, ils sont mignons, sourit la jeune femme.

« - Peut-être mais s'ils se font prendre, ils seront surtout renvoyés. Faudrait mieux les réveiller.

« - Ou simplement ne pas les laisser seuls. Allez je t'invite à rester et si quelqu'un les voit par la fenêtre, on fera semblant de ne pas avoir vu qu'ils parlaient plus.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune homme accepta, voyant là une occasion de continuer à pouvoir lui parler. Il appréciait de plus en plus, discuter avec elle, ou simplement l'écouter lui raconter ses rêves, s'émerveillant des endroits qu'elle voulait visiter, ou des gens qu'elle rencontrerait. Quand elle parlait de ses projets, ses yeux s'animaient, dévoilant une étincelle de joie qui le faisait craquer. Il ne pourrait dire depuis quand exactement, seulement il sentait qu'elle lui était de moins en moins indifférente. Certes au début de l'été, il l'avait apprécié pour son franc-parler. Sa manière de remettre Tess en place, l'avait fait sourire, puis en se rapprochant de Mitchie, il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur sa meilleure amie et à présent, il sentait qu'il était sous son charme. Seulement, il ignorait si c'était réciproque et surtout, s'il était guéri de sa précédente histoire.

SsSsSs

Et donc **Ju Lie** avait raison. Ils sont bien ensemble deux chapitres après que j'ai posé la question sur ma page… Elle me connaît bien cette petite =)

Et voilà. Pour le moment, c'est tout. Prochain chapitre, (en tout logique) c'est le concours de la plage. Et il va y avoir un peu de sport (en fait, j'en sais rien je n'ai pas encore écrit une ligne mais bon) J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée de poster que maintenant alors que ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures que je l'ai mais bon. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Surtout que ce chapitre… Il est génial. C'est un de mes préférés. =) Merci très beaucoup en tout cas à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **MissApple17**, **Angylafan** et **dashley purple** pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes les seules à m'avoir motiver à poster ce soir. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma correctrice pour tout ce qu'elle fait et tout ce qu'elle est.

**Chapitre 14**

Sentant qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, Mitchie ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa sa meilleure amie.

« - Big Emy, soupira-t-elle, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je t'explique que quand j'ai les yeux fermés et l'air reposé, c'est que je dors, grogna-t-elle.

« - Je sais, j'ai compris ça le jour où tu as failli me casser le nez parce que je te réveillais, mais on a besoin que tu te décales un peu pour que Shane réintègre son lit. Les dortoirs mixtes sont interdits.

« - Mais Shane n'est pas là.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme bâilla et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Seulement, elle le trouva trop dur pour que ce soit normal et se força à regarder autour d'elle et du se rendre à l'évidence. Son ami était allongé contre elle. « Ce qui explique cette source de chaleur super agréable, songea-t-elle. » Néanmoins, elle se leva légèrement, encore endormie afin qu'il puisse retourner dans son lit. Il prit, cependant, soin de lui faire la bise lui souhaitant de bien terminer sa nuit. Hochant la tête, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait à nouveau.

« - On dort depuis quelle heure, demanda le jeune homme.

« - Depuis trois ou quatre heures. Avec Nate on est rentré à dix-huit heures, vous dormiez déjà.

Shane acquiesça, leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et prit la direction de son lit, avec l'intention de se recoucher aussitôt. Heureusement pour lui, il s'endormait facilement en temps normal. « Et puis dormir avec Mitchie, va m'aider à rêver d'elle, et je vais me rendormir plus facilement, songea-t-il en passant la porte. » Manque de chance, quelqu'un frappa au même moment. Soupirant, il la rouvrit, et souffla fatigué.

« - Lâche-moi Tess, je suis mort.

Il referma aussitôt la porte, bien décidé à se coucher, coûte que coûte. Aussi, lorsque son ancienne amie tambourina à la porte, il se contenta de mettre son oreiller sur ses oreilles pour atténuer le bruit, et retourna rapidement au pays de Morphée.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand la porte se referma sur son ami, Nate regarda la jeune femme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit pour être HS ?

« - Rien de grave. Même si Mitchie n'a pas l'habitude d'être réveillée à trois heures du matin, sourit la jeune femme. J'en sais plus mais j'ai rien le droit de dire, navrée. Ceci dit, une chose est sûre : Ton copain, sait y faire pour conquérir le cœur d'une fille. Rien de tel que de surprendre la fille en question pour gagner son cœur, c'est connu. Bon on va manger ou on regarde Minimi redevenir une petite fille en dormant ?

« - On va manger. Je n'ai rien contre Mitchie mais j'ai l'estomac vide.

Le regardant, elle sourit alors qu'il se demandait si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Se pouvait-il qu'en la surprenant, il ait des chances de la séduire ? Etrangement, bien qu'il sache que ça marchait souvent, il savait aussi que ça variait en fonction du caractère de la fille en question. « Et Emy est tellement excentrique, que ça va être dure de la surprendre, songea-t-il. » Prenant la direction du réfectoire, ils arrivèrent en même temps que le plus gros des élèves. Jason et Caitlyn étaient déjà là, mangeant tout en discutant avec animation, devant le portable de la future compositrice. Etant dos à eux, ils ne les virent pas arriver, et Emily regarda son ami, et lui intima de se taire. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'eux et posa ses doigts sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en hurlant :

« - Une araignée !

Aussitôt, Caitlyn poussa un cri de stupeur et se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule avant de faire face à son amie, qui riait de bon cœur. Les deux garçons l'imitèrent si bien que la jeune femme les rejoignit dans leur hilarité, traitant, avec raison, la farceuse de folle. S'excusant, de la frayeur occasionnée, Emily partit se servir de quoi manger, et lorsqu'elle revint, Jason leur demanda où était les deux autres.

« - Mitchie dort dans son lit, tout comme Shane.

« - Dans le même lit, demanda son amie en quête de plus de précision.

« - Non. Chacun dans leur lit. On a veillé à ce que notre colocataire, n'empêche pas la vôtre de dormir.

« - N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière pour être fatigués comme ça. Vous avez vu la tête de Mitchie toute la journée ? Elle était à côté de ses pompes et Shane faisait blague sur blague. Ils étaient insupportables !

« - Nul doute qu'ils ont eu une nuit relativement courte, et vu qu'ils sont fatigués en même temps, ils l'ont passé ensemble, supposa Caitlyn, mais à quoi faire mystère… Mitchie refuse de nous le dire.

« - Salut. Vous parlez de quoi ? Je peux m'asseoir ?

« - Fais comme chez toi Béryl. On parlait de Mitchie qui semblait fatiguée. Une théorie ?

« - T'es pas avec Tim, demanda Emily interloquée. Pourtant tu manges tout le temps avec lui.

« - J'ai rompu. Je m'ennuyais avec lui de toute façon, et j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

« - Qui donc ?

« - Euh… Surprise ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Emy.

La jeune femme trouvait le ton de la rouquine étrange mais s'abstint de commentaires, préférant changer habilement de sujet de conversation. Elle orienta celle-ci vers le prochain concours et demanda aux garçons ce qu'ils allaient chanter. Ceux-ci restèrent mystérieux sur le texte, assurant simplement que ça ne parlait ni d'amour, ni de rupture. Nate ajouta que la chanson leur ressemblait.

« - C'est frais, jeune, et ça bouge, rit Jason, tout comme nous.

« - Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on doit être les premiers à chanter une chanson de ce style. Vous verrez… Ça va changer des autres chansons.

« - Perso, j'ai bien aimé celle de Mitchie. _T'as du style mais tout c'que j'aime pas_, chantonna Béryl. Y a pas à dire, le message était clair. Shane peut se rhabiller. Il n'a aucune chance !

« - Pourquoi ça te réjouis ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, rit Emily.

« - J'ai jamais dit ça.

Sur cette réponse, incomplète, la rouquine se leva et repartit de la salle alors que Nate la regardait perplexe. Connaissant les sentiments que Mitchie avait pour Shane, et vice-versa, il appréhendait les prochaines réactions de la jeune femme. « Prions qu'elle ne fasse rien de mal, songea-t-il. »

Après le repas, il proposa à Emily qu'ils reprennent leur activité précédente, à savoir jouer près du lac. Cependant, même s'ils se rendirent effectivement près de l'eau, leurs guitares restèrent dans leurs étuis, tout deux préférant discuter pour mieux se connaître. Repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt, le jeune homme lui demanda si c'était vrai. Il le savait bien sûr. Avec les compliments sincères, les surprises étaient un des meilleurs moyens pour gagner le cœur d'une fille, mais surtout, il voulait savoir si c'était son cas. Ne le sachant pas, elle rit de bon cœur.

« - Bien sûr, que c'est une des meilleures méthodes. Tout comme laisser le gars qui vous plait, libre de passer du temps avec ses amis, est un bon moyen de le garder près de soi. Tout le monde sait ça voyons ! Bon Mitchie est hyper romantique, donc forcément, la moindre attention fonctionne. Et comme elle est aussi très sensible à la galanterie, Shane n'aura pas besoin de faire grand-chose si tu veux mon avis.

« - Et toi ? T'es l'opposé c'est ça ?

« - Ouais voilà, moi je déteste les surprises, la galanterie et le chocolat, rit-elle. Non sérieusement, j'aime bien mais disons qu'à cause de mes frères, j'ai beaucoup de mal à avoir un copain. Ils leur fichent toujours la trouille et puis… Tu l'as remarqué j'aime quand les choses sortent de l'ordinaire. Autant un dîner en tête à tête, près du lac par exemple convient à Mitchie, autant moi c'est plutôt un saut en parachute qui me fait vibrer, tu vois ? Je pars du principe que si je plais réellement à un garçon alors il trouvera comment me surprendre. En sortant des sentiers battus.

« - Ouais sauf que j'ignore si t'es au courant mais si le garçon en question n'a pas d'indice, il ne peut pas te surprendre comme tu l'attends. Tu vois, quand on veut plaire à une fille, on a tendance à jouer la sûreté, d'où le rendez-vous en tête à tête, la galanterie, ce genre de chose… Après oui, on va chercher à faire toujours mieux, mais au début, ça restera basique !

« - Je le sais. J'ai lu un tas de bouquins qui parlent de ces différences et disons les… Le premier mois, je vais être sensible à ce genre d'attention et ça va me passer. Je vais toujours aimé, mais je vais trouver ça répétitif… Au fait pourquoi ces questions ?

« - Hey, je suis un garçon, je m'intéresse aux filles, se défendit-il. Donc je les interroge dès que je peux. Même si je n'ai pas ce genre de conversation avec Mitchie. Elle préfère parler musique.

« - Oh ça, c'est un fait… La musique c'est toute sa vie ! Depuis Thomas, elle ne vit que par elle, et pour elle. Elle a arrêté de sortir, sauf certaines fois avec moi, et encore juste en journée pour faire du shopping par exemple ! Tu la lances sur le sujet, des garçons, tu ne tireras rien. Surtout un mec. La preuve, je suis sa meilleure amie et pourtant, j'ignore ce qu'elle ressent pour Shane. La preuve, faut que j'interroge Shane pour savoir s'ils s'embrassent.

Il sourit doucement. Grâce à sa curiosité, il en savait visiblement plus qu'elle, mais ayant donné sa parole à la jeune femme, il resta muet sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Visiblement, Mitchie semblait hésiter à présent, sinon elle en aurait parlé à sa meilleure amie. Il n'était sûr de rien mais selon lui, les filles agissaient ainsi. Entre amies, elles se confiaient tout.

La soirée passa tranquillement, entre rires et confidences, puis il la raccompagna à son bungalow, avant de rejoindre le sien. Fatigué, il entra et se coucha rapidement. Jason arriva peu après et en fit de même dans le noir afin de ne pas réveiller les deux autres.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Lorsque Mitchie ouvrit les yeux, elle nota qu'il n'était pas plus de cinq heures du matin et sourit doucement. Sans bruit, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche tranquillement, songeant qu'elle avait largement le temps. Seulement en sortant du bungalow, une demi-heure plus tard, elle nota que son portable indiquait à peine cinq heures. Soupirant, elle rentra et prit sa guitare. Sans bruit, elle rejoignit le ponton et joua tranquillement, en regardant sa maison. Durant un bref instant, elle songea à nager jusque là-bas, juste pour embrasser ses parents, mais n'osa pas, de peur de se faire prendre. Selon le règlement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le camp durant les deux mois, et la jeune femme craignait de se faire prendre. « Remarque, je peux toujours prendre une barque et rejoindre l'autre rive. Si on me dit quelque chose, je dirais que je n'ai pas vu que je dérivais, pensa-t-elle. » L'idée était bonne seulement, elle n'eut pas le courage de la mettre en pratique et passa les deux heures qui suivirent à regarder le soleil se lever sur son village, tout en jouant. Seulement, elle finit par arrêter sa musique et, après avoir rangé sa guitare, rejoignit l'arbre qui était face au bungalow des garçons. Grimpant, elle s'installa et réfléchit au plan. Si tout se passait comme prévue, elle était censée sortir avec lui, lundi. Hors nous étions déjà mercredi. « Dans cinq jours, songea-t-elle, je vais devenir une espèce de traîtresse menteuse parce que je sortirais avec Shane, alors que j'ai dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. L'idéal serait de mettre tout le monde au courant, sauf lui, mais c'est impossible. On ne peut même pas en parler à Caitlyn. De peur qu'elle en parle à Lola, qui en parle à quelqu'un d'autre et tout tomberait à l'eau. Ceci dit, j'espère que les garçons ne vont pas m'en vouloir. Ça serait vraiment dommage, quand même. Ils sont vraiment gentils avec nous, depuis le début. » Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la porte du bungalow qui s'ouvrit sur Nate. Souriant, elle siffla et machinalement, il regarda autour de lui. Ne voyant personne il haussa les épaules et commença à partir. Seulement, il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il s'arrêta. Se tournant il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« - Bien le bonjour, monsieur, le salua-t-elle.

« - Bien le bonjour gente dame. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Tout en répondant, elle le rejoignit au sol et lui fit la bise avant de l'interroger sur sa soirée. Amusé, il lui répondit le plus honnêtement possible, gardant pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, pour le moment, et voulait éviter de les faire souffrir. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger sur Emily. Souriant, Mitchie répondit le plus honnêtement possible à ses questions avant de lui demander pourquoi il semblait d'un coup s'intéresser à elle.

« - Comme ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Admettons que je te crois, rit-elle en s'asseyant à leur table, n'oublie pas qu'elle a trois grands frères.

« - Et ?

« - Et, si jamais tu sors avec elle, ils vont te tomber dessus. Qu'un garçon sorte avec elle, ils sont d'accord, mais ils lui font passer un test avant. Je ne sais pas quel test exactement puisqu'en général, Emy se charge elle-même de bien faire comprendre au gars en question que c'est sans espoir, mais…

« - Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut pas avoir de copain ?

« - Si. Mais il faut que le copain en question arrive à la satisfaire à un certain niveau intellectuel. Et qu'il aime rire, faire des farces et surtout les sensations fortes. Comme elle dit, les gentils petits garçons qui se tournent vers leur mère au moindre problème, très peu pour elle. Elle préfère un pirate au prince charmant, et un fugitif a un avocat… Le goût du risque je suppose ! Pourquoi tu comptes poser ta candidature ? Réponds pas maintenant, elle arrive, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il allait le faire.

Aussi, il se contenta d'acquiescer tranquillement, puis se leva pour lui faire la bise ainsi que dire bonjour aux autres. Pour sa part, Mitchie fixait Shane en se demandant comment il allait agir. Le simple fait qu'ils se soient endormis ensemble la veille avait réveillé, chez elle, une kyrielle de souvenirs. De leur premier baiser à leur première nuit dans l'observatoire. Elle se souvenait de la douceur de ses gestes ce soir-là, des sensations qu'il avait su faire naître en elle, et surtout de la tendresse de ses baisers. Elle était incapable de se l'avouer pourtant, elle rêvait de pouvoir recommencer. Dormir, une nuit complète cette fois-ci, contre lui, l'obsédait. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils se passeraient au matin, quel serait son premier geste. L'embrasserait-il ? Peut-être la serrerait-il contre lui, pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas encore partie ? Peut-être profiterait-il qu'elle dorme encore pour l'observer à loisir ? La jeune femme n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et sachant qu'il n'avait jamais dormi avec une fille, elle sentait qu'il ignorait, lui aussi, quel serait son premier geste.

Loin de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie, Shane fit la bise à Caitlyn ainsi qu'Emy puis doucement, s'assit juste à côté de la brunette. Se penchant, il profita que tous étaient partit se chercher de quoi manger, en parlant avec animation pour souffler à son oreille :

« - Bonjour _princesa_. Bien dormi ?

« - Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Ta nuit s'est bien finie ?

« - Bof, le début était mieux et toi ?

« - Pareil.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, seulement, le regardant, elle se noya, avec joie, dans son regard chocolat. Il avait un regard si tendre quand il l'observait, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de briser ce contact, aussi, lorsqu'il lui prit doucement la main, elle se laissa faire, souriant légèrement à ce contact. Perdu dans le regard de l'autre, ils ne virent pas béryl arriver.

Au contraire des autres, elle voyait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement, aussi elle n'eut aucun scrupule à les interrompre. Faisant comme si, elle n'avait pas vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, elle s'assit et demanda à la brunette si elle était tombée du lit. Brisant, à regret, le contact visuel avec Shane, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa colocataire.

« - C'est… A peu près ça. Je suis réveillée depuis à peu près cinq heures du matin. Du coup, j'ai été joué sur le ponton, et après je suis venue attendre qu'un garçon sorte de leur bungalow. Et c'est tombé sur Nate. Pourquoi, tu voulais que je te réveille ?

« - Oula non. Pas si tôt, soupira cette dernière.

Cependant, elle retint un soupir exaspéré quand elle le vit se lever. Chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Mitchie, qui rougit, il partit se servir, sans même la regarder. « Alors qu'on a vécu quelque chose quand même, songea-t-elle. Ok c'a été bref, mais c'a existé. Alors qu'à le voir, il n'y a rien eu entre nous. Faut que j'en aie le cœur net. » Comme elle ne s'était pas encore servie, au contraire des autres, elle le rejoignit au buffet.

« - Salut Shane.

« - Béryl, dit-il en hochant à peine la tête.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais. Tu m'excuses, j'ai fini.

Aussitôt, il commença à partir mais elle le retint en lui barrant la route.

« - Ecoute, faut que je sache un truc. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Mitchie et toi ?

« - Nous sommes amis, pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider, elle m'empêche de revenir, ajouta-t-il pour la brunette qui le regardait.

Souriant, elle refusa.

« - Se confronter à ses ex ça fait parti du processus, désolée et puis, tant que tu es debout, je peux te regarder tranquillement !

« - Vas-y rince-toi l'œil, mais ne viens pas hurler si je fais pareil plus tard.

La brunette rougit et détourna les yeux, pour écouter ce que racontait son amie, qui elle aussi, avait suivi la conversation muette qu'ils avaient eu. Aussi, toujours grâce au langage des signes, elle lui demanda s'ils n'étaient pas plus qu'ami. Shane qui avait intercepté la question d'Emily, maudit Béryl de le retenir. Mitchie étant dos à lui, il ne sut ce qu'elle avait répondu, mais au vu du drôle de sourire de sa meilleure amie, nul doute que la réponse n'était pas claire. Soupirant, il revint sur la rouquine.

« - Désolé, tu disais ?

« - Je suis sûre que c'est faux. Tu lui tournes trop autour, mais elle ne voudra pas de toi.

« - De quoi tu parles ?

« - De Mitchie. Elle refusera d'être avec toi, si je lui demande, fit-elle fièrement.

« - On verra. En attendant, tu m'excuses, j'ai un truc à faire.

Sur ces mots, il la planta devant le buffet et rejoignit la table. Seulement, il ne mangea pas, préférant demander, par l'intermédiaire du langage qu'ils étaient seuls à comprendre, si ce que lui avait dit Béryl était vrai. Soupirant, la brunette, avoua qu'avant elle lui aurait sûrement demandé mais qu'à présent qu'il n'était plus le même, elle ne voyait plus l'utilité d'avoir son accord. Ravi de cette nouvelle, il lui sourit sans savoir que de son côté, Mitchie se démenait avec ses doutes. En mettant le plan en place avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas une seule seconde songée aux sentiments de leur colocataire. « Il faut dire qu'elle semblait s'être bien remise, puisqu'elle était avec Tim à ce moment-là, songea-t-elle. » Croisant le regard d'Emily, elle sut que son amie pensait à la même chose et se mordit la lèvre. Elles s'étaient embarquées dans une drôle d'histoire cet été, et Mitchie espéra en sortir indemne, même s'il y avait peu d'espoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement quand le jeune homme frôla sa main en bougeant. Ayant fini de manger, la brunette attendait simplement que ses amis aient fini par rejoindre leur cours. Pour sa part, Shane caressa sa main du bout des doigts quelques minutes, puis doucement, la sentit se laisser faire lorsqu'il lui prit la main. L'observant, il nota qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître et songea qu'elle n'appréciait peut-être pas, lorsque doucement, à l'aide son pouce, elle frôla ses doigts à son tour. Se retenant à son tour de sourire, il termina son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, et la lâcha à regret, lorsqu'ils se levèrent tous.

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble devant la salle, mais la brunette sourit en apercevant que Nate semblait étrangement proche de sa meilleure amie. Pour sa part, elle sentait la main du jeune homme la frôler lorsqu'il bougeait. S'écartant, presque à regret, elle attrapa le bras de Nate.

« - Viens là, faut qu'on termine cette conversation, dit-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Alors réponds maintenant ?

« - C'était quoi la question ?

« - Tu le sais très bien mais je réitère. Comptes-tu poser ta candidature pour le poste vaquant ? A savoir être son copain ?

« - Et si je refusais de te répondre ?

« - Tu en aurais le droit, admit-elle, mais j'ose espérer que tu me fais assez confiance pour savoir que je ne me mêlerais pas de votre histoire, quelque soit ce que tu vas répondre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

« - Pas faux, soupira-t-il, mais la vérité c'est que je l'ignore. La distance entre ton village et Lubbock, notre ville natale à Shane, Jason et moi… Lui a de la chance, son oncle vit dans le coin, il pourrait venir te voir tous les week-ends ou presque mais moi… C'est un peu plus dur.

« - Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il serait assez égoïste pour ne pas te proposer de venir avec lui s'il venait dans le coin ?

« - Allez vous deux, vous rejoignez les autres, intervint Brown. Le cours va commencer.

Le suivant, Nate lui avoua qu'il ignorait la réponse à sa dernière question puis lui promit de lui répondre dès qu'il y verrait plus clair. Ils rejoignirent les autres à ce moment-là, et Shane profita qu'ils cherchaient tous à entrer en même temps pour prendre la main de Mitchie qu'il serra brièvement.

La journée passa rapidement, et la brunette sourit en sentant à nouveau la main du garçon près de la sienne, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du réfectoire. Il lui avait donné, au matin, rendez-vous à l'observatoire, à la fin des cours, et ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi enfermés à l'étage. Officiellement pour jouer, mais ils avaient discuté plus qu'autre chose, appuyés contre le mur, côté à côté. Il n'avait pas cessé de chercher sa main, caressant ses doigts, les entrelaçant parfois. Tout était prétexte à ce qu'il lui tienne la main. Pour l'aider à se lever, pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils avaient évoqué mille sujets, notamment leur vie si différente, la distance qui allait inévitablement les séparer dans moins de trois semaines, leurs amis qui se rapprochaient également, leurs parents, ou leur enfance. Puis, quand leurs estomacs avaient signalé qu'ils étaient vides, ils avaient pris le chemin de la salle à manger. Ne croisant personne, Shane avait, de nouveau, cherché ses doigts, la faisant doucement sourire. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, elle appréciait qu'il cherche constamment sa présence, qu'il la tienne contre lui, ou simplement qu'il la regarde avec douceur. Juste avant de passer la porte, il la lâcha, mais la laissa passer devant en soufflant à son oreille ce qu'elle lui avait dit au matin. Il allait profiter qu'elle soit devant lui, pour la regarder. Elle rougit quelques peu, mais le frappa à l'épaule signifiant son désaccord. En réalité, il n'en fit rien, préférant regarder leurs amis déjà attablés. Il savait très bien que ses gestes et ses regards étaient observés et fit comme il faisait depuis toujours quand il était mal à l'aise ou perdu. Il adoptait une attitude sûre de lui, défiant du regard ceux qui le regardait. Une fois qu'ils furent servis, ils rejoignirent la table de leurs amis, ou ils s'installèrent toujours côte à côte. Emily tenta bien de savoir où ils avaient disparu mais la seule réponse de son amie, fut un grand sourire. Comprenant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que tout le monde sache où ils étaient, il garda à son tour les lèvres closes bien que ses deux amis les regardèrent amusés. Depuis deux ans, ils étaient au courant qu'il aimait aller à l'observatoire pour réfléchir, aussi ils ne furent pas étonnés de savoir que la brunette connaissait son endroit de prédilection. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, bien sûr, c'est qu'elle l'avait découvert par hasard. Il n'avait pas eu à lui montrer. Il passa donc l'essentiel de son repas, à manger de la main gauche, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Ou, si ce fut le cas, personne ne fit de commentaire et il put frôler les doigts de sa voisine sans s'inquiéter. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils restèrent à table pour discuter tranquillement, puis Jason les invita dans leur bungalow afin de continuer leur discussion. Etant tous d'accord, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent l'endroit bien que les filles passèrent par leur chambre afin de se laver les mains, officiellement. En réalité, elles voulaient surtout parler quelques minutes entre elles. Cependant, avant que les deux ne posent une question à Mitchie, celle-ci prit les devants en interrogeant Caitlyn sur les nombreuses têtes à têtes qu'elle avait avec Jason et celle-ci soupira.

« - Oui, il me plait. C'est de lui que je parlais au début de l'été quand ils nous ont demandé si on était libre mais… J'ai toujours été que la bonne amie, tu sais celle qui aide pour les musiques, c'est tout, soupira-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi tu prends pas les devants, demanda Emily. Profite que vous êtes que tous les deux, et hop, tu lui dis ce que tu ressens.

« - Ecoutez-là Madame-Je-Donne-Des-Conseils-Que-Je-Ne-Suivrais-Pas-Alors-Que-L'amour-Me-Pend-Au-Nez. Je ferais ça, quand tu diras à Nate que tu adorerais qu'il te prenne dans ses bras… Et plus si affinité.

Emily rougit sous les rires des deux autres, tout en entrant dans leur bungalow. Profitant que Caitlyn interrogeait sa meilleure amie, Mitchie en profita pour faire sa toilette, et puis leur signala qu'elles les attendaient. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles frappaient à la porte du bungalow et rirent en découvrant qu'ils avaient profités de leur absence pour ranger un minimum. Cependant, elles s'abstinrent de commentaires, et prirent place. Mitchie s'assit sur le lit de Shane, sans le savoir et Emily l'imita, avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, s'allongeant de ce fait sur le lit.

« - Bon, j'ignore sur le lit de qui je suis, mais tant pis, je bouge plus. Minimi tu me fais des papouilles, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

« - Bah voyons.

Elle faisait mine d'y être obligée mais au fond, elle était amusée par l'attitude de son amie. Aussi, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Emily qui ferma les yeux et se mit en tête de ronronner. Les garçons la regardèrent et rirent de son attitude. Malgré lui, Shane lui envia sa place et s'absenta de la conversation, s'imaginant être à sa place. Il sourit songeant qu'il serait sûrement dans le même état que la jeune femme. Un éclat de rire le fit revenir à lui et il les observa, en cherchant à comprendre. Les deux habitantes du village voisin avaient les joues rouges, et il se demanda ce qu'il avait, visiblement, raté. Se promettant d'interroger la brunette dès qu'il serait seul, ils attendirent qu'ils se calment. Seulement, étrangement, Emily n'y arrivait pas.

« - Bon ça va, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat, soupira son amie.

« - Si tu veux la calmer, je connais un moyen radical, proposa-t-il avant de regarder ses deux amis. Le châtiment des triplés.

« - Ah non, pas la douche, cria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je veux bien me calmer mais pas ça.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire encore, demanda Caitlyn.

« - L'autre jour, elle était excitée, rit Nate. Après son combat dans la boue avec Shane d'ailleurs, elle a commencé par le chercher, et s'est enfuie en courant. Je l'ai rattrapé, parce qu'on ne charrie pas mes potes sans en assumer les conséquences, et on la mise sous la douche, pour la calmer. En allumant l'eau froide, précisa-t-il.

« - Et quand je suis arrivé peu de temps après, la salle de bain était inondée, la chambre commençait doucement et ils étaient dégoulinants d'eaux tous les trois, finit Jason.

« - On cherchait à lui reprendre le pommeau de douche à vrai dire, expliqua Shane en se grattant la nuque gêné.

« - On a mis de la boue partout mais ils ont été seul à nettoyer, je me suis carapatée avant, rit la jeune femme.

« - Tout à fait toi. Vous me l'auriez demandé, je vous l'aurais dit, qu'elle fuit toute corvée ménagère depuis qu'elle est petite.

Sur ces mots, Mitchie entreprit d'expliquer ses diverses méthodes pour éviter de nettoyer autre chose que sa chambre, ce qui les fit rire. Voulant faire taire son amie, Emily entreprit de prendre l'oreiller du lit voisin pour le lui jeter à la figure. Seulement Shane vengea la brunette en en envoyant un sur l'attaquante. Caitlyn se joignit à la bataille ainsi que Jason quand elle se fit bombarder, si bien que rapidement, une rude bataille s'engagea, mêlant les oreillers aux draps, et les deux camps se firent. Filles contre garçons. Bien qu'ils réussirent à les battre, elles furent quand même gagnantes quand deux heures plus tard, Caitlyn déclara :

« - Ok, les filles faut leur accorder cette victoire, dit-elle après un énième coup d'oreiller. Et en guise de récompense, ils ont gagnés… Leur chambre à refaire parce que c'est le bordel avec un grand B.

Les trois grimacèrent. Une heure plus tard cependant, Emily décida d'aller se coucher et Caitlyn suivit rapidement en demandant à la brunette si elle venait.

« - Je vous rejoins, faut que je parle à Nate d'un truc, avant.

La future productrice acquiesça et sitôt que la porte fut fermée, Nate lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Rien mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme excuse pour rester et vous aider à ranger le chantier qu'on a fait.

Ils la remercièrent en lui faisant chacun la bise puis un quart d'heure après, Shane se proposa de la raccompagner. Leur souhaitant bonne nuit, elle sortit, avec lui. Durant le chemin, il lui prit la main doucement, de peur qu'elle le repousse et elle se tourna.

« - Avoue tu aimes mes mains ?

« - J'aime te tenir près de moi, nuance, chuchota-t-il avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Elle sourit simplement puis ils firent le reste du chemin dans le silence, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Arrivée devant le bungalow, il lui fit face puis se pencha pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, à l'oreille. Elle lui fit la bise, puis rentra après l'avoir remercié pour l'avoir accompagnée. Seulement lorsqu'elle entra, Emily lui demanda, assise sur son lit :

« - C'est bon leur chambre est rangée ?

Mitchie rougit de s'être fait prendre et Caitlyn sourit. Elle se changea puis se coucha, pour s'endormir rapidement.

La semaine passa assez vite, et chacun se prépara pour le nouveau concours. Le premier en plein air, sous un soleil radieux. Sortant de son lit, Mitchie regarda à la fenêtre et sourit. « La journée promet d'être belle, pensa-t-elle. Tant mieux, j'ai hâte d'entendre la chanson des garçons. » Elle fila se laver rapidement, puis sortit du bungalow, pour s'arrêter, surprise. Shane l'attendait tranquillement appuyé contre le mur. Depuis la bataille de polochons fait quelques jours auparavant, le groupe s'était soudé, et il n'était plus rare de les voir se balader tous ensemble, bien qu'ils leur arrivaient de s'exiler par deux. Se penchant pour lui faire la bise, Shane posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et il y resta plus longtemps que prévu, puis ils prirent le chemin du réfectoire. S'attablant, ils retrouvèrent les quatre autres en grande conversation, chacun voulant savoir ce que l'autre groupe avait prévu. Le débat perdura tout le repas, sans qu'ils ne soient plus avancés, puisqu'ils voulaient tous garder le secret. Seulement comme souvent, le jeune homme mangea de la main gauche ce qui lui permettait de frôler les doigts de Mitchie. Comme pour rendre la journée plus agréable, le concours se déroulait le dimanche aussi ils n'eurent aucun cours avant, et purent donc en profiter pour répéter une dernière fois leurs morceaux. Seulement, Shane grimaça en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir la brunette. Ils devaient répéter leurs morceaux et Emily décréta qu'elles allaient passer la matinée à tout revoir une dernière fois afin d'être prête pour la leçon.

Ils ne se revirent donc pas avant le début du concours. Comme toujours ce fut Dee qui fit le discours d'ouverture puis les premiers groupes passèrent. Pour leur part, les six étaient, à nouveau, au fond, en train de discuter tout en observant ceux qui passaient. Assise en tailleurs, les mains appuyées derrière son dos, Mitchie eut un léger sourire lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son voisin frôler d'abord la sienne avant de la prendre. Se penchant vers elle, il essaya de savoir ce qu'elles avaient prévu et sourit devant sa réponse :

« - Crois-moi, faut surtout pas rater le spectacle.

Sur ces mots, elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis regarda à nouveau la scène. Lola venait d'y monter, accompagnés accompagnée de ses danseurs. Pour sa part, Shane regarda les élèves et croisa le regard furieux de Tess. Seulement, étrangement, elle ne lui manquait pas. Depuis qu'il ne lui parlait plus, il s'était lié avec les trois filles et en aucun cas, il ne regrettait ce choix. A la fin de la chanson de la jeune métisse, Dee appela le groupe suivant, et les garçons se levèrent sachant qu'ils passaient après. Les filles leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance en leur faisant la bise, et lorsque le groupe _Inspiration_ monta sur scène, elles les encouragèrent sincèrement. Seulement, comme elles passaient juste après, elles allèrent se préparer, écoutant plus qu'autre chose ce qu'ils chantaient.

« - _Living life. Life in the fast lane. Not that bad. No one can complain. Who's to say. That we won't keep it real. Hold on tight. Don't you dare let go. Now's the time to let the whole world know. You can shine bright but still keep it real_, chantèrent-ils tous les trois. (Vivre sa vie. La vie à toute allure. Ce n'est pas si mal, personne ne peut se plaindre. Qui peut dire que nous ne garderons pas les pieds sur terre. Accroche-toi bien, t'as pas intérêt à lâcher. Maintenant, c'est le moment de faire savoir au monde entier. Que tu peux briller mais garder les pieds sur terre.)

« - _You know you'll be on the road_, reprit Nate. _Selling out the tickets to your show. Where you're from you're still the one. You were before you left to go on tour._ (Tu sais que tu seras sur la route. Vendant tous les billets de ton concert. D'où tu viens tu es toujours le même. Que tu étais avant de partir en tournée.)

Les écoutants, les filles durent admettre qu'ils avaient raisons. Leur chanson, était une première dans le camp. « Et ils savent occuper l'espace, songea Mitchie. Bon priions juste qu'ils ne fassent aucunes remarques. » Elles prirent néanmoins soin de les éviter, quand ils quittèrent la scène et, Dee les appela aussitôt. Elles se regardèrent amusées et montèrent sur scène.

Shane qui s'était rassis les observa et s'étonna de les voir. Elles avaient toutes les trois mis un short ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc, et des escarpins noirs. Le détail qui retint cependant plus son attention fut leurs cheveux. Rose fuchsia et court pour Mitchie, long et de couleur jaune canari pour Caitlyn, bleu électrique et frisés pour Emily. Durant le couplet, seule la dernière chanta avant d'être accompagnée par les deux autres pour le refrain.

« - _You think you're a superstar. I only see a bad street diva. I forgot you after one look. __I bet, you won't stay in memories_, chantèrent-elles. (Tu penses être une superstar. Mais je ne vois qu'une mauvaise diva de trottoir. Je t'oublie après un regard. Je paris que tu ne resteras pas dans les mémoires.)

« - Vous trouvez pas que la chanson ressemble à celle de Tess au feu de camp, demanda Nate.

« - On voit qu'Emy a travaillé le personnage, sourit Shane, elle a les même mimiques.

« - En tout cas, elle s'est reconnue. Regardez la tête qu'elle fait, rit le dernier.

En effet, Tess était furieuse de la parodie d'elle qu'il y avait sur scène. Si elle avait été honnête, elle aurait pu admettre qu'elles étaient douées, seulement elle se sentait si insultée qu'elle quitta le concours avant la fin de leur chanson. Quand elles eurent fini leur numéro, elles saluèrent leur public et cédèrent la place à un autre groupe. Seulement, alors qu'elles réintégraient leurs places, elles furent arrêtées pour être félicité de leur imitation, puis rejoignirent enfin les garçons. Ils riaient de bon cœur de leur spectacle et les félicitèrent à grands renforts de bises sur la joue. Une fois rassises, Shane replaça sa main dans celle de la jeune femme.

Seulement deux chansons plus tard, le concours s'arrêta et Dee reprit le micro.

« - Et voilà les artistes, le concours est terminé. Et je passe le micro au directeur pour qu'il annonce le nom de celui ou celle qui remporte ce deuxième concours. On l'applaudit, cria-t-elle.

Aussitôt les élèves obéirent en criant qu'ils l'adoraient, ce qui fit rire le fondateur du camp.

« - Allez, allez, on se calme. Moi aussi, je vous adore les jeunes, mais c'est l'heure des résultats. Alors sans plus tarder, un concert d'applaudissement à, roulement de tambour s'il vous plait. Merci, reprit-il après que le batteur eut obéit, Au groupe _Inspiration_. Félicitation les garçons, vous remportez ce concours !

Ravis ils se tapèrent dans les mains, et les filles les félicitèrent. Seulement, alors que Shane se tournait vers la brunette, il fut surpris de la sentir l'embrasser. Le contact fut bref, si bien qu'il ne peut répondre à son baiser mais il la regarda perdu.

« - Au diable ma résolution d'attendre le concours final, sourit-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, je m'incline.

Sur ces mots, il la prit contre lui déposant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, profitant du moment. « Bon Béryl va me tuer, et sûrement d'autres mais tant pis, ça en vaut largement la peine, se dit-elle. » Leur baiser fut cependant chaste et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent ils abordaient tout deux le même sourire ravi. Se tournant vers leurs amis qui étaient muets, Mitchie félicita les deux autres, bien que Shane lui prit sa main.

Tess qui était revenue pour entendre que son ancien ami allait gagner, une nouvelle fois ce concours, resta clouée sur place. En effet, ils s'embrassaient doucement. « Ce n'est pas possible, songea-t-elle, mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Ils ne peuvent pas être… Ensemble. » Elle eut envie de hurler ce mot, mais se retint sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle fulminait intérieurement. En moins de deux mois, Mitchie avait réussit là où elle, avait échouée depuis presque deux ans. A savoir réussir à ce que le jeune homme tombe amoureux d'elle. Et Tess ne pouvait accepter ce fait. Shane était fait pour sortir avec elle, Tess Tyler, et non avec une simple villageoise presque campagnarde.

Loin de connaître l'état mental de son ancienne meilleure amie du camp, le jeune homme prit la brunette par la taille et leurs amis se rendirent dans le bungalow des filles. En effet, après un temps de surprise, à les voir s'embrasser, Jason avait proposé aux filles d'aller dans leur chambre, pour discuter. Comme c'était la première fois qu'il venait, il fut étonné de voir qu'il était plus rangé que le leur, aussi quand Caitlyn s'excusa du chantier, il sourit.

« - Attends, là, ce n'est pas rangé ? Un conseil, préviens-nous avant de venir voir le nôtre parce qu'à côté…

« - C'est la place du village après la fête d'indépendance, proposa Emily en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« - Probablement.

« - Non, mais je le sais, je suis déjà venue à l'improviste, je te signale.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis tout le monde s'assit, alors que Shane garda la brunette prisonnière de ses bras. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait réussit à la faire plier. En effet, depuis qu'elle lui avait donné une dernière chance, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle accepte de commencer leur histoire ici. Il n'était pas convaincu que leur histoire pourrait fonctionner s'ils se retrouvaient séparés après leur premier baiser, aussi il avait multiplié les tentatives subtiles pour la faire craquer. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sentait que rien n'était encore gagné. Même dans ses bras, elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, malgré son apparente détente. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être montrée du doigt, en sortant avec lui, de part son passé. Elle le lui avait souvent dit. « Que s'est-il donc passé dans sa tête pour qu'elle oublie tous ses doutes, se demanda-t-il en l'observant rire. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Mitchie ? Tous ces 'non', étaient en fait des 'peut-être' ? Et ce que je prenais pour des refus, simplement une façon de me faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas sûre ? Que tu doutais de moi ? De ce que je ressens pour toi ? »

SsSsSs

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Prochain chapitre, les réactions de leurs amis, et d'autre. Bref, que du bonheur ! Bonne semaine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	16. Chapitre 15

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. Comme annoncé sur ma page facebook (le lien direct est dans ma bio) voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Hogwart's** **Power**, **Angylafan**, **man34**, **MissApple17** et **nouna** pour vos reviews. J'ai beaucoup ris en les lisant. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 15**

Ils étaient dans le bungalow, depuis presque deux heures, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec violence. Shane sentit Mitchie se tendre dans ses bras et leva les yeux pour voir Béryl les fixer méchamment. Alors que la rouquine s'approchait d'eux, la brunette s'assit sur son lit, alors que deux minutes auparavant, elle était affalée sur lui, qui était presque allongé sur le lit.

« - Ah ouais, je vois. Alors tous tes « non, je ne sortirais pas avec lui sans ton accord et s'il en vaut la peine », c'était du vent, dit-elle froidement à la jeune femme. T'es une belle garce en réalité.

« - Hey, ne…

« - Laisse Shane, au fond elle a raison, soupira la brunette. Je lui avais dit que je ne sortirais pas avec toi, sans son accord, c'est vrai, mais c'était uniquement pour te rassurer, soupira-t-elle. Et parce qu'au début, c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas être avec lui. Il me rebutait, mais il a changé et j'ai envie de lui donner une chance de le prouver. Je sais qu'il t'a fait souffrir mais je pensais que tu avais tourné la page. En sortant avec Tim, c'était l'impression que tu donnais.

« - Mais je m'en fous de lui. J'étais avec lui juste pour te rendre jaloux, cria-t-elle en regardant l'ancien tombeur qui sourcilla.

A aucun moment, il ne l'avait vu comme ça. En réalité, sitôt qu'il avait laissé tomber Béryl, il avait oublié son existence. Il la croisait en cours, certes, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Comme chaque fois, il oubliait les filles sitôt qu'il mettait fin à leur histoire. Il n'avait jamais vu l'utilité de se souvenir d'elles. A ses yeux, aucune ne méritait qu'il ne retienne son visage. A présent, c'était différent. En voyant la rouquine les fixer avec haine, il comprit qu'il allait devoir s'excuser, réellement cette fois-ci, de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée, malgré lui. Seulement, comment lui dire sans la faire souffrir d'avantage ? C'était une question à laquelle, il se promit de trouver rapidement une réponse. Pendant ce temps, Mitchie tentait de lui expliquer clairement la situation, sans succès. Jusqu'au moment où Emily s'en mêla.

« - Hey dis donc, si tu souffrais tellement de les voir amis, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Je te signale que leur histoire ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Ils ont d'abord été amis, puis Mitchie l'a détesté quand Julie l'a embrassé, et tout… Fallait lui dire « Je suis contente que vous ne soyez plus amis, ça me faisait mal de vous voir rire ensemble. » Ou un truc similaire. Mais t'as rien dit alors maintenant tu te tais. Et si tu n'es pas contente, tu fermes les yeux et tu les oublies. Même moi, je le reconnais que Shane a changé. Il n'est plus le salaud du début de l'été. Donc il a droit à une nouvelle chance. Mitchie sait ce qu'elle fait. Si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne la fasse pas souffrir, jamais elle ne se serait mise avec.

« - On verra quand elle aura le cœur brisé. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on l'accepte au club qu'on a fondé.

Sur ces mots, elle ressortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Restés seuls, ils se regardèrent une minute sans parler puis la brunette soupira.

« - Bon… Je ne sais pas toi Emy mais je trouve que ça s'est mieux passé que je l'imaginais.

« - Encore une fois, t'as stressé pour rien Minimi… Quoi, demanda-t-elle devant les regards étonnés de leurs amis, on savait depuis le début de la semaine que Béryl risquait de souffrir et je savais que Mitchie avait prévue de te dire qu'elle acceptait d'être avec toi. C'était une question de logique. On en a parlé et comme d'hab, elle a appréhendé la réaction de Béryl. Résultat, Shane, tu vas devoir protéger ma meilleure amie de son éventuelle vengeance.

« - Tu veux dire jouer au garde du corps et passer tout mon temps avec ma copine ? Je vote pour, sourit-il.

« - Et pour une fois, moi aussi, admit Mitchie avant de l'embrasser.

« - Bien, un problème de réglé. Le prochain sur la liste, aller manger, qui vote pour, demanda Emily en riant.

Comme tout le monde était d'accord, ils rejoignirent le réfectoire, le jeune homme gardant la brunette prisonnière de ses bras. Il sentait que rien n'était encore joué mais il avait bon espoir. Aussi, il lui tint la porte avec galanterie et reçut un sourire en échange. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent leur table et Emily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu sais Shane, t'es pas obligé de lui tenir la porte ni de tirer sa chaise tout le temps, non parce qu'elle risque de s'y habituer à force. Au contraire, arrête de jouer l'homme parfait, redeviens toi-même.

« - Vaut mieux pas, ou je vais être malheureux, sourit-il. Et puis, j'ai plus que deux semaines, pour profiter d'elle. Après on se verra que certains week-ends, soupira-t-il, alors laisse-moi jouer à l'homme parfait pendant quinze petits jours, et l'entourer de gestes tendres. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle, lui demanda-t-il.

« - Un nouvelle fois, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, cher monsieur, sourit Mitchie. Et puis… C'est vachement agréable. Un peu plus et j'aurais l'impression d'être une petite princesse.

« - Voilà une impression qui doit te manquer, ironisa son amie, qui ajouta devant le regard étonné de la tablée, parce que ses parents la considèrent _déjà_ comme une princesse. J'ignore s'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire mais depuis que Thomas n'est plus avec elle… En un an, elle a obtenue une guitare, en plus de son clavier, et la permission de passer l'été ici. Elle est venue avec moi, en voyage d'une semaine à Mexico, avec le lycée. Et passe ses week-ends où elle veut. Ils la gâtent, énormément.

« - Ils ne savent pas tout, t'es dingue ! Ils me priveraient de sortie jusqu'à mes trente ans, au moins.

« - Voilà une info qui va être utile. Qu'ils te gâtent, expliqua Shane. Comme ça, peut-être qu'on pourra les convaincre que tu viennes passer quelque jours, ou week-end chez mes parents.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, incertaine de la réponse à donner au jeune homme. Contrairement à ce qu'Emily sous-entendait, elle n'était pas gâtée. Certes, ils lui accordaient une liberté de mouvement mais elle était surveillée. Si elle avait été à Mexico, c'était pour améliorer son accent, quant à ses vacances au camp… Ses parents n'avaient dit oui qu'à une condition, qu'elle appelle toutes les semaines, ou au moindre problème. « Et puis, je suis pas supposée rester avec Shane après l'été, songea-t-elle, donc aucune chance que j'aille le voir chez ses parents. Tu as peur, souffla sa conscience. Non. Enfin si, un peu. De sa sœur surtout. Shane m'a dit qu'elle aimait le tombeur qu'il était. Peut-être ne va-t-elle pas m'aimer parce que je l'ai changé. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'eut pas conscience que la conversation était orientée sur les familles des uns et des autres. Jason parla de sa nombreuse famille, Caitlyn du manque d'enfant autour d'elle. Quant à Shane, il évoqua brièvement sa sœur, arguant, avec raison, qu'elle lui manquait, même s'il connaissait assez de filles pour la remplacer cet été. Remarque qui lui assura un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part d'Emily, qui appela sa meilleure amie.

« - Quoi, demanda celle-ci.

« - T'as pas entendue ? Ton copain, dit qu'il connaît assez de filles pour remplacer sa sœur en attendant de la revoir.

« - Ah. Et alors ? C'est vrai. Il parle avec nous trois, et avant il avait Tess et Julie, ça fait cinq filles. Donc en théorie, il dit vrai… Ok à voir ton regard, je me trompe sur toute la ligne.

« - Bien sûr, il sous-entend surtout qu'il…

« - Il sous-entend simplement, que depuis qu'il parle avec Mitchie, sourit le jeune homme, il discute avec plusieurs filles en toute amitié et que ça lui rappelle les conversations avec sa sœur. En aucun cas, je parlais d'autre chose. Et puis… Franchement, quand tu sors avec une fille aussi bien que mademoiselle ma copine, pourquoi allez chercher ailleurs ?

Sa remarque fit mouche et durant quelques secondes, Emily le regarda la bouche ouverte, cherchant un argument qu'elle ne trouva pas. Haussant les épaules, elle réitéra simplement sa menace puis passa à autre chose, et la conversation sur les vies des autres, reprit. Seule différence notable, Mitchie écouta chaque personne parler de leur famille, leurs amis et ce qui faisaient leurs vies. Elle ne fut pas étonnée d'apprendre que les garçons vivaient dans la même ville. Nate le lui avait dit peu de jour avant. Ils fréquentaient le même lycée, et avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Hormis Nate qui avait une légère préférence pour le golf, et Jason pour les guitares, qu'il collectionnait.

La soirée passa rapidement et à vingt-trois heures, les filles regagnèrent leur bungalow. Aussi dès que Caitlyn fut partie, Emily fixa sa meilleure amie, qui arqua un sourcil, en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Tu devais attendre demain non ?

« - Exact, mais un peu d'impro ne fait pas de mal, et… J'avoue, l'embrasser me manquait. Je peux en profiter un peu comme ça.

« - Mouais, en attendant, je pense qu'on devrait mettre Béryl au courant, elle risque de tout faire capoter, sinon.

La conversation s'arrêta au moment où la future productrice sortit de la salle de bain. Elle leur avait dit, pour rire, que lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi, elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elles parlaient d'elle, aussi les deux filles lui avaient promis de ne plus utiliser le langage des signes quand elle était là.

Le lendemain, quand elles se levèrent, elles notèrent, sans surprise, que Béryl était déjà partie. Aussi, elles se préparèrent rapidement, puis allèrent au réfectoire. Seulement, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Emily sourit.

« - Evidemment, y a que le petit déj de Mitchie qui est prêt, soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

« - Ah mais s'il n'y a que ça, contra Shane, je suis sûr que Nate se fera un plaisir de faire le tien.

Le dénommé ouvrit les yeux et fixa son ami puis la copine de celui-ci qui dit simplement :

« - Hey, j'ai encore rien dit moi. Je vous ai même pas dit bonjour, alors…

Sur ces mots, elle fit la bise aux deux garçons et assura à l'oreille de Nate qu'elle garderait son secret, puis se tourna vers son copain. S'asseyant, elle l'embrassa doucement, et attendit ses amies pour commencer à manger. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le jeune homme prendre sa main. « Au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus à se cacher, songea-t-elle. Il ne va pas être obligé de me lâcher quand on se lèvera. » Et elle en eut confirmation dès qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, alors qu'ils se levaient, Shane garda sa main prisonnière, pour son plus grand bonheur. Leurs amis passèrent devant eux, les laissant un peu en tête à tête. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de la table de Tess, ils étaient plongés dans leur bulle, loupant les regards furieux de trois des filles qui étaient attablées. En effet, à titre exceptionnel, Béryl s'était jointe à elles, lorsqu'elles les avaient entendues dire qu'elles voyaient cette histoire d'un mauvais œil. A présent, elles étaient toutes les trois entrain de comploter cherchant un moyen de les séparer. Pour deux d'entres elles, c'était pour pouvoir garder Shane, au contraire de Julie qui n'avait simplement pas digérée qu'il la repousse en décrétant qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'avait été un coup dur pour son ego, et malgré tout son amour pour Gregg, avec qui elle était depuis près de deux ans, elle aimait papillonner durant les vacances. Elle savait qu'il ne le saurait jamais puisqu'il ne fréquentait aucun musicien, et hormis Tess, personne ne connaissait son existence ici.

…*O*O*O*O*…

La journée passa rapidement, et Mitchie sourit devant les attentions du jeune homme, qui l'attendait en sortant de cours, qui l'accompagnait partout, et surtout quand il lui proposa d'aller nager. Elle aurait voulu accepter seulement, elle avait promis aux filles de commencer à bosser leur chanson pour le concours final et comme elles voulaient quelque chose qui leurs ressemblaient, elles devaient encore l'écrire et la composer.

« - Et on a que deux semaines, ça va être short, sourit-elle. Mais j'aurais adoré aller nager avec toi, je peux te l'assurer.

« - En même temps, tu aurais accepté de chanter avec _Inspiration_, tu serais libérée, rit-il.

« - Et mes amies m'auraient traité, avec raison, de lâcheuse. Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

« - Tant pis, je vais rejoindre mes amis, qui doivent secrètement se languir des tiennes, et je vais les écouter parler en rêvant de toi.

« - Quel programme, ironisa-t-elle.

Il sourit et la raccompagna à son bungalow. Parvenu devant la porte, il l'embrassa doucement, et sourit lorsqu'elle y répondit. Ainsi blottis dans les bras de l'autre, ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'écarter. Seulement, Caitlyn ouvrit la porte peu après et sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à les voir. Ainsi dérangés, ils n'eurent d'autre choix, et Mitchie entra pour travailler leur chanson, alors que le jeune homme retournait dans son bungalow.

« - Elle revient rapidement Cait ou pas ?

« - Ouais, juste un truc à voir avec Lola. On ne vous a pas dérangé, c'est bon ?

« - Non. C'est juste que… Je crois que ça me manquait… D'être dans les bras d'un garçon, je veux dire. Tu sais avec Thomas, dans les derniers moments, même ses câlins n'étaient plus juste agréables. Il avait toujours une main qui partait en vadrouille, chose que je ne retrouve pas avec Shane. Quand il met ses mains dans mon dos, elles y restent, et c'est vraiment plaisant. Je pourrais même m'y faire.

« - Ouais n'oublie pas quand même. Un mec reste un mec, et rien n'est dit qu'il ne va pas rechuter, une fois qu'il sera en cours.

« - Je sais, rassure-toi. Mais j'ai le droit d'espérer que non. Surtout que Nate m'a dit qu'il changeait réellement. Pas seulement en surface le temps d'un été. C'est plus profond, et ses textes et mélodies s'en ressentent.

« - Il me l'a dit aussi. Il trouve que Shane est devenu plus tendre dans sa manière d'écrire, et il pense que ça vient de toi.

« - Faut pas exagérer non plus, j'y suis pour rien.

Elles rirent mais leur amie revint à ce moment-là, et elles s'installèrent dans le but de trouver un thème qui leur conviendrait. Elles voulaient quelque chose de réellement innovant, créer un genre comme leurs amis. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée à bûcher sur leur texte, sans succès. Rien ne venait. Elles étaient peu concentrées, et préféraient parler des garçons. L'heure du repas sonna sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on frappa à leur porte qu'elles regardèrent l'heure. Pendant que Mitchie allait ouvrir, les autres, rangèrent leurs instruments, puis rejoignirent la brunette qui était avec les garçons.

« - Désolée, on n'a pas vu l'heure, s'excusa Emily.

« - On s'en est douté quand Shane nous a dit ce que vous alliez faire, du coup, on vient vous chercher, sourit Nate. Histoire que vous puissiez manger, et qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra savoir ce que vous avez déjà fait.

« - Tu vas être déçu, mon cher, nos pages sont restées blanches et nos guitares muettes On n'a rien. Mais rien de rien. _Nada_.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes sans parler, seulement un bruit de baiser les fit revenir sur Terre. Regardant leurs amis s'embrasser, ils échangèrent un regard gêné, et proposèrent d'aller manger. Mitchie qui était dans les bras de son copain se contenta simplement de grogner. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de retrouver tout le monde dans le réfectoire. Quoiqu'en dise ses amis, elle sentait les regards furieux de certaines personnes, sur elle, même si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui lui en voulait à ce point.

Le repas fut tranquille, malgré cette impression d'être surveillée. Ils sortirent ensuite de table. Jason proposa à Caitlyn de l'aider sur une chanson et Emily se tourna vers son amie.

« - Dis donc, soit il a une sacrée inspiration, soit c'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir l'observer toute la soirée, dit-elle avec ses mains.

« - T'as raison. A mon avis, c'est juste un prétexte. Faudrait demander à mon copain, peut-être qu'il pourrait te dire si Jason a autant d'inspiration, répondit Mitchie en voyant que Shane suivait leur conversation.

« - En effet, il n'en a pas autant mais on bosse toute l'année sur nos chansons, nous, pas que l'été, donc il a peut-être plusieurs textes à mettre en forme… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me croyez pas ?

« - Parce que c'est le cas, mon cher, répondit Emily. Je ne te crois pas. Impossible, tout simplement, c'est juste un prétexte, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

« - Vous parlez de quoi, demanda Nate alors que les deux partaient en direction du bungalow.

« - Jason et ses compositions, sourit-elle. Shane essaie de nous faire croire que Jason a beaucoup de chanson à mettre en musique mais avec Minimi, on sait que c'est faux. C'est juste un prétexte pour avoir Caitlyn pour lui tout seul, le soir.

« - Et moi, j'ai une chance de t'avoir juste pour moi, ce soir, demanda Shane à l'oreille de sa copine.

« - Toutes tes chances, sourit-elle.

« - Chouette ! Bon vous nous excusez, on s'isole. Nate on se voit dans la chambre.

Sur ces mots, ils prirent la direction de l'observatoire, sans se concerter, puis montèrent à l'étage où ils avaient tant de souvenirs. S'asseyant au sol, il la prit contre lui et embrassa sa joue. Souriant, la brunette se tourna pour l'embrasser réellement, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa simplement ses mains sur son ventre. La jeune femme appréciait tous les changements qu'il avait opéré pour lui plaire. A présent, lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle n'éprouvait plus cette passion, presque sauvage qu'il déclenchait en l'embrassant, mais une grande tendresse, comme si elle était fragile, et il la prenait contre lui en l'entourant de douceur. Se séparant de ses lèvres, elle garda les yeux fermés, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce sans qu'ils n'éprouvent le besoin de le combler. Avec tendresse, il caressa, son avant-bras du bout du doigt, le faisant glisser du coude au poignet sans se lasser. La sensation était si agréable qu'elle soupira de bien-être et il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, mais si le temps pouvait juste s'arrêter maintenant, ça serait parfait.

« - Je suis complètement d'accord, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Aussitôt, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et sourit en la sentant y répondre. Une nouvelle fois, ce baiser fut plein de promesses et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, chacun avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. « C'est quand même dommage qu'on vive si loin, l'un de l'autre, songea-t-il. Tout serait plus simple si elle vivait à Lubbock ou une ville à côté. Enfin, Brown ne vit pas loin, puisqu'il passe son temps ici en reclus, je pourrais toujours lui demander si je peux venir de temps à autre pour voir ma copine. Qui sait, il dira peut-être oui et quand ses parents me connaîtront mieux, elle pourra venir. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas le regarder avec tristesse. Au fond d'elle, Mitchie se souvenait très bien qu'elle devait le quitter dès qu'elle sentirait qu'il s'accrochait réellement à elle, mais elle n'en avait plus réellement envie. Elle appréciait chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble. Quand il lui tenait la porte ou qu'il lui prenait la main. Lorsqu'il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, ou la raccompagnait jusqu'à son bungalow. Toutes ces petites attentions allaient lui manquer, elle en était certaine. Et elle n'était plus réellement sûre de vouloir leur dire au revoir. Pourtant, elle savait que leur histoire ne serait pas de tout repos, lorsqu'ils quitteraient le camp. Entre la distance, la peur qu'il redevienne un tombeur, et la jalousie que suscite l'éloignement… Mitchie n'était pas certaine de pouvoir résister à tout ça. Se promettant d'en discuter avec sa meilleure amie rapidement, elle revint au moment présent. Il semblait toujours dans ses pensées et celles-ci devaient être plaisantes qu'il avait un léger sourire.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il en sentant son regard.

« - Rien. Sache juste que moi aussi, j'aime te regarder… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tant changé pour moi, expliqua-t-elle. Je m'attends sans cesse à ce que tu me dises que tu te moques de moi, que Nate et toi m'avez embobinée, et que je ne suis qu'une victime de plus de ce tombeur du début d'été.

« - Pourtant, soupira-t-il, on ne peut pas dire que j'agisse pareil qu'au début. La preuve, j'ai arrêté de sourire à toutes les filles, je ne les remarque même plus. J'ai renoncé à parler avec Tess quand je me suis aperçu que Nate et Jason avaient raison. Elle m'encourageait à rester un tombeur pathétique… Et puis je suis là, non, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. A moins que tu aies oublié cette promenade sur le lac, en tête à tête. Et ce super baiser qu'on a échangés alors qu'on nageait ?

« - Oh non. C'est même un des meilleurs souvenirs de cet été. Question romantisme, t'as assuré cette nuit-là. Comme la fois où on s'est endormi, ici même… C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu rechutes. Peur d'avoir mal…. Une nouvelle fois.

Voulant faire taire ses appréhensions, il se pencha en l'embrassant avec tendresse. La jeune femme y répondit spontanément, avant de passer une de ses mains dans sa nuque, pour approfondir. Elle aimait être dans ses bras, encore plus dans ces moments où personne ne venaient les déranger. Lentement, il resserra son emprise sur sa taille, la collant à lui. Sans se séparer, Mitchie se tourna pour lui faire face et s'assit sur lui, donnant plus de poids à leur baiser. Il la rapprocha, jusqu'à la sentir contre lui. Leur baiser devint plus passionné, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. Néanmoins, leurs gestes, envers l'autre, restaient empreints d'une tendresse touchante, si bien que lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, ils se sourirent simplement. Il allait parler mais elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans l'embrasser, pour autant, elle voulait juste l'empêcher de parler. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'après avoir presser ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme, il s'écarta doucement. Souriant, elle lui vola un baiser, puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule, gardant ses mains dans son cou, alors que le jeune homme avait toujours les siennes sur sa taille.

Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent tendrement enlacés, échangeant, parfois quelques paroles banales, parlant de leur famille, avant de s'embrasser. Ils aimaient sentir la présence de l'autre, pouvoir s'embrasser quand ils le souhaitaient, mais plus que tout, c'était de pouvoir enfin vivre leur relation, qu'ils aimaient. Ne plus avoir, ni à se cacher, ni à provoquer des rencontres explosives pour s'embrasser, avec une passion sauvage, une envie dévorante de sentir l'autre contre soi. De plus, Shane aimait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, sans chercher à aller plus loin. S'il devait s'avouer qu'il avait aimé la sentir si réceptive à ses caresses, il devait également s'avouer, qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'ils aillent trop loin et qu'il la déçoive. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà fait l'amour et même si elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas aimé, ni rien ressenti, hors la douleur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que lui, et il l'avait assez déçu pour le moment.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De leur côté, Nate et Emily passèrent la soirée dans le bungalow des filles à discuter. Ils commencèrent par se demander ce qu'allaient faire leurs amis, puis doucement, la conversation avait glissé sur eux, sur comment ils voyaient la vie en général, ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, leur déception. Le jeune homme lui raconta sa dernière histoire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« - Elle ne te connaissait pas visiblement. Sinon, elle ne t'aurait pas quitté, pour un crétin de sportif.

« - C'est gentil, sourit-il. J'aurais du te connaître plus tôt, ce genre de phrase est toujours agréable à entendre dans ces cas-là.

« - Ah bah écoute quand tu veux, j'en ai plein dans le genre.

« - Ah oui ? Dis-moi !

« - Et bien, « Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a raté en te quittant. » Ou encore, « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te méritait. » Ou ma préférée « Tu mérites mieux qu'elle et le jour où tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie, tu oublieras… Carrie », demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« - Ouais, c'est ça… Pas mal tes phrases. A ma prochaine rupture, je t'appelle.

« - Mais non, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui la quitteras, ou alors ça sera la femme de ta vie. Pas la peine de te voir une nouvelle fois, le cœur brisé.

Durant quelques secondes, il la regarda intrigué, puis lui sourit doucement. Habituellement, il appréciait déjà de passer du temps avec elle, mais l'écouter lui remonter le moral à grand renfort de phrases toute faites, lui mit du baume au cœur. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il se pencha pour la remercier d'un baiser sur la joue.

Emily l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il avait à la fixer ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le sentit lui faire la bise, son cœur s'affola malgré elle, et elle ferma les yeux, pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres. Trop rapidement, à son goût, il s'éloigna et reprit sa place initiale. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle baissa les yeux, légèrement gênée par ce contact. « T'es ridicule Emy, se sermonna-t-elle, vous vous faites la bise tous les matins depuis une semaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi t'as les joues rouges. Ouais, sauf que d'habitude, on est plusieurs. Et il ne me regarde pas comme ça, lista-t-elle. Et mon cœur ne s'affole pas. »

« - Emy, tu… Tu vas bien ?

« - Hein, s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête d'un coup, oui, oui tout va bien, je… Rien, tout va bien, sourit-elle… On disait quoi ? J'ai perdu le fil.

« - Je venais de te remercier de tes petites phrases, c'est tout.

« - Je t'en prie. Si tu savais le nombre de phrase de ce genre que j'ai utilisé pour réparer le petit cœur de Minimi. Crois-moi, Thomas a de la chance que j'ai promis de rien dire à mes frères, sinon… Il serait sans doute dans le coma à l'heure actuelle. Et des fois, je regrette cette promesse, soupira-t-elle. Parce qu'il vit tranquille alors qu'il a fait du mal à une fille très bien.

« - T'inquiète, un jour, quelqu'un lui fera comprendre la souffrance qu'il fait endurer aux autres… Tu es très protectrice envers Mitchie, non ?

« - Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Mais c'est juste que… Elle est plus jeune que moi, et tellement plus gentille ! Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir à cause d'un mec. C'est pour ça que j'ai promis à Shane de m'occuper personnellement de son cas, si jamais il lui brise le cœur. Et crois-moi, une fois que je serais passée, Jason et toi allez avoir du boulot pour refaire de lui, un homme.

Amusé par son discours, il la regarda puis rit, tentant de l'imaginer serrer les poings.

La jeune femme le regarda rire et se sentant vexée qu'il ne la croie pas capable de défendre son amie, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête. D'un bond, puisqu'ils étaient tout deux face à face sur son lit, elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière. De stupeur, son rire se stoppa et il la regarda. Sans se démonter, elle bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes et plaça son coude sur son cou, sans appuyer pour autant, alors que son autre main était à plat sur le lit.

« - Tu ne me crois toujours pas capable de casser la figure à ton ami, demanda-t-elle sérieuse.

« - Si. Je ne peux que te croire maintenant, sourit-il. Moi qui avais du mal à t'imaginer violente… C'est plus le cas, à présent, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et plia son bras tendu. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle lui tomba dessus et il les fit basculer, prenant la position dominante. Sauf qu'il plaça ses deux mains au-dessus de son visage.

« - Et maintenant très chère, qui est en mesure de casser le nez de l'autre, sourit-il.

« - Au vu des circonstances et de notre position, je dirais que je suis loin d'avoir le dessus.

Sur ces mots, ils se regardèrent une seconde en silence puis rirent de bon cœur, sans bouger pour autant. Au contraire, retenant ses deux mains d'une seule, Nate profita de sa main libre pour la chatouiller. Rapidement, elle se tordit dans tous les sens, cherchant à lui échapper, sans succès puisqu'il avait bloqué ses jambes.

Dix minutes après, ils étaient toujours en train de rire, quand il accepta d'arrêter de la chatouiller. Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, la jeune femme le regarda, les yeux brillants. Doucement, elle se leva au maximum et lui fit la bise pour le remercier de ce moment. Seulement, alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre son lit, ils se regardèrent, encore. Emily vit son regard changer, devenir plus intense. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il avait quand lentement, il se pencha vers elle. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage, et ferma les yeux, juste avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. De peur qu'elle ne le repousse, il l'embrassa avec tendresse, à peine une seconde puis commença à s'écarter. Seulement, il se stoppa en croisant son regard, aussi doucement, elle se leva de quelques centimètres et, à son tour, l'embrassa. Malheureusement, sa position fut rapidement douloureuse et elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, les mains toujours prisonnières au-dessus de son visage. Sentant qu'il la libérait, elle plaça ses doigts dans son cou, et appuya légèrement, pour le faire descendre. S'exécutant, il revint l'embrasser, rassuré de savoir qu'elle l'acceptait. Fermant les yeux, ils profitèrent, tout deux, de ce premier véritable baiser, et doucement, Emily noua ses mains dans son cou, alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Souriant contre ses lèvres, elle le fit basculer sur le dos et s'appuya légèrement sur lui. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

« - Je pensais pas que j'étais le genre de fille qui te plaisait.

« - Ni moi, le genre de garçon qui te convient. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu attends d'un gar…

Il ne put aller plus loin, puisqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, grognant contre ses lèvres, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un :

« - Je m'en fiche.

Il sourit à son tour, avant de répondre à son baiser. Celui-ci fut bref, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme s'allongea à côté de lui, et soupira.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il.

« - Euh non, c'est juste que… Non, rien, souffla-t-elle.

« - Dis-moi. Tu… N'as peut-être pas envie d'être avec moi, suggéra-t-il en espérant se tromper.

« - Hein ? Tu rigoles, au contraire… Enfin si tu ne veux pas qu'on…

Ne voulant pas l'entendre parler d'amitié, le jeune homme l'embrassa doucement. Emily y répondit avec autant de douceur, et sourit lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et elle soupira.

« - J'ai peur que… Tu sais, Béryl le prend mal et si jamais elle s'arrange pour réussir, je ne sais pas trop comment, à séparer Minimi et Shane, je… J'ai peur qu'on ait à se séparer parce que tu prendras le parti de Shane et moi celui de ma meilleure amie et je…

« - Et si on décidait, là tout de suite, chuchota-t-il, de ne plus interférer ni de se mêler de leur histoire ? Tu préférerais ?

« - Au possible, oui. Comme ça, je suis sûre qu'on ne se séparera pas à cause d'eux mais… J'ai déjà interféré en les aidants à se mettre ensemble donc… Je sais, à partir de maintenant, on ne fait plus rien. On les écoute s'ils veulent nous en parler mais c'est tout !

Il acquiesça et souriant, elle l'embrassa pour sceller leur nouvel accord. « Voilà, le plan est déjà en place, donc ça ne compte pas. Minimi, désolée, va falloir que tu te débrouilles, songea-t-elle. »

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Va falloir qu'on rentre, soupira le jeune homme.

« - Pas envie, on est bien là, non ?

Allongés sur le sol de l'observatoire, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre, ils observaient, sans trop le voir, le ciel se teindre de rouge. Soufflant, il se releva sur les coudes, faisant bouger sa copine qui était appuyée sur son torse. Elle tenta bien de le rallonger mais sans succès et bientôt ils se rassirent. L'attirant contre lui, Shane l'embrassa doucement, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partir. Elle se colla à lui, caressant ses cheveux, alors qu'il enserrait sa taille la rapprochant de lui. Ce baiser fut plus tendre que passionnel et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il lui vola un baiser rapidement, puis se mit debout avant de lui tendre la main. Elle grimaça mais consentit à se lever. Seulement, à peine eut-elle prit sa main, qu'il la tira vers lui, et elle se retrouva collée contre lui, alors qu'il l'embrassait en souriant doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient de l'observatoire, prenant tranquillement la direction du bungalow de la brunette. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs regards furieux dirigés vers eux, et il soupira :

« - T'es sûre de vouloir sortir avec le méchant loup ?

« - Oui, dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Comme ils étaient mains dans la main, il se stoppa également et elle lui fit face. Apercevant trois personnes, la jeune femme n'hésita pas et désentrelaça leurs doigts pour passer ses deux mains dans son cou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle sourit et déclara, amusée :

« - Alors t'es convaincu maintenant ou faut que je recommence ?

« - Recommence pour voir ?

Ils rirent, mais reprirent leur chemin main dans la main. Ils arrivèrent, bien trop vite, devant la porte de la chambre de Mitchie qui grimaça. Prenant le bras de son copain, elle lut l'heure sur sa montre et murmura à son oreille.

« - Tu entres deux minutes ? Le couvre-feu est dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure !

Elle accompagna sa demande d'une moue suppliante et il souffla :

« - Je peux pas te résister quand tu as ce visage.

Aussitôt, elle sourit ravie et après l'avoir embrassé, elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Seulement, elle se stoppa sur le seuil. Shane allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait, quand il comprit.

« - On dérange, sourit la brunette.

« - Minimi, s'exclama Emily en s'écartant de Nate. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« - Mon copain me raccompagnait, le couvre-feu est dans vingt minutes, et on comptait en passer dix ici… Et toi ?

Les deux se regardèrent gênés puis les deux filles rirent, afin d'alléger l'ambiance. Fermant derrière lui, Shane s'assit avec sa copine sur le lit de celle-ci, et la prenant contre lui, leur demanda depuis quand ils étaient ensemble.

« - C'est récent. A peine deux heures, rit la jeune femme.

Acquiesçant, ils discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes, puis Caitlyn arriva, accompagnée de Jason qui secoua la tête.

« - Je le savais que je vous retrouverais ici. Mais Nate, faut que je te dise, le gloss, ça te va pas !

Les joues roses, le jeune homme se nettoya et allait parler, quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Béryl. Aussitôt, l'ambiance conviviale tomba et gênés les trois garçons dirent au revoir aux filles. Néanmoins, deux d'entre eux prirent soin d'embrasser leurs copines avant de sortir.

…*O*O*O*O*…

_Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Tess soupira.

« - On trouvera jamais !

« - Si. Y a forcément un moyen de l'empêcher de poser ses sales pattes sur lui, décréta Béryl. Voyons, je sais que Mitchie lui a donné une dernière chance, faut juste qu'il se grille mais il le fera pas consciemment. Et on ne peut pas l'obliger, grogna-t-elle.

« - Si… On a un moyen de l'obliger entre guillemet, sourit Julie.

Voyant les deux autres la fixer avec attention, elle sourit et leur expliqua l'idée qu'elle avait eut quelques temps auparavant. Durant plusieurs minutes, elles mirent tout en place et désignèrent celle qui allait devoir risquer l'expulsion pour mettre ce plan en route.

Seulement, elles durent se séparer, puisque le couvre-feu allait commencer. Béryl partit donc, et restées entre-elles Julie et Tess se regardèrent.

« - Elle est réellement cruche non ?

« - Bah… elle est sortie avec Shane et a cru au grand amour malgré tout ce que Caitlyn a dit, sourit la blonde. Alors oui, elle est cruche !

Se regardant, elles rirent de bon cœur, en songeant à ce qui allait se passer.

*O*O*O*O*

La semaine passa rapidement. Nous étions à présent jeudi lorsque le réveil sonna et Caitlyn fut la première à l'éteindre. Seulement, ce fut la course pour savoir qui allait se laver la première et elle se retrouva à se battre gentiment avec Emily. Les deux autres les regardèrent puis Mitchie lui demanda si elle était pressée.

« - Pas vraiment. Qui va gagner à ton avis ?

« - Je paris sur moi, chuchota la brunette.

Souriant, elle lui demanda son aide et une fois que la rouquine la lui accorda, Mitchie se mit à quatre pattes et passa entre leurs jambes. Parvenue dans la pièce, béryl sourit et lui envoya ses vêtements.

« - Bravo, t'as gagné, cria-t-elle.

« - Je te l'avais dit. Allez, maintenant laissez-moi me laver en paix, ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte au nez des deux combattantes.

Se lavant rapidement, elle ressortit de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, et les prévint qu'elle les attendait à leur table. Partant devant, elle salua deux trois camarades puis entra en même temps que Jason. Se faisant la bise, elle lui demanda où étaient ses colocataires et rit de sa réponse.

« - Nate sous la douche, et Shane sûrement encore dans son lit. C'est un lève-tard, soupira-t-il tragiquement. Et les tiennes ?

« - Béryl dans la douche, puisque les deux autres se battaient encore devant la porte, quand je suis partie.

« - Caitlyn et Emy ? Se battre ?

« - Ouais pour se laver la première. C'est souvent la bagarre le matin. Sauf quand elles discutent longtemps après minuit. Là avec béryl on peut prendre notre temps, elles n'arrivent pas à sortir de leur lit, mais ce matin, elles tiennent la forme donc… Courage. Et je plains Nate !

« - Pourquoi demanda celui-ci en les rejoignant. Bonjour mademoiselle.

« - Bonjour jeune homme. Je te plains parce qu'Emy tient une sacrée forme. Et tu n'as pas les compétences pour gérer une situation pareille… D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, fit-elle songeuse, je crois que personne n'a les compétences.

« - Même pas toi ?

« - Non. Quand elle est dans et état-là, je me cache, habituellement.

Ils rirent, puis s'étant servis, s'assirent à table, en attendant les autres. Etrangement, Shane fut le premier à arriver puis Caitlyn qui semblait de bonne humeur. Elles avait un grand sourire et la brunette regarda la fenêtre et soupira.

« - Attention, elle arrive.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Emily était sur le seuil. Regardant tout le monde, elle fit un sourire timide.

« - Salut tout le monde, cria-t-elle. Allez c'est la fête. Les cours commencent bientôt, on va chanter, on va danser, et on va s'amuser, cria-t-elle avant de faire la bise à tout le monde. Ah non pas toi, dit-elle à Tess. Ni toi, t'es pas belle, ajouta-t-elle pour Julie.

Arrivée à leur table, elle embrassa chaque personne avec effusion, mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Mitchie, celle-ci se tendit. Loin de s'en apercevoir, Emily se pencha vers elle, et lui fit un bisou avant de lui lécher la joue.

« - Ah mais t'es dégoûtante, rit son amie. C'est malin, j'ai plus qu'à retourner sous la douche.

Riant, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et se pencha pour embrasser son copain avec tendresse. Shane, qui observait la scène rit joyeusement avant de chuchoter à sa copine qui était occupée à s'essuyer la joue :

« - Visiblement, vaut mieux sortir avec, on échappe aux bisous baveux, regarde

La brunette obéit et sourit avant de se tourner vers son copain, qu'elle embrassa doucement.

SsSsSs

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je vous l'accorde, ne jamais lâcher une Emily sauvage sur les autres, mais bon… J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	17. Chapitre 16

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Oui oui je sais on est en retard. Encore, mais c'est pas de notre faute.:/ J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci très beaucoup (oui oui ça se dit… Chez moi) à **MissApple17**, **Angylafan** et **Hogwart's** **Power** pour leurs reviews. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque Brown termina son cours, il soupira. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé mais depuis le début de la leçon, Emily n'arrêtait pas de faire des farces, ou des jeux de mots. Si bien que le cours avait été très divertissant

« - Allez, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit demain, dit-il.

« - Liberté, hurla aussitôt une voix au fond de la salle.

« - La ferme Big Emy, soupira Mitchie pour la quinzième fois.

Leurs amis rirent de bon cœur. « Y a pas à dire, Mitchie avait raison, songea Jason. Elle est terrible quand elle est de bonne humeur, mais c'est amusant ! » Ils sortirent, loupant le regard ravi de leur professeur. En effet, Brown était ravi de voir, enfin, son neveu s'attacher à une fille. Le regardant, il en le voyant poser son bras sur les épaules de Mitchie qui entoura sa taille.

Le jeune homme l'arrêta et l'embrassa doucement, puis il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner, leurs amis n'ayant pas encore vu qu'ils n'étaient plus avec eux.

« - On aura pas à supporter Emy et ses blagues comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous trouve, ceci dit, dit-il tendrement.

« - Je marche. Nager ça te tente ?

Il acquiesça et se séparèrent, pour se changer, se donnant rendez-vous près de l'observatoire.

Dix minutes plus tard, la brunette y était. Refusant de l'attendre, elle plongea la première et commença à faire des longueurs. Elle pensait surtout au fait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir tout arrêter. Les rendez-vous en tête à tête, les baisers échangés à n'importe quel moment, les balades main dans la main. « Le sevrage va être dur, songea-t-elle. Très dur ! Surtout qu'il va falloir que j'évite de rester seule avec lui, pour éviter tout dérapage… Enfin, ça ne sera que pour un peu plus d'une semaine. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas arriver, ni entrer dans l'eau. Rapidement, il la rejoignit, et attendit qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques instants. Lui souriant, elle nagea sur place quelques secondes et l'embrassa quand il fit de même. Seulement, à peine se fut-il écarté qu'elle tenta de le noyer, avant de nager rapidement loin de lui. Il la rattrapa facilement, et tenta à son tour de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se battre comme des enfants, quand d'un coup il l'attira contre lui. Lui enserrant la taille il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« - Attention aux requins _princesa_.

Elle sourit à ses mots, et ferma les yeux quand il embrassa son cou avec tendresse. S'accrochant à lui, la jeune femme profita du moment, pendant qu'il remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser aussitôt, puis ils nagèrent, faisant des courses pendant une demi-heure. Malheureusement, quelqu'un les appela et il grogna en reconnaissant la chevelure flamboyante de Béryl.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, soupira sa copine.

« - Aucune idée. Allez, allons la rejoindre, on sera tranquille plus longtemps.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'au bord, seulement la rouquine demanda à parler en privé à Shane. Retenant un soupir, il accepta et sortit de l'eau avant de la suivre. Faisant face à sa copine, il écouta la jeune femme lui demander s'il accepterait qu'ils mangent ensemble le midi afin de reparler de leur histoire.

« - J'ai un truc à faire avant, expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'il proposa de le faire maintenant.

Il réfléchit puis songeant qu'elle avait du souffrir accepta, espérant que Mitchie comprendrait sa démarche. La rejoignant, il lui expliqua la situation et elle grimaça, avant de hocher la tête sachant que sa colocataire en avait besoin.

Seulement, quand une heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour se laver, elle changea d'avis. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, elle le savait, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Emily arriva à ce moment-là et la vit assise sur son lit, en grimaçant.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non. C'est juste que… Je crois que je suis jalouse de Béryl ce midi, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Shane va manger avec elle, en tête à tête, dans le réfectoire, pour qu'ils parlent de leur histoire, et je ne veux pas.

« - Allez t'inquiète le repas sera rapide, c'est promis. Compte sur moi pour t'aider à retrouver la pêche, fillette !

« - Ouais, la dessus, je te fais confiance, rit-elle en la suivant hors de leur bungalow. Dis-moi quand je vais… Tu vois ? Nate et toi, vous n'allez pas rompre ?

« - Toujours décidée à ce que je vois, sourit son amie. Rassure-toi, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Mitchie eut acquiescé, j'ai couvert mes arrières. On s'est promis de ne plus interférer dans votre histoire, ce qui me déculpabilise vis-à-vis de tes projets et surtout… Quoi qu'il se passe entre vous, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Rassurée, Mitchie lui sourit, et elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Aussitôt, son regard accrocha le dos de son copain qui se leva pour la rejoindre.

« - Ok, je vous laisse, soupira Emily.

« - Hey _Princesa_, promis, je fais au plus vite.

« - Mouais. En attendant, elle a le droit d'être en tête à tête avec toi, elle, bouda-t-elle malgré son sourire.

« - Et si ce soir, je te promets de manger en tête à tête avec toi, tu m'en veux moins ?

« - Comment comptes-tu faire ?

« - Ne t'occupe pas des détails, dis-moi juste : Tu arrêtes de bouder en échange d'un repas en amoureux ?

Souriant, elle acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De l'autre côté de la salle, Béryl les observa. Discutant avec sa copine, Shane ne la voyait pas, quant à Mitchie, elle était trop occupée à se noyer dans son regard. Elle observa autour d'elle, nota que personne ne la regardait, et en profita. Agissant naturellement, elle versa de la poudre dans la sauce du jeune homme et attendit qu'il revienne. Ce qu'il fit deux minutes plus tard en soupirant

« - Elle m'en veut, j'imagine ?

« - Non. Je lui ai promis un repas en amoureux ce soir, résultat, elle va s'arranger pour que personne ne vienne nous interrompre.

Elle sourit et ils commencèrent à manger, tout en parlant. Concentré sur ce qu'il disait, il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait et ne s'étonna pas du goût, un peu amer de la sauce. Ou plutôt si, mais la nourriture n'étant pas le point fort du camp, il n'en tint pas compte, et continua de lui expliquer pourquoi il était sorti avec elle, et avec les autres. Elle se montrait curieuse et compréhensive, si bien qu'il aborda, sans trop s'en rendre compte, toutes ses relations, expliquant que ce qu'il appréciait surtout était de quitter les filles publiquement, savoir qu'elles le pleuraient, le rassurait en quelque sorte.

Ils terminèrent de manger, sans que leur histoire en elle-même soit abordée, aussi Béryl lui proposa de continuer de parler tout en marchant. Il commença par refuser puis songea qu'il le lui devait aussi, il accepta, sachant que Mitchie ne viendrait pas tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Ayant de l'avance, ils marchèrent sans but, et elle se sentit blessée, quand il lui dit que la seule raison pour laquelle, il était venu vers elle dans le car était qu'elle était nouvelle. A aucun moment, il n'avait été attiré par elle.

Regardant autour de lui, il fronça les sourcils et la rouquine lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Secouant la tête, il lui assura que ça allait. Seulement, il manqua de tomber quelques secondes plus tard, et la jeune femme soupira.

« - Je te ramène à ton bungalow, on continuera cette conversation plus tard.

« - Je… Non, ça va aller, je vais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai la tête lourde d'un coup, souffla-t-il. Attends, on est près de l'observatoire, je vais aller là-bas et je…

Manquant une nouvelle fois d'équilibre, il ne termina pas sa phrase et plissa les paupières pour se concentrer.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand Mitchie quitta la table, elle souffla. Ils étaient toujours en train de manger, et elle n'eut pas le courage de les déranger, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Elle rejoignit donc la salle de classe, le moral dans les chaussettes. Seule la perspective de leur repas en amoureux réussit à la faire sourire. Ambre arriva et les fit entrer, leur proposant de s'échauffer en attendant que tout le monde soit là. La brunette suivit sa meilleure amie, qui était avec leurs amis, et son copain et ils commencèrent l'échauffement, en guettant, tous, la porte. En effet, Nate ne comprenait pas que Béryl ait eu besoin d'autant de temps pour entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais compté. De plus, quelque chose sonnait faux dans ce que Mitchie lui avait raconté. Aussi il se tourna vers elle.

« - T'es sûre de ce que tu as dit ? Que Béryl voulait qu'ils parlent de leur histoire ?

« - Comme je te dis. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle en ait besoin maintenant, mais peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps qu'on pensait pour guérir, qui sait. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

« - Toi, si. Mais pas elle ! Elle semble vous avoir pardonné bien vite, c'est tout.

« - Allez tout le monde en place, le cours va commen… Où sont Shane et Béryl, demanda le professeur.

Ils se regardèrent tous perdus, et Julie sourit :

« - Sûrement au même endroit, Ambre. Ils ont quitté le réfectoire ensemble en tout cas.

« - Et vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient, ajouta Tess.

Le professeur les regarda étonnée. Elle aussi avait vu les changements de Shane. Il se rapprochait de Mitchie, et il semblait être tombé amoureux. « Alors pourquoi irait-il tout foutre en l'air, songea-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie à ce point. » Revenant à elle, elle écouta la conversation qui faisait rage.

« - Aucune idée, je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi, on n'est plus amis, lui et moi, s'énerva Tess avant d'ajouter doucereusement, mais je les ai vu aller vers l'observatoire. Donc…

Elle n'alla pas plus loin en voyant Mitchie courir hors de la salle. Connaissant le goût que Shane avait pour cet endroit, la brunette ne réfléchit pas. Il aimait aller là-bas pour réfléchir, et surtout parce qu'on n'y était jamais dérangé. Il le lui avait encore dit la veille. Trop rapidement, elle arriva au pied du poste d'observation et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. « Elle s'est sûrement trompée, se dit-elle pour se convaincre. Je vais monter et entrer pour rien voir. Je me serais juste fait avoir. » Rassérénée par ses pensées, elle monta l'escalier doucement. Parvenue en haut, elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Elle sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il était là, allongé au sol, un drôle de sourire sur le visage, à moitié nu, alors que Béryl était assise sur lui, embrassant son torse. La brunette entendit quelqu'un gravir l'escalier, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle qu'elle voyait. Il la trompait avec sa colocataire.

« - Mitchie que se passe-t-il, demanda une voix masculine. Shane, Béryl, cria-t-elle.

Tandis que la rouquine, elle aussi presque nue s'aperçut la brunette, se tournait avant de se cacher, rouge de honte, le jeune homme restait au sol, souriant bizarrement.

Prenant les choses en main, Brown demanda à la jeune femme de se rhabiller et d'attendre ici, puis s'agenouilla à côté de son neveu.

« - Hey gamin, l'appela-t-il. Tu m'entends ?

« - Oncle Brown, dit-il avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu me réveilles en pleine nuit ?

« - Et toi, pourquoi t'es à moitié nu en pleine journée dans l'observatoire et… Mais qu'est-ce que, s'interrogea-t-il en voyant les lèvres du garçon anormalement gonflées. Mitchie va dans la chambre des garçons. Dans le chevet de Shane, il y a une trousse bleue, ramène-là à mon bureau, je t'y rejoins !

Se réveillant, la brunette acquiesça et dévala les escaliers, sentant que l'heure était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Rapidement, elle traversa la moitié du camp, et passa devant la salle de danse sans la voir, pour arriver au bungalow. Elle dut ouvrir deux meubles avant de trouver la trousse en question et sans prendre la peine de ranger, derrière son passage, elle fit chemin inverse. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans la salle et tout le monde la regarda.

« - Nate, souffla-t-elle. Le bureau du directeur, c'est où ?

« - C'est là où on s'est inscrit pour les bungalows. Un problème ?

Il l'observa. Elle était rouge, et semblait plus qu'essoufflée. Cependant, elle lui assura que tout allait bien et Ambre indiqua à la brunette qu'elle irait plus vite en passant par la seconde salle. Au pas de charge, elle traversa la salle, les remercia et reprit sa course pour arriver en même temps que le directeur qui portait son neveu.

« - Suis-moi, lui dit-il. Béryl attend là !

Sur ces mots, il entra dans le cabanon juxtaposé et allongea Shane sur un lit. A ce moment-là, elle lui tendit la trousse et lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide.

« - Il fait une réaction allergique à quelque chose qu'il a mangé. Demande à Béryl de te lister toutes les substances qui ont touchées ses lèvres et viens me le dire, s'il te plait !

La brunette acquiesça et partie questionner sa colocataire, qui commençait à s'inquiéter quelque peu. Ecoutant la question, elle lui lista tout ce qu'il avait mangé puis ajouta, après une pause, le gloss qu'elle avait. Le préféré de Shane, selon Julie. Retenant tout, Mitchie entra.

« - Il a mangé que ce qu'il y avait ce midi au menu. Oh et Béryl avait un gloss qu'elle tient de Julie. Le préféré de Shane, un truc à la framboise.

« - Depuis quand il adore la framboise, demanda-t-il tout haut, il y est allergique. Rien d'autre ? Pas un médicament, une pilule de vitamine, rien ?

« - Je vais demander !

Elle ressortit et lui posa la question. Piteusement, Béryl dut lui avouer qu'elle avait glissé un somnifère dans la sauce de son assiette et Mitchie se retint de la frapper. Au lieu de ça, et parce que la santé de son copain lui importait plus, elle fit son rapport au directeur qui releva la tête.

« - Un somnifère, t'es sûre Mitchie ?

« - C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Celui que Tess prend pour dormir.

« - Va me la chercher, s'il te plait. Julie également.

Acquiesçant, elle repartit en courant, direction la salle de classe. Une nouvelle fois, elle rentra essoufflée, et posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, elle se pencha pour reprendre sa respiration.

« - Hey Minimi, tout va bien ?

« - Nickel, dit-elle la gorge sèche.

« - Bois quelque chose, avant de repartir, lui intima Ambre en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

La remerciant, elle but une gorgée et voulut lui rendre seulement la professeur lui dit de la garder. Souriant, elle se tourna vers les deux filles.

« - Tess, Julie, le directeur veut vous voir tout de suite, expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le professeur, je peux y retourner ?

« - Oui, oui. Emily s'est engagée à t'apprendre les nouveaux pas. Vous deux, vous pouvez y aller, et dépêchez-vous. Pour que Brown vous sorte de mon cours, ce doit être urgent, alors hop au pas de charge.

Sur ces mots, Mitchie ressortit, sa bouteille à la main, et courut, une nouvelle fois, au bungalow pour prévenir le directeur qu'elles étaient toutes les trois là.

« - Parfait. Remplace-moi. Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu verras. T'as juste à surveiller qu'il ne fasse aucune autre réaction. Si tu vois quelque chose d'anormal, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

« - D'anormal, comme ses lèvres super gonflées ?

« - C'est un bon exemple. S'il y a autre chose, tu me préviens, dit-il en sortant.

Restée seule avec lui, la brunette soupira. Elle commença par s'asseoir sur la chaise puis sur le lit. Etant plus près, elle lui caressa le front, avant de dégager les mèches qui y était. Le fixant, elle surveilla de loin que tout était normal, puis souleva une de ses paupières, pour vérifier ses yeux. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son cœur.

« - Tu t'assures qu'il dort, demanda le directeur en revenant.

« - Hein ? Non, monsieur, je… Ne savais pas quoi faire. Il parait juste bien dormir… On a plus qu'à attendre ?

« - Oui. Selon Tess, il devait dormir que deux heures, elles lui ont donné une petite dose, sachant qu'il a beaucoup d'allergies !

« - Pourquoi elles l'ont endormi ?

« - Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, sourit-il. Ou tu te souviens de ce qu'on a vu en entrant ?

« - Mais pourtant, les relations intimes sont interdites au camp, selon Shane. Des habituées comme Tess et Julie devraient le savoir non ?

« - Bien sûr. Il reste une heure de cours, tu veux y retourner ou je peux te laisser le veiller en attendant que je règle quelque chose ?

« - Comme vous voulez… Si vous avez confiance en moi, je veux bien rester.

« - Très bien, je suis à côté, frappe à la porte quand il se réveillera.

Elle acquiesça et ils furent seuls, de nouveau. Ayant la gorge sèche, la brunette but une gorgée d'eau puis réfléchit. Prenant un mouchoir, elle l'humecta et lui nettoya les lèvres. « Tu penses bien que Brown a du le faire aussitôt qu'il l'a su, se moqua sa conscience. » Elle sourit mais continua son geste.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle entendit plusieurs personnes entrer dans le bureau et sourit en reconnaissant les voix de leurs amis. Seulement, le directeur refusa qu'ils viennent le voir, arguant qu'il se reposait.

« - J'imagine que son infirmière n'a pas besoin d'une pause, demanda Emily.

« - Elle s'en sort très bien, rassure-toi. Même si elle devrait s'hydrater vu la course qu'elle a faite cet après-midi.

Souriant, la jeune femme termina sa bouteille, puis reporta son attention sur son copain. Elle les entendit, tous repartir, et bientôt le silence se fit dans le bungalow. Haussant les épaules, elle attendit sagement qu'il se réveille. Lui prenant la main, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle se trouvait ridicule ainsi, puisqu'elle se faisait l'effet d'une femme priant que son mari ne meurt pas, pourtant paradoxalement, elle se sentait à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui prit légèrement la main et elle se releva.

« - Hey tu te réveilles, demanda-t-elle en souriant malgré l'appréhension qui la gagnait.

Une partie d'elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais l'autre n'était pas certaine d'accepter ce récit. Le regardant, elle nota qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux, et elle l'imagina très bien se demander où il se trouvait. Le lâchant, elle se leva et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Brown entra dans la pièce.

« - Alors gamin, tu te réveilles enfin ? On peut dire que tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur à Mitchie et moi. Elle a même séché le cours d'Ambre pour te veiller. Alors, si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« - Va falloir combler les trous. La dernière chose qui est super clair, dit-il avec difficulté dû à ses lèvres trop gonflées, c'est que je marchais avec Béryl pour aller en cours après le repas. On parlait de notre espèce de relation. Après, j'ai commencé à trébucher, et… J'ai vaguement conscience d'avoir parlé de l'observatoire et que quelqu'un m'a aidé à m'allonger. Après… C'est le trou noir, je me suis réveillé ici. J'ai raté le cours d'Ambre ?

« - Ouais. Comme Mitchie, et Béryl. Figure-toi que je t'ai trouvé, avec Mitchie qui était pétrifiée sur le seuil de l'observatoire, allongé au sol, et Béryl et toi étiez à moitié nus. Dois-je te dire ce qu'elle faisait ou tu comprends tout seul ?

Devant le regard étonné du jeune homme, la brunette expliqua, presque dégoûtée de son attitude.

« - Elle était tranquillement en train d'embrasser ton sternum !

« - Attends, comment ça ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, soupira-t-il. Les relations sont interdites au camp, et passible de renvoi. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour risquer ma place près de Mitchie pour une fille qui m'indiffère. Si je devais risquer d'être renvoyer, parce que j'aurais fait l'amour avec une fille, je peux t'assurer que ça aurait été toi, dit-il en fixant sa copine.

« - C'est mignon les enfants, mais tu peux vraiment rien me dire d'autre ? T'as rien trouvé de louche ?

« - Non. Hormis tes questions, et l'attitude de Mitchie, tout me semble normal.

« - Moi si, je trouve louche que le repas ait été si bon, sourit-elle.

« - Tu rigoles ? La sauce était vraiment amère… Ce qui est curieux car habituellement, elle est bonne. C'est même un des seuls trucs de mangeable, se moqua-t-il.

« - Hey, te fiches pas de mes cuisiniers, sinon je te colle aux fourneaux pour le restant de l'été.

Ils rirent tous les trois puis Brown entreprit de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait compris au travers des explications des trois filles.

« - Bien, alors en résumé. Béryl et Tess n'apprécient pas votre relation, tout comme Julie, et elles ont décidé de vous séparer. Sachant que Mitchie t'avait donné qu'une seule chance, elles se sont dit que si elle te trouvait avec une autre dans les bras, elle te quitterait. Seulement, elles savaient que tu ne le ferais pas consciemment, et donc, elles ont mis un somnifère, auquel tu n'es heureusement pas allergique, dans la sauce. Ensuite, je suppose que Béryl, devait t'occuper jusqu'à ce que ça fasse effet, puis t'aider à aller au poste d'observation, pour je ne sais pas quelle raison.

« - Moi si. Tess sait que je passe beaucoup de temps là-bas et qu'avec Mitchie on s'y est embrassé à plusieurs reprises. C'est mon endroit favori ici.

« - Et on y est pas dérangé, argua la jeune femme méchamment avant de se tourner vers le directeur, vous savez la fin de l'histoire ?

« - Oui, sourit-il. La princesse embrasse son prince et ils vivent heureux, rit-il. Non sérieusement. Au début du cours, Julie et Tess devaient dire où était Shane et avec qui. Elles pensaient, avec raison visiblement, que tu irais voir par toi-même ce qu'il se passerait. La suite, tu la connais Mitchie. Pendant que tu courais les rejoindre, Ambre m'a appelé pour me prévenir, au moment où tu passais devant le bureau. Je t'ai rattrapé en haut. J'allais d'ailleurs vous rappeler à Béryl et toi, la règle dix-huit quand j'ai noté tes lèvres gonflées. Julie a dit à Béryl que tu adorais la framboise. Un peu dangereux si elle t'en avait fait manger, mais elle a juste mis un gloss à ce goût donc le gonflement partira dans la journée. Je t'ai ramené ici et je t'ai fait une piqûre pendant que Mitchie recueillait des informations pour moi. Ce que tu avais mangé, touché, ou encore aller me chercher les deux autres. Et pendant que je les punissais, Mitchie veillait à ce que tu n'aies aucun effet secondaire.

« - Il va leur arriver quoi, demanda-t-il méchamment.

« - Et bien… Béryl et Julie vont être renvoyées. L'une pour avoir essayé de transgresser la règle dix-huit et l'autre pour empoisonnement. Leurs parents viennent les chercher dans la journée. Pour Tess, elle n'a qu'un rôle mineur, donc elle sera juste interdite de concourir au concours final et elle travaillera au camp. Elle fera le service. Et maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à vous laisser discuter tout les deux, et te dire Shane que tes amis espèrent vous voir rapidement.

Sur ces mots, il partit et le jeune homme regarda sa copine.

« - Mitchie, rassure-moi, tu ne crois pas que j'ai voulu ce qui s'est passé ? Coucher avec une fille pour qui je n'éprouve rien. Alors que je pensais à toi, tout le temps pendant qu'elle me parlait. Enfin quand je savais ce que je faisais. J'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de te rejoindre en cours.

« - Je sais mais… Tu te rends compte jusqu'où certaines sont prêtes à aller pour nous séparer ? Pratiquement jusqu'au viol, c'est dangereux… J'avais raison en refusant d'être avec toi tant qu'on serait au camp.

« - C'est faux Elles sont stupides ces trois-là mais les autres… Ok la plupart des filles à qui j'ai brisé le cœur nous en veulent parce que tu as réussi là où elles ont échoué, mais c'est tout. Aucune ne va manigancer un plan similaire.

« - Je sais mais regarde, t'as risqué ta santé aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle. Tout ça à cause de moi. T'as une idée de ce que je ressens en y pensant ?

« - Tu te sens coupable j'imagine, mais tu n'y es pour rien, si je t'aime.

L'aveu lui avait échappé !

Jamais, il n'avait voulu lui dire ainsi. Il avait prévu de lui dire au soir, après un tête à tête agréable, et non dans une dispute. Aussi de stupeur, il se tut, alors qu'elle le fixait les yeux écarquillés, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendue.

« - Je… Quoi, souffla-t-elle.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Que… Que viens-tu de dire ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

« - Shane, je… C'est loin d'être drôle tes questions idiotes, soupira-t-elle. Tu… Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimais ?

« - Je…

La regardant, il réfléchit à comment s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Non qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il sentait que c'était peut-être rapide. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours seulement, même s'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, au fil des jours, qu'il avait passé à lui prouver qu'il changeait, pour elle.

« - Non, j'ai pas dit ça voyons, dit-il en souriant. Bon si je t'aime mais, comme une fille. Enfin je t'aime bien, t'es gentille, adorable et, vraiment mignonne, s'expliqua-t-il en la regardant, mais c'est peut-être rapide pour parler d'amour. Je nie pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre-nous, tu me plais, c'est indéniable et j'espère ne pas trop te laisser indifférent mais…

L'observant, il nota que son sourire avait disparu et que son regard s'assombrissait. Se sentant, comme le dernier des idiots, il secoua la tête et réfléchit à comment lui rendre le sourire. Seulement, les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne trouve la réponse, et elles se transformèrent en minutes interminables, pour la jeune femme qui ne savait plus quoi penser. La regardant, il soupira :

« - Non, tu as raison, j'ai bien dit ce que tu as entendu. Et le pire, c'est que je le pense. Je t'aime ! Ok, c'est rapide et tout mais je te…

Il ne put aller plus loin. La jeune femme retrouva son sourire dès qu'il reprit la parole, et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser doucement, après son aveu. Et même si elle ne lui rendit pas sa déclaration, le baiser qu'elle lui offrit en échange de ces simples mots, le rassura, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Aussi, doucement il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, le jeune homme nota le sourire de sa copine et fut rassuré. Elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

« - Bon, on ferait mieux de quitter le coin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Allons à ton bungalow. Nate et Jason seront ravis d'apprendre que leur copain va bien, rit-elle.

Il la fusilla des yeux, une seconde, puis se leva en souriant. Il appréciait moyennement de savoir ses lèvres gonflées mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres qu'attendre qu'elles retrouvent leur taille normale. Refusant d'y penser, il prévint son oncle qu'il retournait dans sa chambre et ils la quittèrent main dans la main. A un moment cependant, il la lâcha pour passer un bras possessif sur ses épaules et elle lui reprit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Devant la porte, il s'arrêta pour embrasser sa joue.

« - Merci de t'être occupé de moi, ma petite infirmière.

« - Ce fut un réel plaisir. On recommence quand tu veux.

« - Ouais, sauf que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui es malade et moi qui te bichonne, d'accord ?

Le regardant, elle acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis l'embrassa avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« - Hey tout le monde, regardez qui je ramène.

« - Shane, soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ça va mec, ajouta Nate. Mitchie était déshydratée à courir partout, tu aurais du la voir.

« - Ouais, c'est dingue ce qu'une fille peut faire pour son amoureux, rit Emily.

« - Brown m'a raconté en effet. Non content de s'être occupée de moi, elle a en plus aidé mon oncle à tout comprendre.

« - Ton oncle, s'étonna la copine de Nate. Il est ici ?

« - T'as rien dit à ce que je vois.

« - Et non, Shane, rit Mitchie, j'ai gardé ton secret et celui de Nate, sur ce qu'il ressent pour ma best, qui n'en ait plus un.

« - Brown est mon oncle, expliqua le jeune homme. J'en tire aucun avantage, faut bien le dire mais bon, il veille sur moi comme ça. Enfin bref, on oubli l'histoire.

« - Pas avant que tu nous dises pourquoi t'as des lèvres de singes, rit Emily.

« - Je suis allergique à beaucoup de chose, notamment aux framboises et le gloss de Béryl était à base de ce fruit. On peut passer à autre chose, soupira-t-il mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme refusa puisqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait embrassé la rouquine, mais il garda le silence avant de couler un regard à sa copine. Son visage était fermé, et il supposa qu'elle était loin de lui avoir pardonné de s'être fait piéger. Aussi, il y eut un blanc momentané puis la brunette s'excusa auprès des garçons pour avoir fouillé dans leurs affaires sans ranger. Riant, ils lui assurèrent qu'ils ne lui en tenaient, absolument pas rigueur, puis Shane s'assit, la prenant contre lui. Il aimait son parfum, subtile mélange de vanille et d'un je-ne-sais-quoi indéfinissable, et le velouté de sa peau, aussi doucement, il s'appuya contre le mur, s'affalant, et l'entraîna avec lui. Le sentant lui caresser le bras, la jeune femme se laissa faire, se contentant de soupirer longuement. Décrochant de la conversation, qui faisait rage entre les quatre autres, elle réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait été plus que surprise, c'était certain. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis dimanche, et même s'ils se tournaient autour depuis plus longtemps, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit déjà amoureux. Qu'il soit certain qu'elle lui plaisait, peut-être, elle-même savait qu'il lui plaisait. Elle était consciente de l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux, mais de là à savoir si elle l'aimait à son tour… C'était trop tôt. « J'ai raté le truc, songea-t-elle. Sa déclaration aurait été parfaite pour lui dire que finalement, je ne voulais plus sortir avec lui. Ouais, mais non, il aurait cru que je ne lui pardonnais pas de s'être fait piéger. Sauf si je lui expliquais que moi, je ne ressentais rien, pour lui. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. En une journée se faire piéger plus quitter, ça fait beaucoup ! Non, j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire. Surtout que tu aies pressé de savoir s'il va tenir sa promesse et s'arranger pour que vous diniez en tête à tête, souffla sa conscience. » Il appuya brièvement son doigt dans la saignée de son coude, et elle revint à elle.

« - A quoi penses-tu, murmura-t-il à son oreille. T'es drôlement silencieuse.

« - Je… A ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Et au fait que j'ai tout le cours à rattraper, ajouta-t-elle. Sans compter que je me demande toujours comment tu vas faire pour tenir ta parole.

« - T'inquiète, ça c'est quasiment prêt. Je l'ai déjà fait, sauf qu'habituellement, je suis tout seul, avoua-t-il.

« - Comme sur le lac ?

« - Ouais. Comme pour mes visites au lac, tu seras la première à être au courant. Et pour ce soir, t'as juste à me rejoindre ici à l'heure du repas, puisqu'Emy vient de parler d'une aprèm de travail. Après un cours de danse.

Elle grogna mais ne put s'y soustraire, puisque sa meilleure amie, se leva au même moment, et appela les deux afin qu'elles aillent travailler. Mitchie rejoignit les deux autres, sans entrain, et elles s'isolèrent dans leur bungalow, afin de répéter tous les pas. Comme il n'y avait qu'une élève, ce fut rapide et une heure plus tard, elles étaient déjà en train d'écrire la chanson. « Enfin essayer, sourit Mitchie en rayant ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. » A dix-neuf heures cependant, elles se stoppèrent, leurs estomacs criant famines. Rejoignant les garçons à leur bungalow, elles commencèrent à partir, quand d'un coup, Shane, prit la main de sa copine et l'entraîna à l'écart. Intriguée, elle se laissa faire, attendant de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. En voyant le poste d'observation, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Néanmoins, elle le suivit lorsqu'il monta et resta pétrifiée sur place, pour la seconde fois de la journée, en voyant ce qu'il avait prévu.

Inquiet de son manque de réaction, Shane se tourna vers elle puis vers l'endroit, cherchant à comprendre ce qui devait clocher. Seulement, plus il observait la table pour deux, avec le repas, moins il comprenait son absence de réaction.

« - C'est… Waouh, magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Comment t'as fait pour tout apporter ?

« - Plusieurs allers-retours, et après j'ai juste eu à demander à l'équipe en cuisine si je pouvais prendre deux plats à part. Ils sont habitués à ce que je vienne en prendre un de temps à autre, donc j'ai du supporter leurs questions, mais vu ta réaction, c'a en valait la peine.

« - Ah mais complètement, sourit-elle. T'es incroyable et pleins de surprises décidément, ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte. On doit s'attendre à ce qu'on nous trouve ?

« - Pas avant le couvre-feu.

La jeune femme le regarda presque émerveillé par ce qu'il avait prévu, puis s'approcha enfin, de lui. Doucement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, chuchotant un merci contre ses lèvres.

« - Et t'as encore rien vu, _princesa_.

Sur ces mots, il lui tira sa chaise, ce qui la fit sourire, puis prit place face à elle. Echangeant une grimace, au vu du menu, ils commencèrent à manger, se regardant dans les yeux puis doucement, le jeune homme avança sa main jusqu'à la poser sur celle de la brunette qui sourit. Rassuré, de savoir que leur repas lui convenait, si on ne prenait pas en compte le menu en lui-même, il lui prit la main. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, tant que leurs assiettes furent pleines, puis, elle se leva. Ne comprenant pas, il la fixa, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle voulait partir, toutefois elle se contenta de faire le tour de la table, pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Plaçant ses mains sur sa taille, il l'aida à s'asseoir sur lui, et elle passa ses mains dans son cou. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques minutes. Seulement, la jeune femme revint l'embrasser aussitôt avant de doucement, se coller à lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sagement allongés au sol. Shane était sur le dos, alors que sa copine avait la tête qui reposait sur son torse, où elle traçait des cercles sur son pull, du bout des doigts. Se relevant, elle vint l'embrasser tendrement, et sourit lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur sa taille. S'éloignant, elle chuchota contre ses lèvres :

« - T'as peur que je m'en aille ?

« - Qui sait ce qu'il se passe derrière tes si jolis yeux…

« - Pour l'instant, rien d'important. Ça se contente de profiter du moment, en espérant qu'il y en aura pleins d'autres.

Il voulut répondre mais elle revint l'embrasser sachant très bien qu'une fois le concours final passé, ils seraient éloignés l'un de l'autre. « Ce genre de soirée ne sera plus du tout possible, et c'est bien dommage, songea-t-elle. » Mettant lentement fin à leur baiser, elle reprit sa place initiale, bien qu'elle se rapprocha de son copain au maximum, qui sourit.

« - T'as peur que je parte ?

« - Fais-ça et Emy te réduit en purée, rit-elle avant d'ajouter plus bas, j'ai juste peur que la distance nous sépare.

Elle espéra qu'il n'ait rien entendu seulement dans le silence de la pièce, sa voix raisonna clairement et il soupira.

« - Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'apprécie trop ta présence et j'ai réellement besoin de toi, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser m'échapper.

Sur ces mots, il les fit basculer et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse, sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son assurance dut la contaminer puisqu'elle entoura son cou de ses mains, donnant plus de poids à leur baiser alors qu'il caressait doucement sa taille. Lentement, il remonta son haut afin de pouvoir caresser son ventre dont la douceur le faisait rêver. Quand il y parvint, il la sentit sursauter et la regarda, l'interrogeant muettement.

« - Je m'attendais pas à ce que tes doigts soient aussi froids, c'est tout, chuchota-t-elle, mais vas-y tu peux reprendre, sourit-elle.

L'embrassant, il obéit et frôla doucement sa peau, alors qu'il sentit qu'elle enroulait sa jambe sur la sienne. Aussi, il délaissa ses lèvres et s'attaqua à son cou, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, tout deux voulant prendre leur temps, comme le pensait Shane. Il revint donc l'embrasser doucement, replaça son haut et les fit, une nouvelle fois, basculer pour qu'elle se rallonge sur lui. La seule différence était la jambe qu'elle plaça entre les siennes et le bisou qu'elle déposa sur son cœur.

Une heure avant l'heure du couvre-feu, il lui proposa de rejoindre leurs amis, et elle grogna bien qu'elle soit d'accord. Ils se levèrent, et Shane la raccompagna jusqu'à son bungalow. L'embrassant doucement, il chuchota :

« - Je vais tout ranger, et je te rejoint, si tu veux de moi, d'accord ?

« - Je t'attends à l'intérieur, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme Brown l'avait prévu, elles avaient retrouvé leurs tailles normales dans la journée. Les pressant doucement, il lui sourit et s'éloigna, alors qu'elle entrait. Le bungalow étant vide, elle en conclut qu'elle était seule et sourit en voyant le lit vide. Seulement cette vision lui rappela l'après-midi qu'elle avait vécue et soupirant, elle s'allongea sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur son ventre. Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint et elle lui indiqua que c'était ouvert, depuis la salle de bain où elle se changeait. Elle revint habillée d'un débardeur bleu avec des cœurs blancs, ainsi que le short assorti et il sourit.

« - Joli pyjama.

« - T'as pas vu celui d'Emy. Il est encore plus terrible. Mais s'il ne te plait pas, je peux rester dans la salle de bain.

Secouant la tête, il la rejoignit et l'embrassa, avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille. Au moment où elle posa les siennes dans son cou, il les entraîna dans un slow langoureux, malgré le manque de musique. Mettant fin au baiser, elle sourit et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, avant de fermer les yeux. Il l'imita peu après, voulant oublier où ils se trouvaient.

Dix minutes passèrent sans qu'ils les voient, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Nate était venu raccompagner sa copine qui s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre. Tous deux observaient leurs amis danser, puis Emily signala sa présence, les faisant sursauter. Mitchie secoua la tête et deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient entre filles. Tandis qu'elle mettait son pyjama, la brunette soupira en se rallongeant sur son lit.

« - Un problème ?

« - Ouais. Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse, Emily. La soirée était tellement idyllique, si tu savais.

« - Raconte !

SsSsSs

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. Tout comme la déclaration de Shane, ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, donc merci **chris87** (_Who else_ ?) J'espère néanmoins que vous avez savouré ces dernières pages ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	18. Chapitre 17

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Le prochain chapitre aura quelques jours de retard (enfin une semaine quoi) donc voilà un extrait que je poste ici pour que tout le monde puisse le lire. Encore désolée du retard mais bon, j'espère que cet extrait vous conviendra quand même =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 08**

[…]

Lorsque Brown termina son cours, il poussa un soupir. Durant toute la durée de sa leçon, Mitchie avait semblé ailleurs, comme préoccupée par quelque chose. « Et quand la jeune Torrès est préoccupée, Shane l'est également, songea-t-il en libérant ses élèves. » Il prit néanmoins la brunette à part, afin de lui parler.

« - Ferme la porte, dit-il à son neveu. Et n'écoute pas, est-ce clair ?

« - Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il.

Brown le regarda exécuter ses ordres puis quand ils furent seuls, observa son élève. Assise sagement, sur une chaise, elle attendait, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« - Alors Mitchie, que se passe-t-il ?

« - Rien, monsieur. Du moins pas à ma connaissance, admit-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que tu m'as semblé absente durant tout mon cours et je me pose des questions sur ton moral. As-tu reçu une mauvaise nouvelle ? Veux-tu en parler ?

« - Oh euh non. Je réfléchis juste à mon avenir, mentit-elle. Vous savez, j'ignore encore si je veux être sur scène, ou dans l'ombre. Parolière, compositrice, musicienne, énuméra-t-elle. Ça fait beaucoup de choix et comme je me débrouille dans un peu tous ces domaines…

« - Très bien. Écoute, tu as encore le temps de choisir, mais si jamais tu as des questions, je peux t'orienter vers des pointures de chaque métier afin que tu puisses leur poser toutes les questions que tu veux ?

« - Je… Merci monsieur le directeur, sourit-elle.

Il sourit et la laissa partir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il ne fut guère surpris de voir son neveu face à la porte, à une distance raisonnable. Il les regarda partir main dans la main et sourit en constatant que son neveu avait bel et bien changé.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Alors que te voulait mon oncle ?

« - Me demander pourquoi je suis dans la lune.

« - Et il a eu une réponse ?

« - Un mensonge serait plus exact… Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que c'était la soirée qu'on a vécu était si sublime que je me moquais royalement de son cours… N'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

« - En effet, admit-il.

La jeune femme sourit tout en le regardant, alors qu'il faisait de même. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis elle soupira.

« - C'est impossible !

« - Quoi parles-tu, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - De nous… J'ai essayé de t'aimer, de toutes mes forces Shane mais c'est impossible ! Tu es tellement… Tu as brisé tellement de cœurs que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance. Quand tu seras célèbre, et à des milliers de kilomètres, comment pourrais-je être sûre que tu es fidèle ? Que tu ne t'amuses pas à jouer les tombeurs du dimanche ?

« - Mais attends, je compte bien et prouver que je change réellement, que je suis prêt à m'engager et…

« - C'était un jeu, lâcha-t-elle en lui coupant la parole… À aucun moment je n'ai éprouvé quoique ce soit pour toi ! Tu n'étais qu'un pari entre Emily et moi. Si je réussissais à te faire dire « Je t'aime », je gagnais. Sinon c'était elle qui gagnait. Alors merci, mentit-elle. Merci de m'avoir fait gagner mais entre nous… C'est terminé !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif mais assuré et rejoignit son bungalow

SsSsSs

Voilà donc la fin de l'extrait. J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré la scène que j'ai choisi de vous partager. Néanmoins, rien ne nous dit que Shane ne va pas la rattraper et la faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

A la semaine prochaine ! =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	19. Chapitre 18

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit sur l'extrait posté hier ou avant-hier, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas la semaine prochaine mais bien aujourd'hui. =) J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira. Étrangement moi je l'adore =) Merci très beaucoup à **Nounah** (Salut la belle. Tu fais ton come-back ? ^^ Ouais j'avoue j'aimerai bien l'oublier ce chapitre. Enfin la partie avec l'empoisonnement et tout. Le reste me convient. Mitchie en super-héros + petite déclaration et tout… Il reste cuty mais bon Pour Tess, malheureusement j'ai encore besoin d'elle donc je ne pouvais pas la faire partir tout chuite ^^ Et puis bon elle n'a eu qu'un rôle mineur puisqu'elle a seulement fourni le somnifère en petite quantité. =) Bisouilles), **MissApple17**, **Angylafan**, et **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 17.

Merci également à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (Salut la belle. Pourquoi Mitchie a fait ça ? Réponse ici =) Bah en fait, juste entre nous, Shane ne mérite pas de souffrir autant, d'autant plus qu'il a changé mais bon, Mitchie est parfois si imprévisible ^^ Après chacune son avis hein. En attendant voilà la suite. Bisouilles tout plein =)), **MissLizzie** (Salut la belle. Ouais Mitchie est assez étrange dans cet extrait mais tu vas tout comprendre en lisant le vrai chapitre. =) Après en ce qui concerne Shane… Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat =). Bisous), et **MissApple17** (Salut la miss. Voilà le chapitre avec les fameuses raisons qui ont poussé Mitchie à rompre avec Shane. Drôle de poisson d'avril, non ? Bon d'accord s'en était un puisque le chapitre en question arrive simplement avec deux jours de retard mais bon… C'était trop tentant. =) J'espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews sur l'extrait que je laisse en ligne quand même =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

_**PS de #CriCri : You all Have been FOOLED ahaha ^^**_ _**well Maybe Enjoy **__(_Vous vous êtes tous fait AVOIR ahaha ^^ Enfin peut-être. Profitez)

**PS de Miss T** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Jeni Kat**, **Nessouille Anderson**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** et **dray86** pour leur review sur mon OS "Erreur Judiciaire". Merci énormément. =)

**Chapitre 17**

Lorsque le réveil sonna dans le bungalow des filles, Mitchie soupira. Elle était réveillée depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. L'éteignant, elle fila prendre sa douche, puis s'habilla. Cédant sa place, elle s'assit sur son lit, déjà fait, et réfléchit. Il lui avait dit l'aimer, et le lui avait prouvé avec leur soirée, et au fond d'elle, elle le sentait. Elle aussi tombait doucement amoureuse. La torsion de son estomac à l'évocation de leurs baisers ou de n'importe quels moments qu'ils passaient entre eux, était assez parlante, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se tromper.

Quand les deux autres furent prêtes, elles rejoignirent le réfectoire, où elles prirent places. Les garçons n'étant pas encore arrivés, elles purent choisir elles-mêmes où s'installer. Perdue dans ses pensées, Mitchie n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'Emy évoqua la danse qu'ils avaient surpris la veille. Pour sa part, la brunette revivait leur soirée. Suite au dîner, ils s'étaient allongés au sol, pour bavarder. Elle avait posé la tête sur le thorax et il avait caressé ses cheveux. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils étaient restés muets préférant profiter du moment. Le soleil s'était couché doucement, emportant avec lui, le secret de leurs baisers. Et lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe dans le bungalow, elle avait été, une nouvelle fois, surprise par son romantisme. L'était-il naturellement ? Ou savait-il qu'elle, elle l'était ? Pensait-il réellement tous les mots qu'il lui disait ? Tous ses je t'aime, dits ou montrés, étaient réels ou simplement un brouillard de faux-semblant ? Et elle, l'aimait-elle ? La torsion de son estomac était criante de vérité certes, mais acceptait-elle l'idée de refaire confiance à un homme ? Qui aimait séduire les filles ? Il avait changé, elle le savait, pourtant au fond d'elle, un doute persistait. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Une partie d'elle lui hurlait que oui. La tendresse de ses gestes, le fait qu'il refusait d'aller plus loin, alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, ses baisers tous empreint de douceur, il ne pouvait mentir aussi bien. Personne n'en était capable.

Quelqu'un lui fit la bise, la faisant revenir à elle. Se tournant, elle sourit à Nate qui s'excusait de la frayeur qu'elle avait eue, alors qu'elle lui disait bonjour. Etant le seul arrivé, elle retourna dans ses pensées, boudant quelque peu son petit déjeuner. Elle voulait croire Shane quand il lui affirmait avoir changé, tout comme elle espérait qu'il resterait ainsi, pourtant rien n'était moins sûr. Loin d'elle, il pourrait rechuter, sans qu'elle le sache. Pourtant malgré tout, elle voulait lui faire confiance, et croire à ses promesses. « Pourquoi je me suis embarquée là-dedans, soupira-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du céder. Ni à ses avances, ni au plan idiot d'Emy. J'aurais du rester ferme, lui dire non, même quand il changeait, au lieu de le laisser m'embrasser, me caresser… Tout comme je n'aurais pas du répondre à ses baisers, ses sourires. » Enervée contre elle-même, et contre le dilemme avec lequel elle vivait, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond, et croisa le regard perdue de sa meilleure amie.

« - Toi, je te hais, déclara-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Tu le sais très bien !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le réfectoire par une porte alors que Shane entrait par l'autre. Arrivant à leur table, il demanda, tout en faisant la bise aux filles, où était sa copine et sourcilla quand Nate lui relata ce qu'il venait de rater.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit après qu'on soit parti, demanda-t-il à Emily.

« - Je sais pas, rien. Caitlyn est arrivée avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la charrier sur votre romantisme, c'est tout. Et ce matin, j'ai vaguement parlé de votre petit slow mais elle n'a pas relevé, j'en ai conclu qu'elle était dans ses pensées… C'est bizarre, elle ne m'a jamais haï. Des fois, elle me déteste, quand je la réveille ou que je lui fais une farce, mais c'est tout !… J'ai du faire quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle en vienne à me haïr, souffla-t-elle sérieusement. Mais je sais plus ce que c'est, rit-elle, c'est grave docteur ?

« - Ouais. Que tu ne te souviennes pas des blessures que t'infliges à ta meilleure amie, c'est extrêmement grave, se moqua son copain alors que Jason les rejoignait.

Pour sa part, Shane s'attabla et mangea rapidement, avant de ressortir chercher sa copine. Il la trouva, devant la salle, assise sur la balustrade, les yeux dans le vague. Doucement, il s'approcha et lui fit face, attendant qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Seulement, elle resta les yeux dans le vague, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autres. Il ignorait le but de ses réflexions mais elles devaient être intenses pour qu'elle n'ait conscience de rien. Aussi, il se refusa de la déranger, préférant s'abîmer, à son tour, dans ses propres pensées. Sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où lui venait cette impression, il sentait que la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, il avait été trop vite. Mais surtout qu'il lui avait fait peur. Il était certain qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration en si peu de temps. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quatre jours, quand il le lui avait dit. L'aveu lui avait échappé, c'était un fait, mais il n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il lui avait dit « je t'aime. » Déclaration qu'il pensait réellement. Des pas se firent entendre et il releva la tête. Mitchie n'avait pas bougée. Toujours assise sur la balustrade à regarder, sans voir, la porte de la salle.

La voyant, Emily eut un sourire que Shane qualifia de dangereux. Elle s'approcha, sans bruit, et inspira longuement. Dès qu'elle fut à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, elle hurla :

« - Joyeux Noël !

Mitchie, ne s'y attendant pas, hurla de peur, et failli tomber en arrière. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à son copain qui avait anticipé sa chute, et qui la retenait à présent, par les mains.

« - T'es dingue, cria la brunette sans prévenir en serrant les doigts du jeune homme. Tu veux ma mort en plus ?

« - Mais non ma petite poulette d'amour au chocolat, répondit son amie avec une voix innocente, tu sais bien que je t'aime !

« - Mouais, tu parles. Prouve-le, parce qu'en attendant, si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à mon copain, pas à toi.

Sur ces mots, elle descendit de la balustrade et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qu'elle embrassa, tant pour lui dire bonjour, que pour le remercier de ses réflexes.

Brown arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et les fit entrer. Ils étaient à neuf jours du concours final et les cours étaient dirigés dans ce sens. Leur permettre de faire le meilleur show possible. Ce que le directeur leur expliqua avant d'ajouter.

« - J'ai d'ailleurs une excellente nouvelle, les jeunes. Tout le monde a entendu parler de Mike Jones ?

« - Le Mike Jones, s'exclama Jason. Celui qui a repéré les groupes de rock les plus en vogue du moment ?

« - Lui-même, Jason. Et bien bonne nouvelle, il sera dans la salle pour le concours final, qui commencera à quatorze heures, je vous rappelle ! Mais pour en revenir à Mike, il sera dans la salle pour vous voir et peut-être plus. Alors un conseil, entraînez-vous sans oublier le plus important : amusez-vous quand vous serez sur scène ! Sachez que lorsqu'une personne connue monte sur scène, elle le fait toujours avec le sourire et pour une seule raison : Parce qu'elle vit sa passion ! Alors oui, il y aura un dénicheur de talent dans la salle, mais surtout vos amis, vos parents et vos fans. Ils seront là pour vous soutenir, et ça mes enfants, c'est plus important que le reste… Peu importe que vous soyez simplement devant vos amis, ou devant mille ou deux mille personnes, si vous ne prenez aucun plaisir à chanter, ça ne sert à rien de venir… Allez sur cette bonne nouvelle, on commence le cours, par les traditionnels échauffements, même si je me doute que notre mère Noël n'en a pas besoin, dit-il en regardant Emily qui sourit.

« - Vous avez entendu mon cri au moins ?

« - Je crois qu'il a été entendu autant par les New Yorkais que par les Californiens, rit-il.

Elle fit mine de s'excuser puis le cours en lui-même débuta. Brown leur fit faire une petite demi-heure de duo, puis après il proposa aux groupes qui avaient déjà leur chanson de fin de passer afin qu'ils se fassent une idée de ce qu'ils vivraient dans quelques jours. Les autres avaient eux, la charge de travailler leur chanson. _Inspiration_ étant plus que prêt, puisqu'ils avaient leur chanson depuis le début de l'été, se contentèrent de prendre un autre texte qu'ils travaillèrent sans grand entrain. A l'inverse des filles qui passèrent l'heure suivante à écrire un tas de début, sans jamais aller plus loin que les premières lignes. Elles avaient la mélodie, ou du moins une ébauche, qui leur permettait d'avoir une base de travail mais elles étaient loin d'être prêtes. Le directeur vint les voir voulant lire ce qu'elles avaient prévu. Seulement, devant le nombre de lignes rayées, il sourcilla :

« - Manque d'inspiration ?

« - C'est le cas de le dire, rit Emily. Je vais aller en chercher à la source !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir avec les garçons qui la regardèrent intrigués.

« - Reviens là Emy, on bosse, soupira Mitchie.

« - Ouais enfin, on essaie, la reprit Caitlyn.

« - Vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous, proposa Jason. On en parlait hier avec les mecs : De fusionner nos deux groupes.

« - Avec nos six talents réunis, les autres n'ont aucune chance, sourit Shane.

« - Minimi, ton copain devient prétentieux, attention !

« - Non, il est réaliste, rétorqua le concerné.

« - Bon, vous en dites quoi, les filles, les coupa Nate.

« - Bah, chanter une chanson qui ne porte pas notre griffe, ce n'est pas tentant, désolée ! N'est-ce pas Minimi ?

La brunette se tourna vers Caitlyn, voulant savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Ayant légèrement travaillé sur la chanson, la future productrice la connaissait et devait avouer que le texte était plutôt bon, elle donna son accord sous réserve de celui de la brunette. Brown repartit vers un autre groupe, sentant que rien n'était joué pour elles, alors que Mitchie était simplement repartie dans ses pensées. Devait-elle oublier le plan établi par Emily, qui lui semblait à chaque minute un peu plus cruel, ou au contraire le mener à terme ? Devait-elle faire souffrir Shane, ou le protéger ? Cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ou s'exposer ? Lui briser le cœur ou risquer qu'il brise le sien ? Et surtout, devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle tombait doucement amoureuse de lui, ou le lui cacher ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt, pour dire je t'aime ? Elle avait sentie que l'aveu lui avait échappé la veille, devait-elle faire de même ? Lui dire carrément ? Le sous-entendre ? Lui glisser à l'oreille pendant un moment câlin ? L'écrire sur une banderole ? Se dévoiler petit à petit ? Tout dire ? Lui faciliter la tâche ? Ou au contraire, garder un certain mystère sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ? « Tant de questions, songea-t-elle. Et peu de réponse comme d'habitude… A qui, je peux en parler ? Qui peut m'aider à y voir clair, puisqu'Emy a décidé de ne plus s'en mêler ? Vers qui me tourner maintenant ? Maman ne comprendrait pas ma démarche et je doute que qui que ce soit la comprenne… Moi-même, je suis perdue, pourtant je sais tout. Bien sûr, je pourrais demander à Nate mais il ne pourrait être objectif… Donc je ne peux pas demander à Nate… Ni Jason… Ni Caitlyn… Ça en fait du monde en moins d'un coup… Juste tout ceux avec qui je parle en fait. »

« - Mitchie, t'es avec nous, demanda sa meilleure amie.

« - Non, j'ai décroché, désolée. Pourquoi ?

« - On attend ton avis sur une fusion de nos groupes, tu te souviens, sourit-elle.

« - Ah oui. Bah… Je ne sais pas.

« - J'hallucine, sourit Shane. Dix minutes pour dire que tu ne sais pas ?

« - Non mais… Euh… Faut voir, bafouilla-t-elle. Votre chanson et euh… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle vaut.

La plupart des élèves s'étaient placés en groupe pour commencer à travailler leurs textes, si bien qu'il y avait de la place près de l'endroit où étaient les deux filles, au contraire des garçons. Aussi, sans se concerter, ils migrèrent vers elles, et Emily suivit naturellement. Se plaçant près de sa copine, Shane chuchota :

« - Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu bafouilles ?

« - Tu sais que tu le serais moins si Emily t'entendait te moquer de moi, contra-t-elle.

« - Je sais pertinemment, mais j'ose espérer que tu m'ai… M'apprécie assez pour ne pas lui dire, se reprit-il.

« - T'as de la chance, c'est le cas, sourit-elle. Du moins, si tu me fais un bisou ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa joue.

Il s'exécuta alors que leurs amis s'installaient. Ils placèrent la chanson au milieu et Emily s'en empara la première pour la lire. Seulement, comme elle était entre Nate et Jason, les deux autres durent attendre pour savoir de quoi le texte parlait. Aussi, Caitlyn discuta avec Jason d'une autre chanson, alors que la brunette fixait son copain, songeuse.

« - Dis-moi à quoi tu penses depuis ce matin ? C'est frustrant de te voir muette comme ça, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

« - A plus tard. Après le concours, quand on sera loin, à mon avenir dans la chanson, tout ça quoi… J'adore réfléchir, tu ne le savais pas ?

« - Non. Pour ma part, c'est t'embrasser que j'adore. Ou quand, comme hier, tu te blottis contre moi. Là c'est parfait. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

« - Hey, c'est pas mal, les interrompit Emily. Lisez ça, moi j'adore !

« - Déjà lu, sourit Caitlyn en tendant la feuille à Mitchie.

La prenant, elle commença à lire seulement, Shane posa sa main sur son genou, et elle perdit sa concentration. Plongeant dans ses pensées, elle en oublia ce qu'elle faisait, se contentant de se poser plusieurs questions pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Si sa meilleure amie nota son air perdu, ce fut la seule. Nate se contenta de l'appeler lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient immobiles. S'excusant, une nouvelle fois, elle reprit la lecture de la chanson et donna un avis plutôt neutre. Le texte était bon, mais elle ignorait si la mélodie le serait également.

Peu après, Brown les libéra et ils sortirent en groupe. Nate leur proposa de venir dans leur bungalow afin qu'ils leur fassent écouter la musique prévue pour la chanson, mais sa copine refusa.

« - Plutôt après le cours de danse. Faut que je parle à ma best. Elle m'énerve à être dans la lune comme ça. On se voit à table ? Toi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le bras de sa meilleure amie, viens par là. Faut qu'on parle !

La brunette eut à peine le temps d'embrasser son copain que déjà Emily l'emmenait vers le lac. Elles enfilèrent des gilets de sauvetage et mirent une barque à l'eau. Dix minutes plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent de ramer. Presque au milieu du lac, elles étaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'es dans la lune comme ça ?

« - Je… Tu ne peux pas m'aider ça sert à rien que je t'en parle, soupira Mitchie avant de reprendre devant le regard perplexe de son amie, je pense à Shane !… Hier, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Et ça fait chaud au cœur, tu peux me croire ! C'était… Je n'ai pas de mot pour te décrire ce que je ressens en revivant la scène, mais je ne sais pas… Il est super accroché, et je commence à l'être aussi, peut-être que je dois arrêter maintenant ? Je veux dire, selon le plan, c'était ça non ? Attendre qu'il soit assez accroché et le quitter sans ménagement. Sauf que j'en ai plus envie ! Je veux dire, j'aime être dans ses bras, quand il m'embrasse ou simplement passer du temps avec lui. Il est tellement mieux que je le pensais… Regarde hier, on a diné en tête à tête, et c'était parfait ! Sauf le contenu des assiettes, mais bon. Et après, c'était tellement bien. On était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, et quand il m'a embrassé… Je sais plus quoi faire Emy, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que je dois le quitter ? Le garder pour moi ? Lui dire que je l'aime ? Ne rien dire ? Le faire souffrir ? Prendre le risque qu'il me fasse souffrir ? Me venger de Thomas sur Shane qui est carrément différent ? Oublier toute cette histoire de plan et vivre notre histoire ? Comment lui dire ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que je dois lui dire que c'était qu'un jeu au début ? Certes, je ne joue plus maintenant, mais au début, si. J'y réfléchis depuis ce matin !

« - C'est pour ça que tu me hais ?

« - Ouais, souffla-t-elle. Parce que je nage en plein dilemme. Je veux dire, même si je restais avec lui, je devrais lui dire qu'au début, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je racontais. Que sa présence m'ennuyait un peu, au fond. Ou au contraire, je garde ça pour moi, en espérant qu'il n'en sache jamais rien ? Oublier le nombre de ses ex-copines qui doit avoisiner le nombre d'élève de notre lycée ?

« - Ecoute, officiellement, je peux pas interférer, mais le conseil, c'est encore permis. Alors dis-lui. Quitte-le si tu veux, ou reste avec lui, mais dis-lui qu'au début, c'était un plan, qui vient de moi. Tu ne peux pas construire une relation sur un mensonge !

« - Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

« - Et bien tout dépend de ce que je ressens, rit-elle. Je suis censée ne penser qu'à lui ? Avoir l'estomac en bouilli quand il m'embrasse ? Vouloir dormir avec lui ? Je me vois marié aussi ?

« - Non, sourit son amie, pas marié mais le reste, c'est clair !

« - Alors oublie le plan. Au diable notre idée ! On va rentrer et tu vas aller le voir, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Et ce soir, tu lui diras toute la vérité. Pas plus compliqué !

La brunette la regarda septique. « C'est facile sur papier son plan, songea-t-elle. Et puis elle est un peu de parti pris, maintenant. Cela dit, elle tient un morceau de vérité. Que je reste ou non avec Shane, faut que je lui parle du plan. Qu'il sache ! Donc dans un sens comme dans l'autre, il va souffrir. Parce qu'il était sincère, lui ! Depuis le début ou presque. Ce qui me ramène au point de départ. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je romps ? Je reste avec lui ? Je saute de cette foutue barque et je rentre chez moi à la nage pour me cacher sous ma couverture ? Non, là, c'est débile. Tentant… Mais débile ! » Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie reprendre les rames et les ramener doucement vers le bord. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle en sortit que Mitchie revint à elle. La regardant, elle l'imita puis l'aida à tout replacer avant de partir dans son bungalow, pour réfléchir. Seulement, elle voulait aller dans un endroit où elle ne serait aucunement dérangée. Elle pensa à l'observatoire puis renonça. Ce serait le premier endroit où Shane la chercherait. En désespoir de cause, elle décida d'aller marcher au hasard.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Rejoignant les garçons, Emily soupira. S'asseyant au sol, elle les écouta répéter une chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et sourit. La mélodie lui plaisait déjà et lorsqu'ils terminèrent, elle applaudit chaleureusement.

« - Vous avez une fan de plus, argua-t-elle.

« - Génial… On en a assez pour remplir mon salon maintenant, sourit Jason.

Ils rirent, puis elle prit la guitare de son copain, lui demandant si elle pouvait jouer quelques minutes. Il acquiesça et s'asseyant sur une chaise, elle commença à jouer, la chanson qu'elle avait composée, plusieurs mois auparavant. Elle n'avait aucune parole, c'était simplement un thème musical, doux et lent. « Ce qu'aimait Mitchie après sa rupture, se souvint-elle. » La balade était des plus mélancoliques, si bien qu'Emily ferma les yeux pour mieux en apprécier les accords. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit à la fin, les trois garçons la regardaient intrigués.

« - Quoi ?

« - C'est de qui, ta musique ? Non, parce qu'elle est super belle.

« - Big Emy, marque déposée !

Se souvenant d'où il avait déjà lu cette réplique, Nate ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, ce qui attira l'attention des trois sur lui. Se reprenant, il assura que ce n'était pas important, puis regarda sa copine.

« - C'est bizarre, c'est pourtant pas le style de musique que tu composes habituellement. Enfin, au vu de ce que tu m'as fait écouter, je veux dire !

« - Je sais. En fait, c'est la seule de mon registre personnel. Après Thomas, Mitchie et moi on a écrit pas mal de chanson. Elle dans ce style, moi, j'ai plongé dans le rock. A mes yeux, il ne méritait pas ses larmes, donc pas la peine d'utiliser le registre musical, le plus compliqué, pour lui !

« - C'est qui ce Thomas ? J'entends souvent parler d'un mec qui s'appelle Thomas, mais j'ignore qui s'est, intervint Jason.

« - L'ex de Mitchie. Quand il l'a quitté… Elle a été dévastée, soupira sa meilleure amie. Elle n'aime pas en parler mais c'est vrai que ces dernières semaines, on a beaucoup pensé à lui, à cause d'un pensionnaire du camp. Si tu veux en savoir plus désolée, faudra voir avec Minimi.

Il acquiesça, comprenant très bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de lui. Voulant changer de conversation, Emily reprit la guitare, et joua une autre chanson, tout aussi mélancolique, sauf qu'il y avait les paroles qu'elle fredonna doucement.

« -_We're nothing for each other / But when You took me in your arms / I felt something growing in me / I didn't know if I should believe it / Yet I clung myself to this little hope/ If only I had Known / That for you, I meant nothing. / You've been my first love / But your words were wind / If I would have understood before / maybe I would not be there / stuck on this sidewalk / watchin' u kissin' another one_ (Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre / Mais quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras / J'ai senti quelque chose grandir en moi / J'ignorais si je devais y croire / Pourtant, je me suis accrochée à ce faible espoir / Si seulement, j'avais su / Que pour toi, je ne comptais pas / T'as été mon premier amour / Mais tes mots étaient du vent / Si je l'avais compris avant / Peut-être ne serais-je pas ici / Planté sur ce trottoir à te regarder en embrasser une autre.)

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la faisant revenir à elle. Shane la fixait avec beaucoup d'intensité et elle lui retourna son regard, pour l'interroger.

« - Cette chanson, c'est de Mitchie ? Pour Thomas, non ?

« - Elle te l'a déjà joué ?

« - Non. Je reconnais son style c'est tout.

Caitlyn les observa parler avec leur mains et soupira.

« - Ils parlent de quoi à votre avis ?

« - De la chanson que je viens de jouer. Shane me demandait de qui c'était, et j'ai répondu. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. En réalité, elle venait surtout passer un peu de temps avec Jason, mais elle ne se voyait pas le dire devant lui. Heureusement, Emily le comprit et après avoir eu un grand sourire, elle rendit la guitare à son propriétaire, qui la regarda amusé. Avisant l'heure, il leur proposa d'aller manger, et furent surpris de voir Mitchie assise à leur table, les yeux dans le vague. Frappant d'un seul coup, sur la table, Emily lui demanda si ça allait.

« - Mieux quand mon cœur aura retrouvé son rythme de croisière, sale peste !

« - Avoue, tu m'aimes en vrai ?

« - Mouais, surtout quand t'es loin… très, très loin, ajouta-t-elle avec emphase.

Faisant mine d'être vexée, sa meilleure amie partit la tête haute.

« - Ah ces domestiques, pesta-t-elle. Ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Payez-les qu'ils disaient, mon œil… Payez vos esclaves et ils n'obéissent plus !

« - De quoi tu parles ?

« - Figure-toi mon cher que tu sors avec mon esclave que j'ai du rémunéré, pour éviter d'être jeter en pâture aux lions du coin… Sauf que maintenant elle n'obéit plus et oublie de servir sa maitresse adorée… C'est dramatique !

Elle soupira longuement, pour accentuer son discours, puis après un sourire se servit, alors que Nate relatait à son ami, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue au début de l'été. Shane sourit à l'anecdote puis rejoignit sa copine, qui triturait sa nourriture plus qu'autre chose. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Souriant, elle se tourna vers lui, et le regarda amusé, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« - Mince alors, ça m'a manqué, s'exclama-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Fallait moins réfléchir et rester avec moi. Crois-moi c'est l'air qui t'aurait manqué !

« - Tu aurais manqué de me tuer juste pour assouvir tes besoins en baisers ?

« - Assurément !… Comme ça, j'aurais pu te ranimer, ajouta-t-il amusé devant son regard perplexe.

« - Dans ce cas… Assouvis tes besoins, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Me tente pas, ou je t'assure que je commence maintenant.

« - Chiche, fit-elle taquine.

Elle ne put rien ajouter qu'il l'embrassait doucement. La brunette se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis passa ses mains dans son cou, donnant plus de poids à leur baiser. Seulement le manque d'air se fit sentir et elle chercha à s'éloigner de lui, sans succès. Il la gardait dans ses bras. Elle crut qu'il allait réellement l'empêcher de respirer, mais il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres à peine, afin de remplir ses poumons avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. La sentant sourire contre ses lèvres, il fut rassuré. Depuis le matin, il se demandait ce qui pouvait l'occuper autant mais visiblement, c'était terminé.

« - Bon les amoureux, vous vous séparez, ou je vous jure que je vous jette un sceau d'eau pour éteindre, cette passion qui va crescendo, commença Emily avant de s'enthousiasmer… Ils vont finir par manquer d'air, seulement aucun des deux combattants ne semblent vouloir lâcher prise. La lutte est féroce ! Les spectateurs sont pétrifiés sur leur siège attendant de savoir qui va remporter ce concours titanesque, dit-elle en commentant sa fourchette lui servant de micro. Les paris sont ouverts. Le vainqueur sera-t-il Shane à la bouche ravageuse, ou Mitchie au cœur d'or ? Lequel de ces deux finalistes, au concours de meilleur baiser, gagnera ce match… Mesdames, messieurs, c'est une lutte de tous les instants. J'en perds mon envie de purée, tant ce match est prenant. Le résultat est crucial ! Celui qui gagnera ce combat, aura le droit de faire le tour du monde, en patin à roulettes pour enfant, bariolés de couleurs.

« - Fais taire ta copine Nate, elle nous déconcentre, grogna le jeune homme sans s'écarter des lèvres de sa copine.

« - Je voudrais bien mais vois-tu ce qu'elle dit est trop amusant. Et elle a raison, vous allez manquer d'air !

« - Bon ça suffit maintenant, cria Emily.

De stupeur, ils s'éloignèrent, et elle sourit.

« - Voilà qui est mieux. Non mais on n'a pas idée de faire un concours pareil ! Maintenant mangez, votre purée ou je me fâche.

« - C'est pas de la purée, mais du hachi, souligna Mitchie.

« - Oh la ferme toi, ou je te fais remarquer que Shane et toi avez les lèvres anormalement gonflés, et… mince alors, t'as le nez qui brille et les yeux hyper dilatés, s'extasia-t-elle. Oh, je suis tellement contente pour toi ma chérie !

Sur ces mots, elle vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant de toute sa force. La brunette se laissa faire perplexe. Elle savait ce que les pupilles dilatées voulaient dire, mais elle ignorait ce que signifiait la brillance du nez. Observant la table, elle nota qu'ils les fixaient tous et haussa les épaules.

« - Hey, c'est peut-être ma meilleure amie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je comprends tout ce qu'elle dit, se défendit-elle.

« - Bande de nul ! Les pupilles dilatées signifient que la personne vient de faire ou vivre quelque chose qui lui a énormément plu, expliqua Emily en revenant à sa place. Quant à la brillance du nez, ça signifie que la personne en question est excitée par quelque chose ou… Quelqu'un, en l'occurrence.*

La brunette soupira devant le manque, flagrant, de discrétion de sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci ajouta que Shane avait étrangement lui aussi le nez qui brillait. Secouant la tête, la brunette leur expliqua qu'Emily se passionnait pour le langage du corps depuis quelques mois et qu'elle comprenait beaucoup de choses rien qu'en observant les gens. Elle savait que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était perdue, et qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

La journée passa rapidement, et au soir, Mitchie ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi entre amis, et elle avait accepté la fusion des deux groupes. Seulement à présent, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Si elle venait à quitter Shane, le groupe serait forcément dissout, c'était certain. « A moins que je monte seule sur scène, songea-t-elle. Voilà qui serait parfait ! Enfin si je le quitte… » De moins en moins sûre de sa décision finale, elle quitta la table, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, et commença à déambuler au grès de ses envies. Elle finit par arriver près d'un bungalow. Celui-ci était trop à l'écart des autres, pour que ce soit normal. Aussi doucement, elle frappa puis en fit le tour sans succès, les fenêtres étaient closes. Poussant la porte, elle nota qu'il était inutilisé et ferma derrière elle. Il ressemblait à celui qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, aussi, elle chercha l'interrupteur car les volets étaient fermés. Lorsqu'elle appuya dessus, elle grimaça. Les meubles étaient couverts de poussières, et un des lits complètement cassé. Ne voyant pas l'utilité de rester, elle commença à partir quand elle vit son prénom sur un mur. S'approchant, elle regarda. Le mur était couvert de prénom entièrement féminin, écrit à la craie. Sous le sien était marqué _Emily_, ainsi que _Monica_, _Amélie_, _Ophélie_, _Brooke_, _Piper_, _Cali_, _Wendy_ et enfin _Tess_. La jeune femme savait que c'était le nom des nouvelles élèves du camp. Regardant au-dessus de son prénom, elle nota que celui de _Béryl_ était à présent rayé et comprit qu'elle avait le nombre exact des conquêtes de son copain au camp, lorsqu'elle vit que _Lola_ était également noté et rayée plus haut. Les comptants, elle nota qu'il y avait plus de vingt filles qui étaient sorties avec lui avant elle. « Et il comptait en plus avoir ma meilleure amie, songea-t-elle. Il ne manque pas d'air ! » Eteignant, elle ressortit du bungalow, légèrement énervée. Marchant plusieurs minutes seule, elle finit par se calmer et rejoignit ses amis dans son bungalow. Shane la prit contre elle et elle se laissa faire, profitant de cette étreinte. Il semblait tellement attentionné, depuis qu'il avait changé, qu'elle craquait dès qu'elle était dans ses bras. Tous ses doutes, et ses résolutions, partaient en fumée, au contact de ses lèvres, mais pourtant elle ne refusait jamais de l'embrasser. Au contraire, c'était souvent elle qui prenait l'initiative du premier geste. Que ce soit un baiser, une étreinte, toutes les occasions étaient les bienvenues, du moment qu'elles lui permettaient de se blottir contre lui. Levant la tête, elle le regarda en souriant, et le vit froncer les sourcils. Seulement, comme il était entrain d'expliquer d'où venait le nom de leur groupe, il ne put lui demander ce qu'elle avait à le regarder ainsi. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il termine de dire qu'ils avaient décidé de s'appeler comme ça un soir où justement, ils n'avaient aucune inspiration.

« - Quoi, lui demanda-t-il dès la fin de son explication.

« - Rien… Je suis juste bien dans tes bras, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et fit de même. Elle eut bien conscience d'Emily qui commentait, une nouvelle fois, leur baiser mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, sauf quand elle manqua d'air. Seulement, au lieu de s'immiscer dans la conversation, qui faisait rage, elle resta silencieuse, savourant juste la présence du garçon. Etrangement, il avait un côté rassurant. Côté qu'elle avait ressenti dès les premiers contacts qu'ils avaient eu. Elle se souvint encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait tenue contre elle. A cette époque, elle le haïssait, c'était certain, pourtant une partie d'elle était déjà conquise par sa présence. Secouant doucement la tête, elle appuya celle-ci contre son épaule et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspirant son odeur.

Dix minutes avant le couvre-feu, les garçons quittèrent le bungalow et prirent la direction du leur, seulement Mitchie retint son copain. Se tournant, il la regarda mais, étrangement, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Un problème, hasarda-t-il.

« - Je… Je t'ai menti tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas qu'à mon avenir, soupira-t-elle, je pensais aussi à ce que tu m'as avoué quand on était dans le cabanon de ton oncle et je… Je, se reprit-elle sans réussir à aller plus loin.

Elle bafouilla encore quelques secondes, puis baissa la tête honteuse. Souriant, il lui prit le menton et la força à l'observer. Son regard était doux, ce qui la rassura. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

« - Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il faut jamais se forcer à dire ces mots, alors j'attendrais que tu soies vraiment prête… En attendant, chacun de tes baisers est une véritable déclaration pour moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. A demain.

Il ponctua son au revoir d'un baiser puis rejoignit ses amis, alors qu'elle restait inerte. Elle était certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussis à lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait. « Au moins, il le sait, songea-t-elle en rentrant. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas logique. Je devrais être capable de lui dire dans les yeux, moi aussi, je t'aime ! Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ? » Perdues dans ses pensées, elle se coucha sans un mot. Elle cherchait toujours à comprendre pourquoi elle était incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se réveilla à cinq heures du matin, et profita de la quiétude de la pièce, pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Quand enfin, elle eut sa réponse, la brunette commença à se préparer tranquillement, si bien qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une demi-heure plus tard. Le plus discrètement possible, elle fit son lit, puis attendit sagement que les deux se réveillent. Toutefois son estomac fut le premier debout, et elle rejoignit la salle à manger, presque vide. Il n'y avait que les deux professeurs qui mangeaient en tête à tête.

« - Bonjour Mitchie, bien dormi, s'enquit la professeur de danse.

« - Bonjour, bien et vous ?

La jeune femme acquiesça puis reporta son attention sur le directeur du camp, qui sourit simplement à son élève. Celle-ci s'assit à une table les yeux dans le vague, après s'être servie. Elle attendait que quelqu'un se lève et ce fut Nate qui la rejoignit le premier. Lui faisant la bise, il lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi, politesse que lui retourna la jeune femme.

« - Comment tu fais pour te réveiller à cinq heures du matin un samedi, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - J'ai… Plein de choses en tête et personne pour m'aider à faire le tri, alors bon, ça me travaille.

« - Raconte ! Si je peux t'aider, moi ça me va.

« - Tu vas trouver ça dérisoire, le prévint-elle. C'est juste que… J'ai fait un truc stupide et maintenant j'ignore comment faire pour réparer mes erreurs. Tu comprends ? Quoi que je fasse, une personne va en souffrir.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Ouais, pour faire plus clair, j'ai fait un pari idiot, et que j'aille au bout ou non, je serais quand même malheureuse, du coup, je ne sais pas quoi faire. A ma place, tu irais au bout ou non ?

« - Bah quitte à souffrir, oui, autant aller au bout, si à la fin, tu en retires une quelconque fierté.

« - Bah non, j'en retire rien, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Sauf un certain soulagement, et de la culpabilité… Dans les deux cas… Je suis complètement paumée dans mon histoire et trop impliquée pour ne pas agir. Surtout que… Je vais être franche, ce n'est pas réellement moi qui vais souffrir, mais quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément. Et que tu apprécies également. Soit je fais souffrir cette personne, soit je lui mens jusqu'à ce que je meurs, ce qui n'est pas génial.

« - C'est qui ? Qui va souffrir ? Shane ? Jason ? Emy ? Caitlyn peut-être ?

« - Quelqu'un de ceux-là, oui. Je fais quoi ? Je le ou la fais souffrir en lui disant tout, ou je la fais souffrir en lui mentant ?

« - Dis-lui la vérité, t'as pas grand-chose à perdre, si ?

« - Si. Une amitié qui m'est précieuse.

Songeant qu'elle risquait de faire souffrir Emily, Nate lui conseilla de tout avouer dès qu'elle la verrait, puis trouva les mots pour la convaincre que c'était le plus simple. Puisqu'elle allait souffrir, autant aller au bout des choses. Seulement, lorsque sa meilleure amie arriva, la brunette ne décrocha pas un mot. Au contraire, elle se leva, avec son assiette encore pleine et s'assit ailleurs, s'excusant auprès d'eux. Assise à la table qu'utilisaient les garçons, au début de l'été, et dos à la salle, elle réfléchit et finalement, accepta l'idée de Nate. Aussi, lorsque Shane vint l'embrasser, sur la tempe, pour ne pas la sortir de ses pensées, elle le regarda.

« - Faut que je te parle de quelque chose !

« - Un problème ?

« - Euh… ça risque d'être long, donc je serais toi, je… J'irais chercher de quoi manger.

« - Non, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis deux jours, t'es sans arrêt dans la lune, tu ne vois plus rien et tu disparais des heures entières.

« - Je… Ecoute, ces derniers jours ont été absolument parfaits, et j'en ai apprécié chaque seconde. Quand je suis dans tes bras… C'est indescriptible, j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre, tu éloignes mes problèmes d'un simple baiser.

…*O*O*O*O*…

A l'autre table, les deux les regardaient perplexes. Mitchie semblait peu sûre d'elle, quant à Shane, il semblait simplement perdu par ce qu'elle lui disait. Regardant sa copine, Nate nota son air anxieux et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, je la sens mal leur conversation.

« - Un problème, demanda Caitlyn en les rejoignant. Pourquoi, ils mangent dans leur coin ?

« - Mitchie devait parler à son copain, résuma la jeune femme.

…*O*O*O*O*…

« - Qu'est-ce que ce que tu essaies de me dire Mitchie ?

« - Simplement que… Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi Shane. Enfin si, une attirance physique, mais il n'y a rien derrière. Je me suis convaincue que je t'aimais mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier prouve l'inverse. Je ne t'aime pas… Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Croisant le regard de Nate, elle s'excusa et sortit de la salle d'un pas vif. Pour sa part, Shane restait immobile, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. « C'était qu'un jeu, songea-t-il. Elle ne m'aime pas, et ne m'a jamais aimé ! » Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et se leva d'un bond. Il quitta la salle rapidement, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant à savoir où elle était. Il commença par aller voir dans sa chambre et observa par la fenêtre. Seulement la pièce était vide. Néanmoins, il y frappa, sans succès. Réfléchissant à un endroit discret, il courut jusqu'à l'observatoire, témoin de leur histoire, seulement celui-ci aussi était vide. Machinalement, il alla sur le ponton, et observa le lac sans la trouver.

…*O*O*O*O*…

De leur côté, Emily et Nate échangèrent un regard perdu.

« - Il vient de se passer quoi, demanda-t-il.

« - J'en suis pas sûre mais… Je crois qu'elle vient de le quitter, murmura la jeune femme. Elle doute depuis quelques jours. Elle m'en a parlé hier. Je sais qu'on avait dit de ne plus interférer, mais c'est ma meilleure amie et…

« - Je l'ai conseillé ce matin, la coupa-t-il. Elle disait avoir fait quelque chose de débile qui allait faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait et détruire une amitié qui lui était précieuse. J'ai pensé qu'elle parlait de toi, je suis désolé.

« - Pas grave. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

« - D'aller au bout de son idée… Puisque quelqu'un allait souffrir… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, mais je me suis dit que vu tout ce que tu m'as dis sur vous deux, votre amitié résisterait à une bêtise. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait quitter Shane !

« - Et c'est quoi cette bêtise, demanda Caitlyn.

« - Rien, soupira Emily, mais faut que j'aille lui parler. Parce que là, elle vient de commettre une erreur. Oh salut Jason, bien dormi, demanda-t-elle au dernier arrivé. Tu m'excuses si je ne reste pas, j'ai une amie à aller étrangler, pour lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit. Salut… Et évite le jus de fruit du milieu, hurla-t-elle dans le réfectoire. Il n'est pas terrible !

SsSsSs

* : Fait réels tirés d'un livre spécialisé sur le langage du corps

Alors oui je sais, j'ai posté un extrait récemment mais… C'était un** GROS CANULAR**. Poisson d'Avril ! =) Désolée pour ceux qui y ont cru. Avec **Chris** on a trouvé que l'idée était sympa donc… Désolée encore. =)

Et voilà, c'est fini. Oui, je sais, pas la peine de me le dire, vous allez me tuer, pour les avoir séparé. Mdr J'espère quand même, qu'hormis la fin, ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	20. Chapitre 19

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir les filles (je crois qu'aucun garçon ne lit cette fiction ou en tout cas ne s'est manifesté). Comme je suis de bonne humeur et que je vous avais promis le chapitre pour cette semaine (cf le message sur mon OS) voilà le nouveau chapitre. =) Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Nounah** (Salut ma belle. Ouais Big Emy est complètement tarée mais que veux-tu elle est trop drôle pour qu'on s'en passe ^^ Mdrr ouais son monologue sur leur baiser était énorme (c'est un de mes passage préféré de cette fic) Ouais Shane n'était pas un ange et il méritait de souffrir mais… C'est bon là il a souffert ! ^^ Bisouilles tout plein), **MissApple17** et **Angylafan** pour leur reviews sur ce chapitre. Je vous adore =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **coco6-3-9-1**, **dray86**, **Angylafan** et **MissApple17** pour leur reviews sur mon OS Une drôle de demande. Merci beaucoup =)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 18**

Ne la trouvant pas non plus dans l'arbre près de leur bungalow, Shane revint au réfectoire, espérant la croiser. Seulement, seuls ses deux amis et Caitlyn étaient présents. Le cœur en miette, il les rejoignit, voulant simplement leur demander s'il l'avait vu. Seulement en voyant leurs regards peinés, il comprit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Malgré lui, il maudit Emily quelques secondes, puis se reprit. S'asseyant, il fixa la seule fille présente.

« - Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où je peux trouver Mitchie ? J'ai frappé à votre bungalow, mais il est vide. Elle n'est pas non plus dans le lac, entrain de nager, ni à l'observatoire, pas même sur le ponton.

« - T'as essayé son bureau, proposa Nate.

« - Vide. Comme le reste. A croire qu'elle a fui le camp.

« - Ce qui serait possible… Ses parents habitent à cinq minutes du camp, annonça-t-elle.

« - Merci de me rassurer Caitlyn, grimaça-t-il.

« - Hey, je te signale quand même que j'ai beau savoir que tu as changé, je me souviens encore du nombre de cœur que t'as brisé. Notamment celui de Lola, alors qu'elle était hyper fragile. Sa grand-mère était hospitalisée à ce moment-là, et un de ses oncles venait d'être arrêté pour avoir renversé un piéton, alors qu'il était drogué. Bon malgré lui, mais ça ne change rien. Elle avait besoin de soutien, et à cause de toi, elle a failli tomber en dépression, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à trouver Mitchie. Ceci dit, je ne t'en empêcherais pas ! En fait, je vais rester neutre.

« - Caitlyn, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment, proposa Jason.

« - Si justement, c'est exactement le bon moment ! Comme ça, il ressent un dixième de ce que certaines filles d'ici ont ressenti. Ceci dit, as-tu pensé à aller voir dans la salle de danse ? Elle y va souvent, pour danser.

« - Je n'y ai pas pensé. Merci Caitlyn, je te revaudrais ça, dit-il en se levant.

« - Souffre encore un peu et tu auras réglé ta dette.

Il partit en secouant la tête, et courut jusqu'à la salle de danse, qui était vide. Perdu, il s'assit contre la porte pour, d'une part, reprendre son souffle et surtout, réfléchir à un endroit qu'elle aimait et qu'il n'avait pas encore cherché.

« - Tu l'as trouvé, demanda Emily en le rejoignant.

« - Pas plus que toi, visiblement.

« - Mouais.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le souffle court et se plongea dans ses pensées pour réfléchir à là où elle n'avait pas cherché. Listant les endroits qu'elle connaissait, il lui affirma les avoir tous vérifié, et elle sourit.

« - On a fait les mêmes endroits. Bon voyons… Et l'observatoire ? Elle l'adore.

« - C'est le deuxième coin où j'ai été.

« - Justement. Je la connais, elle s'est peut-être cachée dans les buissons proches en attendant que tu passes. Elle doit penser que tu ne viendras pas une seconde fois… Moi, c'est ce que je ferais, se justifia-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Mais je peux t'affirmer que j'ai fouillé le dortoir, elle n'y est pas. Allez je file voir votre observatoire !

« - Je te suis.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent le poste d'observation rapidement, espérant la trouver. Aussi, pendant qu'il montait vérifier l'étage, la jeune femme resta en bas, et observa tant les arbres que les buissons. Plus jeunes, elles passaient des heures à jouer à cache-cache, trouvant mille cachettes, sans jamais que ses trois frères ne les trouvent. Seulement, les deux firent choux blanc, et n'ayant plus d'idée, ils s'assirent sur les marches, réfléchissant à un endroit dont elle leur aurait parlé, sans succès. « Le seul endroit où elle peut être c'est chez ses parents, songea la jeune femme. » Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, elle prit son téléphone, sous le regard perdu du jeune homme, et appela.

« - Allo Connie, c'est Emy. _…_Ouais tranquille et toi ? _…_ Dis je voulais savoir, avec quelques amis du camp, on fait un cache-cache et. _…_ Oui je sais mais on est trop jeunes, pour être sérieux, éluda-t-elle, je voulais juste savoir, Mitchie n'est pas chez vous ? _…_ Non, c'est Nate qui doit la trouver. Moi je suis à l'observatoire mais elle m'a pas dit où elle se trouvait. Et comme son portable est éteint. _…_ Je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être rentrée chez vous, pour être sûre de ne pas se faire prendre. _…_ Ok j'attends ! Elle va voir dans sa chambre, dit-elle pour Shane. Je ne vois pas où elle serait sinon, souffla-t-elle avant de reprendre. Ah ok. Bon, bah on a plus qu'à mettre le camp sens dessus dessous, pour la trouver. _…_ Ouais, merci quand même. _…_ Tu rigoles, je vais attendre qu'il me trouve, je ne suis pas pressée. _…_ Ok à samedi prochain.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et soupira.

« - Elle est encore au camp, mais dans un endroit soit, dont on ignore l'existence, soit auquel on ne pense pas, tellement, c'est simple… Peut-être qu'elle est avec Lola, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais la voir !

« - Je retourne faire un tour aux différents endroits qu'elle connaît. On se voit à table ce midi !

Emily acquiesça et repartit rapidement, priant qu'elle allait trouver son amie, avant lui. Seulement, Lola lui affirma ne pas avoir vu la jeune femme mais lui promit de la tenir au courant.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Loin de savoir qu'on la cherchait, Mitchie observa sa cachette. Certes, ce n'était pas l'endroit qu'elle préférait, mais contempler le mur, couvert de prénoms féminins, l'aidait à se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Vingt-quatre prénoms rayés, plus neuf proprement alignés les uns sous les autres. « Je me demande combien il en a en tout, songea-t-elle. Dommage, j'aurais du demander à Nate ou Tess. Il a bien du s'en vanter à quelqu'un ? Peut-être sa sœur, elle qui est si fier de ce qu'il était au début du camp… Je me demande s'il a mal ? Moi oui, c'est certain. » Mitchie se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Thomas l'avait quitté. A ce moment-là, elle avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait pas souffrir plus, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait maintenant était bien pire qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. A présent, elle en était sûre, elle n'avait jamais réellement aimé Thomas, au contraire de Shane. Elle avait cru que le simple fait qu'elle ne puisse pas le lui dire signifiait qu'elle ne le pensait pas, mais à présent elle doutait. Peut-être qu'au contraire, ça signifiait qu'elle le pensait réellement, ce qui l'empêchait de lui dire, sachant que la fin de leur histoire était proche. Aussi, elle remit sa décision en doute. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Bien sûr, c'était plus sage de lui dire que tout n'était qu'un jeu, mais si elle avait réellement été franche, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait rapidement arrêté de jouer avec lui. Qu'à présent, quand elle l'embrassait ou qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle était sincère. Que la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble dans l'observatoire avait été une des plus belles de sa vie. Qu'elle la préférait mille fois à toutes celles qu'elle avait passées dans les bras de son dernier copain. Et plus que tout, qu'à présent, elle ne vivait que dans l'attente d'un de ses baisers. « Mais tout ça, c'est fini, crétine, s'énerva-t-elle mentalement. Tu l'as quitté, alors tu assumes cette erreur ! Et tu trouves un moyen de te nourrir sans être vu, ajouta-t-elle lorsque son estomac se manifesta. » Se levant, elle ouvrit une fenêtre et entrebâilla le volet. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Rassurée, elle sortit et rejoignit le réfectoire avec appréhension. Elle était certaine qu'il y en aurait au moins un qui serait là à l'attendre. Fort heureusement, ce fut Lola qu'elle croisa la première.

« - Hey Mitchie, Emy te cherche !

« - Je m'en doute. Mais je ne peux pas la voir, je fuis Shane.

« - Un problème entre vous ?

« - Je l'ai quitté ce matin. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner d'explications. C'est fini, point barre !

« - Je vois. Ecoute, rien qu'à savoir qu'il a le cœur brisé à son tour… ça n'a pas de prix ! Si je peux t'aider, tu me le dis.

« - Bof… A moins que tu connaisses un moyen de me nourrir sans que ni Shane ni les autres ne me voient, je ne vois pas, mais c'est gentil de te proposer.

« - J'ai un moyen. Dis-moi où tu te caches ? Promis, je dis à personne que je t'ai vu, c'est juste pour te rapporter ce que je vais demander en cuisine.

« - D'accord. C'est le bungalow du fond. Il est à l'écart de tous les autres et les volets sont tous fermés.

« - Oh je vois. Bon je vais aller manger, j'ai les crocs !

« - Dis-moi, t'as un numéro ? Comme ça si tu veux bien, tu pourras me dire si Emy et Caitlyn sont là. J'en profiterais pour aller chercher de quoi m'occuper dans mon coin.

Acquiesçant, elles échangèrent leurs coordonnées, puis Lola entra. Observant la salle, elle nota qu'ils étaient tous là, parlant entre eux. Elle lui envoya l'information et la brunette fila aussitôt dans son bungalow. Elle prit sa couverture, ainsi que de quoi se changer pour le lendemain, puis repartit direction son nouveau domaine. En attendant de voir sa complice, elle mit un peu d'ordre dans sa nouvelle chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre du fond. L'odeur du renfermé lui donnait légèrement envie de vomir.

Lola arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et lui donna un repas complet ainsi que plusieurs fruits, et un paquet de gâteaux.

« - De ma réserve personnelle, dit-elle en souriant. Tu permets ?

« - Fais comme chez toi… Tu me sauves la vie !

« - Aucun souci. Si tu savais le plaisir, malsain, que je retire à voir Shane malheureux. Ça me rappelle comment je me sentais l'année dernière. Je suis super ravie et en même temps terriblement coupable de ressentir cette joie. C'est grave ?

« - Non, ça s'appelle la vengeance féminine, je crois… Si tu savais comme j'aimerais voir mon ex malheureux à cause d'une autre. Je crois que le jour où ça arrive, je fais la fête toute la nuit !

« - A ce point ?

« - Oh oui. Il s'est foutu de moi, trois mois avant de m'obliger à coucher avec lui… Enfin, disons surtout que je n'ai pas réussi à dire non. Résultat… Le jour où il est malheureux à cause d'une fille, sera le plus beau jour de ma vie. A moins que je prévienne les frères d'Emy qu'ils vengent mon honneur…

Elles rirent, puis Lola repartit afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, avant d'ajouter qu'elle commençait à se préparer pour le concours final. Quand elle fut seule, Mitchie repensa au concours et écrivit un message à Emily avant de le supprimer. Le mot qu'elle avait laissé dans leur chambre était suffisant.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Quand elle eut finit son assiette, la jeune femme regarda Shane.

« - Mange ! Si jamais on la croise, tu vas avoir besoin de force, pour la retenir, parce que je la connais Minimi… Tant qu'elle pourra te fuir, elle n'hésitera pas ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait qu'on la revoie avant lundi en cours.

« - Comment elle va faire pour manger, demanda Nate.

« - Comme moi, quand j'ai pas envie de venir, soupira son ami, elle ira en cuisine, demander un truc, simplement. C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'on pouvait le faire en plus…

« - Hey culpabilise pas, crois-moi tu y es pour rien, si elle t'a quitté !

« - Dans ce cas, c'est de la faute de qui Emy ? La tienne peut-être ? Non, donc je dois être coupable. Au moins un minimum ! Si c'était de la sienne, elle me l'aurait dit. Je sais que c'était un jeu pour elle, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir joué avec moi ? Surtout si bien ? J'y ai vraiment cru. Elle semblait sincère quand on était tous les deux. Bon je retourne fouiller le camp, elle ne peut pas se cacher indéfiniment. Je ferais le pied de grue devant votre chambre, s'il le faut, mais faut que je sache !

Sur ces mots, il partit, alors que la brunette soupirait.

« - Hey, t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, sourit Caitlyn.

« - Si justement… C'est de ma faute, et tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens coupable, soupira-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais du lui mettre cette idée en tête. Bon je file me laver les dents et je vais faire comme Shane. Fouiller le camp d'un bout à l'autre.

Elle partit également alors que les trois, s'interrogeaient sur ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle soit responsable de la rupture de leurs amis, et Nate se promit d'interroger sa copine. Visiblement, elle savait pourquoi Mitchie avait quitté Shane.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Arrivée dans leur chambre, Emily fit sa toilette rapidement, et allait sortir quand elle nota que la couverture de Mitchie avait disparu. Observant la pièce, elle nota que la guitare également, ainsi que son bloc, comme elle le découvrit en ouvrant son chevet. Balayant la pièce des yeux, elle vit une feuille sur son lit et s'approcha pour la prendre.

_Salut Big Emy, désolée je ne peux pas faire long, tu risques de rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Arrête de me chercher, s'il te plait. Je ne veux voir personne. Ni toi, ni Nate, encore moins Shane. Je ne suis pas prête à m'expliquer avec lui. Excuse-moi auprès de Nate, je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus de mon amitié. Mais je le remercie d'avoir été là pour moi. Et désolée mais Bicami se sépare. Je monterais seule sur scène. Biz_

_Minimi 3_

S'asseyant sur son lit, la jeune femme réfléchit. « Génial, je fais quoi maintenant, se demanda-t-elle. J'obéis et j'arrête de la chercher, au risque de me brouiller avec Shane, ou je continue au risque de me brouiller avec Minimi ? » Prenant sa décision, elle plia la feuille et rejoignit la chambre des garçons, espérant y trouver son copain. Seulement, personne ne répondit. Elle commença donc à faire demi-tour, quand il l'appela. Se tournant, elle les vit qui revenaient du réfectoire.

« - Je voulais te voir justement. Enfin sans Shane. J'ai une question à vous poser. En bref, Mitchie a profité qu'on mangeait pour aller dans notre chambre et m'a laissé un mot me demandant d'arrêter de la chercher. Je fais quoi ? J'obéis et Shane m'en veut, ou je désobéis et c'est Minimi qui m'en veut ?

« - Fais voir le mot, proposa Nate.

« - Tiens. Oh je… Non, pas la peine, tu vas le lire, je n'ai pas à jouer la messagère.

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme prit la feuille et la lut, ainsi que Jason. Quand ils terminèrent, ils rirent.

« - A ta place, je désobéirais, suggéra son copain. Après tout, elle semble s'être bien cachée, donc elle ne te voit pas. J'ignore comment elle a réussi à venir sans se faire voir, mais sa chance ne tiendra pas. Continuons les recherches, on finira bien par la trouver !

Elle se rangea à leur avis, et ils se partagèrent le camp, afin de pouvoir ratisser plus de terrain plus vite. Caitlyn ayant hérité des bungalows alla voir Lola pour lui demander si elle l'avait vu.

« - Ouais, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

« - Tu sais où elle est ?

« - Non, je l'ai croisé en venant manger. Elle semblait se balader. On s'est salué point final, pourquoi elle a disparu ?

« - Ouais, elle s'est volatilisée, après avoir quitté Shane, ce matin. Si tu la vois tu me préviens ?

« - Compte sur moi. Si je la vois, je te préviendrais.

La remerciant, elle repartit laissant la métisse amusée. Refermant la porte, elle sourit et se tourna vers son groupe, afin de reprendre leur répétition. Cependant, elle eut du mal à retrouver sa concentration. Elle avait beau remercier Mitchie d'avoir brisé le cœur de Shane, au fond, elle s'en voulait quand même. Se promettant donc d'en parler à la brunette, elle secoua la tête, et reprit sa chanson, s'excusant auprès des autres pour son inattention.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Le week-end passa rapidement, et Emily s'inquiétait de la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait réussit à échapper à tout le monde durant le week-end, mais elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper durant les cours. Aussi, elle appréhendait le cours de chant. Ne faisant plus partie de leur groupe, ils n'auraient aucun moyen de lui parler durant les cours.

Le lendemain matin, Emily guetta la porte du réfectoire, s'attendant à la voir la franchir d'une seconde à l'autre, sans succès.

« - Allez on va en cours, on sera en retard sinon, la prévint Caitlyn. Elle viendra ! Bon je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour lui parler mais elle viendra.

« - Je sais qu'elle viendra. Elle ne loupe les cours que pour une seule raison !

« - Allez patiner sur le lac gelé ?

« - Exact ! Même malade, elle va en cours, alors là tu penses…

Elle utilisait un ton léger, afin de rassurer tout le monde mais au fond d'elle, elle doutait sérieusement de la voir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la salle et tout en parlant, ils scrutèrent les environs. Brown arriva et ouvrit la salle, leur demandant d'entrer. Le cours commençant à huit heures, il laissa la porte ouverte dix minutes, le temps que les derniers arrivent. Seulement Mitchie resta absente, et Emily soupira.

A huit heures, le directeur se leva pour fermer la porte, quand il s'arrêta.

« - Allez entre vite. On n'attend que toi !

Souriant, Mitchie fit son apparition, refusant de croiser le regard de son groupe d'amis. La veille, elle avait confié à Lola la hantise de venir et la jeune femme lui avait proposé de venir avec eux. Certes, elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe, mais ils n'auraient aucune excuse pour venir la voir. Aussi, elle s'assit à l'opposé d'Emy et dos à eux, pour ne pas les voir. Prenant son bloc, elle continua d'écrire sa chanson, alors que les autres continuaient de préparer leur show.

« - Allez, les jeunes, au groupe suivant. Qui veut passer ?

« - Nous, proposa une voix qui accéléra le cœur de la brunette.

Aussi, alors qu'ils jouaient leur chanson, elle baissa les yeux au maximum, plongeant dans son bloc-notes pour ne pas les voir. Les entendre chanter sans elle était déjà assez douloureux. A présent que le texte et la mélodie avait la griffe des filles, elle trouvait le texte encore meilleur, et dut se retenir de les féliciter. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs places, ils passèrent près d'elle, et un papier se posa sur son pupitre. Etant curieuse, elle le déplia. « Attends-moi à la fin du cours. BE » Elle le replia et le reposa sur la table, sans un regard pour son amie. Elle passa l'heure à réfléchir à un moyen de leur échapper afin de réintégrer sa cachette. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle eut un léger sourire. Se tournant, elle croisa le regard de son amie et acquiesça rapidement.

Rassurée, Emily dit à ses amis qu'elle allait gérer l'affaire seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui tombent tous dessus, sachant que ça aurait pour effet de la faire se refermer sur elle-même, or elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Mitchie avait quitté Shane.

Quand le cours se termina, elle rangea ses affaires, tranquillement. Les autres ayant promis de ne pas s'attarder, elle fut rapidement seule. Levant le nez, elle nota que son amie n'était plus dans la salle et supposa qu'elle l'attendait à l'extérieur. Seulement, lorsqu'elle sortit, elle ne trouva que le groupe.

« - Elle est où ?

« - Elle a détalée comme un lapin, pendant la saison de la chasse, soupira Shane. On a essayé de la rattraper mais Lola a fait barrage en renversant son sac. Le temps qu'elle ramasse tout, Mitchie était hors de vue.

« - Ok. Maintenant je sais comment elle fait pour sortir sans qu'on la voie. Lola l'aide c'est évident. La preuve, elle est venue vers elle, dès qu'elle est arrivée, et Lola renverse, comme par hasard son sac, devant la porte, bloquant le passage, résuma Emily.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Mitchie envoya un message à Lola la remerciant de son aide, et espéra trouver un moyen de leur échapper après le cours de danse. Seulement, la salle avait deux portes, et elle aucune chance de réussir à bloquer les deux. Cependant, elle espéra y arriver. Confiante, elle rejoignit le cours de danse, avec quelques gâteaux dans son estomac. Le cours d'Ambre était également centré sur le concours final, chacun répétant ses chorégraphies avec l'aide du professeur. Une nouvelle fois, elle était arrivée pile à l'heure mais ne put échapper à sa meilleure amie, qui la rejoignit, dans le coin où elle s'était isolée pour s'échauffer.

« - Que tu fuis les garçons, je le conçois mais moi, argua-t-elle blessée, je ne comprends pas !

« - Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer, c'est clair ?

« - Pourtant, faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne lui as simplement pas parlé de mon plan super mauvais ?

« - Pour que Nate t'en veuille ? Hors de question, c'est déjà assez difficile de vivre avec la douleur d'une rupture que j'ai sciemment provoquée alors que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, pas la peine d'ajouter ta peine. La mienne est déjà assez lourde, dit-elle tristement.

« - Je comprends Minimi. Mais… Nate voudrait te parler après le cours, tu veux bien l'écouter ?

« - S'il veut vraiment me dire qu'il me hait qu'il le fasse maintenant !

« - Très bien, soupira son amie avant de se tourner vers son copain à qui elle fit signe de venir.

Perplexe, le jeune homme obéit. Il avait suivi la conversation, de loin, même s'il ignorait ce qui s'était dit exactement, il espérait que sa copine avait un plan. Lorsqu'il arriva, Mitchie le fixa des questions pleins les yeux et il secoua la tête.

« - Désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler ici. Je vais voir avec Jason qu'il occupe Shane après le cours. Rejoins-moi dans mon bungalow.

« - Non, vaut mieux que vous alliez dans le nôtre, opposa Emily. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu veux me voir, Shane ne te suivra pas.

Songeant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, il accepta et rejoignit les autres. Rapidement, Mitchie se retrouva seule et soupira. Le cours passa trop rapidement, elle eut un maigre sourire en voyant les garçons partirent de leur côté. Songeant qu'il allait sûrement prendre une douche, la brunette courut jusqu'à son nouveau bungalow et fit de même avant de lentement rejoindre celui de ses amies. Elle retrouva Nate devant la porte. Il lui signala que les deux filles étaient sorties et elle poussa la porte. Entrant, elle lui proposa de faire de même et fila dans la salle de bain. En partant, elle avait oublié sa crème hydratante et en mit avant de le rejoindre. Seulement, à la place de Nate se trouvait Shane, adossé à la porte. Elle n'avait aucune sortie puisque la fenêtre était fermée également. « Evidemment, le seul que je refuse de voir, songea-t-elle. J'aurais du m'en douter. Emily je te hais ! »

« - Ecoute, j'ai conscience que c'est moi que tu fuis, plus que les autres, mais je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi être sorti avec moi, si tu ne ressentais rien ?

« - Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Pour comprendre pourquoi je souffre autant.

« - Parce que tu souffres ?

« - Bien sûr, s'offusqua-t-il. Tu m'as brisé le cœur Mitchie. T'es sorti avec moi, sans rien ressentir. Tu m'as fait croire à un futur après le concours pour nous, pour rien ! J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

« - Pourquoi ? T'as expliqué à toutes tes ex que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle ? Que tu voulais juste t'amuser ? Que ça te faisait tripper de les savoir malheureuse par ta faute, demanda-t-elle en s'énervant. Toutes ces filles, Béryl, Carrie, Sandy, Lola, Rachelle, June, Jeanne, Debbie, Annie, lista-t-elle, elles comptaient pour toi ? Non, hurla-t-elle. Tu te moquais d'elles, de leurs sentiments, des rêves que tu brisais. Et tu voudrais que maintenant, moi je te fasse l'honneur de te dire pour quels motifs, je suis sortie avec toi ? Tu rêves ! Et en couleur !

« - Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre. Tu veux dire que tu as fais ça, juste pour me faire ressentir ce qu'elles, elles ont ressenti ? Quand je les quittais, sans ménagement ?

« - Non, si j'avais voulu que tu en aies une idée précise, je t'aurais quitté dans le réfectoire, et à voix haute, que tout le monde entende, mais par égard pour Nate, j'ai préféré le faire discrètement. Parce que j'en avais marre que tu m'embrasses. Je voulais y mettre un terme, et surtout que tu souffres… Atrocement ! Comme toutes ces filles, dit-elle avec haine. Que tu comprennes que le cœur d'une fille ce n'est pas un jeu, ni un objet dont on dispose quand on le désire. Que nous aussi, on a des sentiments, qu'on pleure et qu'on souffre quand un mec nous quitte parce qu'il en aime une autre. Qu'on a mal, au point de vouloir en finir. Qu'on aimerait vous tuer dans ces moments-là, pour nous faire ressentir pareille douleur ! Qu'on vous hait au point de vous maudire durant des semaines entières ! Parce qu'on a mal ! Mal de s'être fait avoir par vos beaux discours ! Mal à cause d'un bellâtre ! Mal parce que vous ne ressentez rien quand vous nous embrassez ! Que vous couchez avec nous, sans rien derrière, termina-t-elle les joues humides.

« - Arrête, tu te venges sur moi de ce que Thomas t'as fait mais j'y suis pour rien, s'énerva-t-il.

« - Bien sûr que t'y es pour rien, je ne te connaissais pas à l'époque ! Je ne me venge pas de ce que j'ai ressenti pour Thomas, loin de là, je venge toutes tes ex. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, laisse-moi sortir !

Il s'était éloigné de la porte en lui parlant et elle franchit la distance rapidement. Seulement lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, il la retint par le poignet. Sa poigne était douce, à aucun moment, il ne voulait lui faire de mal. Mais ce simple geste réveilla en elle, une multitude de sensation. Aussi, elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'il la lâche.

« - Alors tout n'était qu'un jeu, pour toi, souffla-t-il blessé. Tous ces baisers, ces câlins, et ces gestes… Tu ne les pensais pas ? A aucun moment ?

« - Je… Non, souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner. Au début, je ne les pensais pas. Je n'avais pas envie d'être ton amie, ta présence m'insupportait et puis… T'as tout foutu en l'air en changeant, dit-elle tristement. Tu n'étais plus cet être horrible, qui brisait les cœurs, tu devenais humain et je… Ecoute selon le plan, je devais attendre…

« - Quel plan ?

« - Je… Emy ne t'a rien dit, s'exclama-t-elle. Assied-toi, ça risque d'être long.

Sur ces mots, elle prit elle-même place face à lui. Ouvrant son tiroir, elle en sortit le plan en question et soupira.

« - Quand vous avez monté ce plan avec Emy… Tess est venue me voir comme tu le sais. Et le soir de la soirée pyjama, tu as agi exactement comme prévu. Au début je pensais que l'autre diva de trottoir m'avait menti, même si je me réjouissais que tu oublies de me suivre partout. Je suis partie rapidement ce soir-là et Emy m'a rejoint à la fin de ta chanson. Ce soir-là, je lui en ai voulu. Elle m'avait trahi, je ne pouvais pas pardonner ça ! Je pensais qu'elle voulait simplement que tu me brises le cœur. Qu'elle se moquait de ce que je ressentais, et on a pas mal parlé. Je lui ai avoué tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Que tu me faisais horreur, ajouta-t-elle. Parce qu'à cette époque, j'étais tellement blessée que tu aies embrassé Julie… Enfin bref, suite à cette conversation, elle m'a convaincu de mettre en place un plan parallèle. Je devais te faire payer la douleur que tes ex ont ressentie après tes ruptures, et j'ai vu là une occasion de m'entraîner avant de me venger réellement de Thomas. J'ignore comment je ferais mais bon. Tout est écrit sur cette feuille. Je devais te faire patienter une semaine, puis te pardonner. Ce que j'ai fait. Et après… En logique, je devais attendre lundi pour t'embrasser mais… Quand _Inspiration_ a gagné le concours, je me suis laissée entraîner par l'ambiance et tu connais la suite. Je devais ensuite attendre que tu sois réellement accroché pour te quitter. Sauf que j'en avais plus envie après deux jours d'histoire… Et quand tu m'as dit m'aimer… Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit de cette façon… Je veux dire, Thomas me l'a dit oui, mais juste avant de coucher avec moi or là… A partir de ce moment, j'ai décidé d'oublier ce plan ridicule. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser d'où ma distance vendredi. Et le soir, je me suis baladée et j'ai vu ton petit mur, fit-elle dégoutée.

« - Attends de quel mur, tu parles ?

« - Celui de tes trophées. Toutes tes conquêtes y sont inscrites.

« - Mais j'ai aucun mur de ce type… ! Où as-tu vu ça ?

« - Suis-moi.

Elle se leva et sortit. Durant le temps qu'ils rejoignent sa cachette, elle ne prononça pas un mot, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle faisait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et elle nota qu'il semblait ignorer l'endroit. Entrant, elle lui désigna la liste qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le jeune homme la regarda plus qu'étonné.

« - Attends, j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence de ce bungalow. Enfin, si je savais qu'il existait. Brown a arrêté de s'en servir à cause de sa proximité avec le lac. Un hiver, y a trois ans, il a été inondé. Depuis il ne s'en sert plus. Mais j'ignorais où il était. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que je n'écrit pas comme ça. Et que jamais j'aurais mis Tess dans cette liste ! Si c'était la mienne. Ni Emy. Trop dangereuse ! Je n'oublie pas qu'elle a trois frères, vois-tu, dit-il en souriant.

« - Mais, si ce n'est pas toi qui tient ce mur, qui est-ce ?

« - Tess ! En tout cas, c'est son écriture… Attends, tu veux dire que c'est à cause de ce mur, tu m'as quitté ?

« - Oui. C'est idiot mais me retrouver face à ton mur des trophées c'a été dur. Je suis revenue et j'ai profité de ta présence au maximum, sachant que c'était la fin. Et après t'avoir quitté, je me suis installée ici. Lola m'a pas mal aidé pour les repas, entre autres… Bien sûr, tout le monde me manque, mais cette nouvelle solitude a quelque chose d'agréable. Je peux réfléchir en paix. Je m'en suis voulue ces deux derniers jours, surtout que j'avais personne pour soulager ma peine et…

« - Parce que tu souffres aussi, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle. Quand Thomas m'a quitté, j'ai cru souffrir mille morts mais te quitter alors que j'appréciais réellement sortir avec toi, c'a été terrible ! Je te l'ai dit, au début, je jouais la comédie, mais pas après notre baiser suite au concours. J'étais sincère. Même un peu avant. J'ai du jouer la comédie jusqu'à ce que tu me joues la chanson que tu m'as écrite. A partir de là… Tu m'as conquise, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« - Mitchie, dit-il en s'accroupissant face à elle, si tu souffres d'être loin de moi, et que je souffre de ne plus te prendre dans mes bras, pourquoi ne pas se remettre ensemble ? Oublier cette histoire.

« - Parce que j'en suis incapable. Comment pourrais-tu sortir avec une fille qui t'as autant blessé ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Quand tu me blesseras, je te le dirais, mais… Ok j'ai souffert de ta rupture, je peux même dire sans me tromper que c'a été le pire week-end de ma vie, mais maintenant que je sais tout… Je veux dire, je ne vous en veux même pas à Emy et toi. J'ai fait des choses bien pires, aux yeux d'une fille, pour être avec une fille que je n'aimais pas.

« - Mais moi, je m'en veux, Shane ! Et j'étais sérieuse quand je disais que je ne voulais pas d'histoire maintenant. Je ne veux plus m'abîmer dans une histoire et j'ai peur qu'avec toi, je souffre. C'est vrai regarde jusqu'où Béryl et Julie ont été ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que d'autre ne feront pas ce genre de chose ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'on se mérite ? Je dois savoir, désolée, vraiment.

« - Et être amis, tu le peux, demanda-t-il blessé. Ou pour ça aussi, tu as besoin d'être sûre ?

« - Tu vois, tu ne m'as pardonné.

« - Si désolé, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement. On a vécu pendant une semaine ensemble et ça ne t'as pas empêché d'écrire ou de composer, ni même de t'améliorer, alors pourquoi refuser maintenant ?

« - Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Désolée ! Vraiment. Si je n'avais pas peur de te faire souffrir, j'accepterais d'être ton amie mais…

« - Alors, soyons amis pour le moment. Et je vais te prouver qu'on se mérite l'un l'autre. En attendant, rejoint _Inspiration_. On est carrément meilleur avec toi !

« - D'accord, sourit-elle. Faisons comme ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main, pour sceller leur pacte et Shane se releva. Allant dans la salle de bain, il lui demanda si elle avait une serviette ou un gant qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Perplexe, elle lui tendit celui dont elle s'était servie pour nettoyer approximativement l'endroit. Il le mouilla puis alla jusqu'au mur, où il effaça la longue liste, tenue par une autre. Elle rit mais vint l'aider, puis le temps que ça sèche, il l'aida à ramener ses vêtements dans son dortoir, et s'étonna que son oncle ne soit pas au courant. Lui qui se congratulait de savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans son camp. Se promettant de l'interroger, il aida son amie puis ils rejoignirent les autres, qui étaient dans le bungalow des garçons se demandant s'ils s'étaient expliqués. Aussi, lorsqu'ils les virent entrer en riant joyeusement, ils furent rassurés. Seulement Emily fixa sa meilleure amie qui soupira :

« - On est juste amis Emy. D'ailleurs, il sait tout.

« - Ok, d'acc. Va falloir que je passe aux aveux, alors ?

« - Ouais, une très bonne amie m'a rappelé qu'on ne pouvait baser une relation sur un mensonge.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, tu aurais du la noyer, rit-elle, ceci dit elle a raison. Nate j'ai un truc à t'avouer.

Le jeune homme se tendit, comprenant qu'il allait enfin tout savoir et Jason et Caitlyn proposèrent de partir seulement, Emily refusa, les rassurant ce n'était rien de grave. Elle leur raconta le plan qu'elle avait mis en place, toutes les étapes, puis Jason demanda pourquoi avoir monté un tel stratagème et Mitchie prit la parole lui relatant, les grandes lignes de son histoire avec Thomas. Quand il sut toute l'histoire, il lui proposa ses services si jamais elle voulait se venger et elle rit.

« - Le jour où je le décide, je préviens Damien, Glenn et Loris bien sûr. Les frères d'Emy. Crois-moi, après leur passage, il ne restera pas grand-chose. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne seront pas contre un peu d'aide !

« - Tu m'étonnes, rit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle se coucha au soir, Mitchie sourit. Visiblement, tout semblait être à nouveau comme avant. La seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'elle était simplement amie avec Shane. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre lorsqu'elle y pensa, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble tant qu'elle ne se serait pas pardonnée, et elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, Emily l'arrêta.

« - Top, cria-t-elle. On ne bouge plus ! Y a un papier à vos pieds, expliqua-t-elle.

« - T'abuse, tu m'as fichu la frousse, rouspéta Mitchie alors que leur amie se baissait.

« - C'est pour qui ?

« - Au vu du cœur, autour du surnom, Minimi, je dirais que ce n'est pas pour nous, sourit Caitlyn en tendant le papier à la concernée.

S'éloignant, la brunette déplia la feuille.

_Salut Princesa._

_Uns surprise t'attend sur le mur ! En attendant moi je t'attends au réfectoire._

_Shane._

« - Alors que te dit Shane ?

« - Qui te dit que ce mot est de lui ?

« - Le cœur autour de ton prénom, sûrement, se moqua la future productrice. Alors ?

« - Il me donne rendez-vous au réfectoire. On y va, j'ai faim ?

La mention fut acceptée, et elles arrivèrent en riant, du rêve étrange qu'avait fait Emily. En effet, elles essayaient de l'imaginer déguisée en carambar géant qui déambulait dans la rue avec des pancartes indiquant « Non aux légumes ». Elles allèrent se servir puis rejoignirent les garçons, néanmoins la brunette alla saluer Lola la remerciant de son aide. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais à présent que Shane avait ressentit la même peine qu'elle, elle lui en voulait moins. Surtout qu'il avait définitivement changé. Elle le voyait. S'asseyant près de lui, Mitchie le remercia pour son papier et il sourit.

« - Si j'ai le temps je file voir ça avant le cours de chant.

« - Prends ton temps, ça ne va pas partir.

Elle sourit mais sa curiosité était piquée. Malheureusement, plongés dans leur conversation, qui visait à mettre en place des répétitions en vue du concours, elle en oublia l'heure et sursauta lorsqu'ils durent aller en cours.

Elle dut donc patienter deux heures avant de pouvoir enfin aller voir ce qui, visiblement, il lui avait préparé. Il la suivit voulant savoir si elle allait aimer sa surprise.

Entrant, elle alluma la lumière et regarda le mur perplexe, puis se tourna vers l'auteur.

« - Tu m'expliques ?

« - Et bien, vu que ce mur est censé lister les filles, autant ne mettre que celles qui comptent pour moi.

« - D'accord. Pourquoi il n'y a que mon prénom partout ? Avec de temps à autre, celui de ta sœur, d'Emy et de Caitlyn. Et une certaine Haylee.

« - Parce que t'es la seule qui compte pour moi, d'où ta présence. Du moins t'es la seule que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Ce qui explique que tu soies notée cinquante fois de différentes manière, ensuite, Karen, Emy et Caitlyn parce que je les adore, même si Caitlyn m'en veut encore un peu. J'ose espérer qu'un jour, elle me pardonnera complètement. Quant à Haylee, c'est le prénom de ma mère.

« - Je vois. Et c'est censée me montrer quoi tout ça ? Qu'on se mérite ?

« - Non. Que pour toi, je suis capable de ne dormir que trois heures, juste pour faire ce genre de folie, sourit-il.

En effet, il s'était relevé à minuit et doucement était venu ici, écrire son prénom. Il avait utilisé plusieurs styles d'écriture, allant du tag, aux lettres d'écoliers, calligraphiant tant ses surnoms que son prénom, puis avait ajouté les autres. Avant d'aller se coucher, il lui avait écrit le mot, puis avait regagné son lit.

S'approchant d'elle, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Et tu vas voir, je n'ai pas fini de te surprendre !

Elle sourit, et lui fit la bise le remerciant pour ce message. Ils ressortirent et elle demanda à sa mère, par message, de prendre son appareil photo lorsqu'elle viendrait à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait un tas de photos à faire.

SsSsSs

Et voilou, c'est fini. Prochain chapitre, c'est le concours final. Et oui, on arrive à la fin de cette fic, quand même ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	21. Chapitre 20

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut, salut. Oui je sais c'était supposée être ma priorité de la journée mais j'avais une grosse flemme aujourd'hui du coup… Je n'avais pas envie d'allumer mon ordi so… Enfin bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez grâce à ce petit chapitre qui n'a rien de petit (16 pages quand même). Merci beaucoup à **dray86**, **Angylafan**, **Nounah** (Coucou choupette. Ouais Emy a fait un rêve bizarre lool Ouais la grosse réconciliation arrive dans ce chapitre =) Ouais Tess… Elle va faire une petite apparition dans ce chapitre ^^ Bisouilles), et **MissApple17** pour leur reviews. Je vous adore, Merci beaucoup. =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

**PS** : Je dédie ce chapitre à **Jeni Kat**, **annie**, **littleamychan**, **G6K**, et **Zina** pour leur reviews sur mon OS « Envers et contre tous ». =)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19**

Durant l'après-midi, Mitchie chercha à savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, mais Shane resta muet, se contentant de travailler sérieusement leur show. En effet, les garçons avaient prévus une répétition après le cours de danse, dans leur bungalow. Ils répétèrent leur chorégraphie ainsi que la chanson plusieurs fois afin que tout le monde en soit satisfait. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était que Shane avait surtout profité de cet après-midi travail, pour admirer la brunette à loisir. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder encore et encore, alors qu'elle s'énervait elle-même de ne pas réussir un pas ou un enchaînement.

« - Du calme, Minimi, sourit Jason. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Deux pas en avant, une pirouette, un pas de côté, et c'est tout.

« - Gniagniagnia, grogna-t-elle. Facile, mais…

« - Seulement quand on y arrive, dirent en même temps les deux filles du village d'à côté.

« - Notre prof de math le dit souvent, expliqua Emily. Ceci dit, Jay a raison. Allez ma petite poulette d'amour au chocolat, on reprend. Au pire tu fais comme moi. Tu inventes ! Ils sont tellement occupés à vérifier que t'y arrives, qu'ils ne regardent pas ce que je fais, mentit-elle. Non mais sérieusement, on devrait ajouter quelques mouvements, purement féminin, comme ça, dit-elle en ondulant du bassin. Je ne sais pas trop où on pourrait mettre un mouvement pareil mais c'est amusant.

Les garçons se regardèrent perplexes et tentèrent de convaincre Emily que la chorégraphie, pour le peu qu'il y avait à faire, était parfaite, non juste masculine comme elle semblait le penser. Pendant ce temps, Mitchie reprenait encore et encore le pas, puis abandonna. N'étant de toute façon, nullement convaincue, elle entreprit de le changer en attendant qu'ils terminent leur débat. Seulement, leur chanson n'allant plus avec sa danse, elle fredonna une de ses dernières compositions. Celle-là même qu'elle avait composé après sa rupture.

« -_We're nothing for each other / But when You took me in your arms / I felt something growing in me / I didn't know if I should believe it / Yet I clung myself to this little hope/ If only I had Known / That for you, I meant nothing. / You've been my first love / But your words were wind / If I would have understood before / maybe I would not be there / stuck on this sidewalk / watchin' u kissin' another one_ (Nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre / Mais quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras / J'ai senti quelque chose grandir en moi / J'ignorais si je devais y croire / Pourtant, je me suis accrochée à ce faible espoir / Si seulement, j'avais su / Que pour toi, je ne comptais pas / T'as été mon premier amour / Mais tes mots étaient du vent / Si je l'avais compris avant / Peut-être ne serais-je pas ici / Planté sur ce trottoir à te regarder en embrasser une autre.)

Durant le refrain, elle modifia le rythme afin qu'il colle avec ses mouvements, et plongée dans sa danse, elle loupa leurs regards. En effet, en la voyant faire une pirouette, Shane s'arrêta dans sa phrase, et la fixa, si bien que les autres l'imitèrent voulant comprendre ce qu'il avait à se taire. Pour sa part, il admirait sa grâce, mêlée à son timbre léger, puisqu'elle fredonnait seulement. Lorsqu'elle termina sa chanson, elle s'arrêta et les regarda intriguée.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, sourit Jason. Reprenons plutôt ce pas si simple que tu ne maîtrises pas.

Elle grimaça et lui tira la langue, lorsqu'il fut dos à elle, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons qui l'avaient vu.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et ils rejoignirent le réfectoire en riant entre eux. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, malgré les nombreux regards que se lançaient Shane et Mitchie à intervalles réguliers, chacun s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. S'en apercevant, Caitlyn sourit et garda cette information pour elle, ne voulant pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Ce qu'elle ignorait était ce qu'il se passait sous la table. Ayant terminé de manger le premier, Shane s'appuya sur la table, et étendit ses jambes, les plaçant, sans le savoir tout près de celles de la jeune femme assise face à lui. Aussi, tout en continuant de manger, elle frôla doucement les chevilles du jeune homme qui darda son regard sur elle, alors qu'elle était en pleine conversation musicale avec Nate. Sentant son regard, elle le regarda lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il avait, mais il secoua la tête. « Visiblement, elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas, songea-t-il. » Il en fut temporairement déçu, jusqu'à ce qu'il note le petit sourire taquin qu'elle abordait quand elle ne parlait pas. Perdu, par son nouveau jeu, il tenta d'en comprendre les règles et passa la fin du repas silencieux, méditant sur ce point. Quand tous eurent fini leurs assiettes, ils se levèrent et notèrent, sans surprises, qu'ils étaient les seuls encore attablés.

« - Tiens Tess… Tu me manquais pas bizarrement, sourit Emily. Tu commences ton service ?

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi, demanda-t-elle méchamment.

« - Bah dans l'optique ou tu es obligée de bosser alors que tu aurais pu t'épargner cette peine, si tu avais su être patiente. Non parce que Shane et Mitchie ne sont qu'amis maintenant. Toi qui ne supportais pas leur histoire…

« - Laisse tomber Emy, sourit la brunette.

« - Et toute façon, c'est temporaire, assura-t-il à son tour.

« - Ah oui ? Bizarre, je n'étais pas au courant, qu'on l'avait en fait mise en pause.

« - Non, tu l'as arrêté, c'est un fait, dit-il en posant son bras sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui, n'empêche, je ne désespère pas de te faire changer d'avis. Après tout, tu m'as bien dit que tu serais d'accord pour revoir tes refus de relation à distance, non ?

« - Ah oui, en effet. Encore faut-il que tu me prouves que tu as changé.

L'embrassant sur la joue, il chuchota à son oreille qu'il y travaillait et qu'elle en aurait bientôt la preuve. Souriant, elle lui fit la bise, et ils quittèrent la salle les derniers, leurs amis étant largement devant eux. Comme ils étaient en tête à tête, elle tenta de lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il resta muet, se contentant de lui dire d'attendre le petit déjeuner où tout lui serait révélé. Elle grogna qu'elle n'était pas patiente, ce qui le fit sourire. Seulement, ils arrivèrent au bungalow avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et s'asseyant, ils discutèrent entre eux. En effet, chacun avait conscience que l'été se terminait bientôt. Dans quatre jours, le concours final commençait et avec lui se terminait leur été ici. Ils reprendraient tous des chemins différents. Caitlyn regagnerait Fresno, les garçons Lubbock et les deux filles leur village. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient repartir. Bien sûr, leur famille leur manquait seulement ils s'étaient attachés les uns aux autres.

La soirée passa rapidement et les garçons les raccompagnèrent avant de laisser les deux amoureux en tête en tête. Emily grimaçait dès qu'elle songeait que bientôt, elle ne verrait plus son copain régulièrement. Certes, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de ne pas se sentir étouffé, seulement l'idée qu'il croise plusieurs jolies filles par jour l'ennuyait. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sautait de joie à l'idée d'être si loin d'elle. Sa seule consolation était que les fameux trois grands frères, dont il appréhendait la rencontre, feraient fuir les garçons qui oseraient l'approcher de trop près. « Prions juste qu'il n'en fassent pas de même avec moi, songea-t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Quand elle entra, à son tour, dans le bungalow, quinze minutes plus tard, ses deux amies étaient déjà dans leur lit. Mitchie téléphonait à sa grand-mère, quant à Caitlyn elle travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Elle en profita donc pour se changer, puis leur souhaita bonne nuit. La brunette raccrocha peu après, étant fatiguée, et bientôt la pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet.

Cependant, quatre heures plus tard, Mitchie se réveilla. Elle tenta bien de retrouver le sommeil sans succès. Elle décida donc de se lever et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle chercha un moyen de se rendormir puis partit chercher son bloc-notes. Elle écrivit ce qu'elle avait en tête, puis retourna se coucher rapidement. Elle ne réussit cependant à se rendormir qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, elle grogna et se tourna simplement, ne voulant pas se lever. Emily l'interrogea sur sa soudaine fatigue, puisque depuis le début de l'été elle était toujours ou presque la première debout.

« - Pas beaucoup dormi, finit-elle par avouer en se cachant sous ses draps.

Elle crut pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire, mais sa meilleure amie avait une autre idée en tête. Prenant le drap, elle tira un grand coup lui intimant de se lever.

« - Ah, cria-t-elle. Emy rends-moi ces draps ou je te jure, devant tous les Dieux de la planète et des alentours, que tu vas souffrir de mon courroux, hurla-t-elle.

« - Arrête, tu fais peur, sourit la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« - Rends-moi mes draps !

« - Viens les chercher !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bungalow et Mitchie suivit après avoir enfilé ses bottes. « Heureusement que je suis habituée à ce genre de situation songea-t-elle. Parce que courir en pyjama ne fait pas parti du genre de chose que fait le commun des mortels. » Elle réussit à la rattraper près du lac, et lui demanda, une nouvelle fois, de lui rendre ses draps.

« - Tu ne vas pas te recoucher ?

« - C'est un peu tard maintenant, soupira-t-elle, maintenant rends-les moi !

« - Promet avant, ou je les fais tomber !

« - S'ils tombent à l'eau, je te jure que tu plonges également !

« - On pari ?

Sur ces mots, elle les fit tomber à l'eau. Aussitôt, Mitchie la rejoignit et tenta de la déséquilibrer. Ce genre de scène était courante entre elle-deux, seulement la plupart du temps, Emily s'en sortait grâce à l'intervention de ses frères qui jetaient la brunette dans le lac. Seulement, pour une fois, ce fut Mitchie qui réussit à avoir le dessus et elle fit tomber sa meilleure amie dans l'eau.

« - T'as plus qu'à reprendre mes draps, dit la brunette fière d'elle.

« - Viens les chercher toi-même, hurla Emily avant de s'arranger pour la faire tomber.

Grognant, Mitchie récupéra son bien et tenta de remonter seulement sa meilleure amie lui sauta dessus la déséquilibrant.

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, t'as mangé un lion hier soir ou quoi, grogna la jeune femme après être retombée pour la troisième fois.

« - Non, je profite simplement du lac, on ne pourra bientôt plus !

« - Tu te fous de moi ? On habite en face !

« - Mitchie mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'eau, demanda Nate en les voyant.

« - Elle a pris mes draps et les a fait tomber dans l'eau, se défendit la brunette en posant son bien sur le ponton.

« - Alors elle m'a jeté à l'eau pour venger ses morceaux de tissus, ajouta sa meilleure amie en l'empêchant de remonter.

« - Du coup, elle m'a fait tomber à son tour. Comme ça, je suis obligée de sortir de mon lit, grogna la brunette avant de se tourner, mais lâche-moi ou je te jure que mon courroux va être terrible !

« - Attendez, on va vous aider, rit Jason.

Sur ces mots, il tendit sa main aux filles. Emily fut la plus rapide à l'attraper et tira violemment le faisant les rejoindre. Plus prudent les deux autres se regardèrent, pas certains de vouloir les aider. Pour sa part, Mitchie profita que sa meilleure amie se battait avec le garçon pour commencer à sortir de l'eau. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent et elle les remercia avant de grelotter.

« - Je te ramène. Nate bonne chance avec ta copine, elle est terrible ce matin, sourit le jeune homme.

« - Sans blague !

« - Merci les garçons.

Sur ces mots, Mitchie reprit ses draps, et commença à marcher tremblant à chaque pas. Shane finit par la prendre contre lui, la réchauffant légèrement, puis la raccompagna à son bungalow. Caitlyn rit en la voyant arriver.

« - T'as glissée ?

« - Non, elle m'a fait boire la tasse… Mais attends que je me venge, elle va le regretter ! Merci Shane, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Sur ces mots, elle fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche alors que le jeune homme sortait les draps afin qu'ils sèchent au soleil. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Emily revenir contente d'elle, alors que les deux garçons étaient trempés. Visiblement, elle avait réussi à faire tomber Nate également. Ce qu'elle confirma une demi-heure plus tard. Ils s'étaient changés pendant que la jeune femme prenait sa douche, et à présent, ils étaient en train de déjeuner. Songeant à ce qu'il avait prévu, Shane termina son repas rapidement puis, contre toute attente, se mit sur sa chaise.

« - Salut tout le monde, dit-il, voilà je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais j'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire. Je sais que mon attitude des deux derniers étés a été plus que déplorables. Et je sais que je peux compter sur la plupart des filles pour trouver un adjectif plus adéquats, seulement ce genre de mots n'a rien à faire dans le langage usuel d'une jeune femme bien élevée, admit-il. Voilà, si aujourd'hui, je me tiens debout, sur ma chaise, c'est pour m'excuser auprès de toutes les filles que j'ai blessé, intentionnellement. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du jouer avec vos sentiments et croyez-moi aujourd'hui je le regrette ! J'ai compris, il y a quelques jours, ce que certaines ont ressenti et je voulais sincèrement m'excuser de mon attitude envers vous. Aucune de vous ne méritait ce que je vous ai fait endurer, sauf peut-être Béryl qui a failli me tuer, mais c'est un détail, sourit-il. Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous. Lola, Annie, Debbie, et June, pour la souffrance que j'ai occasionné, et croyez-moi si je le pouvais, je retournerais en arrière pour changer ça ! J'ai compris grâce à une fille géniale que le cœur d'une fille n'était en aucun cas, un jouet que je pouvais utiliser selon mon bon vouloir. Oui je sais Nate et Jason me l'ont assez répété mais il aura fallu qu'à mon tour, j'ai le cœur brisé pour comprendre combien mon attitude avait été misérable. Mitchie, dit-il en se tournant vers elle, dit donc t'es petite vu d'ici, se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement, je voulais également m'excuser auprès de toi. D'une part pour le pari idiot que j'ai fait, et que j'ai lamentablement perdu, mais surtout pour t'avoir fait endurer tout ça… Tu m'as avoué hier, la douleur que tu as eu à me côtoyer cet été, et pourtant, je ne regrette en rien ta rencontre. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Tu m'as appris à aimer et maintenant, mon cœur cri ton nom à chaque battement. Je sais que tu refuses d'être autre chose que mon amie pour le moment et crois-moi, je respecte ta décision, car pour moi, c'est un honneur de pouvoir côtoyer une fille telle que toi. Et je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir, mais s'il te plait, accepte de sortir, une nouvelle fois avec l'idiot que je suis. Parce que je t'aime !

Tout au long de son discours la jeune femme l'avait regardé, d'abord intriguée, puis fière de sa démarche, mais lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui parler, elle s'était sentit gênée. Bien sûr, ses excuses publiques jouaient en sa faveur pourtant, elle refusa d'accéder à sa demande. Elle ne s'était pas pardonnée d'avoir joué avec lui. Aussi, sans répondre, elle se leva et quitta la salle rapidement. Seulement, il dut s'y attendre puisqu'il sauta au sol aussitôt et réussit à la rejoindre à quelques pas du réfectoire.

« - Mitchie, attends-moi, plaida-t-il.

« - Pourquoi un tel discours ? J'en comprends le début, et ces excuses que tu as faite étaient belles mais pourquoi m'avoir inclus ?

« - Parce que je ne m'étais jamais excusé de ce pari en premier lieu et aussi, parce que je voulais que tu saches que j'ai réellement changé. Quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai compris tout ce qu'elles ont ressenti et je sais que je ne redeviendrais pas ce gamin stupide qui se réjouissait de leur malheur en se croyant à l'abri d'une telle souffrance.

« - Et ta déclaration ? Je ne suis pas prête Shane ! Ok, j'adore être dans tes bras et une part de moi se languit de tes baisers, de tes câlins mais j'ai peur. Tu deviens comme le Thomas du début. Attentionné, romantique, gentil, toujours là pour moi… Tu comprends ? Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal comme lui, mais une partie de moi a quand même peur que tu agisses exactement pareil. S'il te plait, laisse-moi venir à toi. Je sais que je finirais par me remettre avec toi, mais je dois guérir avant. Tu me l'as dit le soir de la soirée pyjama, je dois tourner la page. Je pensais que c'était fait mais j'ai quand même peur. S'il te plait ?

« - Je t'attendrais, je te l'ai dit, je voulais jusque que tu saches, que si l'aveu de ce que je ressens, m'a échappé l'autre fois, là j'étais sincère. Je n'ai pas peur de hurler ce que je ressens pour toi, et je voulais que tu le saches.

« - C'est fait à présent, maintenant laisse-moi venir, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'éloigner. Elle lui donna rendez-vous devant la salle de cours. Seulement, comme il ne semblait pas bouger, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et rit doucement en le voyant sourire comme un bienheureux.

La journée passa rapidement. En effet, dès la fin des cours, tous les élèves étaient réquisitionnés pour préparer le concours. La salle était prête, seulement, ils devaient surtout créer ce qu'ils auraient besoin pour leur show. De plus, ils répétaient également le concours, s'assurant que tout serait prêt. Les passages, mais également, le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour vider la scène afin que le groupe suivant puisse passer tranquillement et avoir le temps de se préparer. Les six se mirent ensemble, afin de mettre en place ce dont ils auraient besoin.

« - N'empêche, c'est stupide, on a besoin de rien, nous, soupira Emily.

« - On ne peut pas se produire sur une scène vide, contra son copain, faut un minimum de présentation !

« - Dans ce cas, juste quelques ballons gonflables et c'est tout.

« - Bah voyons ! Si jamais t'en mets, mes trois demi-sœurs vont se ruer dessus.

« - Une pluie de confetti, proposa-t-elle alors.

« - Et pourquoi pas des paillettes le temps que t'y es, s'amusa Jason.

« - Pourquoi pas, tu serais super beau couvert de paillettes, j'en suis certaine. Non je dis surtout ça parce que faut encore qu'on s'occupe de nos tenues, nous. Contrairement aux garçons, on prend beaucoup de temps pour choisir nos vêtements !

« - Genre Loris est rapide, contra Mitchie en tout en travaillant sur son panneau.

« - Oui mais lui, c'est une fille ratée. Non, mais je suis sérieuse, dit-elle quand les garçons rirent. A votre avis, d'où viennent nos perruques, roses, bleues et jaunes ?

« - De ton armoire Emy !

« - La ferme Minimi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a été le premier à en mettre dans les magasins.

« - Ouais les cheveux noirs. Je m'en souviens, sourit-elle. Tu en avais super peur, parce que Damien, le plus âgés, précisa-t-elle pour les autres, t'en avais jeté une dessus en hurlant que c'était une araignée.

« - Exactement et… Non mais ne rigolez pas, à six ans, ça fiche les jetons, se vexa-t-elle.

Se calmant, Nate stoppa ce qu'il faisait pour lui assurer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là. Seulement, Jason ne fut pas si compréhensif et se moqua d'elle. Elle décida de se venger et chercha à lui peindre le visage en bleu. Caitlyn rit de bon cœur devant la tournure des évènements, mais elle attrapa un pinceau vert lorsque la jeune femme lui en mit sur le bras. Peu de temps après, Nate en recevait lui aussi, alors qu'il avait voulu calmer sa copine. Deux minutes plus tard, la plupart des élèves se joignaient à leur bataille de peinture.

De leur côté, Shane et Mitchie travaillaient toujours sur leur tableau et les terminèrent en premier. Souriant, il lui proposa d'avancer leurs amis, et elle grimaça.

« - Emily Marie-Amélie Liberty Tiquida Oconnel troisième du nom, cria-t-elle.

Ce cri stoppa tout le monde. La mine boudeuse, l'interpellée arriva, le nez sur ses chaussures et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

« - Tu arrêtes tes singeries maintenant et tu travailles, sinon je vais devenir méchante, la menaça-t-elle.

Grimaçant, elle accepta cependant, et se remit au travail. La salle retrouva donc rapidement son calme, seulement coupé par les discussions entre groupes.

Durant les trois derniers jours, l'ambiance ne fut guère propice à la fête, mais Emily se chargea de mettre l'ambiance, inventant chaque jour, une nouvelle farce à faire, si bien qu'aucun pensionnaire ne les vit passer. Sauf Shane qui comptait les jours qui lui restaient avant de ne plus voir la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas pressé de partir comme il le confia au directeur, la veille du concours. Comme quelques semaines auparavant, il s'était présenté au bureau, comme un élève puis, une fois la porte fermée avait discuté à cœur ouvert avec son oncle. Celui-ci l'avait rassuré. Passant la majeure partie de l'année ici, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'héberger plusieurs week-ends par an. Les seuls mois qu'il ne passait pas ici, c'était l'hiver. Non qu'il soit rude, mais Ambre aimait passer cette saison dans sa famille qui vivait près d'Aspen.

Nous étions à présent au matin du concours final et les garçons décidèrent d'aller réveiller les trois filles. Passant par la fenêtre, Nate éteignit le réveil, puis alla ouvrir à ses deux amis. Sans bruit, ils entèrent à leur tour puis se regardèrent en souriant. Prenant les deux guitares des filles, ils jouèrent _Keep it real_. Elles se levèrent d'un bond et ils reçurent de pleins fouet leurs oreillers. Promettant de se venger, Mitchie tenta de les mettre dehors, après avoir reprit sa guitare.

« - La tête que vous avez au réveil, c'est effrayant, se moqua Jason.

« - Alors là, c'est la guerre, s'énerva Emily. A l'attaque, hurla-t-elle.

Shane et Nate lui ayant relaté qu'elle savait se battre, Jason préféra éviter de se mesurer à elle, surtout qu'elle semblait déchaînée, et sortit du bungalow en vitesse, sous les rires des quatre, puisque la jeune femme lui courut après, une fois qu'elle eut enfilé ses baskets. Sortant de leurs lits, les deux filles leurs firent la bise puis, tandis que Caitlyn partait se laver, Nate décida de venir en aide à son ami, laissant les deux autres seuls. Encore fatiguée, La brunette s'assit en tailleurs sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Seulement, elle les rouvrit deux secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Shane avait pris place contre le mur, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Souriant, il lui tendit les bras, l'invitant à se reposer contre lui, elle le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Appuyée contre sa poitrine, la tête sur son épaule, et les jambes repliées, elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

« - Tu te rends compte que demain, on va se réveiller à mille kilomètres l'un de l'autre, souffla-t-il.

« - Oui. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, je dois dire mais on n'habite pas à côté alors…

« - C'est vrai. Ceci dit, si jamais tu veux bien de moi, je pourrais peut-être venir certains week-ends. Brown est déjà d'accord pour m'héberger.

« - C'est tentant d'un coup. Mais faudra penser à en faire profiter Nate si tu ne veux pas qu'Emily te saute dessus et t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs !

« - Ma foi, si en échange, j'ai le droit de prendre sa meilleure amie contre moi, je veux bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille tout en caressant son bras avec douceur.

« - Tout dépendra de l'évolution de notre relation, concéda-t-elle parce que si on vient à se remettre ensemble, je crois que je vais t'en vouloir si tu ne fais que me prendre dans tes bras.

« - Crois-moi, si on se remet ensemble, je ferais plus mais je n'oublie pas que tout n'est pas clair pour toi et… Dis-toi bien que si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles alors qu'on sera séparé ce soir, tu vois ?

Relevant la tête, elle le regarda amusée, puis se redressa. Seulement, au moment où elle allait l'embrasser, Emily arriva en courant et barricada la porte en riant.

« - La prochaine fois, pense à la fenêtre, déclara Nate en entrant par celle-ci aussitôt imité par Jason ruisselant d'eau.

Elle tenta de ressortir seulement, ils la retinrent captive, et lorsque que Caitlyn sortit de la salle de bain, ils y entrèrent tous les trois. L'eau s'ouvrit et la jeune femme hurla qu'elle était glacée, avant de promettre une vengeance de taille. Les deux garçons repartirent suivit par la farceuse, et Mitchie soupira.

« - Comment ils font pour tenir une pêche pareil à même pas six heures du matin ? Bon je file me laver.

Sur ces mots, elle se dégagea, à regret, des bras de Shane et partit prendre sa douche. Elle sursauta quand quinze minutes plus tard, la porte claqua, puis des rires se firent entendre. Aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'habillait, on martela la porte.

« - Grouille, ils ne vont pas tarder ! Pitié t'es ma meilleure amie depuis tellement longtemps, les laisse pas m'avoir, et je serais ton esclave, supplia Emily.

Se cachant derrière la porte, la brunette ouvrit et barricada la pièce dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait même pas terminé de mettre son jeans, qu'on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

« - Mitchie, ouvre-moi s'il te plait, demanda Nate avec douceur. Tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Promis on ne te fera rien.

« - Oui on ne t'approchera même pas, ajouta Jason avec une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

« - Désolée mais je suis déjà toute nue, hurla Emily, repassez plus tard ! Ou non, ne repassez pas, ce n'est pas la peine !

« - Tu leur as fait quoi ?

« - Euh… Je les ai fait tomber dans le lac, avoua-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres avant d'ajouter, et j'ai inondé leur bungalow.

Mitchie secoua la tête, amusée par la folie de son amie, puis la prévint qu'elle allait sortir. Aussitôt, la jeune femme enleva le haut de son pyjama et s'enroula dans une longue serviette qui cachait son short de nuit. Se mordant la joue, la brunette sortit et les garçons tentèrent d'entrer à ce moment-là mais la tenue qu'elle avait les en dissuada.

Ils finirent par rejoindre le réfectoire en riant gaiment de ce réveil plutôt sportif, avant de se remettre au travail. Le concours était dans trois heures. Cependant, dans le but d'alléger l'ambiance, et le stress qui allait crescendo, Emily aimant se déguiser, profita de ce dernier moment pour arriver avec sa perruque bleue électrique, un short à paillette, un top blanc qui laissait voir son nombril et des cuissardes à semelles compensées de la même couleur. Elle resta ainsi le temps de la dernière répétition, puis Brown leur donna quartier libre. Les familles commençaient à arriver, et chacun voulait passer un peu de temps avec eux. Pour le moment, ils étaient tous les six encore ensemble, puis Mitchie se tendit d'un coup. Se tournant, Shane nota que trois jeunes plus âgés qu'eux arrivaient vers eux, se frottant les mains.

« - Hey Minimi, dirent-ils à l'unisson. On a appris que t'as jeté notre petite sœur dans le lac, récemment. C'est vrai, demanda le plus vieux.

« - Non, Damien, c'est faux… En fait si mais elle a jeté mes draps et moi dedans après, pas la peine de passer derrière, se défendit-elle. Ah non ! Au secours, cria-t-elle en commençant à reculer.

« - Attends on va te protéger, proposa Shane.

Ses deux amis vinrent en renfort puis Emily s'ajouta au lot expliquant qu'elle l'avait aidé quand les deux garçons avaient voulu lui faire prendre une douche, si bien qu'ils fixèrent les deux concernés. Ils furent cependant sauvés, par une nouvelle voix.

« - Emily, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

« - Oh maman, fit-elle surprise. Euh… Que fais-tu ici ? Oh papa, ajouta-t-elle innocemment. Ravie de vous revoir… Je vais mourir, termina-t-elle. Attendez faut que je vous montre là ou on dormait avec Minimi. Venez… Et toi aussi ma petite poulette !

« - D'amour au chocolat reprirent les trois musiciens.

Les fusillant des yeux, elle se joignit au groupe et Shane nota que les deux filles étaient entourées des frères de la brunette. Pour sa part, Mitchie sourit lorsque ses parents arrivèrent et les prit dans ses bras, tant ils lui avaient manqués. Emily entreprit donc de leur faire visiter le camp, et la brunette en profita pour aller prendre en photo le mur. Seulement, elle nota qu'un cahier était caché à un endroit et fronça les sourcils. L'enlevant, elle sourit en découvrant le cœur qu'il devait dissimuler. Prenant la photo, elle sortit et prit ses endroits préférés en photo. Seulement, alors qu'elle revenait vers le réfectoire, Caitlyn lui sauta dessus.

« - Faut qu'on se prépare. Nos parents sont arrivés avec nos vêtements. _Let's go_ !

Elles prirent donc la direction de leur chambre en courant, et la brunette sourit en voyant sa mère terminer ses sacs. Les laissant seuls, Connie donna rendez-vous à sa fille dans la salle. Elles avaient toutes les trois prévues de s'habiller d'un jeans blanc, au contraire des garçons qui seraient noirs, avec une tunique. Celle d'Emily était verte et légèrement pailletés, alors que Caitlyn avait opté pour un modèle à motif carré, noir et blanc. En revanche celle de Mitchie était d'un bleu vert doux sobre. Elle ajouta la ceinture dorée que sa meilleure amie lui avait offerte peu avant leur arrivée. Celle-ci était à peine plus épaisse qu'une chaine et se terminait pas un petit flocon de neige. Enfilant leurs chaussures, elles se maquillèrent légèrement, puis rejoignirent les coulisses. Les garçons étaient déjà là, discutant entre eux, leurs guitares dans les mains.

« - Vous êtes superbes, les complimentèrent-ils.

« - Ah mais vous aussi ! Moi qui rigole quand Loris met une chemise rose, je dois dire que finalement… Toi en tout cas, ça te va bien, déclara Emily en regardant son copain.

Pour sa part, Shane avait mis un sweater noir et blanc, sur son jeans noir, alors que Jason avait mis une chemise noire à manche courte. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, en attendant que Brown donne le départ du concours, mais Ambre passa dans les coulisses. Souriant, elle leur demanda de se rapprocher afin de ne pas avoir à crier ce qu'elle venait leur dire.

« - Alors, les jeunes prêts à mettre le feu, demanda-t-elle. Brown m'a demandé de vous rappeler la règle élémentaire pour monter sur scène mais je me doute que vous vous en souvenez. Surtout amusez-vous et prenez plaisir à jouer. Gardez ça à l'esprit. Avec votre chorégraphie et les paroles de vos chansons. Pour ma part, je reste ici, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un conseil.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et elle leur souhaita bonne chance avant que Dee n'arrive, apportant une touche d'enthousiasme avec elle.

Peu de temps après, le fondateur du camp monta sur scène.

« - Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenu au grand concours final de Camp rock. Ils sont tous là, dans les coulisses prêts à vous montrer, à vous, parents, amis, mais aussi fans du camp, ce qu'ils préparent depuis deux mois. Vous allez voir leur talent, entendre leurs voix mais avant ils ont besoin d'entendre la vôtre, alors vous êtes prêts à les acclamer comme il se doit ? Ouais, hurla-t-il en même temps que la foule.

Les élèves sourirent en entendant leur public les applaudir, puis la voix du directeur reprit.

« - Et ouais, merci pour eux. Et maintenant, je vous demande d'applaudir le premier groupe, les exceptionnelles _Californiennes_.

La scène s'était progressivement éteinte, permettant au groupe de tout installer et lorsqu'elle se ralluma, Lola entra suivi de ses danseurs. Durant sa chanson, Tess rejoignit les coulisses, et vit sa mère dans le public. « Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de venir, pesta-t-elle, je ne pourrais pas lui monter que j'ai du talent. Tout ça à cause de cette Mitchie ! Elle m'a vraiment pourrie mon été celle-là. Et le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas réussi à avoir Shane. » La chanson se termina, Brown annonça le groupe suivant, ou plutôt le duo. Debbie et Annie, qui interprétèrent une chanson sur leur amitié née à cause d'un garçon qui leur avait brisé le cœur. Shane se sentit, naturellement visé, mais étrangement, ça lui était égal. Face à lui, Mitchie écoutait la mélodie en dodelinant de la tête en rythme, les yeux fermés. Seulement, il voyait bien qu'elle angoissait. Aussi, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, j'ai toujours eu la trouille de monter sur scène. Et si je me goure ? Ou que j'oublie les paroles ou un pas ?

« - Oublie tout, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Dis-toi juste qu'on est dans un bungalow en train de répéter sérieusement, ferme les yeux, inspire à fond et tout ira bien. Ce soir, on s'amuse, c'est tout. On chante et on danse du mieux qu'on peut.

Le regardant dans les yeux, elle chercha en lui la force de monter sur scène et comme lors du premier feu de camp, lui fit la bise pour le remercier de l'encourager. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis Brown vint les voir. Comme chaque fois, il venait prévenir le groupe suivant.

« - Alors les jeunes, vous êtes prêts à mettre le feu ?

« - C'est clair ! On va assurer, décréta Jason sûr d'eux.

« - C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Alors préparez-vous, c'est votre tour juste après.

Ils acquiescèrent et Emily prit la main de sa meilleure amie. Se regardant, elles inspirèrent un bon coup, puis sans prévenir, la jeune femme fit des grimaces les faisant doucement rire.

« - Et ouais, ils étaient supers, on peut encore les applaudir, ils le méritent, scanda le directeur.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent dans la salle, réchauffant le cœur de ceux qui venaient de passer, puis le fondateur du camp reprit.

« - Et ouais ! Et maintenant je vous demande de réserver un accueil chaleureux au groupe _Inspiration_, accompagnés par les talentueuses filles du groupe _Bicami_.

Une nouvelle fois, pendant son discours, la scène avait été nettoyée puis arrangée pour le groupe suivant. Déjà sur scène, les garçons commencèrent à jouer dès que celle-ci s'alluma et les filles les rejoignirent.

« - _Turn on that radio / As loud as it can go / Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_, chanta Shane. (Allume la radio / Aussi fort que tu peux / _Je veux danser jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne sentent plus le sol__)_

Caitlyn, qui était sur son synthé, reprit les derniers mots, accompagnée d'Emily à la guitare, puis Mitchie prit la parole. Jusque là, elle s'était contentée de danser, comme Nate.

« - _Say goodbye to all my fears / One good song may disappear / __And nothing in the world can bring me down_, dit-elle alors que les deux garçons se contentaient de danser, puis Nate prit la parole, pour son solo. (Je dis au revoir à toutes mes peurs / Une bonne chanson elles disparaissent / Et rien dans le monde ne peut m'atteindre)

« - _Hand clapping / Hip shaking / Heart breaking / There's no faking / What you feel when you're riding home._ (De mains qui claquent / Des hanches qui bougent / des cœurs qui se brisent / Plus de faux-semblants / Ce que tu ressens en rentrant chez toi)

« - _Yeah, yeah_, reprirent-ils tous ensemble. _Music's in my soul / I can hear it everyday, every night / It's the one thing on my mind / Music's got control / And I'm never letting go, no no / __I just want to play my music. _(La musique est dans mon âme / Je peux l'entendre tous les jours et toutes les nuits / C'est la seule chose dans mon esprit / La musique a le contrôle / Et je ne la laisserai jamais partir, non, non / Je veux juste jouer ma musique)

Durant le refrain, ils se donnèrent à fond, croyant à ce qu'ils chantaient, si bien que Mitchie en oublia son trac.

« - _Got my six string on my back / Don't need anything but that / Everything I want is here with me_. (J'ai ma guitare sur mon dos / Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre (que ça) / Tout ce que je veux est ici avec moi)

Tout en chantant, Shane tendit la main à la brunette qui la prit sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas prévu mais comme les autres suivirent ce qu'ils avaient répété personne ne le sut. L'attirant contre lui, le jeune homme chanta sa dernière phrase avant d'embrasser sa joue. Souriant, elle lui prit son micro, le sien étant resté sur son pied, et chanta sa partie.

« - _So forget that fancy car / I don't need to go that far / What's driving me is following my dreams._ (Donc oublie cette jolie voiture / Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller si loin / Ce qui me conduit est de suivre mes rêves)

« - _Hand clapping. Earth shaking. Heart breaking. There's no faking. What you feel when your on a roll_, chanta Nate avant d'être rejoint par les autres pour le refrain. (Frappe dans tes mains / La terre tremble / Cœurs brisés / Plus de faux-semblants / Ce que tu ressens quand tu joues un rôle)

« - _Yeah, yeah_, firent-ils ensemble. _Music's in my soul. I can hear it everyday, every night. It's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control. And I'm never letting go, no no__. (_La musique est dans mon âme / Je peux l'entendre tous les jours et toutes les nuits / C'est la seule chose dans mon esprit / La musique a le contrôle / Et je ne la laisserai jamais partir, non, non)

« - _I just wanna play my music_, chantèrent les garçons avant que la phrase soit reprise par les trois filles. (Je veux juste jouer ma musique)

Connie qui était dans le public suivit sa fille des yeux, émerveillée. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était la même que celle qui, au début de l'été, angoissait à l'idée de chanter devant le village. « Elle semble pourtant à sa place, sur scène, songea-t-elle. »

Quand la chanson se termina, ils furent applaudit avec chaleur et partagèrent un vrai sourire. Quoiqu'ils se passeraient après le concours, ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même et avaient apprécié chaque seconde passé sur scène. Rejoignant les coulisses, ils furent félicités par les autres pensionnaires, puis le dernier groupe passa. Tess eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait du fermer le bal. A la place, c'était ses deux choristes qui chantaient une chanson de leur cru. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elles étaient douées, mais blessée dans son amour propre, elle préféra se convaincre qu'elle aurait été meilleure.

De leur côté, les garçons demandèrent à leurs amies comment elles avaient vécu leur première scène, puisque habituellement Caitlyn s'occupait juste des arrangements en coulisses, et les trois furent enthousiastes. Mitchie les étonna puisqu'elle en disant qu'elle était pressée d'y retourner, tant l'expérience avait été incroyable.

Dès que Peggy et Ella revinrent dans les coulisses, le directeur clôtura le bal et Shane regarda son ancienne amie.

« - Maintenant que le concours est terminé, tu peux peut-être chanter non ?

Elle refusa, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de passer à présent, et quitta les coulisses. Ils durent tous attendre deux longues minutes, avant que le fondateur du camp ne reprenne la parole.

« - Et voilà, j'ai dans la main, le nom du vainqueur de ce concours mais avant de le dévoiler, je vais demander à tous les pensionnaires et concurrents de venir me rejoindre sur scène pour vous remercier de vos encouragements. Allez les jeunes !

S'exécutant, ils revinrent sur scène et sourirent devant les applaudissements, puis Brown déplia son papier.

« - Le vainqueur de ce concours est… Le groupe _Inspiration_ accompagné par _Bicami_ mesdames messieurs, cria-t-il. Allez venez me rejoindre tous les six.

Estomaqués d'avoir remporté le concours, ils le rejoignirent dans le silence, alors que le public les félicitait à grands renforts d'applaudissements. Se reprenant, ils sourirent et remercièrent tout le monde avant de prendre le trophée à douze mains, pour le lever en l'air, criant leur joie par la même occasion. Revenant dans les coulisses, ils le posèrent dans un coin, alors que le directeur annonçait la chanson finale, l'hymne du camp, interprété par tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs. Durant cette dernière chanson, Shane resta le plus proche possible de Mitchie, sachant que leurs heures ensembles étaient comptées. Quand le _free style_ fut terminé, ils descendirent tous de scènes soit pour rejoindre leurs familles soit leurs amis. Seulement, les gagnants furent appelés par Brown et ils le rejoignirent, perplexes. Machinalement, Shane prit Mitchie par les épaules.

« - Les jeunes, laissez-moi vous présenter, Mike Jones.

« - Le Mike Jones, répéta Jason étonné.

« - Le seul et l'unique, répondit l'interpellé, du moins dans la salle. Ecoutez les jeunes, je vais faire bref, j'ai adoré votre chanson ! C'est frais, unique et surtout ça me plait ! Alors si vous êtes d'accord, je m'engage à vous aider à faire carrière.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes, puis comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse maintenant, Mike fouilla dans sa poche intérieur.

« - Bon, voilà ma carte les jeunes. Dès que vous avez pris une décision, vous me prévenez. Quant à toi, jeune fille, dit-il en fixant Mitchie, t'as une voix géniale, et crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Compte sur moi pour ne pas te perdre de vue !

Le remerciant, elle prit ses coordonnées, avant qu'ils ne partent rejoindre leurs familles quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Hey mon tombeur, sourit une jeune femme en prenant Shane dans ses bras, alors dis-moi, combien de cœur t'as brisé ?

« - Euh…

« - Tu sembles changé Shane.

« - Je le suis maman. Et c'est grâce à cette petite perle, dit-il en désignant la brunette qu'il avait dans les bras. Elle a changé ma vision des choses, et pour répondre à ta question frangine, cet été, c'est le mien qui a pris. Elle m'a brisé le cœur et fait de moi, un nouvel homme.

« - Faut pas exagérer, marmonna-t-elle mal à l'aise. Tu t'es changé tout seul. J'ai rien demandé moi à la base !

« - Ouais mais je l'ai fait en priorité pour toi. Parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux.

« - Et cette petite perle a un prénom, j'imagine se moqua l'adulte.

« - Ah oui. Maman, Karen, je vous présente Mitchie. Elle habite le village voisin. Mitchie, voilà ma sœur dont t'as beaucoup entendu parler, et Haylee ma mère.

« - Enchantée de vous connaître.

« - Moi aussi Mitchie. Grâce à toi, Shane est de corvée de garage. Merci, je n'avais pas envie de voir de rats crevés !

« - T'en fais pas, j'en planquerais quelques uns dans ton dressing.

« - Fais ça et je te jure, que je t'envoie Big Emy par la poste, intervint la brunette. Et crois-moi, quand elle est déchaînée, elle est très dangereuse. Ce que tu as vu, cet été, c'est rien du tout !

La fixant, il écarquilla les yeux. Durant, l'été, Emily avait eut une attitude extrêmement excentrique, et il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer qu'elle puisse être pire. Seulement alors qu'il allait l'interroger, un couple arriva et la brunette les prit dans ses bras.

« - Maman, papa, voilà Shane, un ami du camp, sa sœur Karen et leur mère. Shane, voilà Connie et Steve, mes parents.

« - oh c'est vous qui avez une sauce secrète pour les barbecues ? Mitchie et Emy semblaient vraiment déçues d'avoir raté votre barbecue, rit-il. Faut dire la nourriture ici, moyen…

« - Attention Shane, ou je te colle aux fourneaux, intervint une voix derrière eux.

Brown venait de les rejoindre, puis Emy et sa famille vinrent agrandir le groupe et Shane sourit en voyant les fameux trois grands frères porter leur seconde petite sœur pour la féliciter de sa victoire. Nate et sa mère arrivèrent, puis Jason et sa famille. Caitlyn et son père vinrent compléter le groupe et les adultes se mirent en tête de faire connaissance, comprenant que leurs enfants étaient très amis les uns avec les autres. Les pensionnaires s'exilèrent par petits groupes, mais Mitchie rit en voyant les petites sœurs de Jason s'accrocher à lui, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

« - Tu m'accompagnes sur le ponton, chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça et ils partirent tranquillement. Durant le chemin, il délaissa ses épaules, pour lui prendre la main, puis s'arrêtèrent face au lac.

« - Je t'avoue, je n'ai pas envie de partir, souffla-t-il.

« - Je t'avoue moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes au Texas. Mais on reste en contact non, demanda la jeune femme avec espoir.

« - Y a intérêt, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, _princesa_. Même si on est qu'ami pour le…

Il n'alla pas plus loin, puisqu'elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Se rapprochant, elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Il y répondit délicatement, avant de la serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle mettait ses mains sur sa nuque. Ils avaient conscience que c'était sûrement un des derniers baisers qu'ils échangeaient avant longtemps, aussi même si le manque d'air les sépara ce fut de courte durée puisqu'ils repartirent en apnée aussitôt.

« - Maintenant, c'est clair, j'ai plus du tout envie de parti, chuchota-t-il. J'abandonne le lycée, et je m'installe dans le coin.

« - La ferme, rit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

SsSsSs

Et voilà. C'était le dernier chapitre. Je vous donne juste un dernier rendez-vous pour l'épilogue. J'espère que mon concours vous a plu, ainsi que la déclaration de Shane et… Et tout en fait.

Miss Tagada (L)


	22. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour. Voilà enfin l'épilogue de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu même si le nombre décroissant de review m'incite à penser l'inverse. Merci donc à **nouna** et **dray86** les deux seule à m'avoir donné leur avis sur le chapitre précédent..

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez (décors, personnages, évènements ou encore répliques) appartient exclusivement à Disney. Pour le reste, ça se négocie… L'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Et bien sûr les corrections sont toujours de **Chris87**, que je remercie pour son aide si précieuse. Voilà maintenant que j'ai fait amende d'honorable, je peux avoir Shane ?… Toujours pas ? :( J'aurais essayé. Une nouvelle fois. Mdr

Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**Epilogue**

La séparation fut dure pour les trois couples. Jason, avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses sœurs, afin d'être en tête à tête avec Caitlyn, et ils s'étaient mis ensemble. A présent, ils étaient tous sur le parking. Les garçons avaient prévu d'appeler Mike dès le lendemain, pour accepter sa proposition, alors que Mitchie souhaitait terminer son année de lycée avant, et Emily l'avait suivi. Pour sa part, la future productrice voulait encore y réfléchir, mais promit de les tenir au courant. Après d'interminables câlins et des serments de rester en contact, ils commencèrent à tous monter dans les voitures. Néanmoins, Nate et Shane donnèrent rendez-vous à leur copine, dans quinze jours. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que les deux filles, joues ruisselantes, et le cœur gros. Emily était quand même ravie de savoir Nate accepté par ses frères. Elle ne le lui avait pas avoué, mais elle avait eu peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Seulement, après lui avoir clairement fait comprendre sen à l'œil, ils lui avaient dit de faire très attention au cœur de leur sœur, avant de prévenir également Shane puisqu'ils considéraient Mitchie comme leur seconde sœur. Ce que Nate ignorait c'est que dès leur prochaine rencontre, ils comptaient le jeter à l'eau pour venger leur sœur qui avait pris un bain par sa faute. Même s'ils savaient qu'elle l'avait sûrement mérité.

_Dix mois plus tard…_

« - Posez vos stylos !

Soupirant, Mitchie s'exécuta puis tendit sa feuille à l'examinateur, avant de ranger ses affaires. Cependant, elle n'angoissait pas pour ses résultats. Elle avait prévu de s'envoler dès le lendemain, pour la Californie pendant plusieurs jours, aussi ses examens étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Rejoignant sa meilleure amie, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée quand on l'interpella. Se tournant, la brunette regarda Thomas les rejoindre. Objectivement, elle devait admettre qu'il avait embelli durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver mignon, au contraire de son copain. Sans doute ce qu'il lui avait fait subir y était pour quelque chose. Cependant étant polie, elle s'arrêta et l'attendit.

« - Salut, sourit-il. Ça t'ennuie si je sors avec toi du lycée ?

« - Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas seule, crétin ?

« - Oh Emily, salut, dit-il rapidement avant de regarder la brunette.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Thomas, demanda-t-elle ennuyée en reprenant sa marche.

« - Je ne sais pas… Parler… Tu sembles différente ces derniers jours… ? Tu sais, je regrette qu'on se soit séparé en mauvais terme et…

« - Tu m'as trompé avec Laureen, ou du moins, t'as oublié de me prévenir que tu me quittais pour elle, je te rappelle, fit-elle énervée.

« - Ouais, je sais. J'étais un peu paumé à cette époque mais j'ai changé.

« - Décidément, tu les changes tous, rit sa meilleure amie.

« - Ouais que veux-tu, c'est un don à ce niveau-là !… Bon dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux Thomas, reprit Mitchie en s'arrêta face à lui.

Ils étaient devant le lycée à présent, et elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant simplement qu'il s'en aille.

« - Et bien, je voulais m'excuser d'abord…

« - Je m'en moque. Tu peux même t'asseoir sur tes excuses ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur, j'ai fait mon deuil, tu t'es tapé la moitié du lycée, n'en parlons plus. Bonne vie.

« - Oh, souffla Emily, Minimi, y a…

« - Je m'en moque Emy, fit-elle. Quant à toi, tu m'oublies ! Moi, c'est fait. T'es plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, de ceux qu'on oublie avec le temps et…

« - Salut _princesa_, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Se tournant d'un bond, Mitchie regarda son copain, puis lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Oh et puis, je m'en moque, t'es là c'est tout ce qui compte ! Ta présence vient d'embellir cette dernière journée d'examen pourri.

« - Ravi de le savoir. Mais tu me manquais trop ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain, mais je dérange peut-être, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme avec qui parlait sa copine.

« - Non pourquoi ? Oh lui, soupira-t-elle, je te présente Thomas. Mon ex copain.

« - Ah c'est toi qui lui a brisé le cœur, fit-il mauvais. Quand je pense que tu lui as pris ce qu'une fille a de plus précieux, j'ai envie de te démolir.

« - Oh je peux t'aider, demanda Emily blottit dans les bras de Nate. S'il te plait ? Tu le tiens, je le boxe ?

« - Pas la peine. Personne ne va taper sur personne, soupira la brunette. Au contraire, on va oublier la présence de Thomas, lui va juste m'oublier complètement, et toi, dit-elle en embrassant son copain, tu me kidnappes pour une semaine et demi.

« - Je croyais que c'était sept jours seulement ?

« - Dis-le si tu veux pas que je reste plus longtemps. Maman veut bien, mais si ma présence…

Il l'embrassa, lui interdisant de terminer sa phrase. Leur baiser fut doux et tendre et lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, il reporta son attention sur l'ex de sa copine.

« - Finalement… Merci. Si tu ne lui avais pas brisé le cœur, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi exceptionnelle, et je n'en serais pas complètement amoureux… Non vraiment merci. T'as laissé une fille géniale t'échapper mon pote, et moi, j'ai trouvé une perle. Allez viens, on vous ramène à votre village et si t'es sage, je t'emmène chez nous, dès ce soir, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - C'est extrêmement tentant ton programme. Il manque un massage et c'est parfait !

« - S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, princesse, je m'engage à t'en faire un dès qu'on arrive.

Souriant, elle l'embrassa doucement, oubliant complètement Thomas. L'air leur manquant, ils s'écartèrent et lui prenant son sac, Shane la conduit à leur voiture. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au village et tandis qu'Emily rentrait chez elle, suivi de Nate, Mitchie invita son copain chez ses parents.

« - Tes parents sont absents, demanda-t-il étonné.

« - Papa rentre que dans deux heures et, maman… Avant minuit, mais on ne sait jamais à quelle heure. Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en se déchaussant.

« - Pour rien.

Il murmura ces deux mots à l'oreille de sa copine avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son épaule, remontant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui, savourant sa présence. Se laissant faire, elle ferma simplement les yeux quand il l'embrassa avant de passer sa main dans son cou, frôlant sa peau. Ils se séparèrent quand l'air devint rare, et elle le conduisit à la cuisine, pour boire quelque chose. Seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux mois, et se manquaient cruellement, si bien que lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, sa seule réponse fut un « toi » chuchoté au creux de son oreille, alors qu'il la reprenait dans ses bras.

Quand Steve rentra, il les trouva enlacés sur le canapé, s'embrassant, tout en regardant la télé.

« - Salut Shane, déjà arrivé ?

« - Tu savais qu'il allait venir, s'étonna sa fille.

« - Il nous a appelé hier, pendant que tu passais tes examens. Il nous demandait si on accepterait que tu partes un jour plus tôt. On a dit oui, résultat, il est venu te chercher.

La brunette regarda son copain qui lui sourit avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez tout en lui demandant en combien de temps, elle pouvait être prête. Se levant d'un bond, elle embrassa son père, et monta faire son sac. Il était presque prêt, bien sûr, elle n'avait qu'à ajouter ses produits de beauté. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revint tranquillement, arguant qu'ils pourraient partir dès que sa mère serait revenue.

« - Elle ne finira pas avant vingt-trois heures, ma chérie ! Passe à son service pour lui dire au revoir.

Acquiesçant, elle dit au revoir à son père, lui donnant rendez-vous dans dix jours, puis ils allèrent voir quand Emily serait libre. Seulement, celle-ci ayant un repas de famille au soir, ne pourrait pas partir avant vingt-trois heures. Nate leur proposa donc de partir devant.

Ils arrivèrent chez les garçons aux environs de vingt heures et sortant son sac de la voiture, il l'invita à entrer.

« - Jason n'est pas là ?

« - Non. Il passe la soirée avec Caitlyn. Ce qui fait qu'on passe la soirée entre amoureux, dit-il à son oreille.

Souriant, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. L'embrassant doucement, elle se colla à lui, voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Les deux mois qui venaient de passer lui avait paru une éternité, tant son absence était pesante. Aussi, elle se laissa faire quand il la porta, se contentant de s'accrocher à son cou.

« - Tu n'as pas fait mention d'un massage tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Elle acquiesça simplement avant de l'embrasser. Elle se moquait du massage et du reste, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être contre lui. Il les monta à l'étage refusant de la laisser marcher puis prit la direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait lors de ses visites, seulement, elle chuchota à son oreille.

« - Et si ce soir, je te demandais de visiter ta chambre, tu y verrais un inconvénient ?

La fixant, il chercha à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non mais il ne vit nulle trace de taquinerie dans son regard et murmura :

« - Pas le moins du monde. Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux ?

Elle acquiesça taquine, puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Il prit donc la direction de la sienne, et ferma derrière lui, tout en l'observant attentivement. Certes, à plusieurs reprises, il avait eu envie de lui proposer de dormir ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen d'aborder la conversation de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'y sente pas forcer. Aussi, l'entendre aborder elle-même le sujet le rassura. L'embrassant, il la déposa sur son lit. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, il s'assit sur le bord et lui proposa de la masser tout de suite, seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Avec lenteur, la jeune femme s'assit sur lui et susurra à son oreille :

« - Touche-moi Shane !

Etonné, de son audace, il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il était certain d'avoir mal compris ses mots , comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord, elle prit une de ses mains et la posa dans son dos, sous son haut, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, en se collant doucement à lui. Durant quelques secondes, il fut incapable d'exercer le moindre mouvement, puis revint à lui, répondant à son baiser. Avec lenteur, il caressa son dos. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà été plus loin, lors de leur été au camp, mais dans ces moments-là, ils n'étaient pas eux mais simplement victime de l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux. Alors qu'à présent, ils étaient en couple, depuis presque un an, et il avait peur d'aller trop vite et de la perdre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait rien tenté, malgré ses envies croissantes. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et surtout d'être sûre d'eux. Shane en avait parlé avec Karen pour comprendre les réactions de sa copine et sa sœur avait été franche. Elle avait été presque forcée de coucher avec son premier copain, ce qui l'avait probablement dégoûtée des contacts intimes, il devrait donc attendre qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle voulait, afin de ne pas la brusquer. Le jeune homme avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, laissant la brunette maîtresse de la vitesse de leur couple. « Et visiblement, elle vient de prendre un sacré virage, songea-t-il. » Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les doigts de sa copine sur sa main. Il crut qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il la touche, et commença à s'écarter seulement, elle grogna contre sa peau. Prenant sa main, elle la posa sur son ventre, remontant son vêtement, avant de s'appuyer contre lui, les faisant doucement tomber sur le lit. S'écartant de ses lèvres, elle le fixa avec sérieux et se rassit, avant de lui interdire de faire de même. Sans cesser de le regarder, elle enleva elle-même son tee-shirt et revint se coller à lui, avant de passer sa main sous le pull qu'il avait. Pourtant, il n'alla pas loin dans ses caresses, laissant sa main vagabonder sur le nombril de la jeune femme, et dans son dos, ne remontant pas plus haut que ses côtes. Soupirant, elle se rassit sur lui.

« - Je vais trop vite ?

« - Non, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour, j'ai juste peur d'aller trop vite. Peur de te brusquer.

« - Ah. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie de moi.

« - Oh si. Depuis longtemps, et souvent. Mais je préfère attendre de savoir ce que toi, tu veux !

« - Pour le moment, c'est toi que je veux, Shane. S'il te plait. Jason ou Nate peuvent rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de toi, sans être dérangée, pour le moment.

Souriant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et murmura un « moi aussi » avant de l'embrasser réellement. La jeune femme noua ses mains dans son cou, et sourit quand il l'attira contre lui, caressant sa peau. Le sentant plus sûr de lui, elle passa à son tour, ses mains sous son sweater frôlant sa peau. Doucement, il s'allongea sur le lit, avant de les faire basculer l'allongeant sur le dos, et embrassa son cou, alors que ses doigts caressaient son ventre en remontant doucement vers sa poitrine. Souriant, elle remonta son pull et il s'écarta d'elle le temps de le faire tomber au sol, alors qu'elle enroulait une de ses jambes autour de la sienne. Lentement, il embrassa sa peau, descendant sur son ventre alors qu'elle se cambrait doucement, sous ses baisers. Fermant les yeux, elle profita de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient, et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer son prénom, lorsqu'il atteignit une zone de son ventre plus sensible. Il sourit contre sa peau, se délectant du son qu'elle laissait échapper et, voulant l'entendre encore, il taquina cette zone en particulier, l'écoutant l'appeler, d'une voix de plus en plus empreinte de passion. Si bien que lorsqu'il revint sur ses lèves, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent n'eut rien de tendre. Les mains de la jeune femme se perdirent dans son dos, taquinant sa colonne vertébrale, avant de venir entre eux, déboutonnant le jeans qu'il avait.

…*O*O*O*O*…

Jason entra peu avant minuit et fut étonné du silence. Songeant que les deux filles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, il sourit et fit entrer sa copine. S'asseyant au salon, ils décidèrent d'attendre les deux filles, et discutèrent des projets de la jeune femme. A présent qu'elle avait terminé son année de lycée, si tout allait bien, elle était libre de se lancer dans la musique. Seulement, Caitlyn préférait de loin produire plutôt que d'être sur scène au contraire des cinq autres.

Nate et Emily arrivèrent aux alentours de deux heures du matin et demandèrent où étaient les deux autres.

« - Je ne sais pas, la maison était vide quand on est arrivé, répondit Jason. Vous n'étiez pas censés arriver ensemble ?

« - Si mais j'étais bloquée dans ma famille. On a pu s'échapper qu'il y a trois heures. Ils sont sûrement dehors en train de faire une balade. D'ailleurs, ça vous ennuie, si je vous fausse compagnie ? Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de cette foutue épreuve de ce matin.

Comprenant, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et après les avoir tous embrassé, elle commença à monter quand un détail attira son attention. Le sac de Mitchie était dans l'entrée. Montant, elle alla voir dans la chambre qu'elle occupait habituellement, sans succès, et souriant, elle alla jusqu'à celle de Shane. Entrouvrant légèrement la porte, elle sourit en les voyant dormir l'un contre l'autre. Refermant, elle rejoignit les autres et sourit.

« - Dis-moi Jason, t'as rien remarqué d'anormal ? Ou de nouveau en entrant ?

« - Comme, s'enquit celui-ci.

« - Comme le sac de Mitchie dans l'entrée ? Ils sont en haut, en train de faire dodo ensemble. Ce qui me donne envie de faire pareil, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

FIN

Et voilà. C'est terminé. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu. Et pour répondre à la question de **nouna** (qui a lu cette fiction bien avant vous) : NON je n'ai pas posté cette fiction en 2024, mais bien avant. =)**  
**

A bientôt !

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
